Music of love
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Hinata is a singer and so is Sasuke. They both are going out as stars, so what happens when they find out who they really are. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. FIRST STORY! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Music of love

Summery-Hinata Hyuga (Punk Angel) is 15 years old and the world's most popular girl singer and is going out with 16 year old Sasuko Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha), the world's most popular boy singer. They both know that the names they use on stage are just stage names and the only clue they both have is that they both go to the same school. So what happens when they figure out who they really are, ignoring the fact that Sasuke has a girlfriend at school, is the most popular guy in school while Hinata is one of the 'losers' and is crushing on Sasuke even though she loves Sasuko. Looks like music is going to save the day.

Character profiles

**Name-**Hinata Hyuga aka Punk Angel

**Age**-15

**Looks-**As Hinata-Long bluish blackish hair always pined in a messy bun, lavender eyes

As Punk Angle-Long hair out with light blue streaks, always wears fishnet gloves

**Attuide-**As Hinata-Shy, quiet, stutters if nervous, embarrassed if attention is turned on to her, cares about people before her, sweet

As Punk Angel-Loud, outgoing, sweet, cares about people before her, brave

**Name-**Sasuke Uchiha aka Sasuko Uchiha

**Age**-16

**Looks-**As Sasuke-Raven black hair, coal black eyes

As Sasuko-Raven black hair with dark blue streaks

**Attuide-**As Sasuke-Cold at times, tends to get mad easily, nice to the 'losers' especially Hinata

As Sasuko-Sweet, kind, doesn't get mad that easily unless by Neji, cares for people before him, especially Punk Angel

Chapter 1

Third person POV

Hina at age 7

Hiashi Hyuga was in his office when he herd the door open.

"Daddy" said a small voice

"Yes Hinata?"

"Can I come in?"

Hiashi smiled softly, "Come on in, Hina"

Hinata comes in and goes by his desk.

Hiashi looked at his eldest daghter,"Now Hina what seems to be the matter? It's 11:40 pm. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream"

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It's the same dream. The one were Mommy is front of me and when I reach out to touch her, she disssapers. Daddy I miss her so much" the little Hyuga started to cry.

Hiashi picked up his daughter and held her close. "It's ok Hina. Ne Hina?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to listen to her songs?"

"Ok"

Hinata's mother, Haziki Hyuga, was a singer. She meet Hiashi when he became her new producer. 3 years later they got married. Unforutently she died when she had her second daughter, Hanabi.

_**God knows winter version**_

As she listens, an idea comes to the young Hyuga.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Hina?"

"Do you think I can become a singer like Mommy?"

"Probably. You have your mother's voice. Do you want to become a singer?"

"Yeah. I wana be just like Mommy."

Sasu at age 8

Itachi Uchiha walked through the door of his house. He hoped that his brother, Sasuke, would be asleep. He barley got to see his brother because of his classes at the Kohana School of Arts. Just as he was about to go to his room, he saw the lights in his brother's room on. He opens the door to find a crying Uchiha on his bed. Itachi goes over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke what's the matter?"

"Why did Mom and Dad have to die? Every time I think I forgot about them, I have this dream of them dyeing."

The Uchiha's parents had died in a car crash. They were both managers of very popular bands and use to be singers themselves.

Itachi sits on the bed near Sasuke."Why would you want to forget about them?"

"It hurts every time I think about it."

"True, but don't you think forgetting about them is just as painful."

Sasuke stops crying and thinks about what Itachi said."Hey Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're right. It'll hurt more if I completely forget about them."

"See? Now why don't you go to sleep, k?"

"Hai, Akane."

Just as Itachi is about to turn off the lights and go to sleep himself, he then remembers a project he has to do.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

"Um...A singer. Just like mom and dad. "

8 years later at Tokyo stadium

The place is packed with people big and small. Backstage, Itachi, Hiashi and his nephew, Neji, are getting ready for the consert. Hiashi checks to make sure everything is in place. Itachi is making sure everyone is ready from the crew to the band, dancers and backup singers while Neji is looking for the stars of the show and failing. He then snaps.

"Does anyone know where Punk Angel and Sasuko are?"

"Neji, have you checked PA's (Punk Angel) dressing room" Itachi said calmly

"Yes Iatchi. I've checked every possible place they could be. I can't find them any where."

"Can't find who "said someone that caused Neji to turn around only to see the people he was looking for.

"Punk Angel! Sasuko! Where were you?"

"In Sasuko's dressing room" Punk Angel said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I checked there. I didn't see you."

"You didn't? Oh well, we're here now."

"Do we go on now?" asked Sasuko

"Punk Angel first then you come on, k. Now before I blow a fuse again, PA, get to the rising stage. Sasuko, be on stand by." Neji ordered.

Punk Angel, or Hinata as we would better know her, got on the rising stage and stooped because the distance form underground to the stage was pretty short. She made sure her skirt wasn't caught on the cage, to make sure she didn't fall out, like during dress reahersal. It took her forever to get it out. Her outfit was a black mini skirt with black lace at the end and black leggings underneath, a dark blue tank top with black and blue winter boots and her famous fishnet gloves. Neji came over and gave her the mic, told the band from his head piece to start playing and told the crew to raise the stage. As soon as Punk Angel was shown, the crowd went wild. She then started to sing.

_**Your love is my drug**_

_**Maybe I need some rehab or maybe just need some sleep**_

_**I got a sick upseption; I'm seeing it in my dreams**_

_**I'm looking down every ally; I'm making those desperate calls**_

_**I'm staying up all night hoping; hit my head against the wall**_

_**What you got boy is hard to find, I think about it all time**_

_**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**_

_**I just can't get you off my mind**_

_**Because yeah, your love, your love is my drug**_

_**Yeah your love, your love**_

_**I said yeah your love; your love is my drug**_

_**Yeah your love, your love **_

_**Won't listen to any advise, Mom's telling me I should think twice**_

_**But let to my own device, cause I'm addicted it's a crises**_

_**My friends think I've gone crazy; my judgment's getting kinda hazy**_

_**My sez is going to be affected if I keep it up like a love-sick crack head**_

_**What you got boy is hard to find I think about it all the time**_

_**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried**_

_**I just can't get you off my mind**_

_**Because yeah your love, your love is my drug**_

_**Yeah your love, your love**_

_**I said yeah, your love, your love is my drug**_

_**Yeah your love, your love**_

_**I don't care what people say the rush is worth the price I pay**_

_**I get so high when your with me, but crash and crave you when you leave**_

_**Hey so I got a question do you wana have a slumber party in my basement**_

_**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?**_

_**Is my love your drug, your drug?**_

_**Huh, your drug, Huh, your drug, Is my love your drug?**_

_**Because**_

_**Yeah your love, your love is my drug**_

_**Yeah your love, your love**_

_**I said yeah your love; your love is my drug**_

_**Yeah your love your love**_

_**Yeah your love, your love is my drug**_

_**Yeah your love, your love**_

_**I said yeah your love; your love is my drug**_

_**Yeah your love, your love**_

_**Hey**_

_**Hey (giggles)**_

_**So (laughs)**_

_**Your love, your love, your love, your love**_

_**(Whispers)Is my drug**_

_**I like your beard**_

The crowd went wild with appluse. Punk Angel then greets her fans

"Good night everyone. How's everyone?"

Everyone screamed to answer her question.

"Awesome. Now please help me welcome to stage my boyfriend, everyone's fav boy singer, Sasuko Uchiha"

At the sound of his name the crowd went crazy and Sasuko came on stage. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black hoddie, jeans ripped at the knee with chains on the buckle and black sneakers. He came up to Punk Angel and kissed her on the cheek. Then he greeted the crowd.

"Sup everyone?"

The crowd went wild.

"So you ready to rock"

"Yeah" yelled the already crazed crowd

The music started and Sasuko started

_**New classic**_

_**Ohh, Oh, oh, oh, Ohh**_

_**Sasu-Ever try to reach for something, but it's someone else's dream**_

_**Every step that you take forward, takes you right back where you been**_

_**And then when you least except it, and you tried about everything**_

_**Sasu and PA-Somebody hears your option**_

_**Somebody cares what you say**_

_**You woke me up, no longer tired with you I feel inspired**_

_**You help me find my fire**_

_**Sasu-You're the new classic, your P.Y.T**_

_**Stands for pay, young, taking on the world from the drivers seat**_

_**You look so classic, fantasic, the way you own that floor bring the beat back once more**_

_**And let me see you do that**_

_**Your turn, do it right, no rehearsal, it your life**_

_**The way your doing this crazy dance**_

_**Cause your making these crazy plans**_

_**PA-Just this is not a test, you put in work to be the best**_

_**It's a classic take on a brand new game**_

_**Sasu and PA-Before the needle drops they gonna know your name**_

_**When it gets old don't lose the love, your cold**_

_**I'll warm you up when the fire enough**_

_**Sasu-Enough, enough, enough, enough**_

_**You're the new classic**_

_**PA-You're the new P.Y.T**_

_**Sasu-It's stand for pay, young**_

_**PA-And trying everything just to touch your dreams**_

_**Sasu and PA-You look so classic, fantastic**_

_**PA-The way you own that floor**_

_**Sasu-Bring the beat back once more**_

_**Sasu and PA-Let me see you do it**_

_**PA-It's become so hard for me to be surprised**_

_**Sasu-Your bring back the real me no judgment in your eyes**_

_**Sasu and PA-Cause when I dance with you, it's how I speak the truth**_

_**Just a classic when we meet**_

_**Sasu-Now you make me move**_

_**You're the new classic, you're the new P.Y.T**_

_**Cause your pay, young and taking on the world from the driver's seat**_

_**You look so classic, fantastic, the way you own that floor**_

_**Bring the beat back once more (bring the beat back once more)**_

_**You're the new classic**_

_**Sasu and PA-Your the new P.Y.T**_

_**Sasu-Cause your pay, young**_

_**Sasu and PA-And taking on the world from the driver's seat**_

_**You look so classic, fantastic**_

_**The way you own that floor**_

_**Sasu-Bring the beat back once more bring it back, bring it back**_

_**Let me see you do it**_

_**Sasu and PA-Your the new, yeah, new P.Y.T**_

_**Cause your pay, young and taking a chance to believe me**_

_**You're the new classic, fantastic**_

_**The way you own that floor**_

_**Bring the beat back once more and let me you do that**_

The crowd went wild because at the end of the song Sasuko and Punk Angel faced each with their faces really close, the crowd thought they were going to kiss, which they did, but the kiss only lasted 5 seconds. The concert went great. Songs were done by both singers along with a couple more duets. Punk Angel ended the concert with her song 'Naturally'. The couple wished the crowd good night and walked off stage.

Backstage everyone congratulated them on a job well done. Well almost everyone. Neij still couldn't figure out how even though he looked in Sasuko's dressing room he still didn't see the star couple. He was listing his theories to Itachi, who with each new theory, he was getting a little more annoyed.

"I had only looked on the outside, not in the closet or in the bathroom."

"So?"

"So even though they may look like an innocent couple on the outside, they could have been in any of the two rooms getting down and dirty."

"So let me get this straight. You think my cousin, Sasuko, is having sex with your cousin PA? Have you lost your mind? They started going out 3 months ago. And by the way, Sasuko changed to a smaller dressing room this afternoon."

"Then why is name plate still on the same door?"

"He changed it _this_ afternoon. You acutely think the crew had time to move the name plates when the concert was only a couple hours away?"

While Neji and Itachi were arguing, Punk Angel and Sasuko were talking about their little secret.

"Sasuko-kun, can't you give me more than that little hint?"

"Only if you give me one."

You see the names Punk Angel and Sasuko were just stage names to hide the person's real identity. When the couple first meet and became fast friends they both told said that the names they used on stage weren't their really names and when they started dating they said how they will give each other hints on who they were. This has been the first hint ever since they started dating. The hint Sasuko gave was how he went to Kohona high school.

"But Sasuko-kun, I don't think just the fact on how you go to Kohona high helps. Oh wait. Yes it does. I also go to Kohona high. That was a hint, so you have to give me another."

"Ok. How about I have the opposite necklace to yours"

"What? Sasuko-kun you know I don't have a necklace opposite to yours and you don't have a necklace."

Sasuko didn't say any thing. He just pulled out a box from his hoddie pocket and gave it to PA.

"Sasuko-kun what is this?"

"Just open it and the answer to your necklace question will be answered."

She opens the box and inside was two guitar pick necklaces, one purple, the other blue.

"Sasuko-kun what is this?" she repeated

"This is your answer. Look a little closer at the picks."

The blue had Sasuko's name on it while the purple had Punk Angel's

"I get it. My own is the blue one and it's opposite to your own the purple one."

"Right. That's one of the reasons I love you. Unlike other girls, you figure things out so quickly."

"Aww. Thanks. Here, help me put mine on."

Sasuko help her put it on then he put his lips by her ear, "You will wear it won't you"

"I'll never take it off," promised Punk Angel. She turned around and leaned in to kiss Sasuko, only to be interrupted by Neji.

"Punk Angel! Sasuko! I have a bone to pick with you two lovebirds."

'_Why couldn't I have a normal and non-over protective cousin like everyone else? Oh wait I forgot. I'm not like everyone else.'_ thought Hinata

'_Why does PA's cousin always have to interrupt us every time we're trying to kiss' _Sasuko aka Sasuke, thought when he faced Neji. "What Neji ?"

Neji was getting mad. He was protective of Hinata and didn't like the fact that Sasuko was her boyfriend. "Don't 'What Neji' me. Why are you and my cousin here were no one else is ?"

"Let me think. Oh I know. PA and I are trying to have a privet conversation with no one trying to listen in." Sasuko said. He was really beginning to get annoyed with Neji's constant butting in and Neji was getting annoyed with the way Sasuko always had attuide with him.

"Watch you mouth Uchiha. Just because..."

Neji never got to finish because Itachi came up behind him and covered his mouth.

"Sorry about him. I'll get him out of you're faces. Excuse us," Itachi said while he and Neji left the couple alone.

"Sorry about Neji Sasuko-kun. He's really over protective."

"It's ok," Sasuke said after he turned and faced Hinata, "Now where we before we were rudely interrupted by your cousin."

"I was going to kiss you."

She leaned in and kissed him. Sasuko put his hands on her waist while Punk Angel put her arms around his neck. They were kissing for probably 20 seconds, when Hinata's dad/manager, Hiashi, called her to get changed. The couple both got changed and left the stadium, of course after signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. The limo both dropped both stars home. When they went to bed they were both thinking the same thing.

"Tomorrow I'll find out"

**That's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it by pressing the review button plzz! More character profiles will come with the next chapter. And about Itachi's project, he had to draw a picture of someone he cared about succeeding in what he/she wanted to do. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Music of love

Summery-Hinata Hyuuga (Punk Angel) is 15 years old and the world's most popular girl singer and is going out with 16 year old Sasuko Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha), the world's most popular boy singer. They both know that the names they use on stage are just stage names and the only clue they both have is that they both go to the same school. So what happens when they figure out who they really are, ignoring the fact that Sasuke has a girlfriend at school, is the most popular guy in school while Hinata is one of the 'losers' and is crushing on Sasuke even though she loves Sasuko. Looks like music is going to save the day.

Character profiles

**Name-**Hiashi Hyuuga

**Age**-37

**Looks**-Long brown hair, lavender eyes though unlike Hinata's his looks more ivory

**Attuide**-Kind, strict at times, cares for his family, brave, tends to get sarcastic every now and then

**Name-**Neij Hyuuga

**Age**- 16

**Looks**- Long brown hair either tied at the end or in a ponytail, lavender eyes though unlike Hinata's his looks more ivory

**Attuide**- Cares for his cousins mostly Hinata, get mad easily usually at Sasuko, nice

Chapter 2

Hina's POV

Beep Beep Beep

That was the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I pushed my hand out from the covers and blindly reached for it. I finally turned it off. I was planning to stay asleep for a little while longer but I then heard my door slam open. _'Oh great. The warden is here. Why does life hate me?'_

"HINATA HYUGA. IT'S 7 AM. TIME TO GET UP!" yelled my annoying sister, Hanabi. She's great and I love her with all my heart, but sometimes she crosses the line.

"Hanabi, go away."

"No can do sis. Daddy paid me $20 dollar raise on my allowance to get you up. Maybe if someone wasn't texting their boyfriend till 1 am, you still wouldn't be so sleepy."

It always amazes me on how much my little sister knew so much about my love life with Sasuko. If you don't understand, let me explain. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, age 15 and in my sophomore year of high school. Believe it or not I'm the world's most popular female singer, Punk Angel. I call myself that because I always dress in punk clothes and people called me an angel because of how nice I was. My dad, Hiashi Hyuuga, is my producer and manager. My secret about me being Punk Angel, or PA for short, is kept around my family. People just know me as Hinata Hyuuga, cousin to PA. If anyone found out my life would never be the same.

I finally got out from the covers and stretched. My hair was with out a doubt a mess and Hanabi didn't fail to tell me

"Your hair looks like it was attacked."

"Hanabi get out!" I yelled as I through a pillow at her. Then I went into my bathroom and took a shower. After I blow-dried my hair and pined it into a messy bun, I opened my closet and decided what to wear for school that day. I choose to wear a light blue polo with pink hearts and a black mini skirt. On my feet I wore red sneakers with black anklet socks. My accessory was a black buckle bracelet. I was wondering if I should have put on my guitar pick necklace that Sasuko gave me last night at our concert, but everyone at school would know about the necklaces because of the pictures we toke last night, but I just put it in my bag anyway.

I went downstairs and in the kitchen and saw my dad, Neij and Hanabi at the table.

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning Hina." My dad said cheerfully. Everyone in family calls me Hina while my friends call me Nata.

"See you finally got out of bed. Don't you think you should wear tights under that skirt?" Neij complained. He didn't even say good morning.

"The outfit isn't meant to have tights. Why does it matter?"

"I already have that attuide problem boyfriend of yours to deal with. I don't want you to bring home another guy."

I just stared at him. Then Hanabi got up and went behind Neij, lifted his hoddie on his jacket on his head and pulled the string so we wouldn't see his face.

"Hey! Hanabi, not funny," Neij said as he fixed his hoddie.

"I was just giving you a makeover" Hanabi stated as I sat down and ate my cereal.

"That's enough Hanabi. Anyway Hina, you have CD signing with Sasuko this afternoon then you guys have to go and recorded your new song and you may possibly may have a photo shot." My dad listed for my music career.

"Got it," I said as I got up from the table and put my bowl in the sink, "Let's go Neij."

"Hina-chan, you ok? You just sat down." Hanabi sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry, that's all."

Neij put his bowl in the sink, grab his bag and mine, even though I could carry it, and walked to the door with me close by. When we were outside, he handed me my bag and we headed to school. When we arrived at Kohna High, we were greeted by our friends Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Ten-Ten Yashimoto, Choji Akimichi and Rock Lee.

"Morning Hyuugas." Ino said cheerfully. Ino had long blond hair that she usually kept in a ponytail and blue eyes. Today she was wearing a purple tank top, a violet shrug, blue jeans and flip-flops.

"Moring guys. Sup." Naruto yelled even though we were right in front of him. Naruto was really hyper and had blond spiky hair and sea blue eyes. He was wearing an orange polo, jeans, and sneakers with a black wrist band.

"You guys are looking very youthful today." That came from Lee. He had a bowl cut and bug eyes. He had on a green shirt with a black jacket, jeans and green sneakers.

"Niehoy" Ten-Ten said. She was Chinese and Japanese, had brown hair that that were usually in buns and brown chocolate eyes. Her outfit was a purple Chinese top with dragons, jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey guys." Choji answered. He had brown hair and eyes. He had on a white long sleeve shirt and a green plaid button down shirt (that was unbuttoned), green pants and white sneakers.

"Hey guys I saw the concert last night. Your cousin was amazing. I totally loved her outfit." Ino complemented.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell her at her CD signing this afternoon." I answered.

"You have no idea how long we were looking for those tickets. Can you guys thank for giving them to us?" Ten-Ten pleaded. She was a big fan of Punk Angel, so I asked my dad to get tickets for all our friends for the concert last night.

"We will." Neij promised. I wasn't completely sure but I think Neij had a crush on Ten-Ten. He was just always so nice to her.

"Hey guys, heads up. Slautra is coming right this way." Naruto warned (in this fanfic Naruto likes Ino not Saukra). We all turned to see Saukra Haruno driving her convertible into her always reserved spot. As usual her posse was with her. Saukra Haruno had long pink hair and jade green eyes. She was wearing a black thin strap dress that reached just above her knees and black heels. With her was Shikamaru Nara, who had brown hair that made his head look like a pineapple and black eyes and had on a green dress shirt, a green vest, black tie, black jeans and sneakers. With him was his girlfriend, Temari, a dirty blond, hazel eyed girl who was wearing a black tank top, jeans and black boots. Also with them was Kiba Inzuka who had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a red and black Converse shirt, a black jacket with fur trim, black jeans and black and red sneakers. And last but not least was Saukra's boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuko's cousin. That was the popular group that ruled the school with Saukra as queen. She had everything. Money, clothes, cool car, hot boyfriend and a Daddy with a cool job. Her dad was manager of Akatsuki 4, the coolest band out. We call her Slutra because we know that any cute guy that hits on her, she'll open her legs for them.

As she walked towards the door, where we were, anyone that was in her way moved immediately. Finally she came near us, but since we were in front of the door we were blocking her.

"Move." She ordered. I wanted to say something but I was scared of Saukra. She was always mean to me. I had a feeling it was I was 'related' to Punk Angel. Luckily, Ino wasn't scared of her and never was.

"I think the words you're looking for are 'excuse me'."

"Listen Ino-pig. I just told you and your band of losers to move, so move. Now."

"Saukra move." Temari said pushing Saukra aside. "Guys, my dad made breakfast this morning and my dad is the worst cook alive. I'm starving so could you guys excuse me and Shika, so we can go to the cafeteria, please."

"Sure." Ino said as she moved away from the door. Temari then grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him inside the school building after say 'thanks' to Ino. Saukra glared at the couple's retreating form, and then looked at Ino, because she moved back in front of the door when Temari and Shika went inside, and asked nicely enough to pass. As she walked passed, Sasuke stopped in front of me. My heart started pounding like crazy. Even though I'm going out with Sasuko, I have a huge crush on Sasuke. Sometimes I felt like a two-timer. Today he was look so cute in his dark blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Hey Hinata-chan." He said. I felt my face heat up.

"H-hi S-sasuke-san."

"Hey Sasuko asked me if you can tell PA how he can't wait to see her at the CD signing."

"O-ok. I'll t-tell her. Um a-are you g-going to be t-there?"

"Nah. Saukra and I are hanging out after school."

"Oh."

"But my brother will be there, so you and Neij won't have to all the work. Tell PA I'll make it up to her for ditching her, k."

"O-ok. I will. S-se you in h-history."

"Yeah. See ya." He said as he caught up with Saukra. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me.

"What?"

They just smiled at me while Ino said, "Oh nothing Nata. Nothing at all, except the fact that you are walking on thin ice with Sasuke."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Ten-Ten answered, "You should have seen the look on Slutra's face when Sasuke was talking to you."

"I'd watch out if I were you Nata." Naruto warned

"I didn't do anything wrong." I defended, "Whatever. Can we go to the cafeteria? I didn't have a lot to eat this morning."

"I'll go with you." Choji offered. I swear that boy always was eating. We all went inside and Choji and I went to the café. We went in to the line, behind Shikamaru and Temari. I got a cinnamon roll while Choji got a ham sandwich, chips, soda, a blue berry muffin, soda and a hamburger. I just stared at him while he ate the hamburger with the works.

"Um, Choji-kun?"

"Yeah Nata?"

"How can you eat so much and still not be over 200 pounds." Choji, surprisingly, was only 150 pounds.

"I exercise."

"You could have had me fooled." I replied as I toke a bite out of my cinnamon roll. I finished it when the bell rang. I said bye to Choji and went to gym. I went into the girls change room and put on my gym uniform. It was a green polo shirt with the leaf symbol on the sleeve with black pants. I left the change room and went to the gym. There I saw Lee with our gym teacher, Gai-sensei. When he saw me he called me over.

"Yes Gai-sensei?"

"Could you do me a favor and go to the storage room and get the soccer balls please?"

"Sure. Is it locked?"

"It should be open. Do you want Lee to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." I walked out of the gym and headed to the storage room. On my way there, I saw Naruto by his locker and his class started 2 minutes ago.

"Naruto. What are you doing here? Don't you have calculus now?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So why aren't you in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I have to get soccer balls for gym. How about this. You help me get the balls and I won't rat you out about ditching class, deal?

"Deal" he agreed.

We headed to the storage room. Naruto went to open the door but the door was locked.

"We should probably go get the keys." Naruto suggested. I was about to agree when we heard moaning. Then we heard, "Saukra you do it real good."

"Oh Adio-kun."

Naruto and I looked at each other than I reach in my hair and pulled out one of clips. I stooped by the lock and begin to pick it.

"_I guess Hanabi's eavesdropping skills can be useful after all!" _I thought as I picked the lock.

"Almost got it….Got it!" as I finally got the lock. I opened the door not knowing that was a really bad idea. I can't even describe the disgust I felt as soon as Naruto and I saw what was in front of us. We ran back out closing the door behind us.

"Ok. I'm going to have bad dreams for a long time."Naruto said.

"I second that. That was so gross." We heard Saukra and Adio trying to get their clothes on quickly. Yep you guessed it. They were having sex. Now I know that our nickname for her fits.

"Do you think we should tell Sasuke? I mean out of all the popular crew he's the nicest to us." Naruto and Sasuke were best friends before they started high school but that didn't mean they still didn't have each other's backs.

"I'll tell PA and have her tell Sasuko and then he can tell Sasuke. I don't want to be a target of Saukra."

"Good idea" The door finally opened and Adio and Saukra came out. Adio was cute. He had blond-brown hair that reached by his neck and brown eyes. Most of the girls had a crush on him but everyone knew he was a player. He looked at me and Naruto, nodded and went down the hall. Saukra was trying to make her hair look presentable. She looked at us and also went down the hall. Naruto and I watched her go, looked at each other and went inside the storage room. We grabbed the bag and Naruto carried it till we were outside the gym. Then he turned to me.

"We only speak of this to the others right?"

"Right." I took the bag and went inside. Everyone looked up to see who came inside. I just took the bag to Gai- sensei, grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him to the back of the group. Gai- sensei began to pass out the soccer balls and told everyone to pair up and practice kicking the ball. Lee and I were obviously a pair. Lee kicked the ball to me and asked me why I toke so long.

"Are you sure you want to know" I asked, "What I tell you may disturb you."

"Please Nata. What can be so bad about it?"

"Well, you see Naruto was late for calculus and I got him to come with me and get the bag with me."

"And?"

"And when we went to the storage room it was locked so I picked the lock open."

"I still don't see anything disturbing."

"You will now because Adio and Saukra were having 'it' in the storage room and they weren't wearing anything."

"Eww. That's gross. I can't believe I liked her. What was I thinking?"

"At least you snapped out of it. We have to tell the others at lunch, k."

"Got it."

Gai-sensei blew his whistle and ended the class. Lee went to take the ball back while I went to go get changed. I waited for Lee by the door and when he came he walked me to History. We walked inside and went by my seat. Sasuke was already in his seat. He sits in behind me while Lee sits in front row but before class starts we usually sit by my seat and talk. We sat by my seat and talked about the other things 'Punk Angel' had to do this afternoon. I wanted Sasuke to join in on the conversation, but he just stared out the window. Kurenai-sensei came in and everyone took their seats.

"Ok everyone I'm going to return your tests from Monday. I'm surprised though. This was one of the easiest tests I gave and only one person got full marks while everyone else got under 70%."

'_Please tell me I'm not one of the people who got under 70%. My dad will kill me if I did badly on my history test' _I thought

Kurenai-sensei begin passing out the tests and the people who got their test groaned when they saw their mark.

"I'm very surprised that only one person got full marks, oh and boys. The person who got full marks was a girl."

A lot of murmuring, mostly from boys, spread all over the class. All the girls who didn't get their papers back sat up straight . When Kurenai-sensei came by my desk she stopped by my desk and smiled.

"Hinata Hyuuga to be exact." And she handed me my paper and right on top had 100% and an A+.

I just couldn't contain myself. I screamed with delight. If Kurenai-sensei didn't tell me to be quit I'm sure I wouldn't have stopped. Sasuke was trying to get the ringing out of his ear which showed I was really loud. When Kurenai-sensei continued to pass out the papers I turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry my yelling was so loud. I was just so happy I got 100%"

"Yeah my hearing caught that. It's ok anyway. I can understand your excitement."

"Thanks"

"Miss Hyuuga and Mister Uchiha. If the both of you are done with your conversation turn to me please" Kurenai-sensei said.

"Yes ma'am." We said sheepishly.

"Now for everyone to get their marks back I'm giving a project that you have to do about a certain country. You'll be doing it in pairs and I'll be choosing the pairs. It'll be boy-girl pairs."

As soon as Kurenai-sensei said that all the girls, except me, pulled out make-up bags and started applying make-up. It was obvious they were only doing that just to impress Sasuke. I mean yeah, I like Sasuke but I didn't see the need to wear so much make-up. I only wore lip-gloss and even as Punk Angel, I didn't wear that much make-up. I would only wear eye shadow, lip-gloss and sometimes blush but never all the gunk the other girls wear. Kurenai-sensei began to call out the pairs. All the girls who were paired were upset that they weren't paired with Sasuke. One girl, Kin, was brave enough to object when she found out she was paired with Lee.

"Kurenai-sensei I refuse to be paired with Gai's mini-me."

Lee didn't take that very lightly. "Hey for your information, Gai-sensei is one of the best teachers."

"Oh as if. This is coming from the guy who if he had his way, would dress like him. Do you remember the first gym class?"

Our first gym class wasn't very good before we got our uniforms that we now wear in gym. We use to wear a jumpsuit and legwarmers. It was terrible. I still shudder every time I think about it.

"Those outfits were very helpful in burning fat. Choji lost 10 pounds wearing that."

"So? Everyone, including Choji, hated those outfits."

"What!" Than Lee ran to my desk, slammed his hands on my desk, looked me in the eyes and asked, "Nata you really hated those outfits?"

"Uhh. Sorry Nata can't come to the phone now. Please leave a message at the beep. Beep."

"Hinata!"

"I'm sorry Lee, but I couldn't stand those outfits. I only said I would miss those outfits because I didn't want to upset you more."

Kurenai-sensei chose the right time to interrupt. "Lee, sit. Kin, you can't change so deal with it. Now if we have no more interruptions, the next group is Sasuke Uchiha and…"

I swear every girl leaned forward that they almost fell of their chairs.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

All hell broke lose then. All the girls were yelling why they couldn't be paired with Sasuke. It was horrible. Kearin, leader of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club, yelled out how just because our cousins were going out, Sasuke shouldn't dump Saukra for someone as ugly as me. Kurenai-sensei got everyone to be quite and told all the girls what she told Kin then she listed the rest of the other pairs. When she was done, she told one person from each pair to come to her desk and choose the country they would do. Sasuke went up because I was getting enough glares from all the girls as it was. We had gotten the Wind Village. We decided to a PowerPoint but we had to work on it the next day because of what I had to do after school. The bell rang and everyone went to there next class, mine being Chemistry with Kakashi-sensei. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. That is until after school. I went to my locker to get the rest of my books. On the way, people were staring at me and laughing behind their hands. Ino, who was with me, looked at everyone like they had lost their minds.

"What's with them?"

"I don't know." When I got to my locker, turned the combination and open the door, I was sprayed with paint. Let me repeat that. The paint sprayed out of my locker, like it was coming from a hose. Ino slammed my locker shut, but the paint didn't stop flowing so paint got all in my locker. And to make it worse everyone burst out laughing, but Ino wasn't amused. She went to some random kid, grabbed him by the collar and demanded who did it. He said that Kiba had broke into my locker and hooked up the paint to the art room's paint system. Ino gave me a towel from her gym class which I used to get the paint off my face. My shirt and my hair were completely covered in paint and my skirt was completely ruined not to mention my bag. Ino broke lose.

"That doses it! Who dose that little pink haired slut think she is! Nata-chan where is Neij?"

"He said he would meet me out in front."

"Right. First we need to go to the art room first and stop the paint." After we stopped the paint from flowing we headed to the front of the building where the others were. Ten-Ten gasped when she saw me. Neij was trying, and failing, to contain his anger. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say Saukra did this?"

Ino yelled, "Of course she did. Well Kiba hooked up the hose, but Saukra is the one who told him to do it."

"So what do we do?" Ten-Ten asked.

"We get pay back. We'll get Saukra to pay for the damages, literary. Naruto, do you know how to hotwire a car?"

Naruto gave us his signature fox smile and begin to walk towards Saukra's car. The hood was open so he bent under the driver's side and started the car. He hopped in and drove the car towards us. "So where do you want it."

"Drive it towards the hill by the soccer field. Choji and Ten-Ten go look for Saukra and when you find her, text me." Ino ordered. Naruto drove the car to the soccer field and Choji and Ten-Ten went back inside. Neij had a devilish smile on his face.

"That little bitch is going to be wishing she never messed with us. Why did she tell Kiba to mess with your locker anyway?"

"Maybe she found out how Nata and Sasuke-san are partners in a history project." Lee said.

"So just because of that, she had to go and embarrass my cousin. Why I outta…." We were interrupted by a beeping which happened to be Ino's phone. She looked at the text and turned around towards the open doors. We saw Saukra and her posse coming. Ino grabbed my hand and dragged me to Saukra.

"Ok Forehead girl. I know someone who has a bone to pick with you." She said as she pushed me forward. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari were surprised when they saw me.

"Ohmigod. Hinata what happened to you?" Tamari asked.

"What happened is Saukra told Kiba to make Hinata's locker spray paint." Ino said.

Sasuke didn't look happy when he heard that. He went to Saukra grabbed her arm and scowled at her. "Saukra is this true?"

"Sasuke-kun, that hurts." Saukra complained.

"Answer me. Did you tell Kiba to hook Hinata's locker up to the Art Room's paint system?"

"Ow…Alright I did. I was jealous that you would be spending time with Hyuuga when doing your project. I thought if you spent time with her you would want to break up with me."

"Wow in 5 seconds this turned into a bad sitcom." Ino stated.

"Saukra, you still went too far. You do know you have to pay Hinata back for the damages."

"Fine." She turned to me and asked, "How much did your cheap stuff cost?"

That ticked me off. "If you must know my shirt cost $80, my skirt $70, my shoes have paint on them and paint remover cost $50, there's paint in my socks and they cost $20, my buckle bracelet was $20, my bag $250, all my books cost $2580, the stuff in my locker overall cost $500 and in order to get the paint out of my locker will cost $300 and my dad's car $400, my phone which got paint in it cost $550 and shampoo and condenser for my hair both cost $90. That adds up to.." As I calculated the price in my head, Saukra kept looking at Sasuke with a look that asked 'Do I really have to pay for all that'. "That adds up to $4910.00. Pay up." Saukra glared at me, pulled out her wallet and paid me exact money. While I was counting my money Naruto came running up to us.

"INO! INO! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Naruto, will you shut it. There is no need to yell. And why are you here and not by the car? "Ino yelled

"But we have a problem. With the car."

"What happened?"

"Well…You're going to have to come and see for yourself." Ino and I look at each other then we followed Naruto to the soccer field. Saukra and her posse where close behind. When we got to the soccer field Saukra screamed. Her car had somehow crashed into the goalpost. Ino looked like she had flames all around her. She looked at Naruto and asked through gritted teeth, "What happened?"

"Um, well you see. Uh I did park the car by the hill and I got out to go back where you guys were. When I was like 2 feet away I heard the car move forward, I realized I didn't put the emergency brake on. When turned around well you know the rest."

Saukra looked like she was going to demand we pay for the damages when I heard Hanabi call us.

"Hina-onee-chan, Neij-nii-san! Come on. Dad is outside. We have to get changed for this afternoon."

"Well Neij and I will be going. Later." I said as Neij and I ran towards Hanabi. Hanabi also wasn't happy about happened to nor was my father. We got home I toke a shower and got dressed. I put on a long white sleeve shirt with black sleeve that reach by my elbow and it had a cross on it, red shorts with a studded belt and three chains. On my feet I had on red plaid sock that reached to my thigh and black combat boots. On my hand I had on a chain bracelet and my fishnet gloves that reached by my wrist and on my neck, a buckle chocker and the guitar pick necklace. Hanabi then came and helped me put the streaks in my hair and put part of my hair in a ponytail. We then headed to the CD store where the CD signing was going to be. Sasuko and Itachi were already there. Sasuko was wear a black t-shirt, white jacket, black cargo pants and sneakers. He also had on his guitar pick necklace. When Sasuko saw me he immediately came over.

"Hey Punk Angel. How are you?"

I was still upset about what happened at school, so I just ignored him.

"What's wrong? And where's Hinata? Sasuke said how she'll be coming."

That's when I decided to speak. "She didn't come because Sasuke's psychotic girlfriend got jealous that Hina was paired with Sasuke for a project and she hooked up her locker (Hinata's) to spray paint. She got doused, got upset and said how she didn't want to come. That's what's wrong."

"So that's why Sasuke was upset when he got home. Don't worry I'll talk to him about his girlfriend. If I can only figure out a way to split the two of the apart."

"If I may interrupt," Neij said, "Hina found some info on Saukra. _Right_ PA?"

I caught the message, "That right. I almost forgot." I leaned to Sasuko's ear and told him what had happened at first period.

"She did what?"

"You heard me. Just make sure and have Sasuke do it during lunch tomorrow, kay?"

"Got it." My dad then called us over. 4hours later Sasuko and I were in a limo going towards Seed Recordings. I was massaging Sasuko's hand that he used to sign with. With 400 copies of asking 'what's your name?' signing the same message over and over, I couldn't blame him. Even the fishnet gloves were pressed into my skin. When we got to Seed Recordings we headed to the recording booth, but it was being used so we waited outside. 2 hours later we were still waiting outside. Sasuko, Itachi, Hanabi, my dad, Neij and I were wondering what was taking so long. Hanabi was standing by the door and was drumming her fingers on the door, Neij was texting TenTen, Itachi was sketching his homework 'What is your paradise?', Sasuko and I were on the couch just across the door, Sasuko's head on my lap while I combed my fingers through his hair and my dad was doing a cross-word.

"The name of the third hokage who was also known as 'Professor'" my dad said as he read the clue.

"Agggg." Hanabi groaned.

"Hani, I highly doubt his name was Agggg Hiruzen." My dad said sarcastically. Hani was Hanabi nickname.

"It's not that. Kohona's 2 most popular singers are waiting to record their next hit and here they are waiting. I can't take it anymore. I'm going in." Before anyone could stop her she opened the door. When she screamed we ran inside only to see someone I wasn't in the mood for, Saukra with her daddy and Akatsuki 4, which explained why Hanabi screamed. She liked Tobi, the bass guitarist. There was Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Pein. When Saukra turned around and saw Sasuko, she shriked with delight.

"Sasuko Uchiha! OMG! I'm Saukra Haruno, Sasuke's girlfriend. I'm your biggest fan…"

Before she could continue my dad interrupted. "Wait Saukra. Didn't you embarrass my daughter, Hinata?"

"Oh her. She got what she deserved. Any way Sasuko are you and Punk Angle still going out?"

Then I stepped in, "Ok 1 it Punk _Angel _not _Angle_, kay. 2 what you deserve is a black eye which I assure you I would happy to give you. 3 Are those boys that bad that they're taking 2 and half hours to record one song? 4 yes Sasuko and I are still going out. 5 if you don't get out yourself I'll get you out, so move it." As I said this I put up my fingers so when I got to five I could make a 'move' movement. She scoffed grabbed her bag, snapped her fingers to signal the boy to come out of the recording booth and ordered her dad for them to go. I glared at her until she left. "God, she so spoiled."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Someone has homework." My dad said. Sasuko and I went into the recording booth, put on our headphones while dad put the CD in. We heard the music and stared

_**Electropop**_

_**Sasu-(Y-yeah, y-yeah)  
(Y-y-uh, y-yeah)  
PA-umhmmmm  
Sasu-(Y-yeah, y-yeah)  
PA-Ohhh  
Sasu-(Y-yeah, y-yeah)  
PA-Ohhh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-ohhh**_

Sasu-Hey girl, what's your name?  
L-u-v, I see your game  
It's okay, I do it too  
Make me want to play a fool

PA-Here boy, sign the line  
Fools like you don't waste my time  
I ain't game to play with you  
Are you goanna follow through?

Sasu-Step inside, we'll take a ride  
Bonnie, Clyde, you and I  
We can do this, do or die  
Why don't we just take a drive?

PA-Sounds gangster, I'm gangster  
We'll play the dang prankster  
Using up this bar we play  
Then we make our getaway

Sasu -Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

PA-I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Sasu -Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

PA-Feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby, what you got?

Sasu-Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

PA-I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Sasu-Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

PA-Feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby, what you got?

Sasu- Dang girl we're moving fast  
It's a movie, who's the cast?  
I can be your leading role  
Won't you let me take control?

PA-Like Juliet I'm femme fatal  
Take your pick, I'll play them all  
Each one to satisfy depending on the type of guy

Sasu-I'm just a nervous type  
Put me in the spotlight  
I can talk this all night long  
Only if we take it home

PA-Ohhh, that is not what I'm about  
Men without backing out  
That is how I strategize  
So hold your breath for this surprise

Sasu-Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

PA-I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Sasu-Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

PA-Feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby, what you got?

Sasu-Electro-e-ectro-p-pop  
Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot

PA-I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Sasu-Electro-e- o- e-e-ectropop  
Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot

PA-Feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby, what you got?  
Don't want to spend this night alone  
'Cause your just what I need  
I'll lock your digits on my phone  
For as much as I tease  
I know this affection may be temporary  
For night-like behavior, it is necessary  
But for tonight, yes we're doing it right  
But you got my number if you like what you like

PA-oohhhh-ohhhh- oh oh oh oh oh  
ooohhh-ohhhh oh  
mmhmmmmm

Sasu-Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop

PA-I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Sasu-Electropop hot  
Funk friction when it's getting hot

PA-Feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby, what you got?

Sasu-Electro-e-ectro-p-pop  
Frict-ict-ict-iction is hot

PA-I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Sasu-Electro-e-e-ectropop  
Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot

PA-Feeling like it's getting hot  
Come on baby, what you got?  
(Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop)  


_**Ohhh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-ohhh**_

(Electropop hot Funk addiction when I can't stop)

(Electropop hot  
Funk addiction when I can't stop)  


_**Sasu-y-yeah y-eah**_

"Nice work guys. Got it right on the first try. You can come out." Dad said on the intercom. We came out and we had to go back to the limo so we could head home. Before we went to the limo Dad and Itachi were asked to stay back to talk about pictures from a photo shot we had done before. Neij got a call from Lee asking to come over to his part-time job and give him a hand. Hanabi asked to go to the mall where Neij was heading, so Sasuko and I had to go home by ourselves. During the ride, Sasuko leaned against the door while I sat between his legs and rested on his chest while he caressed my hair. When we got to my house we shared a passionate kiss. The only thing that ruined the day was to find out I couldn't do any home work cause of my damaged books. I know. I like school. Weird aren't I. So while I waited for someone to come home I listened to my mother's music box. It was the one you would see on 'full moon' except instead of jewels, there were music notes and it played my mom's song 'Hikari'. I always felt at peace when I listened to it. It gave me this warm feeling, which was what I wanted my fans to feel when they listened to my songs.

Third person P.O.V

Neij and Hanabi walked through the door of their house. They were carrying bags which had Hinata's stuff which had to get replaced. Hinata had given the money for Neij to hold since she had forgotten her wallet home, but forgot to ask him for the money back when they got home. So when they had gotten to the mall, before they went to go help Lee they went to get Hinata's stuff replaced.

"Hina's goanna flip when she finds out we got her stuff for her." Hanabi whispered.

"I know. Hina! Hina!" But there was no answer. "I wonder if she got back?"

They walked upstairs to her room and opened the door.

"Onee…" Hanabi had stopped short because at Hinata was asleep at her desk. She didn't even change out of her 'PA' outfit. The reason was her mother's music box. Hanabi put the bags by her bed, grabbed her blanket and covered Hinata with it. Neij put the bags by her bed and walked out. Hanabi smiled at her sister while she slept. She walked out and turned off the lights.

' _Onee-chan I know you'll be an amazing singer just like Okka-san. I'm lucky to have you since I may never known Okka-san, but you've always been like a mother to me. For that, thanks.' _ Were Hanabi's thoughts while she went to her room. Little did she know that a ghost with black-blue hair tied in a bun and grey eyes and a gentle look on her face was looking at her youngest daughter ever since she entered the house. Hazaki Hyuuga was happy that her daughters were able to get along so well. Hanabi sensed that someone was behind her and turned around, but no one was there.

"That's weird. I could of sworn someone was behind me. Oh well."

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Don't forget to press the review button. I got the studio part from Hannah Montana. I sorta got the ghost part from Card Captor Saukra. I decided to change the song cause from 'love the way you lie' to 'Electropop' because in 'love the way you lie' Hinata only sings the choures. Please wait for more kay? Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

Music of love

Summery-Hinata Hyuuga (Punk Angel) is 15 years old and the world's most popular girl singer and is going out with 16 year old Sasuko Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha), the world's most popular boy singer. They both know that the names they use on stage are just stage names and the only clue they both have is that they both go to the same school. So what happens when they figure out who they really are, ignoring the fact that Sasuke has a girlfriend at school, is the most popular guy in school while Hinata is one of the 'losers' and is crushing on Sasuke even though she loves Sasuko. Looks like music is going to save the day.

Character profiles

**Name-**Hanabi Hyuuga

**Age-**11

**Looks-**Long brown hair with a bit of hair in front of her face, ivory eyes

**Attitude-**Not afraid of anything, sweet, cares for her sister, not afraid to speak her mind

**Name- **Itachi Uchiha

**Age- **24

**Looks-**Long back hair tied in a ponytail, lines from not enough sleep on his face, black eyes

**Attitude-**Cares for his little brother, sweet, mysterious

Chapter 3

Third person P.O.V

At the Uchiha's house, in Sasuke's room, Sasuke is fast asleep under the covers. The door is open and a black cat, Yuro, comes inside and jumps on Sasuke's bed. He walks to the top of the bed and puts his paws on Sasuke's head.

"Five more minutes." Sasuke mumbled.

"Meow." Sasuke finally moved his head from the covers. "Morning Yuro."

Before Yuro could answer Sasuke's cell rang.

_**Attention a bitch is on the other end**_

_**I repeat, A bitch is on the other end**_

_**Do not pick up the phone**_

_**Do not pick up the phone**_

'_As much as I would like to I got no other choice'_

"Hello?"

"Good morning sweetheart!"

"Hi Saukra."

"Is your brother dropping you to school?"

"Yes Saukra."

"Great. So you'll be picking me up. Bye."

'_This is what I have to put up with everyday. Thank god I'm breaking up with her at lunch'_

"Sasuke if you don't get out of bed in 5 minutes, you can walk to school!" Itachi called. Sasuke got out of bed, showered, brushed teeth and gotdressed. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, a black jacket with the collar popped, jeans and black and red sneakers. Around his neck he wore a necklace with the Uchiha fan on it. He grabbed his bag and went downstairs. Itachi was waiting by the door with a steaming pork bun.

"Took you long enough. You and Punk Angel spent time together almost all day yesterday. Was it really necessary to text her all night last night?"

"Like you have room to talk. Every girl you went out with you texted all hours of the night. Not to mention when you invited them over to_ talk_."

"Touché. Eat this in the car and let's go."

"Saukra needs us to pick her up." Sasuke stated as he took a bite in his pork bun and walked out the door.

"Thank goodness your breaking up with her today." Itachi said as he followed his brother.

At the Hyuuga's house Hinata was putting her new books in her bag. She had stayed up most of the night putting her numbers in her replaced phone. She had a sure feeling that Neij and Hanabi replaced her things when they went to the mall. When she had finished putting her books in her bag, she got showered and got dressed. She put on a pale pink mini dress shirt, ¾ jeans and hoddie with the zip open. If it was closed you could see the pink skull and the sleeves and the hood were dark purple. On her feet she wore dark purple flip-flops. This time instead of hairpins in her hair, she put a butterfly clamp. She went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning!"

"You're in a good mood, I see." said Hanabi, "I wonder why? I also see that your stuff was replaced. I do wonder who was so nice as to go and get your things replaced."

"No need to emphasis everything. I know you and Neij went to get my stuff. Thank you." I said as I went behind them and hugged them. "Oh Daddy. Before I forget, Sasuke is coming here this afternoon to work on our history project."

"That's ok. I have to go find out what you need to do for tomorrow's T.V. appearance anyway. Neij, don't you have soccer practice today?" Neij was wearing a cream long sleeve shirt, white jeans and sneakers.

"Yep."

"And Hanabi, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Just goanna hanging out with my friends."

"Well Hina, looks like you'll have the whole house to yourself."

"Sweet."

Skip to lunch

Hina P.O.V

It was lunchtime and our table was waiting to see the entertainment. We sat next to Saukra's table to make sure we got a clear view. Saukra was playing with her shirt, if I may add, was very tight. A grey t-shirt with a rose on it and jeans that showed a lot of stomach and again very tight. Kiba was drooling all over the table. He was wearing a white shirt, a blue hoddie zipped up, brown cargo pants with chains and sneakers. He also had on a red wrist band, a dog chain and a ring on his thumb. Shika was asleep and was wearing a blue shirt, a converse jacket, brown pants and AIRWALK shoes. Temari, who was playing with his hair, was wearing a light purple lace top, a black jacket, blue jeans and a butterfly belt. She was also wearing boat shoes.

"So you told Punk Angel what happened, and she told Sasuko to tell Sasuke to break up with Saukra at lunch today?" Ino asked. She was wearing a fishnet top under an off the shoulder purple top that showed stomach and a purple mini skirt and boots. Also she had on fishnet glove on her left hand and a fishnet on her left.

"Let the fun begin." TenTen and Lee said at the same time. Lee was wearing a white collar shirt, a green smart vest, black slacks and smart shoes while TenTen wore a pink Chinese short sleeve top, a white skirt that reached to her knees and black Chinese shoes. Naruto was by the lunch line getting us cappuccinos. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans and Converse. When he came back to the table, the show began.

"Saukra?"

"Yes Sasuke."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT! YOU'ER BREAKING UP WITH ME!" When she said that the entire café went quite.

"I love my life." I said as I took a sip of my cappuccino.

Saukra was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. It got even worse at my last class, Drama. Our teacher, Anko-sensei, was teaching us Alphabetical Improv. She called me up to the front of the class to choose 4 people to come and do an Alphabetical Improv with me. I choose Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and Saukra. So far Saukra and I were having a heated argument. We were on the letter 'P'.

**Hina**

**Ino**

_Naruto_

Sasu

_Sauk_

"**Please go take a shower.**"

"_Quit telling me what to do_."

"Relax girls. Let's all try to get along."

"**Totally.**"

"Ino you're sentence had to start with 'S' " said Anko.

"**Can I get a piece of gum?**"

"Here you go." Anko said as she handed her a piece of gum.

"**Thanks.**" She said as she went to her seat.

"Naruto continue with the letter 'S'."

"_Um. Something just bit my toe._"

"**Turtle. That turtle just bit your toe.**"

"_Unbelievable that you're even here after what happened yesterday._"

"Very immature of you to say that."

"_Uh._"

"Come on Naruto. 'W'." Anko encouraged.

"_What if that turtle bit broke my toe bone?_"

"**X-rays are the only way to find out.**"

"_You should shut up._"

"Zap. I just healed your toe with my magic figure."

"_Thanks."_

"Wrong. Naruto your sentence had to start with 'A'."

"_Aw. And just got my toe-bone fixed._" Naruto complained as he sat down.

"Hyuuga, letter 'A'."

"**Aliens are the only people who can heal toes by figure zapping.**"

"_By the way Hyuuga (blows raspberry)_"

"Correct. I am an alien."

"Oh a twist. Continue."

"**Don't hurt me. Please.**"

"_Even though she's extremely annoying._"

"Fainting. Because I can't breathe the earth's air." Sasuke said as he pretended to faint.

"**Gosh. It fainted.**"

"Perfect. Haruno the next letter is 'H'."

"_Hey. Why don't you go jump off that cliff, over there?_"

"**I think you should.**"

"_Just where did you come from?_"

"**Kangaroos.**"

"_Lousy animals, kangaroos. Their dirty and awkward._"

"**Maybe they learn from you.**"

"OOOOOOOO." Went the entire class.

"_No one talks to me that way._"

"**Obviously someone should.**"

"_Please run in front of a bus._"

"**Quite obnoxious of you to say.**"

"_Really?_"

"**Sure was.**"

"_Thanks._"

"**Up your nose, I see boggers.**"

"_Very clever._"

"**Wish you thought of it?**"

"_X marks the spot I'm about to punch._"

"**Your finger smells weird.**"

"_Zero is what you are on a scale of 1 to 10._"

"And back to the letter 'A'."

"**At least my boyfriend didn't break up with me in front of the entire school.**"

"_Better watch it Hyuuga._"

"**Can't handle it.**"

"_Don't push me._"

"**Eat your pants.**"

"_Eat your own pant. Wait!_"

"Wrong. Saukra you sentence had to start with…"

"_F! I know!_" Saukra glared at me before stepping over her ex-boyfriend and to her seat.

"Next letter 'G'."

"**Get up alien.**"

"Head, so dizzy." When he said that an idea popped into my head.

"**I know what you must do to get use to the earth's air."**

"Just eat human food?"

"**Kiss a human and since I'm the only one around you'll have to kiss me.**"

"Let's do it." And Sasuke and I kissed. It kinda felt like I was kissing Sasuko. Applause went around the classroom. When we broke apart the bell ran.

"Oh. We're out of time." I complained, "Got to go. See you at my house Sasuke-kun" I grabbed my bag and ran out the classroom. I was really embarrassed. I kissed Sasuko's cousin and I'm going out with him. When I got home I got my laptop. My wallpaper was me and Sasuko at an award show. It was side view and I was behind him and I had my arms around his chest. I changed it to a picture of me and Hanabi at the beach. The door bell rang and I ran downstairs.

"I got it. I got it. No one else get it. I got it." I yelled to my dad who was just about to leave. I opened the door and there he was. My first kiss in front of a crowd and I wasn't Punk Angel.

"Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Hey Hinata-chan."

"Hello Sasuke." My dad just had to ruin the moment.

"Hi . Going to Seed Recordings, I see."

"Yes. Is your brother going to be there?"

"He should be. Sasuko has a radio interview later today."

"I see. Well I'll leave you two. Oh and Hina, Hani has band practice here with her friends."

"Oh great." I complained. My sister and her friends made a band and so far they were going nowhere.

"Well where are we working?" Sasuke asked when my dad left.

"In the living room. Did you bring you laptop? If not we can use mine."

"I got it. I think you should bring yours too. I have a double headed USB cord that we can use to connect to our computers."

"Cool. I'll go get my laptop." When I came back, we hooked up our laptops together. We decided that I'd type and Sasuke would search.

"So what is the wind country famous for?" Sasuke asked.

"Wind surfing."

"Right so..." Sasuke never got to finish because we heard, "LADIES AND GENTELMEN, KONAHMARU AND THE NINJAS!"

"Wow it sounds like that Konahmaru kid is right next door."

"He's not next door. He's downstairs and he's Hanabi's boyfriend."

"Oh sorry."

"Yeah. Me too. Could you, like, excuse me for 1 sec?"

"Sure."

"Thanks" as I ran downstairs to the basement I heard Konahmaru tell Isubi, their drummer, not to open with a high note.

"Dude, I'm precaution. Let me precaution."

"Guys not now." As I came into the room, Isubi knocked down one of the plates. He picked up and tried to look cool. "Sup, Hinata."

"Hani, Konahmaru I'm trying to do a project. Can you keep it down?"

"Sorry sis. There is only one volume for rock and that's loud." Hanabi said strumming a loud note in her gaiter.

"Maybe we should keep it down." Moagi said. She played keyboards.

"Um Moagi the band is called Konahmaru and the ninjas." Konahmaru said.

"So the ninjas don't get a say in."

I choose to intrude on their little argument. "I don't care who doesn't get a say in. Keep it down now."

"You shall not sensor our art. We will not be silenced." Hanabi argued as she and Konahmaru started to play loudly on their gaiters. I then went and pulled out the wires to their amps.

"Hey!"

"If I have to come down here again, these get plugged in somewhere else k?" As I handed the wires to Hanabi and went upstairs. Sasuke was still on the couch.

"Sorry about that. Now where we?"

"While you were gone, I found this tourist site on the wind country. We could use this as a reference."

"Oh prefect." We had gotten most of the work finished when we heard a crash and Hanabi yell, "OW! Konahmaru, you didn't unplug the amps !"

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?"

_'Now what?'_ I thought as Hanabi came upstairs.

"What happened?" I asked when they came upstairs.

" Konahmaru forgot to unplug the amps and I tripped over them."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Where's the healing cream?"

"In my room. I'll get it. Oh Sasuke by the way, are you thirsty."

"A little yeah."

"Can you and Hanabi wait in the kitchen. I'll be right back." I ran upstairs and got the healing cream. Hanabi was on the counter while Sasuke was on a chair sipping lemonade. Moagi and Isubi were roaming in the fridge.

"Here I'll put the cream on for you." When I was done the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, this is Kin Tsuchi from next door."

"No. I have not seen your mother's cat."

"It's not that. It's your sister's bf. He snuck into my house and he's stealing my sweet food. Hey, Konahmaru! Step away from the Triple fudge cake!"

"I'll be right there." As I hung up the phone I turned to Hanabi," Your coming with me to get your bf. Moagi can you call your mom and ask her to pick you and Konahmaru up. Sasuke don't go anywhere. Isubi, just go somewhere that isn't here."

We went next door and got Konahmaru. When he came out it looked like he was trying to hide something.

"Konahmaru, hand it." Kin said. Konahmaru pulled out an apple strudel.

"I'm really sorry Kin." I apologized "You probably shouldn't of let him in though."

"I didn't. He crawled through the cat door."

"Konahmaru, isn't there something you'd like to say?"

"Can I have that strudel back? I wanted to apologize to my cute gf right here." when he said that and pointed to Hanabi, she started to giggle like a 5 year old girl._ 'Please tell me I'm not like that when I'm with Sasuko.'_

"Well we'll be going. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Oh I will." Kin answered then closed the door.

"Konahmaru, you went to steal a strudel for me?" Hanabi asked.

"Of course. I felt upset that you got hurt because of my forgetfulness." Her prince answered as he kissed her hurt hand. If I didn't say we needed to get going I'm pretty sure they would of kissed.

5 min. later

I came downstairs and went to Sasuke who was still, thankfully, was on the couch.

"Ok. Everything is finally is taken care of. The band is gone, Hanabi is upstairs texting her bf, my dad won't be back for another hour, Neji's practice won't finish for another 45 minutes and we finally won't have anymore interruptions."

"Well while you were gone I finished the rest of the project for you. Don't worry. Since you did a lot of work you'll still get your marks."

"Oh. Well I guess you'll have to go now."

"Not really. Itachi isn't going to pick me up until an half an hour from now. So I guess we can talk. I'll start, why are you such an experienced kisser?"

"Weird way to start a conversation and that was kinda my first kiss. Probably I may kiss like an experienced kisser because I can tie a cherry stem in to a knot with my tongue."

"Are you sure? You kiss like you know what your doing."

"Why don't we try it again and I'll show you. Maybe you're the experienced one."

"Fine." Sasuke then grabbed my hoddie and pulled me towards him. My lips crashed on to his, but I didn't pull away. When I kiss Sasuko it felt like electricity was running through my veins and when I was kissing Sasuke it felt the same way. I couldn't help myself, I ran my hand through his hair like I do with Sasuko. Sasuke even took out my clamp in my hair. If the Lee and Neij didn't come when they did, I have a sure feeling we wouldn't stop until we ran out of breath.

"Hey kids!" Neij yelled tipsily. Sasuke and I broke apart, jumped up and I fixed my hair so we wouldn't look that suspicious. We looked at Neij who looked very drunk. "I have a bruised cortex. Aw come on Lee. It's a funny word. Cortex."

"He was running laps up and down the bleachers, slipped, fell and doctor gave him pain medication. It'll take a while to wear off." Lee explained.

Beep

"Oh was that me? Sorry. I'm numb down there." Neij slurred. I was beginning to wonder if the medication was alcohol.

"Oh no. That's Itachi. I got to go." Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

"Of course. I'll walk you to the door." I offered. When we got there I asked, "So, I'm I an experienced kisser or was that you?"

"Hard to tell, though I think you didn't really care the way you were devouring my face."

"You mean you."

"Whatever. You want another?"

"Bye Sasuke." I said as I closed the door in his face.

The next day Sasuko and I had a T.V. appearance for Tia Banks. I wore a sleeveless white hoddie sleeveless shirt with green hearts on it and ¾ white pants and green cork slippers. My fishnet gloves were just like the ones I wore to the CD signing. Sasuko wore a white collar shirt, a black tie, black jacket and jeans. I was kinda staying away from Sasuko cause I couldn't help feeling guilty that I made out with his cousin and knowing it felt right. I felt like such a two-timer . We finally went on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me introduce the world's cutest couple, Punk Angel and Sasuko!" Tia announced. The crowd went wild when Sasuko and I came out. We sat down and had a half-hour interview then we performed our song 'I'm in heaven when you kiss me'. After Sasuko and I finished, we went home. I still couldn't look Sasuko in the eye after what happened. I could feel Sasuko's eyes on me the inter time. When we got to my house, Neij, Hanabi, dad and Itachi came out the limo.

"Itachi-san, where are you going?" I asked when he was getting out.

"We thought you and Sasuko could use some alone time. Have fun." Before I could stop him, he got out and the limo continued driving. Once again I felt Sasuko's eyes on me. I just kept quite, hoping he would soon ask the driver to drive me back home. No such luck.

"PA? Was there something that I did to upset you?"

"N-no. Why w-would you think that?" _'Great. I'm stuttering. Right now I'm supposed to be Punk Angel not Hinata.'_

"Then why where you avoiding me the inter time we were at the TV station? Even during the song, you may have looked at me but you weren't focusing on me like you usually do. Are you sure I didn't do anything?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"PA, you do know you're a really bad lair." That was sorta true. You could tell if I'm lying if I get nervous.

"Ok. Well you see…Did Sasuke tell you about something that happened yesterday?"

"Oh that. That's what you're so distant. Why didn't you say so?"

"Well if kinda feels weird having both our cousins kissing doesn't it?"

"Yeah. A little. That doesn't mean that mean that it should bother us. You really got me worried."

"Gomen. Next time I'll tell you if something is wrong, k?" As I said this I took his hand and interlaced our fingers. "Promise."

On Monday

Third person P.O.V

At Kohona high Sasuke is walking through the crowds looking for a certain girl. Then he finally spotted her. Hinata was reading something by Ino's locker. She had to share Ino's locker since hers still was getting cleaned out from the paint incident. She was wearing a white sleeveless collar shirt, a red tie, spenders, black ¾ pants, black arm warmers, red socks that reached just by her knee and combat boots with red laces. She stood out from the crowd because of her punk outfit. The only thing that sorta through it off was her messy bun.

"Hinata-chan."

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Listen, about that little kiss on Friday..."

"It never happened. Cool bracelet by the way."

"Oh thanks." Sasuke was wearing black long sleeve t-shirt, blue checkered unbuttoned dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, black jeans, a spiked bracelet and the Uchiha fan necklace. "So just so we're clear on this, it never happened."

"All we did was our project and that's it."

Ring

"That's the bell. I better get to class. See you in history." Hinata said.

During the first period, Saukra was dead angry. Kiba had over heard from listening to Hinata and Sasuke's conversation that the two had kissed when they were doing their history project. Hinata and Sasuke. Kissed. At Hinata's house. Hyuuga had already embarrassed her at drama class and kissed Sasuke then as well. She needed to get revenge and fast. _'Think. Think. How can I get revenge on Hyuuga. I know. A party at my house. All I have to do is get Hyuuga to come and hang out with me and she'll be regretting that she ever crossed my path. While I'm at it, I'll embarrass the rest of the losers. Revenge is sweet.'_ At lunch Saukra came up to Sasuke. Even though he had broken up with Saukra, he still hung out with the populars.

"Hi Sasuke. Want to have lunch with me?"

"Sorry Saukra. I'm not hungry. I'm going outside with the others by the fountain."

"Oh. I'll just get a yogurt and join you guys."

With Hinata, she was at the lunch line ordering a cheese bacon hamburger.

"Do you have any idea how many calories are in that?"

Hinata turned to see Saukra looking at her. As usual she had guys staring at her. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt that showed stomach, black jeans and heels. She had a red headband holding her hair back. Hinata looked around but saw no one else was looking in their direction.

"A-are you s-speaking to m-me?"

"Do you see anyone else around?" then turning to the lunch ladies, "One strawberry low-fat yogurt, please."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Listen Hinata. I'm really sorry about what I did. So I'm here to invite you to hang out with me and the other populars."

Hinata stared at her like she had asked her to jump to the moon in one bound.

"What?"

"Come and hangout with me. It'll be fun. We're going to talk about a party I'm having soon and you so have to come."

"Uh S-saukra, y-you don't like me."

"Whatever. I want you to come and hang with me, kay?"

Before Hinata could answer, the lunch lady gave Saukra her hamburger and yogurt.

"Come on." Saukra grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out by the fountain. Shika, Temari, Kiba and Sasuke were there. Temari was the first to notice the new addition.

"Why is Saukra dragging Hinata-san over here? I thought she hated Hinata."

"Something's up." Sasuke said.

"Hey guys. You know Hinata right?"

"Sup Hyuuga ." Kiba said

"Um Saukra, why is she here?" Temari asked.

"She's going to be hanging out with us now. Problem?"

"Uh not really, just why are acting nice to her all of a sudden. You hate Hinata. You have a picture of her with an x on her face in your locker."

"That's because I was jealous of her. Duh."

"Yeah right."

"Look if you don't like, then you can leave. Just know if you do, you won't be popular anymore and you can't be with Shikamaru only if he decides to leave as well."

"Fine. Shikamaru choose. Is it going to be me or over there."

Shika looked from Temari to Saukra then back to Temari. "Good bye….Temari."

"I hope you enjoy your life." Temari said as she ran off crying.

"Temari-san! Wait!" Hinata was about to run after her when Saukra stopped her.

"Don't worry about her. I was going to get rid of her earlier anyway. Oh and don't worry Shikamaru, she was only bringing you down."

With the 'losers', Ino is looking around for Hinata.

"Where is she. She just went to the lunch line to get something to eat."

"Uh Ino?"

"What Naruto."

"Nata isn't in the lunch line."

"What!" Ino turned, since her back was to the line, and saw Hinata was no where to be seen. What she did see was Temari walking into the lunchroom crying. _'Why is Temari crying and why isn't Shikamaru with her?'_ Ino got up and went to Temari.

"Temari, what's wrong?"

"Shikamaru broke up with me."

"What! Why?"

"Hinata was forced to join the populars and I was suspicious and Saukra said I could leave the populars but Shika could only be with me if he left as well and he dumped me and stayed with the populars. I can't believe he did that."

"It's ok. Listen why don't you hang with us. Wait, did you say Hinata was part of the populars?"

"Yeah. It's better if I tell you guys at the same time." The 'losers' couldn't believe that Saukra was jealous of Hinata.

"She's lying. She hates Hinata because she's related to Punk Angel. Saukra has everything." Neij said after thy heard what Temari had to say.

"Everything except a boyfriend. Isn't obvious. Nata saw what Saukra did with Adio, told PA who told Sasuko and he told Sasuke. Sasuke broke up with Saukra and Nata kissed Sasuke at drama." TenTen explained.

"That's not the only time they kissed." Temari mumbled. Choji heard her.

"What do you mean that wasn't the only time?"

"Well Kiba overheard Sasuke and Hinata talking about how they kissed on Friday at Hinata's house."

"Nata-chan kissed Sasuke and she didn't tell us." Naruto gasped.

"Guess she wanted to keep it a secret." Lee said.

"What I don't understand is what Saukra is going to do. Neij you keep an eye on Hinata, k." Ino commanded.

"Got it."

With the populars, Hinata was still wondering how on earth she got to sit with the populars. While it would be everyone's dream, it was Hinata's nightmare. Though she didn't mind being near Sasuke, she couldn't help but wonder why Saukra was acting so nice to her. Sasuke was also wondering the same thing.

"Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Any theories of why the hell Saukra is nice."

"No idea."

'_What the hell is going on? Saukra would rather die than hang out with Hinata. And what's with the party all of a sudden? Something is definitely up and I got to find out what.'_

**Sorry I took so long to update. My Microsoft word was acting up and I have exams coming up so that's also going to be a problem. Please enjoy this and tell me what I need to do if this needs to be better. Please press review button. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I'll think you don't like my story. So if you want another chapter ****PESS THE BUTTON! ****Until next time peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Music of love

Summery-Hinata Hyuuga (Punk Angel) is 15 years old and the world's most popular girl singer and is going out with 16 year old Sasuko Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha), the world's most popular boy singer. They both know that the names they use on stage are just stage names and the only clue they both have is that they both go to the same school. So what happens when they figure out who they really are, ignoring the fact that Sasuke has a girlfriend at school, is the most popular guy in school while Hinata is one of the 'losers' and is crushing on Sasuke even though she loves Sasuko. Looks like music is going to save the day.

Character profiles

**Name**-Saukra Haruno

**Age**-16

**Looks**-Long pink hair, jade green eyes

**Attitude**-Down right mean, thinks she's better that everyone, only wants the best

**Name**-Ino Yakmana

**Age-**16

**Looks-**Long platinum blond hair always in a ponytail with a bit of hair in front of her left eye, baby blue eyes

**Attitude-**Sweet, caring for her friends, short tempered, hates Saukra

'_Thoughts'_

Text message

"Normal"

_**Lyrics**_

Chapter 4

Third person P.O.V

It was the end of the day and Saukra was walking towards Kiba. She spotted his 'bad fashion sense' at his locker. His grey hoddie jacket, white shirt and black jeans was cute to other girls, but not to Saukra. Kiba wanted Saukra to think he had 'good fashion sense' since he had a crush on her.

"Oh Kiba!"

Kiba looked up to see Saukra coming towards him. He blushed a little and tried to sound casual, "Hey Saukra-chan. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. It's just…Well. Oh never mind. I don't want to burden you."

"I don't mind being burdened. You can talk to me. What is it?"

"Well it's Hinata. The real reason I invited her to hang out with us is so I could get back at her for embarrassing me."

"Yeah. She had no reason to embarrass you. What are you going to do?"

"Well I was going to have something fall on her and her loser friends at my party. Could you find something that can really gross out those losers?"

"Yeah. How about that gross fertilizer compost stuff that they showed in science last week?"

"Perfect. Think you'll be able to get some?"

"My sis is a vet and she thinks that that stuff helps get rid of the smell of hundreds of animal smells. How much you need?"

"Probably about 20 or 30 bucket full's. And I mean really big buckets, k"

"Ok. Sure. When do I bring it over?"

"Well the party is this Friday, so bring it on Thursday afternoon."

"Got it."

Hinata, who was with Neij waiting for Hiashi to pick them up, was thinking over what happened at lunch. She still couldn't get over the fact Saukra invited her to her party. Hinata was one of the 'losers' and they were never invited to one of Saukra's party. She sighed wondering if her mother was ever in a situation like the one she was in. '_At least I have a photo shoot with Sasuko this afternoon. I could really use his hugs right about now. Oh that reminds me. It's been almost 4 days and I haven't gotten any closer to finding out who Sasuko really is. Though Sasuke seems to be a good choice since he kisses like Sasuko. I wonder if two people can kiss alike.'_

"Hina-chan?"

"Yeah Neij? What is it?"

"Is it true that you and Sasuke kissed at our house?"

"H-how do y-you know that?"

"Temari. She told us that Kiba over heard you and Sasuke talk about it. Well? Is it true?"

"Ok it is. Before you and Lee came we kissed. He asked why I kissed like an experienced kisser and I told him that he was probably the experienced one and we kissed."

"Did you French kiss?"

"What? No we didn't. Can we get off this topic now please? Dad's coming now."

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was getting ready to go do a photo shoot when I heard my phone beep. It was a text from fav gal, Punk Angel.

Can't wait 2 c u. Hang at my place 2night?

I replied, Sure. B at studio soon. Love u. I don't know where I'd be without PA. she was everything a guy could want. Sweet, kind, caring, cute, not bossy and pushy, and doesn't go overboard if another girl talks to him. I just wish I could figure out who she really is. Hinata, who I have a crush on as me, Sasuke, seemed to kiss like PA.

"Sasuke we have an hour to get going! Hurry up!" Itachi yelled.

"Give me a sec. I just took a shower and it take so long to get my hair dried and put in streaks you know." I finally finished getting the streaks in my hair, I got changed. I put on a long sleeve grey shirt, black jeans and converse sneakers. I also put on my guitar pick necklace. I went down stairs and was about to jump the last one when Yuro, my cat, suddenly appeared. Instead of landing perfectly I landed on my brother, who was also passing possibly to call me again. Yuro didn't even get a scratch since he moved when my brother came behind him.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"GET OFF!"

At the studio

"Will you calm down? It was an accident." I apologized to my brother again. Then I saw the girl of my dreams, Punk Angel. As usual she looked amazing in what she was wearing which was a white collar shirt that the cuffs was folded at the elbow, a blue tie, a black sweater with buttons on it, white mini skirt with 2 chains, a silver belt that was over her sweater, blue socks that reach just over her knees, white laced flat boots and her fishnet gloves reach just by her elbow. And of course she was wearing her guitar pick necklace. When she saw me, she ran straight for me.

"Sasuko-kun!" she yelled as she jumped on me and hugged me.

"Did you want to see me that much?"

"Of course. I had a total wack day at school and I need a big hug from someone who understands."

"Excuse me. Love birds. We have work to do." said the photographer, Takeda Nou. He only wanted to get the job done just so he could get rid of us. For the next hour we had costume change, pictures being taken and getting yelled at by Takeda. Before we left, PA was asked if she would mind recording her song instead of the next day.

"Well I guess. That just means getting more time with Sasuko tomorrow."

We went to the recording booth, thankfully which was unoccupied, Hanabi put the CD in and PA put on the headphones.

"Ready PA?"

"Yeah. Start the music."

_**Beat of my heart**_

_**To the beat of my, to the beat my**_

_**To the beat of my heart**_

_**I'm thinking about letting it out**_

_**I wanna give in, I wanna go out**_

_**By looking around I finally found the rhythm I love, The feeling of sound**_

_**It's making a change, the feeling is strange**_

_**It's coming right back, right back in my range**_

_**Not worried about anything else**_

_**I'm waking up to the beat of my**_

_**To the beat of my**_

_**To the beat of my heart, the beat of my heart**_

_**The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart**_

_**It tears us apart**_

_**The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart**_

_**The beat of heart, Now I'm back to the start**_

_**To the beat of my, to the beat of my**_

_**To the beat of my heart**_

_**I'm up from my down, I turn it around**_

_**I'm making it back, I'm not goanna drown**_

_**I'm taking a stance, I won't miss a chance**_

_**I want you to see, and ask you to dance**_

_**The way that you feel could never be real**_

_**I want you to know I finished the deal**_

_**So I'm saying to you, I'll always be true to the rhythm inside**_

_**To the beat of my, to the beat of my**_

_**To the beat of my heart**_

_**The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart**_

_**The beat of my heart, it tears us apart**_

_**The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart**_

_**The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start**_

_**To the beat of my, to the beat of my**_

_**To the beat of my heart**_

_**Away, away, away, away**_

_**Away, away, away, away**_

_**Away, away, away, away (to the beat of my heart)**_

_**Away, away, away, away (to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)**_

_**The beat of heart, the beat of my heart**_

_**The beat of my heart, it tears us apart**_

_**The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart**_

_**The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start**_

_**The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart**_

_**The beat of my heart, it tears us apart**_

_**The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart**_

_**The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start**_

_**To the beat of my, to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart**_

_**Away, away, away, away (to the beat of my heart, to the beat of my heart)**_

_**Away, away, away, away (to the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)**_

Third person P.O.V

Hinata was changing into a baggy light blue shirt with a devil heart on it with black straps, black shorts and red and white striped socks. She still had her streaks on from the photo shoot since Sasuko was coming over. To her delight, Hanabi had a project with Moagi, Neij was tutoring Naruto in Biology, and Hiashi was going on a date. As soon as the doorbell rang Hinata ran downstairs and opened the door. Sasuko was outside wearing a white t-shirt, a blue unbuttoned short sleeve dress shirt and black jeans. He also had his guitar in it's guitar case.

"Hi Sasuko-kun."

"Hey there cutie. Listen you don't mind if you would listen to the new song that I wrote for you that I'm showing the Seed Recordings for my next single? Have you finished yours as yet?"

"Sure to singing your song. No to finishing mine. I have a song but I haven't sung it for anyone as yet."

"Why not?" Sasuko asked as he came in.

"Well, it sounded pretty lame." Sasuko put his forehead on hers.

"I'll be the judge of that." 15 minutes later Hinata had her guitar. It was electric blue with white swirls.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Just play it."

_**Myself**_

_**(You woke me up)**_

_**You turned a page inside my heart**_

_**Brought the light when my world was so dark**_

_**I feel something I can't explain; you consumed me and took on my shame**_

_**Everything is gone that held me down, Your arms are around me**_

_**All the pain has left my selfish heart, And your love it surrounds me**_

_**You woke me up and made me learn to love more than myself**_

_**You took my hand before I knew there was more than myself**_

_**Eyes opened wide, I see your face **_

_**For the first time I'm not in my way**_

_**A love like I have never known**_

_**A veil is lifted, now I'm not alone**_

_**Everything is gone that held me down, your arms are around me**_

_**All the pain has left my selfish heart, And your love it surrounds me**_

_**You woke me up and made me learn to love more than myself**_

_**You took my hand before I knew there was more than myself**_

_**Now that I know, I've finally found my home, This life is not my own**_

_**Whatever we go through, I will follow you**_

_**You woke me up and made me learn to love more than myself**_

_**You took my hand before I knew there was more than myself**_

_**You woke me up and made me learn to love more than myself**_

_**You took my hand before I knew there was more than myself**_

"Please tell me what's so lame about that. It's really good and I'm not saying that because I'm your boyfriend."

"Ok, your turn. What's this song you said you wrote for me?"

"Well here are the lyrics." Sasuko said as he pulled out a piece of folded paper. PA opened it and read the title.

"Just the way you are. Will you sing it?"

"Sure." Tuning his black and red guitar he started

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining**_

_**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly with out her trying**_

_**She so beautiful and I tell her everyday**_

_**Yeah, I know, know when I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say**_

_**When I see you face there's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares of a while**_

_**Cause girl your amazing, just the way you are**_

_**Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh she hates it but think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday**_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect is what your searching for then just stay the same**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look ok, you know I say**_

_**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are**_

_**The way you are, the way you are girl your amazing just the way you are**_

_**When I see your face there's not a thing I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl your amazing, just the way you are**_

"And are amazing."

"Aww Sasuko. No one's ever done something like that for me."

"Looks like I'm a lot of your firsts. I was your first partner in a duet, I am your first boyfriend, I was your first kiss and now I'm the first one who cares enough to write a song for you."

"And I'm lucky to have someone like you." She leaned in and kissed him. As they kissed the same thought was going through their heads, _'Why does this kiss seem so familiar?'_

The next day Hinata was trying to make sure she didn't bump into Saukra. She didn't want to be anywhere near Saukra after what happened yesterday. But as usual her punk outfit made her stand out. A thin strap black dress that reach just above her knees with a pink belt on the waist. Covering her was a white and blue hoddie with a purple butterfly on it and on her feet pink and black socks that reached by her thigh and black unlaced combat boots made her stand out in the crowd that when Saukra saw her she came right behind her. Hinata didn't even notice her till she called her.

"Hinata. How are you?"

Hinata squeaked and turned around facing the person she didn't want to be by. "H-hi S-Saukra-san. H-how are y-you?"

"Fine. Aww, your stuttering is so cute."

'_My stuttering is cute? What crawled into is poor child's head and made her like this?'_

"Now we have invites to give out. Let's go." Saukra said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to a podium that was in the middle of the hallway. Saukra stood on it with a megaphone.

"Attention everyone. Can I get you attention please? Thank you. I would like to announce that everyone is invited to my party, but you have to have a date. Each invite is to be used for 2 people. First people to get their invites, the 'losers' a.k.a. Ino, Naruto, Neij, TenTen, Lee, Choji and Temari." Many people were surprised to hear Temari's name and not Hinata's called with the 'losers'. They walked onto the podium with curious looks on their faces.

"So? Choose your dates."

"Ok. Naruto wanna go with me?" Ino asked Naruto. He looked around and pointed to himself.

"Who? Me?"

"Is there anyone else with that name? So will you go with me?"

"Um sure. Ok."

"Aww. How sweet." Saukra cooed. The 'losers' looked at each other with the same look Hinata had when Saukra said her stuttering was cute.

"Ok then. Um TenTen, will you like to go with me?" Neij asked with a bit of a blush.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Ok," Temari said as she looked at Choji and Lee, "I'm stumped. If I go with Lee or Choji, the other won't be able to go. What I do?"

"Don't worry Temari, I got it covered. Saukra can I borrow your megaphone?" Lee answered.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead."

"Is Kin Tsuchi here?"

"Over here." Kin yelled.

"Will you go to Slu- I mean Saukra's party with me?"

"Sure."

"Um, Lee?" Hinata said timidly from next to Saukra

"Oh hi Nata. I didn't see you there. What is it?"

"How is it that Kin said yes to going with you? She can't stand you."

"Correction. Before we did our history project she couldn't stand me. Now we have our second date for our relationship."

"Second? God what did I miss yesterday?"

"You'll be surprised. Looks like you'll be going to the party with Choji, Temari-san."

"Uh Saukra?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Who am I going to go with? I don't have a date."

"Oh silly me. I forgot. Sasuke!"

"What?" Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke behind the podium. He had on a long sleeve dark blue shirt and black jeans.

"Isn't there something you'd like to ask Hinata?" he just gestured with a bent finger for Hinata to come closer. Sasuke helped her off the podium. He put his hand on the back of her head and whispered in her ear, "You'll be going to the party with me. It's best you stay near me and away from Saukra."

"O-ok."

"Oh how sweet." Hinata turned to see Saukra's forced smile. After the invitations were given out, Saukra slammed her hand into her locker. Kiba winced. He didn't like seeing Saukra in a bad mood.

"Who does that little b***h think she is. Sasuke didn't even do that with me and worst yet Sasuke held her hand when she walked away from the crowed with him." Saukra snarled.

"Not to mention that Sasuke had interlaced their fingers when they were 2 feet away." Kiba mumbled but Saukra heard.

"They did what!" she slammed her hand into the locker again. "That girl is going to be wishing that she never laid eyes on him."

"Saukra you don't want to get blood on your clothes."

"Fine. Kiba make sure and keep an eye on them, got it?"

"Yeah."

With Hinata and Sasuke, who are walking to history, Hinata couldn't help blushing. She was walking with her hand interlaced with Sasuke's. To make matters worse, he had been doing it ever since the invites were given out. After gym there he was waiting for her. He just held out his hand. Hinata didn't know what made her take his hand.

'_This is so embarrassing. I, Hinata Hyuuga, am holding Sasuke Uchiha's hand. But why is it that I feel like I've held this hand before?' _At the end of the day Hinata was at home staring into space. Hanabi was wondering what her sister was thinking about, so when Neij passed her in the living room, she brought it to his attention.

"Oh that. Well Sasuke had been very nice by going to Saukra's party with her and holding her hand."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Holding her hand? Going to Saukra's party with her? What?"

"I'm wondering if that little kiss made him go a little off in the head."

"No kidding. But wait. Isn't she two-timing Sasuko by sorta of going out with Sasuke?"

"I guess. But Sasuko won't be upset because he's going out with Punk Angel not Hinata."

"True, but still."

"Don't worry. He's just going to think Sasuke has a crush on Hinata. Hey Hanabi, you and your friends are masters of trouble right?"

"What of it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could come up with a plan to gate crash Sauk-. No Slutra's party."

"I like the way you think. See me in an hour and I'll see what I got, k?"

The next afternoon, Sasuke was on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. Once again today he held her hand and weird part was he felt like he had held her hand before only slightly different. It was like something was missing. _'What is it? Why does it feel so right? I'm going crazy. It's obvious that I'm doing it to make sure PA doesn't go through the roof if something happened to Hinata. Or is it because I'm falling for her?' _Sasuke turned his head and looked at his picture of his parents before there death. He wondered if anything like this had happened with them before. His phone rang before he could have even thought of an answer.

"Hello?"

"Sasuko-kun?"

"PA?"

"Yeah it's me. Listen, is it possible we could, um. You know, hang out. I know we did on Monday and I don't want you to think I'm clingy, it just. I had a weird day and to me you're the only one I can talk to. You don't mind do you?"

"No, it's ok. I'll pick you up at 8. Dinner, my treat."

"Really? You don't have to do that."

"It's ok. I'm your boyfriend. I'm spouse to be there for you."

"Thanks Sasuko-kun. You're always so nice to me. See you tonight then. Love you."

"You too. Bye."

Hinata was changing into a long sleeve light blue shirt which was under a black and blue t-shirt with a skull on it, black ¾ jeans and black boat shoes. She had just put on her fishnet gloves and put the streaks in her hair. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Sasuko even if his cousin is making her fall for him. The doorbell rang and Hiashi called her.

"PA! Sasuko's here!"

"Hai. Coming!" Hinata answered as she ran downstairs and headed to the door. And there he was looking amazing wearing a black t-shirt with a red cross sewed into it, denim jacket and black jeans.

"Yo, PA."

"H-hi Sasuko."

As soon as she said that, it was like the world around Sasuko stopped. The only person he knew that stuttered was Hinata and to make it worse it was the exact same stutter Hinata had. Sasuko wasn't the only one in shock. Hinata couldn't believe that she had stuttered. _'I can't believe I stuttered. As Punk Angel I never stutter. What's wrong with me?'_

Sasuko just shook the surprise off, smiled at Hinata and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Uncle, I'll be back at 9, k?"

"Yeah right. 8:45, no later."

"Don't worry, , I'll have her back by 8:30. Itachi's orders."

"Fine. Have fun PA." As Sasuko and PA headed into the limo PA asked were they were going.

"You'll see. I got us somewhere privet so it can be just the two of us, no paparazzi."

"No paparazzi. That'll be haven. Where is it?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise, now will it?"

**Sorry that I have to end it here. Also sorry I haven't updated lately. I was in Washington for Christmas. I'm going to give you some more character profiles since I don't want them to last till the end of the story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. P.S. I had a dream about Sasuke and Hinata. May be a story. Don't forget to press the review button. Peace.**

**Name-**Naruto Uzumaki

**Age-**16

**Looks-**Spiky sun blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, 3 scratches that look like whiskers on each side of his face

**Attitude-**Hyper, angered pretty easily, sweet, childish

**Name-**Kiba Inzuka

**Age-**17

**Looks**-Spiky brown hair, brown eyes, an upside-down triangle on each check

**Attitude-**Wants to be notice, loud, rude, mean

**Name-**TenTen Yashimoto

**Age-**15

**Looks-**Chocolate brown hair usually in buns, brown eyes

**Attitude-**Sweet, caring, not to be messed with, bit of a slacker

**Name-**Temari No Subaru

**Age-**17

**Looks-**Dirty blond hair usually in 4 ponytails and hazel eyes

**Attitude-**Kind, mean when she has to be, hates Saukra

**Till next time!****Peace peolz! **


	5. Chapter 5 changed

Music of love

**Before I start I wanted to answer this question that **Andreya Halms** asked:**

**i liked the ending. the only thing wanna know is...** **if sasuke went to hinata's house and sasuko to pa's, why doesnt/cant he** **understand that its d same house? ** **confused!**

**The answer: Hinata and PA are spouse to be living in the same house, just like Sasuke and Sasuko**

**Also thankz 2 **Aki666 **for faving my story, me, putting me on story alert, author alert and reviewing though that doesn't mean I don't appreciate everyone else encouragement**

Summery-Hinata Hyuuga (Punk Angel) is 15 years old and the world's most popular girl singer and is going out with 16 year old Sasuko Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha), the world's most popular boy singer. They both know that the names they use on stage are just stage names and the only clue they both have is that they both go to the same school. So what happens when they figure out who they really are, ignoring the fact that Sasuke has a girlfriend at school, is the most popular guy in school while Hinata is one of the 'losers' and is crushing on Sasuke even though she loves Sasuko. Looks like music is going to save the day.

Character profiles

**Name-**Shikamaru Nara

**Age-**17

**Looks-**Brown hair in a ponytail (which makes his head look like a pineapple), brown eyes

**Attitude-**Lazy and a slacker, kind, cares for Temari, doesn't like Saukra but likes being popular

**Name-**Rock Lee

**Age-**17

**Looks-**Black bowl cut, bug eyes

**Attitude-**Cares for his friends, acts like gym teacher, can be easily pissed

**Name-**Choji Akimichi

**Age-**16

**Looks**-Brown hair, black eyes, swirl marks on his cheeks

**Attitude-**Care for friends, doesn't like being called 'fat', always hungry

Chapter 5

Third person P.O.V

As the limo continued to its destination, Hinata tried to get the answer of were they were going out of Sasuko.

"Privet movie?" 

"No."

"Stargazing?"

"Well that's close."

"Really? Then can you tell me what the rest is?"

"Nope."

"Please Sas-u-ko-kun?"

"No. We're almost their anyway."

PA turned to the windows wishing that they weren't so dark. When she felt a piece of cloth go over eyes, she wondered what Sasuko was doing.

"Hey Sasuko what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to see where we're going when we get out."

"Couldn't you put it on before we get out?"

"If I did I couldn't do this." Sasuko cupped Punk Angel's chin and planted a kiss on her lips which she melted into right away. When they got to there destination Sasuko guided PA to a weeping willow tree which, evidently, was at his house. When he took the blindfold off, Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke had a picnic set out were you could easily see the stars.

"Sasuko. It's amazing." PA said when she saw what Sasuko did.

"Just like you." Sasuko answered giving PA another kiss.

After they had finished eating Sasuko and Punk Angel began to watch the stars.

"Hey PA?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say you needed to talk?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Well you see there's this girl at school who hates me but all of a sudden is nice to me and is taking me to Saukra's party."

"Don't you need a date to go?"

"Yeah. The guy that uses to go out with her is going with me. It feels so weird, but what's weirder is I have a feeling that something's up."

'_It's just like what's going on with Saukra and Hinata. Why do I get the feeling it's not just a coincidence_'

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But right now it doesn't matter. I wish I could figure out who you are. If I did, I'd be able to go with you."

"Maybe this will help." Sasuko once again planted a kiss on Hinata's lips, this time only parting for breath.

"It might be rather rude if I kiss every guy in school just to find the person that kisses like you." Hinata said against Sasuko's lips.

"Guess you'll have to settle for this." He answered kissing her again.

"Excuse me. Forgive me for interrupting but it's almost 8:30."

Both Sasuko and PA pulled apart looking up at Itachi. "If you want to continue your make-out session do it in the limo which is waiting outside. Get going."

Sasuko and PA headed to the limo. When they got to Hinata's house, Sasuko walked PA to her door and said goodnight. The next day Hinata was in a bad mood. If you were a student of the school and you just walked in, you would see that her hair was out, but if you came in when she did you would have seen her hair in her usual messy bun. Her heart clip, which matched her black and purple long sleeve shirt, with purple arm warmers from her elbows to her wrist, under a white shirt that had two purple arrows pointing to the words 'heaven' and 'hell', black skinny jeans which was tucked into high-top sneakers, wasn't in her hair. The reason was in a pink haired demon. Sasuke did a pretty bad thing by passing it by her.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" 

"What?"

"Why is your hair out? Trying a new style?"

"DON'T BE REDICULOS! THIS IS THE HANDY WORK OF YOUR CRAZY EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

"Don't yell at me. It was just a question. What happened?"

"Oh don't remind me."

**Flashback**

Hinata was putting her things in her locker, which was finally clean, when she felt her hair suddenly fall on her back. She turned to see Saukra with her clip in her hand.

'_I got a bad feeling.' _"Um, Saukra-san? Can I get my clip back?"

"But your hair looks much better out. Why do you keep it up anyway?"

"So it could stay out of my face."

"It's better in your face, trust me." Then she broke the clip in half.

"S-saukra-san! That was a new clip."

"Opps. See you later."

**End of flashback**

"Here" Sasuke said pulling out two cross clips. Hinata realised it as the clips she had worn to dress rehearsal from her last concert. She had forgotten to pick it when she put her hair in a ponytail when she started to get warm.

"PA left these at Tokyo Stadium and I picked them up. I just remembered I had them and was spouse to give it to you to give to your cousin, but I think you need it more."

"Thanks. PA was wondering were it was. Actually it was mine. I just had alot of them so I gave some to her. But thanks anyway." They were about to continue the conversation, but Neij ran over to them and pulled Hinata away.

"Neij! What the hell?"

"One minute." As soon as they were outside, "Hanabi gave me a great idea on how to ruin Slutra's party."

"I'm listening, mostly because she broke my clip."

"The heart one? Didn't you just buy that one?"

"Yes and she broke it. Now what the plan?"

"We are going to gate crash her party."

"Gate crash? How?"

"You'll see. It's going to work. Oh this'll be good. She'll be so embarrassed. She'll regret she got paint on you."

"Not that that isn't a good idea but why not just get Punk Angel to appear and have someone act as me."

"We're going with the plan, ok? No questions."

"Ok. Fine, just make sure it works."

"Got it. Now go have fun with your boyfriend."

"Ha Ha. I could hurt you right now you know that right?"

"Later." Neij replied running back inside. Hinata just stared at him leave shaking her head and went back inside. At the end of the day Hinata had to 'go PA' as her sister would call it. She changed into a black and white striped long sleeve hoodie shirt, torn jeans and sneakers. She mostly had her hood up. She had to perform her new song 'Catch me' at an ambassador's daughter's early birthday dinner. Unfortunately Sasuko couldn't come, but he promised to watch it on T.V. She got to the ambassador's house, met his squealing 8 year old daughter, and headed outside to get to the stage. The ambassador announced her to come on stage.

"Hello everyone. I'm Punk Angel and I'm very honoured to be singing my new single 'Catch me' for Mimi. Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy this.

_**Catch me**_

_**Before I fall to fast, kiss me quick but make it last**_

_**So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye**_

_**Keep it sweet, keep it slow let the future pass and don't let go**_

_**But tonight I could fall too soon to this beautiful moon light**_

_**But you're so hypnotising, you got me laughing while I sing, you got smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unravelling; your love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't catch me**_

_**See this heart, won't settle down, like a child running scared from a clown**_

_**And I'm terrified of what you do, my stomach screams when I look at you**_

_**Run far away so I can breathe, even though you're far away from sufficing me**_

_**I can't send my hopes high, because every 'hello' ends with a 'goodbye'**_

_**But you're so hypnotising, you got me laughing while I sing, you got smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unravelling; your love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't catch me**_

_**So now you see why I'm scared I can't open up my heart without a care**_

_**But here I go, it's what I feel and for the first time in my life I know it's real**_

_**But you're so hypnotising, you got me laughing while I sing, you got smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unravelling; your love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't catch me**_

_**If this is love please don't let me**_

_**I'm giving up so just catch me**_

Mimi, the ambassador's daughter ran up on stage and hugged PA so hard she thought she'd fall.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Hinata said after she was free.

"Enjoyed it. I LOVED it! Can you sing another please?"

"Oh I don't know sweetie. I'd love to but you have to ask my manager."

"PA," Hiashi called from behind the stage, "Sing another will you." PA turned to see her manager counting money, obviously from Mimi's dad.

"Guess I got no other choice. Um, Mimi why don't you pick one?"

"Freak the freak"

_**Freak the freak**_

_**Are you listening ,hear me talk hear me sing  
Open up the door , is it less is it more  
When you tell me to beware, are you here are you there?  
Is it something I should know, easy come easy go  
Not in your head, don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate  
I try to talk to you, but you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?  
I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)  
Whoa (4x)  
Patience runnin' thin runnin' thin come again  
Tell me what I get opposite opposite  
Show me what is real, If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here  
Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me? Gotta know gotta know  
What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?  
I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit Never listen, you never listen I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)  
Whoa (8x)  
Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go  
(Can you hear me?)  
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)  
Whoa (8x)  
(Freak the Freak Out) 3x  
I scream your name, but you never listen  
No, you never listen!  
But you never listen...  
**_

Hina's POV

The next day, day before the party, I was freaking out. Saukra wouldn't leave me alone. Why, why, why did I have to wear another punk outfit? White long sleeve shirt under a purple and black t-shirt, jean mini skirt and long black tights with black converse high top shoes, an outfit that could be seen a mile away. Just when I thought I lost her she shows up again. I was peaking from behind a locker when I heard a slam. I jumped and turned around to find myself face to face with the pink haired demon that was, Saukra Haruno.

"Hi Hinata!"

"H-hi, S-Saukra-san. How a-are y-you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Ready for the party tomorrow?"

"As r-ready as I-I'll ever b-be."  
"Prefect. Wear you're hair out, k?"  
"A-alright."  
"KK. See ya later."  
"B-bye."

As soon as she left, I leaned against a locker and slid to the floor. I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my head on my knees. What was I going to do? Something bad was going to happen at Saukra's party and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Nata? Are you ok?"

I looked up to see Ino, TenTen and Temari, standing over me.

"Guys..."

As the girls sat down next to me, Ino asked, "Are you ok? You seem really down."

"It's the party. I feel like something's up, but I can't do anything."

"Don't worry, Hinata. You got us and we have something up our sleeve, remember?" Temari said trying to encourage me.

"I guess. I'm over reacting aren't I?"

"Just a tad." TenTen teased. I didn't know what I'd do without them. Even Temari. She had been betrayed by Saukra yet she was still willing to stand on her feet and do something about it. I was wondering if I should have told them about my Punk Angel secret, so I asked TenTen were Neij was.

"In the gym at a kendo meeting. Why?"

"I need to ask him something. Lee will be there right."

"He should be. He's the team manager."

"Perfect," I said getting up, "I'll talk you guys later."

I ran down the hall to the gym. As I looked through the door, I saw Neij immediately. Who else in the kendo team had the longest hair and had to tie it back? I also saw Lee. I pulled out my iphone 4 and texted Lee asking him to send Neij out. After 2 or 3 minutes, Neij poked his head out.

"Hina, what's up?"

"Neij I'm sorry I had to drag you out of the meeting but I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"Should I tell the guys about my little secret? I mean they're actually going through with something like what we going to do."

"Well, do you trust them?"

"Yeah of course, they were the first people I told about PA being my cousin."

"So if you trusted them enough to tell them that then maybe you can trust them enough to tell them. Dose that answer your question?"

"Kinda. Thanks. See you later."

After school I was browsing through my clothes to find the perfect outfit for Slutra's party. Finally I found it. Long sleeve white shirt that puffed by the hand under a blackish-greyish t-shirt that was ripped at the bottom that said 'Rock your body' in bloody letters, a white mini skirt with a silver belt, black and red socks that reached just were the skirt ended, white shoes that tied at the back with black ribbons. My accessory was a black chocker. It looked really good. Neij poked his head in side my room when I had just finished putting back on my school clothes, since I was to lazy to change into anything else.

"Hina, I need help."

"Neij, you needed help since you were born."

"Ha ha, very funny. That's not what I meant. I need clothes help."

"For what?"

"What do you think? Slutra's party. This isn't some red carpet event. I've never been to any of her parties so I have nothing to wear."

"Ohmigod. You sound like Hanabi when she is invited to a red carpet event. Let me see your closet."

As I went into his room and into his closet, I immediately found his party outfit. A grey polo, black jeans, and black and grey combat boots to match. A bit Goth, but I knew it would look perfect on him.

"Catch, idiot. The perfect clothes were the one's untouched. Laterz." I said walking out of his room throwing the clothes at him. I got to my room just in time to hear my phone ring. Caller id said it was Sasuko, which was weird. He had an event to perform at around this time, so why was he calling me?

"Hello?"

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Sasuke."

"Oh. Hi."

"Listen, can you call my phone. I'm using Sasuko's last minutes trying to find my phone and Tachi(Itachi) is waiting impatiently outside."

"Um sure. One sec." I hung up and called Sasuke's phone, only to hear his ring tone coming from my bag. I checked my side pocket and there it was. Sasuke's Samsung Galaxy was blinking and flashing my number. I called Sasuke back saying how it somehow got into my bag and how I'll bring it tomorrow, unless he wanted to come and pick it up.

"Bring it tomorrow please"

"Don't worry. I will. Bye"

"Bye."

After that I got ready for bed. I still kept going over if I should have told my friends about my secret. I wanted to, really I did, but I was wondering if they would betray me for not telling them. I was so confused so I turned on my mom's music box and tried to relax. Finally I fell asleep.

The next day

No one's P.O.V

Hinata was putting her books in her locker not noticing that Saukra was coming towards her. As usual she had on a punk outfit, just a little out there than her usual outfits. Black skinny jeans, knee high red Goth-punk lace up boots over them, and a black and white checkered tee-shirt with a dark ruby jacket over it. She had her hair out, since she didn't want Saukra breaking another clip/clamp. It was just a barrette which was a black, lacy heart with a white crown in the centre, clipped to one of her side bangs to the back of her hair. Saukra taped her shoulder making her jump.

"Sa-saukra-chan. W-what's up?"  
"Nothing. So, ready for the party?"

"Y-yep. Wo-wouldn't m-miss it f-for the wo-world."

"Awesome. See you tonight. Be there at 8:30, k?"  
"G-got it. S-see yo-you la-later." Hinata said closing her locker and spinning her lock. "I h-have to g-go fi-find Sas-sasuke-kun now."

"Why?"  
"So-somehow his p-phone got in m-my bag."  
"Oh. Well see you at lunch."  
"O-ok."

After Saukra left, Hinata sighed.

'_How am I going to survive tonight?'_

With Saukra she was going over what was going to happen tonight at her party. She hoped that Temari would be too depressed over Shikamaru to come to her party. Temari's dad was a democrat from the Sand Village. If she got doused with that disgusting muck, Saukra could be arrested and that would just ruin her reputation.

'_Besides if I got arrested, daddy won't allow me to have so many boyfriends and how am I spouse to get the word to Sasuke that I'm amazing in bed? She better not come tonight'_

But no such luck. According to Kiba, Temari and TenTen were talking about what they were going to wear to the party in Math So Saukra just decided to blame it on Kiba. He had a crush on her so he'd do anything for her. At lunch Saukra just couldn't stop glaring at Hinata, who was making plans with Sasuke to be picked up. He was also thanking her for getting his phone back to him. Saukra wanted to clobber Kiba. She told him when Sasuke was at gym, to steal his phone and put it in her bag, not Hinata's. She wanted to get Sasuke to thank her so much she could get another date then get him back. Sasuke was hoping nothing that nothing happened at the party tonight, which was half the reason he was picking up Hinata for the party.

1 hour before the party

With Hinata

Hinata was just buckling her belt over her shirt. She went to the mirror and began to put on lip-gloss. She hoped Saukra wouldn't force more make-up on her like she did at lunch. If Sasuke didn't tell her to stop she would be very messy looking clown. She once again wondered why girls liked so much make up. You were just hiding the real you. Hinata put her phone, wallet, lip-gloss and keys in her red plaid side purse (see Shugo Cara to see what I'm talking about). She hooked it to her belt and went downstairs. Neij was drinking water. As she suspected, he looked great. His hair was out except for the small piece tied behind his back made him look pretty hot. Hinata knew TenTen wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off of him all night.

"TenTen-chan is going to have a field day with the way you look."  
"Thanks but I'm not going with TenTen."

That shocked Hinata very much. Unless she fell asleep on her feet the day Saukra gave out invites, she was almost sure that Neij asked TenTen and she said yes.

"But I thought you were going with her."

"I guess I should explain."  
"That would be nice."

"You see in order for the gate crash to work, if we wanted to go with someone different people, we had to tell Saukra. But instead of entering with TenTen, I'll be coming in with Kin, Lee with Temari, Naruto with TenTen and Choji with Ino. Make sense?"  
"I guess. This better work." Just as she said that the doorbell rang. Hinata opened it to see Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi. I'm ready to go."

"Tachi lent my his car for the night. Come on." As Hinata closed the door she noticed how hot Sasuke was looking. A grey and blue t-shirt, black and blue jacket, black jeans and converse. She just hoped this night didn't go into flames.

With Ino

Ino was nervous. She was finally going on a date with Naruto, even if was to Saukra's party. She had just finished putting on her outfit which she hoped would catch Naruto's attention. And that was hard to do since Naruto had to be the slowest guy alive. Ino had on 'favourite boyfriend' faded jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She had placed a long, tank-top styled, navy top over it and wore dark purple converse high-tops. Her long, platinum blonde hair was pulled into a loose, yet tight, pony tail with a satin ribbon. She was ready. Naruto was suppose to picking everyone up and he was coming soon. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Her parents were watching T.V. Ino's mom looked up to see Ino looking through her bag to make sure she had everything.

"You look great honey."

"Thanks mom. Naruto should be picking me up soon. If anything happens I'll call, kay?"

"Just be careful sweetie. You said how Saukra isn't the best of friends with you so you never know what could happen." Her father said. A few moments later they heard a car honk its horn.

"That must be Naruto. I better get going. Bye." When Ino got in the passenger side of the car, she realised Naruto was staring at her. He had on a black shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Is something wrong?"  
"No, it just that you look really hot."

"Naruto, just shut up and drive." Ino said turning her head away to hide her blush.

With TenTen

In the Yashimoto house hold, TenTen had just finished putting her hair in braids. When she told her parents about the party, they instead that she have he hair in braids instead of the regular buns. After she had done that she dusted off the stray hairs and looked at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a green, plaid skirt with black leggings underneath and a white, form-fitting t-shirt with a black, ballet jacket and her fashionable, tan snow boots. It was perfect. She grabbed her cell and keys and headed down the stairs. Her father was working on a speech he was to give at Kohona University.

"How do I look?"

TenTen's father looked at her for a moment and said, "Green and black. Like Frankenstein."

"Dad! That's not funny."

"Yes it is," her father said chuckling. TenTen brother, Syaron, came in a said to TenTen, "Isn't it a little too early for Halloween." Only to be pulled into a headlock by TenTen.

"Shut up you brat!"

"Dad! Tell her to stop!"

"TenTen, leave your brother alone. He was just joking."

"Fine." TenTen japed her knee into Syaoran's, and made him fall over.

"Ow."

"Opps." TenTen then heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Naruto. Tell mom I'll see her later, I'll call if anything happens, k dad."  
"Sure. Have a nice time sweetie."

"K, bye dad." TenTen ran to the door and opened it, only to see Neij. Just like Hinata thought, she was impressed. "Wow, Neij. I'm speechless. It's a shame I won't be entering with you."

"Hinata helped me. Naruto is outside, ready."

"As I'll ever be."

With Temari

Temari was brushing her hair when her brother, Kankurou came in.

"Looking good sis."

"Thanks. Yea think?" Temari had on a black and yellow plaid dress with dark, skinny jeans underneath and a black hoodie over it.

"Yeah. Shika's going to go through the roof when he sees you. "

"Oh I didn't tell you. Shikamaru and I aren't going out anymore."

"Why not. You two were really happy together. According to you, he was the only person who understood you."

"I'm not talking about this, Kankurou." Temari tied her hair in two ponytails instead of four, grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Her brother, Gaara was reading.

"Gaara, where's dad?"

"In the kitchen. And some guy named Choji called and said how he'll be here in 2 minutes. Aren't you going with Shika?"  
"We broke up remember?"

"Oh yeah." Temari went into the kitchen and told her dad that she might come back late

"Ok, but be careful, ok?"

"Kay."

At the party

Everyone had just got to the party. The 'losers' gate crash was a complete success. Hinata was actually enjoying herself. Even Sasuke decided that Saukra wasn't up to anything and relaxed. The Akatsuki 4 was coming to perform. That's when things went haywire. Kiba pulled Hinata away from Sasuke and asked her to take off her shoes and put it in the basket he gave her along with her phone, purse and accessories. He did the same for Neij, TenTen, Ino, Temari, Naruto, Lee and Choji. He had them go on stage where Akatsuki 4 was going to be performing. When they got there, all of a sudden glass started to come up until they were a cage, minus the top.

"Everyone, cane I have your attention." Saukra said into the mic "Thank you. You see behind me in this cage we have the lowest of the school food chain, the losers."

'_Guess it was too late to say Saukra wasn't up to something' _Sasuke thought as he went to Kiba to confront him.

"These losers need to get a little punishment for embarrassing their queen. Kiba."

Sasuke couldn't get to Kiba fast enough, because a moment later the fertilizer compost had fallen through the hole at the top and completely doused them. Everyone either gasped or laughed. The 'losers' were grossed out. They were ankle deep in the muck. It seeped through their clothes and was all in their hair. Neij was mostly regretting having his hair long. They couldn't even wipe their faces since their hands had the stuff on them. When the glass came down, Sasuke and Kin went up on stage with towels to help get the muck off.

As Sasuke gave Hinata a towel, she asked, "What is this stuff?"

" The fertilizer compost that they showed in science."

"Eww. Gross."

Then they heard Naruto starting to cough. Kin was patting his back to help him. Hinata realized that neither Kin nor Sasuke seemed to mind that their clothes were getting dirty.

"Naruto are you ok?" Kin asked

"I think I swallowed some of this stuff." Naruto said

"Ok this has gone far enough. If that girl thinks she can just dump things on us with out some kinda of punishment she's got another thing coming. Sometimes the queen has to be put to justice by her people." Ino yelled as she jumped off the stage.

"Um, Ino. That's not a good idea. Saukra has..."

"Hey what do you think your doing? Put me down." Ino was being brought back to the stage by Saukra's personal bodyguard. As she was dropped rudely back on stage, Sasuke finished his sentence, "her own bodyguard."

"Sasuke can you do me a favour and get my phone." Hinata asked. As soon as she got her phone(thankfully her hands and ears were clean) she called her dad, who said he'd send a limo over to get her and her friends. He also said how he'll call their parents to ask if they could stay over. Soon the limo came and they were on their way to Hinata's house. as soon as they got there Neij and Hinata gave the others extra clothes, to sleep in while their clothes got washed. An hour and a half later everyone was in Hinata's room hanging out. Hinata looked at her friends. She couldn't believe that they went through this with her. It was official. She had to tell them. They got dumped with fertilizer compost so that had to count as something right. This was it. She had a feeling that some of them would have figured out already, but that didn't matter. They had to know.

"Guys. There's something that I have to tell you."

"What is it Nata-chan?" TenTen asked, eyeing her with concern.

"Well you know how Punk angel is my cousin?"

"Yeah everyone knows that, Nata. So?"

"Well, imagine me with light blue streaks in my hair and..."  
"Fishnet gloves. Add punk outfits and ladies and gentlemen, we have Punk angel." Said Naruto. Wait Naruto?

' _Naruto figured it out? But this guy's the slowest person alive. It took him 2 years to figure out what 2+2 is. How on earth did he realize I was Punk Angel?' _Hinata wondered.

"How the hell did you figure that out?"

"Think back to your last concert before your latest one. You had on the same pair of jeans and shoes the next day at school. That and you didn't realise that you had one small streak of blue in your hair."

"Actually Nata we kinda already figured it out. No two people could look that much the same with out being twins." Temari said.

"So you guys aren't mad?"

"We thought you had your own reasons for keeping quiet. So to answer you question, no. We're not mad at you."

Hinata couldn't believe that her friends actually weren't mad at her for not tell them about her secret. She thought that she should invite them to the annual star pool party. It happened every year were all the stars will come and perform, relax and have fun.

"Hey guys. Do you know what's happening tomorrow?"

"The annual stars pool party!" Ino screamed

"Right. Since you guys aren't mad at me and I trust you completely with my secret I'm inviting you guys to come. Neij and Hanabi are coming as well."

"I speak for everyone when I say, we are so there. Oh wait I have to call my parents and ask them to bring my swimsuit." At the end of the night, when everyone was asleep, Hinata was glad that she told her friends.

Hina P.O.V

I was still asleep when something, or someone, jumped on me. I opened my eyes to see Ino looking over me.

"Nata, get up. Your dad's making breakfast and I want to see your swimsuit before we leave."

"Ino the party starts at 12:30. It's now.." I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 8:55. "8:55. Now can you get off of me?"

"Sorry, but I want to see if your going to beat me in attracting really hot guys at the party."

"Um Ino? Did you forget that I already have a boyfriend and don't you have a crush on Naruto?"  
"Oh yeah I forgot and no I don't. Anyway your dad sent me to come and wake you up." As Ino and I headed downstairs, the phone rang.

"Hello, Hyuuga residence?"

"Hi PA?" I recognised that voice immediately. It was Sasuko!

"Hi Sasuko-kun. It's me."

"Oh, yeah. How's my fav girl?"

"I'm fine. You're coming to the pool party, right?"  
"If it means seeing you in a bikini, I'm so there."

"Oh shut up you pervert. Anyway some old friends came to visit me last nigh and I invited them to the party. You don't mind do you?"

"Their your friends so your allowed to do what you want to do with them. I don't mind. But I still get to see you in a bikini right?"

"Oh shut up you pervert! I'll see you later." I hung up only to see everyone, except my family, staring at me.

"What? Never seen anyone talk to their boyfriend before?"

At 10 everyone's parents came to drop off swim stuff. First it was Iruka, Naruto's guardian. Then Ino's dad, who came at the same time as Temari's younger brother Gaara. Lee's dad came then Choji's. At 11:40 we were ready to go. I had on a tankini blue and black bottom and bikini top which was also blue and black. Over it I had a blue short sleeve jacket. Ino had a light blue two piece, under white shorts and a black tank top. TenTen had on a purple tankini with a purple jacket over it. Temari had on a light purple tankini top and a bikini bottom. She had a white top and denim shorts over it. Naruto's swim trunks were orange and had a black strip on the side. Lee's were green, Neji's grey. Choji wasn't planning on going swimming and just had on shorts and a t-shirt (and don't worry the other boy's on shirts) before we left we put streaks in the others hair, so they wouldn't be caught.

"Are you sure no one will recognise us?" TenTen asked as me as I redid her buns which now had purple streaks in them.

"Unless the streaks come out, which they won't, you'll be totally unrecognisable. Now let's go."

At 12:25 we finally got to the hotel were the party was being hosted. I walked up to the bouncer, but he stopped me. My guess, it was because I had my hair in pigtails and had on sunglasses.

"Invited guest only. You can only come in if you know someone."

As I pulled my sunglasses down the bouncer finally recognised me.

"Punk Angel! I'm sorry. I didn't recognise you."

"Yeah. I realized. I brought my cousin and some friends with me." I pointed to everyone behind me.

"Of course. Sasuko came not to long ago, so you and your friends go inside. Hey where's Hanabi?"

"She caught the cold this morning. Poor thing was crying her eyes out when she found out she couldn't come."

"Right. Enjoy the party. Make sure to meet up with Ikuto to find out when you have to perform."

"Got it. Let's go guys." As we walked in, I could here Ino's sparkles. It wasn't even 12:30 yet and the party was already in full blast. Music was playing from DJ Star, the youngest female DJ. People were in the pool, talking, laughing, eating (I could hear Choji saying how he died and went to heaven). I saw Sasuko, looking hotter than ever in his blue swim trunks and open white short sleeve jacket. I was about to head over when someone came in front of me.

"PA, darling. How are you?"

"Amelie. I haven't seen you in so long." Amelie was a friend of PA, not Hinata's. She was a prima dancer and a very good one at that. She had gone to France to perform Romeo and Juliet and had recently come back. She had waist long blonde hair and brown eyes. She had on a white 2 piece with a sash around her waist.

"And who are your friends, PA? I don't think we've meet."  
"Where are my manners? The platinum blonde is Lilly, dirty blonde, Miki, brown haired girl, Mei Lin, blonde haired guy, Tadase, black hair, Jackie and the brown haired, Imoto. You remember Neij right?"

"Yes, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you. Now PA, you and your friends must come and join me and Sasuko where our seats are. Luckily we had extra chairs put there. Come on."

We got over to Sasuko who hugged me, mostly because I was in front of Neij.

"Sasuko-kun I want you to meet some old friends of mine who came for a visit. Meet Lilly, Miki, Mei Ling, Tadase, Jackie and Imoto. Guys this is my boyfriend, Sasuko Uchiha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. PA has told us alot about you." Ino replied  
"She hasn't said alot about you."  
"That's because we haven't seen each other in years. Don't let us being here ruin your date with PA for the afternoon."  
"Sure. So I talked to Ikuto and he said how you have to perform with Amelie for a ballet duet and..."  
"Whoa, wait! Ballet duet! Amelie!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to tell you? Serpent twisted his leg and couldn't perform with me and since you know the boys part to pas de deux of the princess tutu and her prince's dance, I'd got you to dance with me." Amelie said smiling  
"No way in hell! Amelie, I haven't done ballet in a long time."

"PA you never told use you did ballet." Naruto said

"That's because I didn't want anyone to know."

"You can't complain now, I have a pair of toe shoes right here. Put them on and let's stretch." Amelie said handing her a pair of toe shoes

"I'll see you guys in a while."

At 12:40 the music went down and DJ star began to speak, "Hello people are you ready to party! If you don't know me I'm DJ Star, age 17. I'll be jamming it when no perforce are happening. Now put your toe shoes on, because first on a stage is Amelie Ryuushi, dancing with Punk Angel. As we know Amelie is a perfecional ballet dancer. PA was nice enough to be her partner as Serpent Ryuushi, her fiancé, twisted his ankle. They will be dancing to Holding out for a hero by Frou Frou."

As we began I saw the guys' eyes on me. I was going to kill Amelie for this later. When I was holding Amelile's waist when she was leaning back, I saw Saukra looking at me. The dance, and tourcher, finally ended when I lifted Amelie in the air. Yeah I know, lift her in the air! It's a ballet thing, don't question. As I walked back everyone I was trying to get the dame toe shoes off. And people wonder why I stopped ballet. These shoes were stopping my blood flow in my feet. As I tripped when I looked up I saw the pink haired demon in a black two piece with sakura blossoms on it standing over me.

"Hi PA, or should I say Prima Ballerina."  
Why was I afraid of her again oh right at school she could ruin my social life, but here we were on different grounds.

"What do you want, Haruno?"

"Sasuke, to be more popular then I already am. What else?"

"That's not what I meant. You can't be here unless you were invited by a star."  
"Unless you forgot Akatsuki 4 is a star band which my dad owns. They invited me a.k.a my daddy paid them more money to get them to invite me."  
"Your dad can't fight your fights all the time. God, you're so annoying."  
"What!"

"You heard me. You get people to fight your fights all the time. You can't do anything yourself, you get people to things for you. So before you even think about coming within a 3 ft radius of me or Hinata, make sure you do something by yourself, got it?"

"Why you little..." Saukra tried to punch me but I just moved my head, tripped her and she fell into the pool.

"Later loser." I said as I walked away, finally getting those damn toe shoes off. I through them to Ameile.

"That is the last time I put those toucher shoes on. they stop blood flow."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Nice one with Saukra by the way. She's been annoying everyone ever since she got here."

Soon it was time for Sasuko to perform. He did his song, Just the way you are. When he finished DJ star started to talk, "Alright. We don't need to ask who he's talking. Nice score PA! Any way next on stage is the girl herself. Put your hands together for the girl whose 49% angel, 51% devil, Punk Angel, singing her song, Friends forever."

"Hey everyone, Punk Angel here. This song is dedicated to my friends who no matter what are always by my side."

_**Friends forever**_

_**Just when I thought I had to make it alone  
You were right there by my side  
Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do  
Then to remind me of a 'me and you'**_

When _**I'm with you all my fear disappears  
If I reach I'll touch the sky  
You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see  
But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be**_

*Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever  
Yay! We're never gonna be apart

You and me we are so oddly the same  
The way we think, the way we play  
Right from the start, so off the chart, about this thing  
But we didn't know at first that we were making

*Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Yeah! We'll always be there

Oh yes there also can be times that get rough  
And all that can be said is 'Sorry,' (sorry)  
That we were wrong and said some meaningless stuff  
And we'll go on together through any nasty weather yeah!

*Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Friends forever  
Bond together  
Friends forever  
Face whatever  
Friends forever  
Bond together

_**Friends forever**_

_**Friends forever**_

"Talk about being a good friend, ladies and gentlemen that was Punk Angel." When I saw my friends smiling up at me, I knew I did the right thing tell them.

At school

It was lunch time and I was in the lunch line with TenTen. I needed to get a fork and TenTen was getting lunch.

"Why does it have to be Monday? All the leftovers they had the week before are served. Why did I forget to pack a lunch?"

"Didn't you say your brother asked you to help him train?" Since TenTen is from china, she was raised to do martial arts. Her brothers dose more of it while TenTen focus on archery.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to kill Syaoran for this later. Thanks to him I have to ate, almost gone through milk and weird looking soup. What is in this soup?"

"Bugs? You want some of my lunch?"

"Please. But what do I do with this stuff? I already bought it."

I was just like DJ Star said, 49% angel, 51% devil.

"I got an idea. Give it to me, but one sec." I pushed up the sleeves of my blue and black skull jacket. TenTen gave me her muck of a lunch and I told her to open the milk.

"Nata, what are doing?"

"You'll see." I walked over to Saukra's table and picked up the milk and pored it on her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh nothing." I replied as I poured the soup on her. "I hope you realize that sometimes that the queen has to put to justice by her people." I gave her the tray and turned to Sasuke, "Since the kingdom doesn't have a king, why are you still here? It's not too late to become a 'loser'."

As he stood up he grabbed my hand and kissed my hand. "Please lead the way, fair maiden."

"Um, s-sure."

Some things just don't change as in me defeating the queen with bravery, but then going into a mushy pulp when the king agrees to come with me. Like Shika would say, what a drag.

**Sorry for being late. I didn't tell my mom about a test I had and she took my laptop away. Please press the review ****button pleaze. Here are the last character profiles. If I missed some one please tell me.**

**Name-** Kin

**Age-** 17

**Looks**- Long brown hair, brown eyes

**Attitude-** Nice at times, hates Saukra, loves lee

**Name- **Amiele Ryuushi

**Age-**19

**Looks-**Waist long blond hair, brown eyes

**Attitude-**Nice, likes to pester PA, loves Serpent

**Name-**Serpent Ryuushi

**Age-**21

**Looks-**Black hair pulled into a pony tail, silver eyes

**Attitude-**Cares for Amiele, can be easily pissed off, if you're not careful you will get hurt by him.

**Amiele and Serpent belong to Wolf Blossom. Ttyl peeps!**


	6. Another notice please read

**Hey everyone! SasuHina gal here! Listen I have a really important exam that I have to do so the next chapter is going to be a while. Please wait and be patenit. I also will be haveing another story coming soon so also look out for it. Love yall! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6 finally

Music of love

**Ok people. I didn't get a review on my last chapter. I think my last chapter was a little short and a little weird. Forgive me. And about that ballet part, I was watching 'Princess Tutu' and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Please review so I don't think that no one cares. So let's get started. And if I forgot any character profiles or if you have questions, please don't hesitate to tell me. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Third person P.O.V

It had been a month since the incident at the party and Sasuke became a 'loser'. Punk Angel and Sasuko were getting ready to perform at the Emmey awards. Hinata had on white collar shirt with a purple lose tie and a black vest, a black two layered skirt and long red socks and purple close toe wedge shoes. This time she only had on one fishnet glove and there was one braid in her streaked hair. Sasuke had on a fishnet top under a green shirt and jeans. He also had on a black wrist band with an S and U on it in green stitching. At the moment they were getting their headphones put on. Temari and TenTen were the only ones who could come back stage, mostly since they begged Hinata to go. Everyone else had to watch from at home.

"So Sasuko-kun, ready to show these old people how to really rock?"

"I was born ready, plus I'm dying to see who got award for best single."

"That will be us."

PA and Sasuko turned around to see Akatsuki 4. Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Pein were standing there with smirks on their faces.

"As if. We happen to get more responses on our songs than you did." Hinata said glaring at them.

Hinata and Sasori began to argue. Sasuke whispered something to Temari and she pulled out her phone and sent someone a text. 2 minutes later Hanabi came.

"Hey Miki. I got a text from you saying something about... OMG TOBI!"

Tobi turned to see Hanabi heading right for him. "Oh no!"

"Punk Angel and Sasuko please assemble at the rising stage."

"PA-chan, good luck." TenTen said.

"Thanks. Come on."

Hina P.O.V

Sasuko and I had to go on different rising stages. I was going first. As the stage rose the music began

_**Bring me to life**_

_**PA-How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
(Using the toaster stage effect Sasuke appeared on stage)  
Sasu-(Wake me up)  
PA-Wake me up inside  
Sasu-(I can't wake up)  
PA-Wake me up inside  
Sasu-(Save me)  
PA-call my name and save me from the dark  
Sasu-(Wake me up)  
PA-bid my blood to run  
Sasu-(I can't wake up)  
PA-before I come undone  
Sasu-(Save me)  
PA-save me from the nothing I've become**_

PA-now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  


_**Sasu-(Wake me up)  
PA-Wake me up inside  
Sasu-(I can't wake up)  
PA-Wake me up inside  
Sasu-(Save me)  
PA-call my name and save me from the dark  
Sasu-(Wake me up)  
PA-bid my blood to run  
Sasu-(I can't wake up)  
PA-before I come undone  
Sasu-(Save me)  
PA-save me from the nothing I've become**_

PA-Bring me to life  
Sasu-(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
PA-Bring me to life

_**PA-frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead**_

_**Sasu- All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_**PA-I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**Sasu- Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**_

_**PA-bring me to life**_

_**Sasu-(Wake me up)  
PA-Wake me up inside  
Sasu-(I can't wake up)  
PA-Wake me up inside  
Sasu-(Save me)  
PA-call my name and save me from the dark  
Sasu-(Wake me up)  
PA-bid my blood to run  
Sasu-(I can't wake up)  
PA-before I come undone  
Sasu-(Save me)  
PA-save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**PA-(Bring me to life)  
Sasu- I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
PA-(Bring me to life)**_

Soon after the song had finished, we had to introduce the person who was to give the next award. Before they gave out the award for the best single, I was out on the stage again, this time by myself.

_**Fun house**_

_**I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down, throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall**_

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle, now a rash

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm goanna burn it down, down, down  
I'm goanna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory

I've called the movers, called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble, tumble house of cards

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm goanna burn it down, down, down

This used to be a Funhouse_**  
**__**But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm goanna burn it down, down, down  
I'm goanna burn it down**_

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my life no more  
I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place, burn this sucker down

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(9, 8)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(7, 6)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(5, 4, 3)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(2, 1)

This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm goanna burn it down, down, down  
I'm goanna burn it down

I went back stage were Sasuko was with Toya and Yuki. They were going to do a song that all three of them did together after they gave the award. Tobi and TenTen were arguing about who was going to win.

"Why on earth would a band that gets pushed around by some 17 year old spoiled brat win award for best single and by the way you were there when PA-chan's cousins got doused in that gross stuff."

"Well Mei Lin, how is that my fault?"

"You could have stopped her. You also didn't have to invite her to the Annual Star pool party."

"If I didn't I could kiss my job goodbye. Unless you forgot her dad is my manager. Are you suggesting that I lose my job?"

"If that means standing up to that little brat then yes."

'Now the nominees for the best single are: Sasuko Uchiha with 'Just the way you are', Akatsuki 4 with 'The Catalyst', Punk Angel with 'Myself (you woke me up)' and Ruby Moon with 'Here with you'. And the winner is... Sasuko Uchiha with his song 'Just the way you are'."

"What!" Tobi yelled.

"Sasuko! Congats! I'm so happy for you!" I told Sasuko hugging him

"Well I couldn't have done it without you. If I didn't have you I would have never of found my inspiration." Sasuko whispered in my ear.

'Now please help me welcome on stage Sasuko Uchiha, Toya Kinomoto and Yuki Moon.'

Yuki picked up his bass, Toya his drum sticks and Sasuko his guitar and went on stage. (look at the end of the story for character profiles)

_**Poor Unfortunate Souls**_

_**Sasu- I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, **_

_**They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange**_

_**But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways**_

_**Repented, seen the light and made a change**_

_**Yuki- And I fortunately know a little secret, it's a talent that I always have possessed**_

_**And here lately, please don't laugh, I've used on behave**_

_**Of the miserable, the lonely and depressed Pathetic!**_

_**Sasu and Yuki- Poor Unfortunate Souls, in pain, in need**_

_**This one longing to be thinner, this one wants to get the girl**_

_**And do I help them? Yes indeed**_

_**Those Poor Unfortunate Souls, so sad, so true**_

_**They come flocking to crying, will you help us pretty please**_

_**And I help them? Yes I do!**_

_**Yuki- The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, they think a girl who gossips is a bore**_

_**Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word**_

_**And after all dear what is idle prattle for?**_

_**Sasu- They're not all that impressed with conversation, true gentlemen avoid when they can**_

_**But they dote and swoon and fawn on the lady who's withdrawn**_

_**And she who holds her tongue gets her man**_

_**Sasu and Yuki- Poor Unfortunate Souls, go ahead, make your choice**_

_**I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day**_

_**It won't cost much just your voice!**_

_**Those Poor Unfortunate Souls, so sad, so true**_

_**Sasu- If you wanna cross my bridge, my sweet**_

_**You've got to pay the toll, take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead sign the scroll**_

_**Toya and Yuki now I've got her boys, the boss is on a roll**_

_**Yuki and Sasu- You Poor Unfortunate Souls, in pain, in need**_

_**This one longing to be thinner, this one wants to get the girl**_

_**And do I help them? Yes indeed**_

_**Those Poor Unfortunate Souls, so sad, so true**_

_**They come flocking to me crying, will you help us pretty please**_

_**And I help them? Yes I do!**_

_**Those Poor Unfortunate Souls!**_

Next day at school

Ino P.O.V

I was walking with Kin to my locker when all the crowds parted. We all knew what that meant. Saukra.

"Where is she?"

"Forehead, you're going to have to be a little specific then that." Why is it that I was the only who called Saukra that? Everyone knew even though she was pretty, her only flaw was that she had a huge forehead. Of course she had to call me...

"Zip it Ino-pig. Where is Hyuuga?"

My name means boar in English.

"Um Billboard brow. Which one?"

"Hinata obviously! Where is she?"

"Love to tell you, but I don't think I will. Come on Kin." We were about to walk away but Saukra kept blocking my path.

"I'm not moving until you tell me where she is."

"Since I'm not in the mood to be annoyed, Hinata and Neij went with Punk Angel to Seed Recordings to some meeting." Translation Hinata went as PA with Neij to Seed Recordings. It had its perks knowing Hinata secret.

"What meeting?"

"I don't know. Now move. I have biology with Asama-sensei so move so I can get my books or I'm blaming you for making late because I hurt you when you didn't move." The little brat finally staked off.

"Did that girl hit her head at birth?" Kin asked

"Who knows?"

At Seed Recordings

Sasu P.O.V

"Singles concert?" Hanabi asked.

"That's right."

"Um Ooshige-san? What's a singles concert?" PA asked. As usual she looked cute in her white tank top with purple designs on it, black jacket, black and red plaid short pants with suspender straps, red and black socks and combat boots with a black chocker and purple bracelets. She caught me staring and squeezed my hand under the table.

"It's a concert where you sing your number one single and sing your brand new single."

"So we sing our number one single and we have to sing a new one?" I asked.

"That's right. That also includes duets."

"Ok. When is this singles concert?"

"We have to work on a date, but off that topic for a while is there something you guys want to do?"

Punk Angel and I looked at each other. "Can you be a little more specific?" PA asked confused.

"Like a keyword or image. We want to know what the #1 couple wants for their concert."

We looked at each other again. "Do we get time to decide?"

"Sure, but here's the catch. The boss wants to know what it is in an hour. Good luck."

As Ooshige left I told everyone that PA and I were going down to the café. When we got there PA got a table while I ordered drinks. When I brought it to the table PA asked, "What do you think we should do for the concert."

"I'm really not sure. Usually Itachi would deal with this."

"Same here. Neij, Hanabi or Uncle would deal with this stuff. I never gave it any thought."

"Well we have an hour, so..."

"An hour to do what?"

We looked up to see Serpent, Amelie's fiancée.

"Serpent-kun. I thought you twisted your leg." PA said

"I lied to get out of the dance."

"You what? I had to wear those touchier shoes because of you."

"Please forgive me. Anyway, what do guys have an hour to do?"

"We have to figure out some kinda theme for our singles concert. Problem is we've never thought about them so we have no idea what to do."

"Well the people want to know what you are in a way so do something on you."

"What?"

"Well..." He never got to finish because Amelie came in obviously looking for him.

"Serpent? Where are you?"

"Oh got to go. Can't have Amy see me on two feet or its back to ballet and I need a break."

"Oh Amelie! Look. Serpent's all better. See?" PA yelled. Serpent ran out with Amelie right behind him.

"You're a demon, PA" I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Why thank you." She replied leaning into me (does that make sense?) I then realised that she was looking at my hoodie sweatshirt.

"Ying and Yang." She whispered.

"What?" I looked down at my sweatshirt. Above the pockets it had a ying-yang sign and had the words, 'You balance me out.'

"49% angel, 51% demon." She whispered again.

"PA, you're starting to scare me."

"Sasuko-kun. I think I know what we can do. Serpent said something that says who we are right?"

"Yeah. Wait, you actually knew what he was talking about?"

"It took me a while to figure out what it was, but that's not the point. I know what we can do and it only took us..." she grabbed my hand to see my watch. "25 minutes. Come on. Maybe we can find Ooshige and tell her."

"Can you tell me first? I'm seriously confused." She whispered in my ear her idea. I had to admit it was a really good idea.

We told Ooshige our, correction PA's idea and she said it was really good. We decided it would fall on the same week of the Black and White Ball which was at least two months from now.

Next day After school

Hina P.O.V

I was coming back from school by myself since Neij had a kendo meeting.

"I'm home." I yelled as I took off my black and purple hoddie. I walked into the living room and threw my hoddie and bag on the sofa and went into the kitchen. When I looked up I saw Temari, TenTen and Ino sitting by the island.

"Um? Guys, what's going on?"

"Hinata. We are going to help you choose your theme." Temari said.

"But..."

"No need to thank us. Neij told us about how you and Sasuko have to choose a theme so we're here to help you." TenTen interrupted

"That's really nice of you but..."

"In order to have a good concert your image and theme are important. You need to tell your fans something. When comes to prepare, things will get ugly if you have to worry about things like that." Ino interrupted. I swear they weren't listening!

"Guys, you don't understand... Hey wait. How did you get in?"

"Neij gave us his spare key."

"Guys! Can you wait? Sasuko and I already know all this stuff."

"You do? So what are you guys going to do?" TenTen and Ino asked at the same time.

"Sasuko and I decided on 'Angels and Demons'. And by the way, it's already been decided."

"What! So you mean to tell us that we went through preparing all this and it's already been decided?"

"Yeah sorry."

"I'm so heartbroken." Ino said.

"Sorry. But check this. The concert is going to be broadcast on the internet."

"What, no way!" Temari screamed.

"Yep. Pretty cool huh?"

"Totally."

"So, when's the concert?"

"Its goanna fall on the same week of the Autumn ball, two months from now."

"Awesome! We get to help right?" TenTen asked

"Yep. Sasuko and I are choosing our songs tomorrow."

"Cool!"

Next day

SLAM!

I was pushed against a locker by Slutra. She was messing up my white shirt with blue plaid collar and tie to match (Plus a black mini skirt with blue plaid belt, blue socks and white sneakers and black wrist band and bracelet, guess what colour)

"Ok Hyuuga. You are so dead."

"Ok 1, you're messing up my shirt and my tie. 2, if it's about what happened a MONTH ago, it's called pay back. 3, what are you wearing?"

She was wearing a top that covered her breast but the rest was fishnet and extremely short pants and her hairstyle made her look like a hooker.

"Forget how fab I'm looking for five minutes will you."

"Fab. Sure. You look gorgeous." I said sarcastically "like a slut if you ask me." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Listen Sasuke and I have a project to give in today. Can you let go please?"

"Not until I make you pay for what you did."

"That happened a month ago. You're still popular, dateless, but popular."

"I don't have Sasuke so it doesn't matter."

"Not to be rude to Sasuke, but why him?"

"Hello. His cousin is Sasuko Uchiha. Plus Sasuke's one of the few people who hasn't had me in bed."

"Who would?"

"Listen. You better watch it. I'm going to do something that will be even more embarrassing than fertilizer compost on you."

"I'm shaking. Whatever shall I do?"

As Saukra stalked away, Sasuke came behind me.

"And boys wonder why I broke up with her."

"Oh hey Sasuke. Ready for the presentation?"

"I guess. Oh your shirt's messed up." Sasuke stepped closer to me and began to fix my shirt and tie. He didn't even notice my face heating up like crazy.

"There. All done. Hey are you ok? Your face is all red." Guess he did notice.

"I-its nothing. Really, I'm fine."

"If you say so. Let's head to history."

"K." As we were on our way Sasuke asked if PA was finished with her new song. I hesitated a little because when I could write a song in a snap, this time it wasn't working out for me.

"Not yet, but she will."

"Sasuko's still a little stuck with his. He's going to ask PA for help this afternoon."

"Oh, ok."

We gave in our project and did a good presentation. At lunch I tried to write a song but I had nothing.

"Aggg. I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what?" Ino asked

"Continue this damn song. I can write songs in a snitch but this is ridiculous. I don't have any inspiration at all."

"And that's saying something. The girl would come up with a song at 2 in the morning if possible. Last time that happened I didn't get any sleep because she was using her beat mixer program on her laptop to come up with a beat." Neij said

"Not my fault. Stuff like that just comes to me." I defended.

"Yeah but some people are light sleepers."

"Then listen to your music."

"Why would I listen to music when I'm trying to sleep through it?"

"I don't know. It works for me when Hanabi and her friends are trying to make music with their band."

"You actually sleep?" Lee asked.

"Sometimes. Most of the times I can't hear them."

After school I went to Seed Recordings. I was wearing an off the shoulder white and black shirt under a black mini dress, red socks and boots. I meet up with Sasuko who was wearing a black shirt with sleeves by his elbow and black jeans.

"Hey Sasuko-kun."

"Hey PA. So heard from Sasuke that you haven't written your song yet."

"Not yet. But I'm working on it. Of course I haven't even got a name or a chorus yet." I said sheepishly.

Sasuko chuckled and pulled me into him. "Even the best songwriters get stuck sometimes. You'll find your inspiration. I know you will."

"Thanks Sasuko-kun."

"Lovebirds!"

We turned to see Ooshige with Takasu, her boss.

"We have all your demos in my office. Let's go up there and check it out." Takasu said.

"K."

We went up to his office and listened to the demos of the song. For the duet we choose 'I'm in heaven when you kiss me'. For Sasuko he choose 'Replay' and I choose 'Misery Business'.

"Alright now next week you'll have to miss school again because we're going to have another meeting."

"Got it."

After Sasuko and I went to our personal dressing rooms to work on our songs.

"Here's the chorus of my song."

_**There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you**_

"What's it called?"

"1, 2, 3, 4."

"Weird name. At least you have a name."

"Come on. I'm sure your inspiration will come. Honest." Sasuko's cheering up usually worked but not this time.

"I'm doomed." (insert Sasuko sweat drop)

Next week at the meeting

Third person P.O.V

Dressed in a purple and white striped sweatshirt with skulls on it and black shorts with purple socks and high-tops, Hinata was next to Takasu as the meeting was progressing. She was leaning on Sasuko's shoulder, who was wearing a black and white striped shirt, black cargo pants and sneakers. PA couldn't stop playing with her guitar pick necklace. Sasuko squeezed her hand. It wasn't her fault that this concert was important to her. It was going on the internet.

"We've decided that the location for the concert will be at Bayside Hall. We'll open at 5 and start at 6 so make sure everyone knows." Itachi said.

"Right. As for the visual effects and lighting they were already finished yesterday."

"Musicians?"

"We already have the best of the best and the backup singers are perfect as well!"

"Perfect and the dancers?"

"Already got the foreign dancers already to go plus we even got Serpent and Amelie as well."

"Oh joy." PA muttered under her breath.

Before anything else could happen the door opened.

"Hiashi, Itachi, Takasu! They just finished printing!"

"Well don't just stand there. Bring it here!" Itachi said standing up. The guy who had come in held down the top of the page and Hiashi pulled it down. The picture was a split. On the left showed Sasuko as a devil and on the right showed Punk Angel as an angel. The only thing the connected then was a red ribbon tied on their wrist.

"Wow!"

"Cool."

"Perfect!"

The cries of excitement overlapped each other.

"With this Angels and Devils will be on its way." Itachi exclaimed excitedly.

For the next couple days the posters were posted around the country. At Kohona high flyers of the concert were everywhere. Sasuke, Hinata and the gang were passing out flyers, putting them on the walls and bulletin boards, posting them on lockers, everywhere. Ino who helped with the morning announcements had a whole 20 minutes telling everyone to come to the concert. It was lunchtime at the moment. Ino and Naruto were on roller blades balding through the café and throwing the flyers in the air.

"People remember to come to the Angels and Devils concert!"

Everyone scrambled to get a flyer except Saukra. She wasn't happy that people were paying more attention to Hinata then to her.

"I can believe this. How did she get so popular? She's a loser." The only person who was listening was Kiba. Of course listening wasn't the best word. He just kept staring at her and nodded every now and then to make it look like he was listening.

"Shikamaru, you're not going right. You can come over by my house if you want."

"Actually my parents are going and they got me a ticket to come. Sorry."

"If you want I can some over Saukra."

"Gee Kiba, thanks but no thanks. I need a way to get Sasuke to be my boyfriend and fast."

After school Sasuke and Hinata, as Sasuko and Punk angel, were at the radio station doing an interview.

"We're live in 5 seconds."

"Sup people? DJ Star here. If you don't know me I'm the youngest DJ out and you made the right choose listening to Star95.4. Right now I'm with Punk Angel and Sasuko. We're talking about their upcoming concert, Angels and Devils. So guys are you excited?"

"Yep. Also the concert is going to be broadcasted on the internet." Hinata said.

"So then everything is still in the process of being set up?"

"Yep! We're sure the concert will be a great success."

"Everyone please come and watch!"

After the interview Sasuko and Itachi meet Keski, a friend of Itachi's who work at No Way! magazine.

"I'll be able to get this out."

"Thanks Keski. You have no idea how much this helps."

"No prob. In fact my girlfriend Su and I are planning on coming. Good luck Sasuko."

While Sasuko dealt with the advertisement, Punk Angel went to the ballet studio to find Serpent and Amelie.

"Amelie-chan, Serpent-kun."

"PA, darling! How are you?"

"I'm great. Hi Serpent."

"Punk Angel. I never got to thank you for getting me in toe shoes again." Serpent said sarcastically.

"Just returning the favour. Anyway, Sasuko and I have another concert coming up and we want you there. You may be a) a dancer or b) backstage. You are coming right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Dancing or backstage, we'll be there."

"What if I don't want to?" Serpent said under his breath but Hinata heard him.

"You don't have a chose if you want to be alive for the next couple weeks."

Hinata then put on a disguise and went over to the Yakmana flower shop. She was in luck. When she went in Ino was behind the desk by herself.

"Ino-chan."

Ino recognised her immediately. "Hey! What's up?"

"Parents here?"

"Left to do a special delivery. Why?"

Hinata pulled out a poster. "Think you can post these around the store?"

"I called Neij earlier to get flyers but these work to. Will do."

"BTW, you and the others will get your tickets tomorrow."

"Sweet."

Two weeks from then Hinata came out of a studio from doing a performance.

"Thanks for your help!" she said to two of the guys who had helped but had stepped out.

"Hey good luck with your concert."

"We're behind you 100%."

"Thanks."

She didn't notice that Saukra was hiding behind a wall looking at her.

'_So this is her first broadcasted concert huh?'_

Hinata's house

Hina P.O.V

"I can't take this anymore!" I yelled as I crumpled the paper in front of me and through it in the garbage which was already overflowing with crumpled paper. I slammed my head on the desk and groaned. Why was this so hard? I love writing songs. I've done it ever since I was a kid, so why was it so hard for me now?

"Hina?"

"In here dad."

My dad opened my door and poked his head in, "You and Sasuko have dance practise this afternoon."

"Kay." Sasuko and I have been having dance classes to help with the concert. At least that was one thing I was good at. I changed into a lose black skirt, black leggings, a purple tank top and purple and blue hoddie jacket. I also had on purple leg warmers and ballet shoes. After I put the streaks in my hair, I grabbed my dance bag and went downstairs.

Dance practise went fine. After I meet the band who was going to play for me.

Next week Sasuko and I were on Eichi Koha show.

"We're back with the cutest couple around, Sasuko Uchiha and Punk Angel. We're talking about their upcoming concert Angels and Demons which is 1 month and 2 days away. So guys any news on the concert?"

"Other than the fact my song writing skills aren't helping, nothing much." I said. I was wearing a blue tank top and blue mini skirt, blue high tops and the kind of the fishnet gloves that separated your figures from your thumb. Sasuko had on a white long sleeve shirt under a black shirt with a red cross on it, jeans and converse.

"This is the first time this has happened right?"

"Yeah, but with Sasuko's help I'll do it."

"That's great. Sasuko how do you feel about this?"

"If it means that I get spend more time with PA I don't mind."

"AWWW!" cooed the crowd.

20 minutes later Eichi said how we had to leave now

"Before you go is there anything you would like to say to your fans?"

"Everyone come and hear us at our concert."

Saturday (before it was Friday)

Sasu P.O.V

Itachi, PA and I were heading to Bayside Hall to see the stage we were going to perform at.

"Here you go guys. This is the stage that you'll be performing on."

The place was huge. 3 rows of seats and there were a lot. PA grabbed my hand and dragging me to the stage she said, "Come on Sasuko-kun. Let's go stand on the stage." I swear sometimes she a total child, but that made me love her even more. On the stage we realized it had an overhead. The stage also had a monitor so the people who couldn't see us on stage could see the screen. I could just imagine the crowd already.

"Sasuko, we're going to give it our all right?"

"Yeah."

Next week at Seed Recordings

Third person P.O.V

Sasuke and Hinata were at Seed Recordings trying on the outfits for the concert.

"You guys will have two different outfits." Anko, the designer said. "PA you first."

After a while the boys were called back Hinata was in a short sleeve white shirt with a tie with a rose at the end, the skirt was a red double layered and white socks with red boots.

"This is new song outfit. Let's add the accessories and makeup." Added was a rose choker, red fishnet gloves, a rose dangle belt and rose dangle earrings. The hairstyle was two small pigtails with rose clips.

"Is the theme roses?" PA asked

"Sorta. Sasuko, you next."

"If the theme is a flower forget it."

"Don't worry it's not."

When they were asked back in Sasuko was wearing a black shirt with white cuffs and a white collar, black tie with the Uchiha fan on it, with black cargo pants. On the shirt it said 'please stop my bleeding heart'. He also had a spiked chocker.

"Not bad. Makes me like you even more."

"Now for the old song outfits. Sasuko out."

Hinata put on no-sleeve black shirt that show stomach, a purple jacket, a black skirt with a purple ribbon belt, purple robin hood boots and purple headphones with the PA on the sides.

"Man. I never realised how hot you look when you show your stomach." That earned him a slap in the back of his from Hiashi.

"Ow!"

"That happens to be my niece."

When PA and the other came in Sasuko was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, a green and white wristband and sneakers.

"Well do think?" Anko asked

Tapping his chin Itachi said, "Looks good but it lacks some oomph."

"Ok. PA, come here for a sec." Anko began to put on more makeup but when she sneezed a streak of makeup went her cheek.

"Shoot sorry. Let me get that cleaned up." Looking in the mirror Punk Angel got an idea. Taking the brush from Anko, PA began putting something on her face. When she was done on her cheek was a angel heart.

"Sasuko come here for a second." After she was done Sasuke had a devil heart on his cheek.

"Perfect. It matches the theme perfectly." After giving Hinata a pedicure with purple nail polish with black hearts, Neij said, "Just add the accessories. Let's make this concert a masterpiece."

At Hinata's house Neij and Hanabi were holding pieces of wire will Hinata put on beads from a bead set she had. Her main charms were a heart, spade, clover and diamond. She added a blue next to a pink.

"Now add the green or the yellow."

"Yeah, sure" Neij said sleepily. They had gotten home 2 hours ago and Neij was drained. He was fading fast.

"Neij, what about all that talk about making the concert a masterpiece?"

"Hani I'm dead beat tired. Give me a rest."

"Well I'm done with the bracelet. I'm wearing the gaiter pick necklace. This is going to be off the chain. Wait. Off the chain. I got it!"

"Got what" Hanabi asked as she watched her sister go to her laptop and open her music mixer program.

"I know what to write my song on."

"Oh god kill me." Neij groaned.

Next day

Sasuke's house

Hinata and Sasuke were at his house doing their math homework. But much homework wasn't being done. Sasuke had fallen asleep and Hinata was just staring at him. She had to admit Sasuke and Sasuko looked really the same just slightly different. Than her phone rang waking Sasuke up. As she moved to the kitchen Sasuke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes the moment his cell rang.

"Hello?" he answered groggy.

"someone sounds like they just got out of bed." it was Itachi. He may have been finished with art school but he still took small classes and helped out in schools. Working as your brother's manager didn't always pay the bills.

"I'm with Hinata, but I feel asleep."

"dude you're going out with her cousin. Don't you know not to fall asleep when a woman is there?"

"we were doing homework. Hinata was coping from my book and I fell asleep. What is it?"

"Get Hinata out of there and get dressed Sasuko style. We have a meeting."

With Hinata it was the same thing

"We have a meeting get home now please." Hiashi said

"got it." when she came back to the living room Sasuke was stretching the sleep out of him.

"Hey Sasuke. My dad just called. He wanted me to come home."

"Oh Itachi needed me to come to Seed Recordings. So I have to go too."

"oh well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh by the way Punk Angel finished her song. she may do another one

"Oh I'll ask Sasuko about it. Actually Sasuko said he was planning on writing a new song. can you believe in 1 week 'Angels and Demons' is going on air?"

"I know. It's amazing. I can't wait."

"so you're helping?"

"Maybe. PA treats me more spaicel so I don't help that much. What about you?"

"Possibly I don't know if Sasuko will let me near this one. Who knows? We might actually work side by side on this one."

"maybe. See you tomorrow." She was about to leave but stopped and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I never got the chance to say thanks for sticking up for me. I'll call you later, bye." Leaving she didn't she Sasuke smiled and seemed to have more spring in his step. He changed into a black button up shirt, blue jeans with white straps on the right leg and a white studded belt. When he put his sneakers on, a horn honked from outside. Grabbing his cell and keys he left the house and got into the limo.

With Hinata she changed into a white collar shirt, a red half done tie, black shorts with suspenders, red diamond socks and combat boots with red laceins. She also had on a red trucker hat. With her fishnet gloves it totally owned the outfit. With her cell and keys, Neij, Hanabi and her got into the limo.

"Hanabi, remember my song book?"

"right here." pulling out the book.

Seed Recordings

"this song is great PA. Your other one is cute so I think we could but it in. And Sasuko, love the songs you wrote."

"thanks."

"Now PA, this braclet is to cute. Which outfit are you going to wear it with?"

"The old song outfit." Hinata was about to say something else but then the door opened and Eriol,one of the helpers, came in.

"We have a problem."

"what is it? Did Amelie quit?"

"What, no. Ooshige I was just calling Bayside Hall to make sure everything was set and they how they cancelled our booking."

"What!"

"the staff said that someone from seed recordings called saying how Sasuko and Punk Angel's concert was cancelled and we didn't need the theatre."

"well tell them it was a miss understanding and rebook it. The concert is in a week."

"I tried but they said someone else booked something on that night."

"Alright. Split everyone and call every hall, hotel, theatre anything. We have to get a place before the week is out. Ooshige go help them."

"Right." leaving with Eriol, Takasu began to pace. Neij,Hanabi, Sasuko and Hinata looked at each other. Hanabi decided to break the silence.

"Um, Takasu? The poster, flyers and tickets have been printed so what will happen if we can't find a venue?"

"we'll be forced to cancel."

_'what! After at least 1 month everything is goanna go down the drain?'_ Hinata thought.

Up on the roof, Saukra was folding a paper airplane. The paper was a flyer of the 'angels and demons' concert. She then through it into the sky. Smiling as she watched it fly away she said,"your cousin messes with me, so I'll mess with you _Punk Angel_."

**If I didn't hat that girl before,I hate her now. I guess this is a cliffhanger. I've never done one so I'm not sure. Anyway sorry for the long update I had a huge test to do which decided what subject I had to do for the last 2 years of my school life. Got the ones I wanted(yay!) I'm also doing 2 new stories. Please wait for it. Review story please. I didn't get last time and I'd really like some this time. Till next time, later peeps.**


	8. Chapter 7

Music of love

**Hey everyone. Just so you know I'm not putting the summery up anymore unless you want me to. If so please message me. So last time we found out if they can't get a place, 'Angels and Demons' will be cancelled. Damn you Saukra! Please enjoy and don't forget to review please.**

Chapter 7

Third person P.O.V

Hinata sighed for probably the 9th time. Still dressed as PA, she and Sasuko went to his house to wait for Itachi to come back and tell them good news, hopefully. Neij and Hanabi were there as well. Hanabi was just as mad as she was like the time she went to the recording studio and Saukra was taking forever.

"I can't take it anymore! Sasuko call Itachi please!"

"Hanabi calm down. If I call him he won't be able to help find a place." Sasuko said

"Unless you don't care my social life is at stake here. I helped get the word around at school and everyone said they were going. Do you know how I'll look if we don't have the concert. I don't even want to think about it."

"Hani, stop acting like such a drama queen. You're already popular as it is. You remind me of Saukra." Neij said annoyed with Hanabi. The fact that a concert he worked so hard being cancelled make his blood boil. When he found the person who cancelled the venue they were going to have a very painful death he'd enjoy very much. **(Over the top much Neij?)**

"Shut up gay boy!"

"What was that?"

"Come on. Everyone knows you had a crush on Haku, the really cute female looking guy that worked as one of PA's dressing assistants."

"Hey, he looked like a girl. What about Yue? You thought he was a girl cause of his long hair."

"At least I didn't fall in love with him."

"Why you..."

Hinata was getting tired of the arguing. She already had to deal with it at home and this time it was just too much. "Quiet! I can't even here myself think with the 2 of you arguing all the time. Give it a rest already!" getting up she went to the kitchen. Looking at the 2 Hyuugas who were glaring at each other, Sasuke (Sasuko) followed her. He found her staring at the bottle of water in front of her on the island. She had her head in her hands with an upset expression on her face. Hugging her from behind, he said, "Don't worry. Itachi will find a place, promise. If he can't I will."

Turning and putting her head on his chest Punk Angel said, "And I'll help."

Kissing her on her forehead, Sasuke swore when he found the person who made his girlfriend upset and close to crying, which he never saw her do, not once, they were going to pay dearly.

"Sasu..." Itachi came home hoping only to find Sasuke but he found Hanabi pulling Neji's hair while on his back. Looking to where the shoes were he saw Sasuke's, PA's, Neji's and Hanabi's.

'_Great. At least I didn't say his whole name. That would have been bad.'_

"Sasuko!" coming out of the kitchen before he could say anything he stared at where Neij and Hanabi we're fighting. Hinata rubbed her already pounding temples. As if the fact that the concert may be cancelled didn't make her mad enough, Neij and Hanabi were acting like little kids. Walking over to them and grabbing one of their ears and putting them on different chairs.

"One more word out of either of you and you'll be wishing that I didn't take karate lessons got it?" they both nodded because they knew Hinata was a black belt and had her dad's temper which was not to be messed with. "Good. Now Itachi, did you find a place?"

"No. No one could. Everyone is going back early tomorrow to try again."

"Not even one open place?" Hanabi said from her side.

"Nope. The limo is outside. PA, Neij, Hanabi, you guys should get home. Tell Hiashi we need him there tomorrow as well."

Kissing Sasuko on the cheek, PA dragged Neij and Hanabi to the limo. When inside she sighed.

'_Not good. If they can't find a place today, what makes them think they'll find one tomorrow?'_ Hinata knew that she should have positive thoughts but come on. The chances of that happening where 1 in a million.

Next day

Hina P.O.V

"WHAT?" cringing slightly I opened my left eye to see my friends staring at me with surprised looks on their faces. Ino grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me like a doll.

"Are you joking? Don't play with me Hinata. You know what I can do. Naruto is an example. And...what are you wearing?"

My outfit today was a green hoodie jacket that reached by my thighs. Under it I was wearing green shorts and a white v-neck shirt, which was tucked into the pants. The pants were pulled up so high it was near my chest. I also had on black and white socks that reached to where the jacket stopped and combat boots with green laces in them. The inside outfit was suppose to be hidden by the jacket and my hood was also suppose to be up.

"Can we forget what I'm wearing please? We have bigger problems, like not having a place to do the concert."

"Oh right." Ino began shaking me again. "What are we going to do?"

"First stop shaking me like some rag doll!" when she let go of me I fixed my outfit while talking. "What we need to do is ask around and see if anyone can give us some places that will hold at least 50,000 people."

"That's how many people bought tickets?" TenTen asked amazed. My guess, she knew the concert was going to be popular but not this popular.

"Yep. So any suggestions?"

"School auditorium?" Choji suggested as he stuffed his face with chips. Honestly. He was now 140, 10 pounds less then he was before. I don't know what he did seeing how fact Choji hates gym.

"Too small. It only hold 500, both sitting and standing." Turning I saw Sasuke coming towards us, decked in a white t-shirt and black jacket and jeans. I swear I was falling for him more and more each day. But unfortunately, I still loved his cousin so I couldn't go out with him.

"You checked?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I also checked with people I know whose parents know places and only 5 of them said they'll check. I don't think any of them will have good news."

"This is a disaster. If they find out that the concert might be cancelled I may get kicked off the morning announcement team." Ino said dramatically

**(We're going out of Hina's P.O.V 4 a sec)**

"You remind me of Hanabi except she was complaining about losing her popularity." Neij said rubbing the back of his head, remembering how hard Hanabi pulled it.

'_Today's Tuesday so Hanabi will be heading with her friends to get something to eat after school. That brat is going to be regretting pulling my hair.'_ **(Kay, we're back.)** I saw TenTen staring at Neij who had a look of blood lust of his face. I wasn't sure about TenTen, but I think he's PMSing again.

"Ok then. Any who, my dad and Sasuke's brother are at Seed Recordings helping out. While they do that, we ask around and see if we can find anything. We'll check back at lunch."

When the bell rang, Lee and I headed to gym. I didn't notice it before but Lee was looking a little uncomfortable. He had his left hand in his pocket which looked a little odd on him. Lee, like Naruto, was always happy. It took something really bad to ruffle their feathers.

"Hey Lee-kun?"

"Yes Nata?"

"Are you ok? You seem down which isn't like you. Kin didn't break up with you did she?"

"What? No she didn't. Actually I gave her a promise ring." He pulled his left hand out and showed me the ring he had on.

"Ohmigod. Congrats. I'm so happy for you. And to think before you couldn't stand each other. Now look at you."

"Yeah, I guess." Ok now something was defiantly up.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. It's just... I feel bad that I can't tell her about you-know-what."

"You-know-what?"

"You know. The thing with you and PA."

"Oh. _Oh_. Lee, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just feel bad for not telling her. I want to be there for her but I also want to be there for you. I don't know what to do."

"Lee, I can't bear to see you like this. If you think Kin can handle the secret, tell her. I don't want your relationship to sink cause of me."

"Really? I can tell her? I really can?"

"If that makes you happy, yes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Nata thank you so much!"

"Anything to make you happy. But make sure and tell her no can know."

"Absolutely. Nata thank you."

At least one person was happy. Thankfully for the rest of the day everything was going pretty smoothly. Saukra didn't bother me, surprisingly, but she wouldn't stop staring at me with this little smirk on her face. I got home to find myself trip over my dad's shoes.

"Dad! Where are you?"

"In my office Hina." I ran inside the office and went straight to his desk. "Well did you get a place?"

"No. Nothing. You?

"We asked around but not a lot of good answers. Listen I'm going upstairs to work on my songs. Who knows, we might be able to get a place after all."

"Let's hope."

I went in my room and sat on one of my bean-bags. Leaning back, I had no idea what to do. The concert was going to get cancelled if we couldn't do anything. Before I could sink into despair any further my cell rang, it was my PA cell actually. See I had 2 phones so people wouldn't get curious if some PA friend called my phone. It was Amelie.

"Hey Amy."

"PA? Are you ok? You sound very upset."

"I am. Did you hear about our venue problem?"

"Oh yes. Serpent told me about it today. He found out when he had gone to the dance studio to get letter we forgot to pick up. Any luck?"

"Nothing. Wait. The dance studio. Dose it have a theatre?

"Yes. Why?"

"Before I answer, that how big is it?"

"It can fit 4,500 people."

"To small. We need somewhere where it can fit 50,000 people"

"I can ask Serpent if he can help. Remember he has a big family with a lot of jobs."

"That would really help. Thanks."

"Perfect. Don't worry PA. You have nothing to worry about. Everyone is trying to find a place."

"Thanks Amelie. That makes me feel a little better."

"Not a problem. Oh I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye bye darling."

"Bye." Hanging up I realised Amelie was right. Then it hit me. Instead of sitting here I could help. I picked up my phone (normal) and called Sasuke's house.

"_Hello? Uchiha residence."_

"Sasuke? It's me Hinata."

"_Oh hey. Sup?"_

"Nothing much. Listen, are you doing anything now?"

"_Not really. I was helping Sasuko with his song but depending on what you have in mind..."_

"I want to go to some places to try and help get a place. Wanna come with?"

"_Sure, why not. Sasuko will understand."_

"Awesome. Meet me in front of the train station in 20 minutes."

"_Got it. See you then."_ After Sasuke hung up I went to change. I put on a black cami with a royal blue off the shoulder long sleeve shirt under it, black jeans, and black and blue high heeled boots that fanned out at the ankles, they had little black straps keeping them on my feet. I know, really? But hey where I wanted to go you had to catch people's attention. I grabbed my bag and went to the door.

"Dad, I'm meeting Sasuke at the train station. Be back soon." I had put on a blue sort of cape since it was getting cold. I swear, September and October wasn't that cold but when you got to the end of October into November it got freezing. When I got to the train station and looked around for Sasuke. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Sasuke in a forest green hoodie, baggy blue jeans, and green sneakers with white stripes going down the sides with a green scarf causally thrown around his neck.

"Ready?"

"Yep. Let's go down to the theatres down-town. Maybe we can find a place."

"Right. Come on. Let's get our passes."

We got our train passes and went to the train that was heading down-town. Thankfully the train was pretty empty so we got seats by the door. While we waited to get down-town we talked

"So Sasuko is dictating his next song to Punk Angel?"

"Yeah, even though his first song is already dictated to her."

"Wow, he must really love her."

"Yeah. Now all he has to do is tell her. He's only told her he liked her."

"I know. It would be really nice if he told her in front of the audience during the concert."

"Hey that's a good idea. He should do that."

"Just don't tell him I told you. He'll think PA asked me to tell you."

"Did she?"

"No! Didn't you hear a word I said?"

Just before I could hit him, a couple of guys wearing what I could guess were hip-hop clothes came in and sat across from us. They were talking about what sounded like a basketball game. Then one of them notices us, or should I say me.

"Hey! Hottie at 3 o'clock! Right across from us boys!" The boys looked our way and whistled. Giving them a glare, I turned my head and asked Sasuke, "Can we move somewhere else please?"

"Sure." Just as we were getting up to move, one of the 'hip-hop' boys grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, wanna hang with us bad boys? We'll treat you good."

"Ew. Get lost." As I was about to grab Sasuke's arm when he was heading to another seat near the other door, I was spun around and was face to face with the dude. I then realized it was Adio, the guy who I walked in having sex with Saukra.

"Adio?"

"Well, well, well. Hyuuga. What a surprise. What are you doing here with Uchiha?"

"None of your business. Now let go."

"Kiss me."

"What?" this was not the way things were supposes to be going.

"I still have it fresh in my memory. You kissed Sasuke in drama."

"Ohmigod, are you serious? That was at least 2-3 months ago. How is 'still fresh in your memory'?" I asked doing quotation air marks with my hands.

"Don't question my thoughts. Now you goanna kiss me or not?"

"Get lost loser. Why would I want to kiss a guy who had sex with my arch enemy?"

"Cause I'm hot and all girls want me. Now kiss me." Just when he was about to plant his lips on me, Sasuke pushed his face away and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Back off Adio. She's taken."

"Sasuke. Thanks."

"Come on Uchiha. You let her kiss you in drama. How come this little lady can't get some of Adio?" Adio said pulling his hat down a little

"Dude that was 2-3 months ago. Get over it. Come on Natz. We're almost there."

"Natz?" it actually sounded cute.

"Yeah. I thought it sounded cute." Well you know what they say, 'great minds think alike!'

"_We are now arriving at downtown Kohna. All those who are coming off please remember to wait until the train comes to a full stop before coming off and please be careful."_

"Come on. Later Adio."

I think I was floating as Sasuke handed me my bag and still had his arm over me. We headed to at least 14 places with the same answer, "Sorry." Or "Get lost kid." Or nothing but a closed door in our faces. The last place didn't even listen to whole plea. He just slammed the door right in our faces! I was really close to hurting someone so I settled for Sasuke stomach (a fine stomach if I may add)

"Ow!" Sasuke yelled as I punched him in the stomach. I instantly felt sorry and was about to apologize when some kid threw a snow ball at me. It wasn't snowing so he must have saved it or made it from shaved ice. I was about to go and kill the brat when Sasuke grabbed the back of my winter cape and turned me around pointing to a theatre we didn't even notice before.

"One more try before we go get something to eat?" Sasuke asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah why not?" we went inside and to the theatre. It looked small but for all we knew it may have been one of many. On the stage it looked like people we're rehearing for a play. Two actors, my guess the lovers, were looking adoringly into each other's eyes.

"My dear Catherin, I want only you. Please say you'll be mine."

"Always my dear Eli. Always."

"Great, it's the sappy story, foggy London. Way to much mushy love if you ask me." Sasuke said and began walking to the person who looked like the director.

"Excuse me?"

Turning to us I saw he had long brow hair that reached his shoulders and had these weird eyes. One was blue and the other purple. Weirdly it looked good on him. He was wearing black slack, a black long sleeve shirt and a cream sweater vest.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Hinata Hyuuga. We we're hoping you could help us."

"Oh, my is Michiru 'Michi' Nishikiori. Pleased to meet you."

"Um Nishikiori-san, we were wondering if this was the only theatre in here." I said

"No there are two. Would you like to see the other one?"

"Before we do, how big is it?"

"It can hold about...40,000 people."

"Sitting and standing?" I asked hopefully that there would be more space

"Yes. Oh there is also a balcony but it can hold 500 people."

"Not big enough." So close, oh so close.

"May I ask why you want to know?"

"Our cousins Sasuko Uchiha and Punk Angel are having a concert but their original venue was cancelled and we've tried helping. You happen to be the only biggest place and nicest person. Everyone else just slammed the door in our faces."

"Yes I heard about this concert. Angels and demons. I happen to be going."

"If we don't find a place, there may not be a concert." Michi must have seen the sadness in my face because he said

"I know someone who owns another theatre. I can call him for the keys since he is out of the country. But in return, could you do me a favour?"

Raising my head and looking at Sasuke I said, "I guess. What is it?"

"Could you sing my friend's son to sleep? He's here cause he wanted to spend to sometime alone with his wife and the little kid won't stop crying."

When he said that, it reminded me of when I sang to Hanabi to sing her to sleep. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Oh thank you! He's crying every 5 seconds and I have to finish rehearsal. Himeka, can you go get Suzne-kun please." He asked a girl with shoulder length black hair with brown eyes. When she came back she was carrying a little boy blonde hair and these cool green eyes. It was a different colour green near the bottom. He had on a bunny ear hat, a white shirt and pants and the white poncho, at least I think that's what it was. Thing was he was the most adorable thing ever!

"This is Suzne, my friends' son. Himeka here is actually his older sister." Suzne was rubbing his eyes and I could see the tear marks on his cheeks. "Suzne-kun this nice lady was nice enough to offer to sing to you. Be nice ok?" the little boy nodded. "The stage is free. Need anything?"

"Could you plug in my phone to a speaker? The song I was going to sing, I have the instrumental on my phone. I already have it on. When I nod press play."

"Got it." Going on stage I saw that Sasuke ended up holding Suzne-kun. I didn't see Himeka-san so I guess she had something to do. Sasuke didn't even have younger sibling yet he had Suzne in a conversation until I got ready.

"Michi, ready."

_**Makeni! (Sailor stars opening)**_

_**Kanashimiga ima Sailor Smile...  
Kisekiwo okosuno Sailor Wing;  
Daredatte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu.  
Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell  
Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Sailor Star!  
Kono chikai todoke ginga made!**_

Anata ga kieta sono toki kara  
Sagashitsuzukeru tabi ga hajimatta  
Kibanda chizu ni wa Stencil no tenshi no e  
Yubi sasu saki wa Dark na Colosseum ga matteru  
Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu no Kiss  
Donna ni tsurai sadame demo  
Oitsuzukeru kara  
_**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/h/hanazawa_kae/sailor_star_song_opening_theme_sailormoon_5th_ ]**__**  
Kookai wa shinai Sailor Eyes!  
Anata ni tsuite ku Sailor Wind!  
Kono uta wa hoshi no michi shirube...  
Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell!  
Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Sailor Star!  
Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no!**_

Hitoride ashiru mishiranu michi

_**Yatto tadoritsuita kono torideni**_

_**Fresco no soko anataga no koshiteittaShiren no hoshi no hitokakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou  
Korewa futari no Miracle na sadameKakomo miraimo tobikoete oitsuitemiseru  
Kurushisaga ima Sailor Eyes!  
Kiseki wo okosuno Sailor Wing!  
Daredatte ummei no hoshiwo motsu!  
Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell!  
Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Sailor Star,Kono chikai todoke ginga made...**_

Kookai wa shinai Sailor Eyes...  
Anata ni tsuite ku Sailor Wind...Kono uta wa hoshi no michi shirube!  
Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Yell!  
Zettai! Mitsukeru yo, Sailor Star!  
Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no!

When I finished Michi started the appulse and everyone, except Sasuke since his hands were full with a sleeping Suzne, followed. Going over by Sasuke I said, not loudly enough to wake Suzne up, "you sure you didn't have a child with Saukra? You sure are handling him alright."

"If you must know, one if Itachi's many girlfriends had a child from her ex-husband. When they would go on dates I would have to watch the kid. He was about the same age."

"Hyuuga-san?" Michi said with a bit of an upset look on his face. "I called Kazune, Suzne father, and he said that it can only hold 45,000 people. I'm really sorry."

"Again so close. Thank you anyway. Hopefully we can find a place before the concert. If we do, I hope to see you there."

Michi took Suzne and Sasuke and I left even more sure that the concert was going to cancelled. We went to a diner and sat in a booth. Taking off my cape, and Sasuke his scarf, I sighed. Smiling weakly I said, "at least someone tried to help us."

"Yeah, I guess. This concert is so going to get cancelled."

Before I could respond the waitress came and gave us our menus. "Can I get you something to drink? May I suggest the hot chocolate with whip cream, with chocolate shavings and cinnamon stick straws?"

"Yeah 2 please." Sasuke answered. He must of saw the heaven on my face. I love hot chocolate with cinnamon stick straws. When the waitress left I tried t convince Sasuke that we shouldn't give up so easily.

"Hinata you said it yourself. The concert is going to be cancelled." The waitress came back with our drinks and I ordered a ham and cheese sandwich while Sasuke ordered a hamburger. Just when is was about to take a sip of my drink my cell started to ring

_**Basically what we're going to do is dance x3**_

_**It'll come easily, when you hear the beat**_

_**Basically what we're going to do is dance x2**_

_**Don't ya even worry 'bout other plans**_

_**Yeah that's right it's sneaker night**_

"Sneaker night by Punk Angel?" Sasuke asked when he heard my ring tone.

"It's my favourite song. One sec, hello?"

"HINATA! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! AHHHH! HANABI PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! HINATA PLE..." I didn't hear the rest of the request because I hung up on Neij. No doubt he tried to get revenge on Hanabi from pulling his hair. He should know by now not to get Hanabi angry.

"Your not going to help him?"

"He knows as well as I do not to get Hanabi angry. Mmmm, this drink tastes delicious."

After we finished I decided to head home and see what was left of Neij. Sasuke, the gentleman he was, offered to walk me to the train station. When I asked if he was coming with me back to the city he said he was going to cheek something down by the pier. Deciding not to pry I just followed him to the train station.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said as I went on the train.

"Later Natz." The nickname made me blush. When the train moved I waved till I couldn't see him again. Putting my back on the wall I slid down till I was stooping **(who wants 2 sit on train floorz?) **I was falling for Sasuke so hard but I was still going out with his cousin. _'I don't want to break up with Sasuko but I still want to be with Sasuke. God_** (sorry god)**_ I feel like such a two-timer. I like two guys and I can't choose between the both of them. My life has so much drama.'_

Sasu P.O.V.

I walked down to the pier. I had this idea in my head for the longest while and I wanted to check something out. When I got there I looked at the sunset. The sun made the sea look blood red, what was said to be hell. The sky looked pink, which was everyone's impression on heaven. We could have our concert here at the pier. Now I just had to find a place to do it. I was checking out the warehouses when I heard a noise from one of them. The doors were open so, carefully, I went in only to see Serpent.

"Serpent?"

Turning he saw me "oh mini Sasuko. Hey."

I hated it when he called me that. He thought I was younger than 'Sasuko' so he called me 'mini Sasuko' "serpent what are you doing here?"

"Glad you asked. Check this out." He pulled my by a switch box. Flipping one of the switches the wall opposite us began to come up showing a perfect view of the sky.

"Eh? Pretty cool huh? I found this place a while back and I just remembered it and thought it would be perfect idea for the concert. I was going to tell Amy tell PA but she hung up before I could tell her. Better yet it can fit over 50,000 people. So people have enough space to move and dance. I cam to check that everything was still working event though I found thee place 2 months ago, but you know what they say. Better safe than sorry."

"Serpent if you weren't a guy and Sasuko's best friend I'd kiss you!"

"Luckily I'm both. So can you call Sasuko? I've been trying like crazy but he won't answer."

"Right." I went outside and called Itachi instead. I couldn't wait to tell Hinata.

Hina's P.O.V.

"So let me get this straight. You dyed some of Hanabi's designer clothes cause she pulled your hair? Neij what are you, a child?"

"Who is whimpering very much." He answered as Hanabi hissed at him again. When I got home I had to stop Hanabi from stabbing Neij with a pair of scissors. After I sat them down, far from each other I might add, I found out what happened. Hanabi loves her designer clothes so seeing them dyed must of struck a nerve. Before I could say anything, my phone rang. When I answered Sasuke was on the other line and what he told me made Neij and Hanabi forget their differences ad start dancing. **(I'm so weird =I )**

Third person P.O.V Next day

School

The van pulled up in front of the school and Hinata, Sasuke and the rest of the 'losers' came out. They all had on the jacket that the backstage helpers for the 'Angels and Demons' concert. Hinata turned to face the others while they got the stuff they were going to need out of the van.

"Everyone ready?" they had skipped the mooring half of school and it was now lunchtime.

"Yeah, can we get out of the cold? It's freezing!" Ino, who had on her mother's fur coat, said.

Grabbing Ino's arm everyone went inside. Ino, Sasuke and Hinata went to the office where they had the morning announcements. Naruto, lee and Choji we're outside the lunch doors. The others we're by the switch box trying to find the light for the cafe.

"Where is it? A light for cafeteria shouldn't be so hard." Neij said getting annoyed. Temari and TenTen couldn't find it ether. Serpent, who was with them as well as amile, spotted it.

"There! The last on to the left." Pulling out a walkie-talkie, Neij called up Hinata

"Free bird calling Punker girl, we found the switch. Ready when ever you are. Over."

Sasuke voice came out "Rockstar here, we hear you loud and clear. Get ready for our signal. Ballet girl and Gangster, get to the cafe with ramen group."

Pulling the walkie-talkie towards her, Amy said, "Roger that Rockstar, Punker girl and Lovely lily. Let's go mes petits gangsters.(my lilt gangster)"

In the cafe, Saukra was getting her nails done by Kiba. She was wondering why the 'losers' didn't come.

'_Must be heartbroken about the concert. That's wha they get.' _"Ow! Kiba I have delicate nails, be careful!"

"Sorry. Hey isn't weird that the losers aren't here?"

"You're right, which doesn't happen often. Must be home crying about the concert." She was about to continue but then Ino's voice came over the P.A. system.

"Hi everyone! Bet your wondering what's going on. We'll we have an announcement to give. One moment as I get the paper." That was the code for Neij to flip the switch. When the lights went out Kiba slashed the nail file over Saukra's nails really hard.

"OW! KIBA!"

"Sorry." They didn't notice the door open and lee and Choji pull out rolling tables with boom boxes on them. The went on ether side of the cafe and serpent and Amy went on a free table. Sasuke, Hinata and the others, minus Neij and Ino also came in. They also went on free tables. When Neij turned the lights on, lee and Choji pressed play simultaneously **(just so you know the tables are the circular ones)**

_**Anima Libera**_

_**Anima libera,  
ti senti candida,  
lassù nel cielo volerai  
**_When the music started the people on the tables started dancing. Saukra couldn't believe what was happening_**  
Anima libera,  
sempre mi illumina,  
nel buio dei pensieri miei  
**_Naruto rolled in a rolling shelf. When he passed a table with a dancer, they picked up a stack of flyers._**  
Anima libera,  
sovente e magica,  
sei la speranza dentro me  
**_"The venue of the 'Angels and Demons' has been changed so please take the flyers and make sure and pick up extras to tell everyone else. Please enjoy the dance party." Ino said before she and Neij started going to the cafe. When she said that everyone through their flyers in the air which got everyone grabbing and dancing._**  
Anima libera,  
leggera e unica,  
nel cosmo azzurro brillerai  
**_Saukra couldn't believe what was happening. Grabbing Kiba shirt and shaking him she said, "Why is this happening. This isn't supposed to be happening. And...Shikamaru where are you going?" everyone hand joined the dance party and Shika joined Temari on the same table._**  
E non lasciare che,  
paure inutili,  
nascondano la luce in te  
Io non ti scorderò,  
io ti celebrerò,  
col ritmo di questa canzone... x3**_

Day of the concert

Hinata pulled the shirt over her head and pulled her streaked hair out. She then put on the jacket and sat down at her vanity table. Ino came in and helped her with make-up.

"Ino, you still need to put the angel heart on."

"Just a second. There, all done. Now let's get to work. Five minutes till show time and don't forget your gaiutr pick necklace and the bracelet." After she did she went to the back of the stage. How they decorated the wearhouse was amazing. The stage fit perfectly were the wall had opened and the sun was setting soon. Sasuko came out of the van that they were using as dressing room and came over by her.

"Can you belive this? Who would of thought this would of been a lot better than the old place we were going to perform at."

"I know."

"Punk Angel! We need you on stage please. Sasuko, stand by!" Neij yelled.

Hinata went on the stage and since the lights were off, the auddence didn't see her. The sreen behind her came on and DJ Star's face was seen. She was behind the stage.

"Hey everyone, hope your nice and warm. The sunset is starting soon and when it done the door will be closed so don't worry. Till then keep yourself warm with the blankets. Check it out, it's starting. Let 'Angels and Demons' began!"

The spot light hit Hinata and the crowd cheered. The sun was setting as she began. The song was a song she wrote when she first meet Saukra and stared to like Sasuke.

_**Misery bussines**_

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top**_

_**She's got a body like an hourglass, it's tickin like a clock**_

_**It's only a matter of time before we all run out...**_

_**When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**_

_**I waited eight long months**_

_**She finally set him free**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me**_

_**Two weeks later, we caught fire**_

_**She's got it out for me**_

_**But I wear the biggest smile**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Ooh, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**And steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God does it feel so good**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**Cause God it just feels so...**_

_**It just feels so good**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change**_

_**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change**_

_**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged**_

_**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way**_

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**_

_**Acting as innocent as possible to get to who**_

_**They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Ooh, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God does it feel so good**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him right now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**Cause God it just feels so...**_

_**It just feels so good**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving you**_

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving...**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God does it feel so good**_

_**Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**Cause God it just feels so...**_

_**It just feels so good**_

"Hey everyone, welcome to 'Angels and Demons'! Please watch closely at this next song cause someone very special will be coming on stage with me."

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**_

_**PA-I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland**_

You captured me with a stare  
I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
Condition me to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
Every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss  
Sasuke comes on stage singing_**  
I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
This feelins just getting stronger  
My head is spinnin around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer**_

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
Every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

"hey everyone! Hope you guys are feeling warmer now that the door is closed. Hope you guys are ready to dance." Kissing Sasuko on the cheek, Hinata went out the back door to the van she was using as a dressing room. She was able to hear Sasuko's song from there.

_**Replay**_

_**Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin´ you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl like somethin off a poster  
That girl is a dime they say  
That girl is a gun to my holster  
She´s runnin through my mind all day ay

Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin things I never do  
I´m in the kitchen cookin things she likes

We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl like somethin off a poster  
That girl is a dime they say  
That girl is the gun to my holster  
She´s runnin through my mind all day ay

Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

I can be your melody  
Oh, girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let´s sing with me  
Ay I can be your melody  
Oh, girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let´s sing with me

Ay na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singin  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

The band continued playing while I came out in my other outfit. Sasuke came running towards her. Stoping in front of her he said, "do one new song and then we'll do a duet then my song then all over again, k?"

"Got it." Going back on the stage while they started the music I check to see if I saw anyone I knew. "Everyone this song goes to my fav guy Sasuko."

_**Off the chain**_

_****__**Twisted, you've shaken my existence  
When I'm with you, baby,  
Bliss is all I've come to know (come to me)  
Running, I didn't see it coming  
Blinded, it's so stunning  
I don't want to let you go**_

A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing when you call my name  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love (is off the chain), your love, your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (is off the chain),  
Your love (is off the chain), your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Coming, just keep the magic coming  
You got me, baby, crushing  
But it feels like so much more  
Just when, when I least expect it  
You make it feel so epic  
Like nothing I felt before

A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing when you call my name  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
_**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/selena_gomez/off_the_ ]**__**  
Your love (is off the chain), your love, your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (is off the chain),  
Your love (is off the chain), your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)**_

I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone  
Odds of me tripping are  
Like next to nothing  
Guarding my heart like a diamond ring  
But love, your love, changes everything  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed,  
Everything is changed  
Your love is off the chain  
Oh, everything is changed,  
Everything is changed  
Now everything is changed  
Your love...

A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing when you call my name  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
(Off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love (is off the chain), your love, your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)  
Your love (is off the chain),  
Your love (is off the chain), your love  
(Is off the chain, chain, off the chain)

Your love, your love,  
Your love, love (is off the chain)  
Your love, your love,  
Your love, love (is off the chain)  
Your love, your love,  
Your love, love (is off the chain, off the chain, off the chain)

Sasuke, in his other outfit, came on stage just as the music of their new song started. The band looped the beginning so the stars could speak to the crowd.

"Alright everyone. We need you to do something for us. When we say to put your hands up, put them up." Sasuko said. "take it away."

_**Every little part of me**_

_**PA-**__**Can we really do this  
No no not not not not me  
I've never saw me falling hard  
Got me like I knew it  
No no not not not not me  
You took away my guard, guard**_

So I  
Put my hands up, put my, put my hands up  
Put my hands up, put my, put my hands up  
Put my hands up, put my, put my hands up  
And now I see  
Your every little part of me  
Sasu-(You got my heart)  
Your every little part of me  
Sasu-(You got my heart)  
Your every little part of  
Sasu-(Ohh oh, Ohh oh)  
I wanna feel your kiss for real  
Wanna feel your kiss for real  
Sasu-(Ooh oh, Ooh oh)  
I wanna feel your kiss for real  
Wanna feel your kiss for real

Sasu-Can we really do this  
No no not not not not me  
I never saw me falling hard  
Got me like I knew it  
No no not not not (not me)  
Girl you took away my guard

So I  
Put my hands up, put my put my hands up  
Put my hands up, put my, put my hands up  
Put my hands up, put my, put my hands up  
And now I see  
Your every little part of me  
PA-(You got my heart)  
Your every little part of me  
PA-(You got my heart)  
Your every little part of  
(Ohh oh, Ohh oh)  
I wanna feel your kiss for real  
Wanna feel your kiss for real  
(Ooh oh, Ooh oh)  
Said I wanna feel your kiss for real  
Wanna feel your kiss for real

Sasu-(For real) _**[x3]**__**  
PA-(Hey)**_

PA and Sasu-So I  
Put my hands up, put my put my hands up  
Put my hands up, put my, put my hands up  
Put my hands up, put my, put my hands up  
And now I see  
Your every little part of me  
PA-(Part of me, Part of me)  
(You got my heart)  
Your every little part of me  
Sasu-(You got my heart)  
Your every little part of  
(Ohh oh)  
PA(Part of me)  
Sasu-(Ohh oh)  
PA-I wanna feel your kiss for real  
Wanna feel your kiss for real  
Sasu-(Ooh oh, Ooh oh)  
Said I wanna feel your kiss for real  
Wanna feel your kiss for real  


"Alright PA, this next one is for you."

_**So **__**obvious**_

_**Go! Let's go, go! Go! Let's go, go!  
I need you here, but you're always so far away  
I call you up, but you know it's just never the same  
'Cause being closer to you is my sweetest escape  
It's all I needed  
I need you here, but you're always so far away**_

This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you, beats for you)

Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
I need you here, but you're out there on your own  
Do you still look like the pictures in my telephone?  
Hiding out in your room, we could be alone  
Laughing out loud

You need me here, but I'm always so far away  
This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you, beats for you)  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you, beats for you)

Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
Just let go tonight  
_**Find More lyrics at .com**__**  
We're so close tonight  
This is our night, look in my eyes  
We can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside, and take my breath away**_

This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you, beats for you)  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you (Beats for you, beats for you)

Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
(Beats for you, beats for you)  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
(Beats for you, beats for you)  
It's obvious  
(Beats for you, beats for you)_**Go! Let's go, go! Go! Let's go, go!  
I need you here, but you're always so far away  
I call you up, but you know it's just never the same  
'Cause being closer to you is my sweetest escape  
It's all I needed  
I need you here, but you're always so far away**_

This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
(Beats for you, beats for you)

Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
I need you here, but you're out there on your own  
Do you still look like the pictures in my telephone?  
Hiding out in your room, we could be alone  
Laughing out loud

You need me here, but I'm always so far away  
This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
(Beats for you, beats for you)  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
(Beats for you, beats for you)

Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
This is our night, look in my eyes  
We can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside, and take my breath away

This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
(Beats for you, beats for you)  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
(Beats for you, beats for you)

Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
Just let go tonight  
We're so close tonight  
This is our night  
The look in your eyes says we can go all the way  
I'm losing my mind, broken inside  
I want you to take my breath away  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
(Beats for you, beats for you)  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
It's obvious that my heart beats for you  
(Beats for you, beats for you)  
It's obvious  
(Beats for you, beats for you) 

The band immetly went to Hinata's next song.

_**Fly on the wings of love**_

_**Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky  
Maybe it is mine  
Fly on the wings of love  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky**_

In the summer night  
When the moon shines bright  
Feeling love forever  
And the heat is on  
When the daylight is gone  
Still - happy together

There is just one more thing I would like to add  
He's the greatest love I've ever had

Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky

And as time goes by  
There is a lot to try  
And I'm feeling lucky oooh yeah  
In the softest sand  
Smiling hand in hand  
Love is all around me

There's just one more thing I would like to add  
He's the greatest love I've ever had

Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky.

Kissing Sasuko on the cheek, he moved on to the last song of the night.

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4**_

Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you

Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4

There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you

1, 2, 3, 4  
I love you  
I love you

"Ok everyone hope you enjoyed the concert." Hinata said to the screaming crowd.

"actually PA I have something I want to tell you. If front of the whole crowd. Punk angel I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"Oh Sasuko, I don't know what to say."

"I love you?"

"I love you too." Pulling his shirt she pulled him to her lips. They ignored the 'Aww-ing' crowd.

Behind the stage

SNAP!

Neij just broke the clipboard in half. TenTen, who was next to him, just moved away.

'_Neij needs to sort out his priorties and I want him to ask me to the Fall Ball?"_

**WOW! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER.(even though most of it was lyrics) hope you enjoyed it. Please give me a little bit of a break. The next chapter of any story will be up. I think it might be Xialion showdown naruto version. Next chapter will be the dance and a surprise! Till then, later peeps!**


	9. Chapter 8

Music of love

**Hey every1! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. By the way I think I may make another story. I may call it 'Don't have a ghost of a chance.' Weird name I know. At the end of the story I'll put a summery and you, my readers can see if there is better name, but PM it to me ok? Also I know this is sudden but it's important. I meant to but everyone as Juniors, not ****Sophomores. Please understand the change. ****Now on with the story!**

Chapter 8

Hina P.O.V.

I just got back from doing the best concert ever! Angels and Demons was off the hook. Better yet Sasuko said he loved me! I still can't stop smiling! I ran to my room and screamed into a pillow. I was in my first outfit so I felt my skirt ridding up but I could care less. Sasuko told me he loved me! Wait, what about Sasuke. That immediately dampened my mood. I love Sasuko but I think I like Sasuke. Why can't they be the same person? It would be so much easier. Good thing was the Autumn ball was coming up. I can get Sasuko to meet me there and we can have the time of our lives! That made me remember what he said on the stage. That led me to scream again. Sasuko told me he loved me!

Sasu P.O.V

I can't believe I told Punk Angel I love her and she responded. So in short, oh yeah! Now that just leaves to decide if I really like Hinata. My life can suck sometimes. Of course I could ask Hinata to the Autumn ball to see if we really click. Guess I have to do that tomorrow.

Next day

I was wearing a black jacket and grey jeans with a black scarf and just got in the school gates when I heard someone call my name.

"Sasuke-kun wait up!" I turned to see Hinata in a red and black striped jacket over a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, red converse and the weirdest snow red hat. It looked like had cat ears on it but on one ear it had 2 small hop earrings and on the hat had a black star on it as well.

"Cool hat." I said pointing to the thing on her head.

"Oh thanks. My dad got it for me. But forget that. You saw the concert right?"

"Yeah. My favourite song had to be 'Every part of me'" I said while we walked up the steps.

Opening the door and going in, I followed her and watched her as she walked backwards so she could talk to me. "I asked you not to tell Sasuko what I told you, didn't I?"

"Yes but I didn't tell him. Honest." This wasn't really true. She did tell me but in a way I told myself. Confusing I know. But it's true.

"Ok. Anyway, did you hear how they're asking people to show off their singing skills at the Autumn ball? They want to save for a DJ."

"Probably the better idea. Remember what the DJ from the Hispanic month dance day?"

"The guy didn't play a single bit of Spanish music. I ended up doing the tango with Raul, dude in my chemistry class who asked me to be his dance partner, to 'White and Nerdy'. Do you have any idea hard it is to do a tango to 'White and Nerdy'? And when I had to do the salsa with you?"

"You can't do the salsa to 'Marry you.' I think it's a great idea."

"One problem."

"What?"

"Ino signed me, you and the rest of the gang up."

That stopped me in my tracks. I don't like singing in front of crowds because I have a fear they'll figure out who I am. "Is it possible I can move my name off the list?"

"Stage fright Uchiha?"

It felt weird that she called me Uchiha but stage fright might be a good excuse. "Yes that's it. I have terrible stage fright."

"This will help. I love going on stage. You'll be fine really."

"I highly doubt that. I have to go to my locker and get to class. See you in history."

"Bye."

It wasn't until I got to my locker and was unzipping my jacket to reveal a long sleeve shirt with a skull on it I realized I didn't asked Hinata to the Autumn ball. Picking up my Language books and closing my locker I slammed my head on it. I'm such an idiot.

Hina P.O.V.

I was heading to gym thinking how Sasuke didn't ask me to the Autumn ball. I wanted to go with him, bad. Sighing I pulled off my hat and pulled off my black and red jacket revealing my black long sleeve top that had, 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies.' And the 'o' were cookies with bites taken out of them. I went to gym and got changed. We had basketball that day. I had to play against Lee and let me tell you when they say he's like Gai-sensei, a youth crazed gay guy (at least we think so. He still wears the one piece suite) they weren't kidding. I couldn't get the ball with him on the court. After, I went to History were we learned about Greek mythology. Sasuke looked upset but I didn't ask. At lunch Sakura stomped over to our table.

"Alright Hyuuga..."

"Which one?" both me and Neij asked.

"Hinata! What was that thing you did before the concert 'Angels and Demons'?"

"Oh that. Well we were asked to spread the news about the new venue."

"Not like that!"

"Oh well. Too late now. Concerts done and if I may add it was amazing!"

"Oh whatever. So how are you going with to the Autumn ball?"

"No one yet. You?"

"I've had millions of boys asking me all day!"

"I highly doubt that. Whatever, I'll go alone if I have to."

"You'll be the laughing stock of the Ball."

"I would if my cousin's concert wasn't off the hook and I was getting a lot of complements to pass on to PA." I said putting my hands behind my head. Sakura just glared at me and stomped off. I waved at her leaving head. Putting my feet on the table and rocking the chair back looked at everyone else. "So what about you guys? Any dates yet?"

"Nothing yet. Listen I have a problem." Temari said ringing her hands, a habit I noticed that she did when she was nervous.

"What's up?" TenTen said putting sushi in her mouth

"I want to get back together with Shika. He sent me a note in Chem. He wants to get back with me."

"What did you say?" Kin asked. Oh she wasn't upset that Lee kept the 'Punk Angel' secret from her. She was really glad she was in on the secret

"I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. That and bell rang."

"You have to play him if. If he gets jealous of who ever you go with you got him in the bag. And I suggest someone you don't hang out with." I said taking my feet off the table but still rocking my chair.

"I know the perfect person." She got up and went to Saukra's table. We were able to hear what was going on

"Hi Kiba."

"H-hi Temari. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much it's just I was hoping you would go to the Autumn ball with me."

"Sure! I mean yeah why not."

"I'll tell you tomorrow what colour to wear."

"Got it."

When she came over back by us we all stared at her like crazy.

"What were you thinking?" Ino asked

"What?"

"You just asked Saukra's gremlin to go with you. That isn't what I meant when I said someone you don't hang out with." I said

"Big deal. All I need is Shika getting jealous then he's Saukra's again. Now who wants to go dress shopping?"

When she said that, all the boys picked up their bags and lunches and moved to another table. Shopping was foreign territory for boys.

"I don't have anything to do. I'm good." I said. The other chorused pretty much the same thing. After school I went home to wait for Temari to pick me up.

_**Basically what we're going to do is dance x3**_

_**It'll come easily when you hear the beat**_

_**Basically what we're going is dance x3**_

_**Yeah, that's right. It's sneaker night!**_

Picking up my phone the caller ID said it was Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Hinata?"_

"Yeah? What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you can meet me at my house, like around now."_

"Um, well Temari was supposed to pick me up."

"_I already talked to her. When we're done I'll drop you off to the mall. Can you please come?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. See you then."

I went upstairs and changed into a long sleeve white shirt with purple and black sleeves, black mini skirt, purple socks that reached my thighs. At the end of the socks had black ribbons to keep it in place and black snow boots that flared out on top. When I went outside I put on a white snow coat, a red and white striped scarf with a peace and heart button at the bottom and a red snow beanie. As I walked to Sasuke's house I was wondering what Sasuke wanted to tell me. He seemed distracted all day. I wanted to ask if he was ok but I had a feeling he'd ignore me or just lie and say he was fine. I hated it when he did that. When I got to his house before I could knock on the door Sasuke came from the back of the house.

"Hinata-chan, back here." He was decked in a white long sleeve shirt, black and white striped hoddie that didn't even look warm, jeans and converse. Walking to him I took off my scarf and tied it around he's neck. "You're going to catch a cold. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you this at school but this morning I totally forgot about it and I felt really bad all day and when..."

"Let me stop you there. You're babbling. What did you want to ask me?"

"Will you go to the Autumn ball with me?"

HE FINALLY ASKED ME! HE REALLY ASKED ME!

"I'd love to. I want to ask you but I thought you'd say no and..." Sasuke put his hand over my mouth.

"You're babbling."

Moving his hand I smiled. "So if I'm going with you I need a dress. You said you'd drop me to the mall."

"I'll get the keys. Please tell me tomorrow what colour so I can match."

When I got to the mall I went to 'Sweet 16' (real store, don't own) where I found the girls.

"Hinata there you are! We we're wondering where you went." Kin said coming to hug me. She did that to everyone.

"Kin I told you Sasuke wanted to borrow her for a while. So what happened?" Temari asked pulling out a light purple dress and looking at it.

"Sasuke asked me to the Autumn ball. Poor guy felt so guilty that he didn't ask me this morning he started to babble when he tried to explain."

"Aww. Oh yeah guess who asked me to the Ball?" Ino questioned

"Naruto."

"How'd you know?"

"You like him, he likes you. Pretty obvious."

"Shut up." We looked around for a while. I didn't get a good look at everyone else's dresses since they went and bought at different times. I finally found the perfect dress. A black strapless dress with black lace and white ruffles at the bottom. I could see the outfit already. I bought it and the girls and I went to Starbucks.

"5 hot chocolate ,one with cinnamon in it, 2 blueberry muffins, 1 chocolate chip muffin, 1 brownie and 1 raisin and nut cookie." Temari order for us.

"$10.20. Order no. 30"

We went to the couches and armchairs in the back and sat. My phone started to ring and I picked up seeing it was my dad.

"Hello?"

"_Hinata great news! Michi, the boy you meet when you and Sasuke went to find a venue? Well his girlfriend's best friend is Miyon Yi, the show host who deals with music stars. He got you, Punk Angel and Sasuko to perform on the show!"_

"No way, really?"

"_I'm not joking."_

"When is it?"

"_Tomorrow. Remember that song you and Sasuko recorded but never released?"_

"What of it?"

"_Itachi and I were talking and we want you to perform it. That ok?"_

"Sure. I'll talk to you at home." As I hung up I told the others what my dad told me. "I'll tell you if you can get on set k?"

"Ok!"

"Order 30!" Temari and Ino took the blueberry muffin, the chocolate chip for me, the brownie for TenTen and the cookie for Kin. We headed out the mall when a van drove up in front of us. The window came down to reveal Naruto.

"Hey ladies. Need a ride?"

"Hi Naruto." Ino went in the front seat with him and we went in the back where we found carry boxes from Naruto's favourite ramen shop. Temari waved and headed to her car.

"Doing delivers?" TenTen asked taking a bite out if her brownie.

"Yep. I want to rent a limo for the Autumn ball but not going to happen with $8.50 an hour."

"You know I 'know' a certain someone who can get us a limo right?"

"Yes. Thing is Iruka wanted me to get a job for the longest while, so I can't quit."

"Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"You know Miyon Yi?"

"Yeah. Knows everything about all music stars. What about her?"

"Michi, the guy who was helping us find a venue, his girlfriend is best friends with her and she got me and Sasuko a performance there."

"No way!"

"That's what I said. I'll call if you guys can come."

"It's about time Tadase got back in the game."

"Sure." Ino said rolling her eyes.

Next day

I was dancing for a singer Desu Sakura; she was short of dancers and offered to dance for her. I was decked in a black cami under a off shoulder dark pink and black elbow length sleeves, plaid pink mini skirt and tights that reached my thigh, pink legwarmers and light purple flats. As for accessories I had a lose pink tie, hot pink spiked chocker that hung a little lose, blue guitar necklace Sasuko gave me, a pink and purple wristband on my left wrist, light purple bracelet on right, cross earrings and a hot pink side cap. My hair was in pigtail braids. While dancing I saw Sasuko talking to Lee and Naruto, or should I say Tadase and Jackie? Sasuko was looking unbelievablely hot in white short sleeve button shirt with red crosses on the end of the sleeves over a long sleeve black and white shirt, jeans with red suspender straps and black converse. He also had his necklace on.

We finally finished and they hit cut. I walked over to Sasuko who gave me a towel and water

"We go on after?" I asked taking a mouthful of water

"Yeah. First she'll talk about the concert then she'll announce us."

"We should tune our guitars."

"Wait, you guys are playing guitar for this song?" Lee asked

"Yeah. We haven't done it I in a while so we decided to do the main guitars this time. Excuse us."

20 minutes later we were back on air and Miyon Yi was on an egg chair listening to her iPod. The thing I like about her show she makes it fun to watch.

"Hey everyone. Miyon Yi here. I was just listing to 'Off the chain' by Punk Angel. It's a song that was introduced in her concert 'Angels and Demons'. The ruomers about the cancelation of the real venue are true. No one knows who but the good news is that the new venue they got was better. 5 stars for the concert without a doubt. Now I have a treat for you my faithful watchers. Ladies and gentlemen, with their unreleased song 'Ichirin no hana' or 'A single flower' please welcome Punk Angel and her boyfriend Sasuko.

**Sasuko/Sasuke**

_Punk Angel/Hinata_

_**Both**_

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo kawari nante hoka ni inain da karenaide ichirin no hana_

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozonda hazu ja nakatta basho ni ne o harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne**

_Tojikaketa kimochi_ **hakidaseba**

_Itami mo kurushimi mo subete o uketomeru yo dakara nakanaide waratte ite ichirin no hana_

**Ima ni mo karete shimaisou na kimi no mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute**

_**Kimi no chikara ni **_**naritain da**

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito o teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara_

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT…  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito o teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara  
Makenaide ichirin no hana_

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT…  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Sasuko and his girlfriend Punk Angel!"

Later that day

Third person P.O.V.

"Reservations under Uchiha." Sasuko and PA were at Shanghigh Express (real restaurant, don't own). They were celebrating the performance and concert with dinner.

"Right this way Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Hyuuga." Everyone called PA by the family last name since she lived with them. The waiter took them to a secluded area. "Anything to drink?"

"Sprite for me and Coke for him."

"Coming up." When the waiter left, Sasuko took PA's hands in his.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just replying when you told me you love me. You?"

"Thinking of you. But I always do that."

"Even when I'm right in front of you?"

"Even when you're in front of me. I could stop if you want me to."

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it." Hinata (punk angel) said hooking her foot with Sasuke's (Sasuko) under the table.

"Then I'll keep thinking about you." Sasuko said rubbing her knuckles

"How is it that someone who became my best friend can the best boyfriend a girl can have?"

"Guess you got lucky."

"Hey did you hear how Sasuke asked Hinata to the Autumn ball?"

"Yeah. After he came home form dropping her to the mall, the minute he walked through the door he yelled, "Yes!" I had a pretty sure idea what he asked her to come over for. Oh yeah, he still has her scarf."

"Really?" well Hinata knew that. When she got home from dress shopping she realized she didn't have her scarf since it was automatic when she took her hat off she'd take her scarf.

"Yeah. I might have to convince him to give it back."

The waiter came with their drinks and got their orders for appetizers.

"Here you go. Shrimp wontons. Enjoy."

"Sasuko listen, I think one of us should tell someone we both know our secret."

"Ok but who's going tell?"

"Flip a coin?" Sasuko pulled out a coin and flipped it. He caught it and flipped on his other hand. "Heads or tails. If you're right I'll tell, you're wrong you'll tell, deal?"

"Deal. Heads."

Sasuke moved his hand to reveal heads. Sighing he pocketed the coin and feed Hinata a wonton. "Looks like I'm telling someone."

"You have to make them swear not to tell me. And Sasuke doesn't count."

"Fine."

After dinner they went on a walk. Sasuko had his arm around Punk Angel's shoulder while his hand was interlaced with hers. (meaning her hand was interlaced with his while his arm was around her shoulder)

"So you going to the Autumn ball?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep but I wish it was you I was going with."

"That makes 2 of us."

They finally reached Hinata's house. Hinata pulled him into a kiss. Her hands were tangled in his hair and one of his hands was on her back while the other on the back of her neck. He pulled her closer into the kiss when the door opened.

"Punk Angel get in here!" Neij still wasn't happy that they were going out. Pulling away she sighed and said, "I'll call you later." She kissed him on the lips again and before she could melt into it, she went inside. Neij glared at him until he said, "you have lip-gloss on your lips."

"Oh well. So who are you taking to the Autumn Ball with the attduide you have?"

"None of your business! And if you must know I'm asking TenTen tomorrow!" he slammed the door and Sasuke wiped the lip-gloss of his lips smiling that he annoyed Neij.

Next day

Neij walked into school and took off his coat the moment the saw TenTen. She was hanging her coat and hat in her locker but kept on her scarf.

"TenTen!"

"Oh hey Neij. What's up?"

"Um listen I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Will you go to the Autumn Ball with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask! I'd love to." She then kissed Neij on the cheek which made his legs weak and he collapsed.

"Wow you really wanted to go with me huh?

"Oh yeah."

With Naruto

Naruto was heading to Calculus when he saw Ino by the door

"Hey Ino-chan. What's up?"

"Nothing. Listen we need to help shika out."

"Why?"

"You didn't see his face when Temari asked Kiba the Autumn Ball. That and he called me begging for help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He called you? How dose he have your number?"

"Our dads' are friends. Not the point, we have to help him. You didn't see his face. It was heart broken. So I have signed him up to sing with us. Hinata is working on a duet that they will sing. Hopefully it'll work."

"It better." Naruto said going in class.

After school

Seed Recordings

Decked in a red and white long sleeve shirt under a red top that reached half way, a red skirt and red tights with red and white boat shoes plus the same red fishnet gloves she wore at the concert, Hinata walked into the lobby. She was still getting congrats from people about the concert. When she was talking to Full Moon, a 16 year old female singer who was a fan of hers, someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Punk Angel recognized the voice instantly.

"Is it Tobi, cause I have to tell him how hot he is."

The hands moved and went around her waist and she felt someone put their head on her shoulder. "Now that's just mean." Sasuko was decked in a black v-neck, with a grey shirt under it, black jeans with red straps attached on it, a cross chocker and the guitar necklace on him. Hinata had hers as well.

"Oh poor baby. I'll talk to you later Full Moon. Come on Sasuko." they headed to their dressing rooms. They had a photo shoot for fall outfits. Hinata sat on the table and Sasuko had both his hands trapping her to the desk.

"So think of anyone to tell?"

"Not yet. But here a strange question, what if I accidently tell you and I don't even know?" he asked brushing his lips with hers.

"Not a chance. I'm a hard girl to find." she replied giving him a light kiss and pushing him back so she could get off the table.

"Can't you give me one little hint?"

"No. Just tell someone and they'll be able to help you, kay?"

"Fine."

The door opened and Eriol poked his head in. "Sasuko, Punk Angel. They want you at the studio."

"Coming."

Later

"$40.50"

Sasuke just finished buying his outfit for the Autumn Ball. He didn't do tuxes which is why he was glad he got to wear casual to the Ball. Hinata had told him to come to her house. his guess, she finished the song. He walked up the Hyuuga's walkway and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Hanabi who at the moment was texting someone. He stood there for about 5 minutes when she finally looked up.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't see you there."

"I realized. Hinata here?"

"In her room. Up the stairs first door at the end of them." She stepped back and I went inside. When I was going upstairs Neij was coming down.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Sup Neij?"

"Nothing much. Hinata's in her room. Now if you will excuse me I have to go get my outfit for the Autumn Ball. Have fun."

When Sasuke got to Hinata's door before he could knock, the door opened and Hinata pulled him inside. Shutting the door Hinata looked like she couldn't contain herself.

"You ok?"

"This song is perfect! It's a break up song but gives the look like they're going to get back together. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure why not?"

Hinata went over to her laptop and opened a song file called 'Hush'. When it started Hinata's voice came through the speakers

_Hinata_

Neij

_Both_

_You say that you never__ gonna__ leave me  
Two time that you tell me that you need me  
Well this line is mine, just think about it!  
__You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know! __  
Don't say that you'll never find somebody like me,  
Well, keep quite baby I don't wanna hear you speak,  
The words you say, they don't mean a thing!  
__You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know! ___

_Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt! __  
__Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt! ___

_You think I don't know that you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it! __  
__And you don't think it shows that I still need it,  
That I steel need it! __  
__You think I won't go if you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it! __  
__We fall in, fall out,  
We follow hush, hush don't say a word! __  
_  
You're saying I'm only hearing what I want to,  
But you don't wanna hear a word how I need you,  
And I know we both don't hear a thing.  
You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know!   
So don't say I need to listen to you better  
You pulled it away from me forever!   
I just can't get my head around it!  
You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know! 

_Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you__ gonna__ get hurt!  
Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt!  
_  
_You think I don't know that you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it!  
And you don't think it shows that I still need it,  
That I steel need it!  
You think I won't go if you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it!  
We fall in, fall out,  
We follow hush, hush don't say a word!  
_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah!  
I know we can make life,  
Make new again!  
I know you wanna back track and start again!  
I think you know I'm worth fighting for,  
I think we should hush don't say a word! (x2)_

_Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt! __  
__Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt! ___

_You think I don't know that you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it! __  
__And you don't think it shows that I still need it,  
That I steel need it! __  
__You think I won't go if you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it! __  
__We fall in, fall out,  
We follow hush, hush don't say a word! __  
_  
_Change my mind,  
This is goodbye  
Just one more try,  
You won't change my mind! tell them all, tell them tell them hard._

"You got Neij to sing?"

"I had to pay him $20 to do it. Trust me he wanted more."

"I'm sure he did. The song's great by the way. I have a really good feeling that this will get them together."

"Perfect. Now let's talk band."

"Band? What band?"

"We can't sing to tracks. What if it skips?"

"Ok. Question, who's in this band?"

"Us. Well the losers are."

"Why?

"Cause we are going to show that losers can jam. That and it will totally piss off Saukra."

'_She has no shame dose she?' _Sasuke thought

"So, I'm playing guitar, you?"

"I can accompany you if you like.

"Perfect! Naruto is playing drums, Ino and Neij bass, TenTen keyboards. The others will be playing what ever needs to be played and if someone has to play a different instrument, they'll take their place."

"You really did think about this."

"Yep. I like to be prepared."

"Course you do. Well dance is 2 days from now. Let's get practising!"

Day before dance

Sasuke was on the phone talking to Itachi. The hallway he was on didn't have any people so he was free to talk about him being Sasuko, which is what he was doing.

"I have a photo shoot again? Me and PA already did that. But Itachi I have a dance to get ready for and I'm playing for the band. What do you mean, 'what do you mean?' Don't you listen to a word I say? I told you that I'm playing in the band for the people who signed up to sing at the Ball. Were you paying attention to me at all or were you staring at that girl that moved in next door, who has a boyfriend? Oh boo hoo, cry me a river, just reschedule the photo shoot, this is important. Ok bye."

"So you had a photo shoot with Punk Angel?" Sasuke jumped and spun around to see Naruto.

"How much did you hear?"

"Other than the fact you are lying to a lot of people. You're Sasuko!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry. Not the point. Why haven't you told me your best friend?"

"Cause you can't keep a secret. Listen I'm suppose to tell someone but not you." Sasuke was about to walk off but Naruto pulled him back

"You can't tell me but I know someone you can tell."

"Who?" Naruto whispered a name into his ear

"What? But I talk to her everyday. How is she going to help?"

"You'll see."

Day of dance

Hinata was putting on her dress. She already had on her socks which black and had black ribbons at the top. On her right wrist was a lace wristband and on her neck was a thick black ribbon with the bow on the right. After she put dangling heart earrings and put her hair in a high ponytail with her mom's heart band. She then pulled on black boot that reached her knees. She made sure her guitar was in it's case and she picked it up and went downstairs.

"So, what do you think?" Hinata asked spinning so her dad could see her outfit.

"Wow, you look like your mother when we went on our first date. Amazing."

"Thanks. So isn't this the part where you give some story or give me something that belonged to her?"

"Yes actually." Hiashi pulled out a box and opened it. It was a heart necklace with the December birth stone in the middle.

"Ohmigosh! It's beautiful."

"Your mother's parents gave it to her when she was going to perform her first song. She said she wanted to give it to you when were going to do something big. I wanted to give it to you at the Angles and Demons concert but Anko threatened to kill me if I did after she heard about the Autumn Ball."

"Ouch and I love it. Thank you daddy. Wanna put it on for me?" Hinata turned around as Hiashi put the necklace on. Hinata looked at the necklace and smiled as she remembered her mother. Neij then decided to come downstairs.

"I look ridiculous."

"Ohmigod!" Neij had on a blue long sleeve Chinese shirt and grey jeans. His bass guitar case in his hand. He actually had his hair out this time. "Ridiculous? You look amazing. TenTen is going to love it."

"That's why I'm wearing this. TenTen is wearing a Chinese dress."

"Oh, well I think she'll love it. Sasuke text you as yet?"

"No. You?"

BEEP

"Just did. He and the others are coming down the street. Ready to rock?"

"No. Let's get this over with."

"Aren't you going to ask TenTen to be your girlfriend tonight?"

"Shut up!" they heard a car horn and opened the door to see the others in limo. Choji opened the door opened and took their instruments and they got in.

"Alright, to the Autumn Ball!"

Autumn Ball

The decorating committee did a great job. The place looked like an autumn wonderland. The 'losers' began setting up on stage. Hinata looked over to Sasuke who was checking his strings. He had on a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans with at least 3 studded belts and a chain, black high-tops and a black beanie. A total match to her outfit. Looking over by Naruto and Ino, Ino had on a purple dress in that 80's style with a long sleeve shrug and purple flats. Naruto had on a dark purple dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up and black slacks. TenTen was wearing a pink Chinese dress lined with purple. Temari had on a sundress with sand flowers at the end and flip-flops. (I'm only putting clothes for the important people. May put it in later)

"Alright, all set. Who's going first?"

"Me." Hinata said giving Lee her guitar, "Bad Influence."

"Hey everyone, Raul here. Now let's give it up for the first person singing, Hinata, my dance partner I had for the tango."

_**Bad Influence**_

_**Ladadadada**____**  
Ladadadadada  
Ladadada**____**  
Dada**____**  
Ladadada**_

Alright sir  
sure I'll have another one it's early  
Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)  
Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)  
Trust me

I'm the instigator of underwear  
Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)  
I'm always on a mission from the get-go (get-go)  
So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon  
It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)

Alright ma'am (ma'am)  
Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)  
He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out  
He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down  
This happens all the time  
I'm a story to tell the alibi  
They wanna go home I asked them (why)  
It's daylight (not night)  
They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)  
It gets to be too much sometimes  
It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help I like to party its genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)

I'm off to see the doctor  
I hope she has a cure  
I hope she makes me better  
What does that even mean? (We don't know!)

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it I like to party its genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it I like to party its genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you

Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you (x15)  
I'm a good excuse (good excuse)  
To be a bad influence on you and you and you

You're too tired  
You're not too tired!

"Next up we have Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru get your lazy butt up here." Shika was wearing a tux with a green tie.

_**Hush**_

**Temari**

_Shikamaru_

_**Both**_

**You say that you never**** gonna**** leave me  
Two time that you tell me that you need me  
Well this line is mine, just think about it!  
****You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know! ****  
Don't say that you'll never find somebody like me,  
Well, keep quite baby I don't wanna hear you speak,  
The words you say, they don't mean a thing!  
****You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know! ******

**Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt! ****  
****Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt! ******

**You think I don't know that you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it! ****  
****And you don't think it shows that I still need it,  
That I steel need it! ****  
****You think I won't go if you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it! ****  
****We fall in, fall out,  
We follow hush, hush don't say a word!**_  
_  
**You're saying I'm only hearing what I want to,  
But you don't wanna hear a word how I need you,  
And I know we both don't hear a thing.  
****You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know! ****  
****So don't say I need to listen to you better  
You pulled it away from me forever! ****  
I just can't get my head around it!  
****You don't know,  
You don't know,  
You don't know! **

_**Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you**__** gonna**__** get hurt!  
Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt!  
**_**  
**_**You think I don't know that you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it!  
And you don't think it shows that I still need it,  
That I steel need it!  
You think I won't go if you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it!  
We fall in, fall out,  
We follow hush, hush don't say a word!  
**_**  
**_**Oh, yeah, yeah!  
I know we can make life,  
Make new again!  
I know you wanna back track and start again!  
I think you know I'm worth fighting for,  
I think we should hush don't say a word! (x2)**_****

_**Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt! **__**  
**__**Hush now, baby, don't say a word,  
You better give it up or you gonna get hurt! **__****_

_**You think I don't know that you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it! **__**  
**__**And you don't think it shows that I still need it,  
That I steel need it! **__**  
**__**You think I won't go if you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it! **__**  
**__**We fall in, fall out,  
We follow hush, hush don't say a word! **__**  
**_**  
**_**Change my mind,  
This is goodbye  
Just one more try,  
You won't change my mind! tell them all, tell them tell them hard.**_

After the song Hinata plugged in 'Say ok' to play through the sneakers. Temari was going to see if she need to play an instrument but Shika asked her to dance with him. They went on the dance floor and Temari put her hands around his neck and Shika's around her waist.

"Was there a reason you wanted to dance with me?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was an idiot to choose popularity over you and I completely understand…." Shika never finished cause Temari kissed him.

"You talk to much." Temari said when they came up for air. Shika rested his forehead on hers and smiled, "So 'losers' got space for one more?"

"For you, always." Temari said kissing Shikamaru again. Both Ino and Hinata high-5ed each other seeing the plan worked. Of course Saukra wasn't happy. In the shortest pink dress that showed way too much cleavage, she stomped over. "SHIKAMARU!"

Pulling away and groaning he turned to the pink haired devil and said, "What?"

"What are you doing with her? If you want to be popular you had to ditch her."

"Guess I don't want to be popular. I'm with the losers now." He then pulled Temari to the stage while Saukra screamed and stomped out.

"Dude it's about time." Sasuke said giving Shika a knuckle punch (or bounce as we call it).

"What song is next?" Ino asked.

"Untouched. Me and TenTen. Temari take over for TenTen, Shika you know how to play guitar?"

"Yes."

"Great take over for me. Lee and Kin, violin. Choji, cello"

_**Untouched**_

TenTen

_Hinata_

_Both_

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop_

Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye  
  
_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, __I've gone crazy from the moment I met you__  
_  
_Untouched  
And I need you so much  
_  
See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life

Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down  
_  
_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, __I've gone crazy from the moment I met you  
_  
_Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched_

Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, __I've gone crazy from the moment I met you  
__  
I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, __I've gone crazy from the moment I met you___

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un

After the song Sasuke asked Hinata to meet him in the hallway by the Chemistry Lab. He then pulled Naruto over.

"I'm going to tell her. Think this is going to work?"

"It will, don't worry. Now did you listen to me and put the streaks in?" Sasuke pushed his beanie up to show the blue streaks.

"Perfect. Now go get her."

Sasuke went to the Chemistry Lab where he found Hinata leaning on the door

"Hey Hinata."

"Hey Sasuke. What did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke pulled out two pictures. It was the same one, him sitting at his computer one with his streaks on and the other without. "What do you see about these pictures?"

"They're the same. What…" It then clicked. Hinata pulled Sasuke's beanie off to reveal his streaks that he hid. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before. You were Sasuko the inter time." She felt so stupid. It was like Temari said, 'no two people could that much alike without being twins'

"You're not mad are you?" Sasuke asked pulling his beanie back on

"Actually, I'm not. For some reason I'm not surprised. So PA told me the deal. I'm your girl?"

"Yeah. Hey, listen do you think it's weird to have a crush on 2 girls but you think they're the same person."

'_He must me mean PA and maybe me. I mean who else looks like PA except PA herself? _

"Not if you think liking the guy who's going out with your cousin but you know he's someone else who you like is the same person."

"I don't think it's weird at all. So you don't think it weird if I do this?" Sasuke grabbed Hinata's chin and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. It didn't matter cause she wasn't cheating and neither was he, of course he didn't know but she was going to make sure he found out before they started their Senior year.

Ino P.O.V.

We were all waiting for Sasuke and Hinata to come back so we could move on to our next song, 'Shake it up', a song Hinata wrote for me to sing. I was eating at cupcake that orange icing on it. It reminded me of the cupcakes they had at the Halloween party Serpent had. Hinata got all of us to come. I usually had one but with the concert I setteled for a star studded party. Soon the Winter Wonderland dance was coming up then we Jouiners where going to the snow mountines for a class trip. Then Christmas and Hinata's bday 2 days after. I took a gulp of punch to wash the cupcake down when Naruto came over to me.

"Hey Ino wanna dance?"

"Sure." Ok when people say I have a crush on Naruto they weren't joking. I've had a crush on him since Sakura pushed me into a river when we were 12. I was soaked through and Naruto offered me his jacket and to walk me home. Ever since the crush grew bigger and bigger. I keept my emotions in front of him under control but I swear when he gets close I feel like I'm going to explode. 'I'm in haven when you kiss me' was playing so slow dancing with him was no problem.

"SO you know where hina and Sasuke went?"

"Sasuke had to tell Nata something."

"OF COURSE!" We turned to see TenTen kissing Neji. My guess he asked her to be his girlfriend. About time to.

"Wow, finally happened, huh?"

"Yeah. Um Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"I'm suppose to be asking you that question. Why wanna go on a date?"

"Well that's straight forward but yes. Pick me up at 4?"

"I'll be there." For some reason I put my head on his chest. I could here his heartbeat which was fast but calming. But all good things must come to an end cause Raul, the MC, called us on stage.

"Ok, ino, ready?"

"Yep.

_**Shake it up**_

_**Don't like waiting **__**[x2]**__**  
Lets go right now!  
Gotta' hit the ground  
Dancing before the music  
Slows down**_

What I'm sayin' _**[x2]**__**  
If there's something to fix  
take it to another level,  
This is the remix**_

Everybody, everybody  
Get out on the floor  
It can get a little crazy  
When the kick hits the floor

Make a scene _**[x2]**__**  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, til you rock it  
We can't take it not more!**_

Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!

Shake it up!  
Break it down _**[x2]**__**  
I've got something to say  
When you're dancin' whit me,  
It's like we go MIA**_

Make a scene _**[x2]**__**  
Nobody can ignore  
Don't knock it, til you rock it  
We can't take it not more!**_

Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!

Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,  
You gotta change it up!  
And if the days not right?  
Just brush it off tonight!  
Put on the attitude!  
Your in my pocket mood  
And when you've had enough,  
Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!

Bring the lights up!  
Bust the doors down!  
Dust yourself off,  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!  
DJ set it off!  
Take it up a notch  
All together now!  
Shake it up!  
Shake it up!

**This seems so short. anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. now people have said they want to see the next chapter but the thing is they haven't posted the reviews. so here's the deal, I don't get more than 5 reviews I'm discontinueing the story. now on to the summery of the other story, hinata and sasuke could see ghosts and they have cards to seal 'dark spirts'. so it's ethier 'don't stand a ghost of a chance' or 'ghost captors'. please choose or suggest. and Echo Uchiha, your reviews don't count but don't stop reviewing. Later peeps!**


	10. Chapter 9

Music of love

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I know I said until I got 4 more reviews but I just did a dance concert and I'm feeling giving so please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9

Hina P.O.V

'_What's the roman name for Hermes again?' _I was in history class doing our end-of-term test. It was our last exam before the Winter Wonderland. Then 2 weeks into our vacation the juniors go to the mountains for ski/ snowboarding trip. I just have to live through this exam and my performance tonight. I turned slightly to look at Sasuke who was asleep. He liked Greek mythology so of course he finished early. Sighing I turned back around and looked at the question that was giving me a headache. All the other questions I figured out except this one. All of a sudden, a crumpled up ball of paper flew over my shoulder and on my desk. I looked up to make sure sensei didn't see. I opened it to see the question I was stuck on plus the answer. An Uchiha fan was at the bottom right hand corner. _'Sasuke. Of course.' _I copied the answer the minute we were told to put our pencils down.

"Okay. This is your last test for some of you so you are free to do whatever you want though they need help with the Winter Wonderland decorations. So class dismissed!"

Turning in my chair I said, "Sasuke, I know you're awake. Get up."

He lifted his head and put them on his arms "you gonna thank me for getting you the answer?" I kissed him on the cheek and began to pull him up.

"Come on. We promised Ino we'd help with decorating." After the Autumn Ball we got together even though he's still going out with 'Punk Angel'. But I'm not upset. We are the same person after all. If other people can realise who I am, why can't Sasuke? When we went out into the hall, I pulled on my black and red plaid coat with buckles over my pale yellow cashmere sweater dress that had two white belts that crossed each other and that matched my grey boots that flared out but was held by red strings and had my black socks peeping through the top. Sasuke had on a blue long sleeve shirt under a black jacket and cargo pants that were so long it almost hide his Nikes. We went to the gym and opened the door. The gym looked like it was attacked by attacked by the winter fairy. There were paper snowflakes, fake snow, Christmas ornaments. I didn't know why Ino needed help.

"Hey guys!" Ino had on a purple turtle neck and skinny jeans tucked into brown boots. Running up to us, she shoved paper and scissors in our hands. "I need you to make at least 20 paper snowmen. Star cutting." She ordered before going back to sit next to Naruto who was studying Physics, his worse subject. When Ino sat back on the floor, the strings on her boots had wooden balls. So it made a knocking sound which interrupted Naruto's train of thought.

"Ino, now you made me forget 'hydro system.' If I don't get at least a 'B' on this test, I can't go on the Joiners trip."

"You got a 'C-'on the last test. You'll be fine." Ino said rolling her eyes and leaning on his arm. The snowmen took at least until lunch. We went to the café with Naruto in tow but he kept his nose in the textbook, so he kept crashing into things. First it was the water fountain, and then a locker and he also crashed into a pillar that was near the café.

"Ow!" Naruto said as we went into the line

"Naruto, stop studying and then maybe you'll see the pillar next time." Ino said linking her arm through his. They went out twice since the Ball. My thoughts, Finally!

"can I get a miso ramen and a fedacheni alfrado please?" Naruto asked

"and can I get a chicken salad and a shrimp salad please?" Sasuke asked for us. We got our lunches and sat with our friends. Neij, wearing a white turtle neck, jeans and Timberland, was on his laptop making flyers for the Winter Wonderland. TenTen, in a long sleeve Chinese shirt and a mini skirt over leggings, was making a list of things we'd need for the ski trip. Always safety with her. Temari, Shika, Lee and Kin were in the hallways selling tickets. Choji was with the cooking club selling cookies.

As I opened the packet of tarter sauce for my shrimp salad, Slutra, I mean Saukra, strutted over to our table and handed us these snowflakes with the words 'Snow King and Queen' and a line under it. Everyone stared at the paper, and then looked up at everyone's favourite pink haired demon with questioning looks on our faces. Naruto the broke the silence and asked, "what is this?"

"you have to choose the Snow King and Queen. Which I will win of course."

'_not a chance. If people have common sense they'll choose someone else. Maybe Temari.'_

"Hurry up and write the names already."

I wrote Temari no Sabuko and Shikamaru Nara and handed it back to Saukra. Sasuke wrote Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yakmana. When Saukra got them back her face turned into one of disgust.

"The Gai mini-me and the Ruponzal look alike? Really, they're not even good looking."

"Neither are you. Go away." I said. Huffing she staked away. After school I walked with Sasuke since Neij went to go get his driver's license. I just hoped he didn't freak out and drive like a maniac. My dad promised that Neij could drive us to school the day of the trip and I wanted to see Neij drive so I could shower him with complements so he'd drive me to school.

"Hey you're still wearing the necklace from the autumn ball."

Automatically my hand went to my mother's necklace. After the ball I didn't take it off. It just, it didn't feel right and that's what I told him

"So it belonged to your mom? You know my Uchiha fan necklace?"

"yeah." he pulled it out of his shirt and showed me the back of it.

'More than my life'

"My mom gave it to my dad. after they died, my mom left a note saying if something happened to them, the wanted me to have it"

Linking my arm through his and putting my head on his shoulder I said, "It's good to have someone who understands."

When we got to my house, I turned for my good bye kiss. He cupped my face and leaned in and just when our lips were going to meet, I felt something cold on my cheek. Pulling back, we looked up to see it snowing.

"Hope this doesn't mess with the tree lighting."

"Oh yeah. Sasuko a.k.a you, are performing. What song again?"

"'This Christmas' Punk Angel's singing 'last Christmas' right?"

"Yep. So adding the new romantic feeling, weren't you in the middle of something?"

Smiling he cupped my face ad pulled me into a kiss.

Under my breath I muttered, "See you tonight."

Looking at me he asked, "What did you say?"

Blushing I just shook my head and ran inside before he could say anything. My life he so confusing at times.

Sasu P.O.V

My girlfriend, Hinata not PA, can be a little weird at times. I had gotten home to find a woman wearing a bikini getting a bottle of water. She had a shoulder length curly red hair and forest green eyes. Her bikini was black with orange strips. As she put the table water on in the island she looked up. Screaming she ran out and up the stairs. I was frozen for 5 seconds before I yelled. "Nice to meet you to." Itachi came down the stairs and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Ok, what did you do the scare Leah?"

"What did I do? She was the one who stood here in a bikini. The minute she saw me, she bolted."

"Oh, well she's my swimsuit model for my painting. Plus her boyfriend's out of town."

I stared at my brother before I shook my head in disgust. "I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

"Whatever. Anko sent your clothes. Later. Oh Leah, I have a surprise for you!"

At 6:30, I got ready. After putting the streaks in my hair, I took out the clothes bag out of my closet. Anko sent me a long sleeve black shirt, blue jeans, a blue jacket, black beanie and sneakers. I snook downstairs, where Leah was asleep on the couch, and picked up my keys, cell, coat and scarf and waited outside for the limo. About 5 minutes later the limo pulled up. When I got in Rick, the diver, passed me a thermos with an 'S' on it. Rick made really good hot chocolate so when ever it was cold he made it for us. Taking a sip I sighed in happiness. After being in the cold, the hot chocolate warmed my whole body. Soon we pulled up to PA's house. The door opened to reveal her in a red and black, my guess cause of her plaid coat, long sleeve shirt, black two layered skirt with black leggings tucked into red winter boots and a black scarf with red polka-dots. Like with me, Rick passed her a thermos.

Taking a sip and sighing she said. "2 things," she turned to me and gave me quick peck, "hi. 2, rick is there any chance I can get the recipe for this? Our trip is coming up and I really want to have some in the mountains. Please?"

"Oh how can I say no to my favourite female singer? I'll write it down and give it to after ok?"

"Thanks."

Third person P.O.V

The limo pulled up to the hotel that held the singer and right across from it was the tree with the stage in front of it. Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi were the MCs for the show and told Hinata and Sasuke would go after Akatsuki 4.

"And that was Desu Saukra singing 'Jingle Bell Rock. I'm Amu Hinamori with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. If you are just joining us, welcome."

"We're here at Hyatt Hotel, Japan. This tree lighting is helping less fortunate families get the things they need this Christmas."

"When performances are going on, please call and donate money, food or toys. Each call counts. Now singing 'Last Christmas' please welcome Punk Angel!"

_**Last Christmas**_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

'Happy Christmas', I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
(I give you my heart)  
But the very next day you gave it away  
(You gave it away)  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
(I'll give it to someone)

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
(You gave it away)  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special, special

Last Christmas, last Christmas  
I'll give it to someone special

"Ladies and gentlemen Punk Angel!"

After Akatsuki 4 came on stage and performed 'Under the mistletoe', Sasuke came on stage.

_**This Christmas**_

_**Hang all the mistletoe  
I'm gonna get to know you better  
This Christmas  
And as we trim the tree  
How much fun its gonna be together  
This Christmas**_

The fireside is blazing bright, ohhh  
Were carolling through the night, ohhh  
And this Christmas, will be  
A very special Christmas, from me whoo

Presents and cards are here  
My world is filled with cheer and you  
This Christmas  
And as I look around  
Your eyes outshine the town, they do  
This Christmas  
The fireside is blazing bright  
Were carolling through the night

And this Christmas, will be  
A very special Christmas, from me yeah, huh

Oh  
Shake a hand, Shake a hand, now.  
na na na na na na na na na

Oh, Fireside is blazing bright  
Were carolling through the night  
And this Christmas will be,  
So special for you and me, yes it will be  
Oh ohh

Shake a hand. Ahhh  
Come on  
Everybody shake a hand. ahh

Family, hey, we'll be together to make this Christmas right. Yes we will.

This last song was 'This is Christmas' that Akatsuki 4, Punk Angel and Sasuko sang and in the middle of it the tree light up and they had confetti falling as snow.

Next day

Wearing a black and red striped two hooded jacket, black skirt, purple leggings, black buckled boots and a cloak coat that had a collar that looked like a collar for the 1500 when the had the servants, Hinata walked up the stairs to school. Everyone was congratulating Hinata with 'her' performance. As she got to her locker and pulled at the bow to undo the cape, Sasuke put his had on her locker.

"Hey cutie."

Turning to face him she said, "hi. Could you move your hand?"

"oh sorry." Moving his hand he leaned on the locker next to hers. Hinata saw he was wearing a black shirt, jacket and jeans. The jacket had crosses on the sleeves and was lined with light blue. On his pants grey buckles with it wrapped around his legs.

"like you outfit."

"like your cloak."

"Hey my mom gave it me. It's unique, like me."

"of course." Kissing her on the check. "listen, I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"the gravitational pull of the earth."

"ha ha. Very funny."

"sorry, lightening the mood. You wouldn't have a date for the winter wonderland would you?"

"um no?" Hinata gave Sasuke a weird look that her answer sounded like a question. "why?"

"would you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure!"

After history a message came over the PA system. Ino's voice came through

"Attention everyone. The school has decided that they will give you the outfits for the Winter Wonderland as the amount of other winter dances is many and people may not be able to get outfits. So the girls get a choice of two dresses and the boys get a chance to choose as well. Please come to the clothing and textile room to see the choices and get your measurements."

Everyone went and looked at the outfits. The girl outfits was a strapless red dress with fur trim on the top and at the bottom and a white bow on the waistline. They also had long gloves with fur on the top. The shoes were loafers that had fur trim on them. The next one was a dress without sleeves and it had the fur trim on the neck with a bow at the bottom and the same gloves as the other and the shoes where boots with fur trim. The boys got a black sleeveless collar shirt with bat wings on the back, a red string tie, white pants and these boots that had the top folded and the other was a one piece puffy outfit with a black sort of waist coat with puffy short sleeves and the collar had fur balls on them and the same boots as the other outfit and a wizard hat **(if you don't understand, please read the manga for Gakuen Alice and look at the outfits for the Christmas Ball). **Everyone choose their outfits and headed to class. When Hinata got home she saw Neij dancing around the living room.

"What is it?" Hinata asked

"I passed my drivers ed." Neji yelled.

"great. So you're driving us to the school on the day of the trip?"

"Of course I am. Like I'd let anyone else drive you."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Well he can but no one else."

"Sweet. Well I have home work. By the way which outfit did you choose?"

"The spell caster. You?"

"The turtleneck number. Last time I wore a strapless I was almost embarrassed when it started slipping."

"Oh yeah I remember. Oh by the way Amelie called and asked if you and your 'friends' would like to come to her house for a game night."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I'd tell you and you'd call back."

"Awesome, thanks."

Hinata texted everyone and they all agreed to go. They, except Sasuke of course, came to Hinata's house to change. All the girls in Hinata's room and the boys in Neji's. Hinata put on a green dress under a cream waistcoat with a hood, grey leggings and brown snow boots with her fishnet gloves. Ino put on a black shirt under a white jacket that had purple lining and black jeans to match her purple sneakers. TenTen had on a black turtle neck, yellow skirt, black leggings and boots with Bo in her hair. Temari had on a grey sweater with the Sand symbol on the left sleeve and a long brown skirt. Kin had on a green jacket over a white cami and jeans.

Neij had on blue turtle neck, jeans and a beanie. Naruto had on an orange shirt, jeans, orange and black jacket and a black wrist band. Shika had on a blue collar shirt under a green sweater vest, baggy blue pants, brown snow boots and these cream figureless gloves. Lee had a green sweater and jeans with an orange belt poking out from under his sweater. Choji put on a brown long sleeve shirt, black jeans and sneakers.

"Ok Shika, Kin. The two of you need to choose name so you be found out. What do you choose?"

"Shadow, since I like shadows." Shika said while Temari put dark green streaks in his hair.

"I'll go with Melody, since I'm really good at music." Kin replied letting Lee put blonde streaks in her hair.

"Ok, put on your coats and let's get going." The minute they went out the door, a limo pulled up. The door open to reveal Sasuko in a red long sleeve shirt, black waist coat, cream pants with a green hooded jacket with a fur trim and a black scarf.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey Sasuko." When they got in they drove to Amelie and Serpent's house.

With Amelie and Serpent

Serpent was in the living room on the couch reading. There were chairs and pillows around the coffee table he had in the middle. On the table to the right of the couch were boxes of games. Amelie came out with snacks on a tray and put it on the coffee table before moving Serpents feet that were on the table.

"Serpent, ont changè! Get changed. Look at you, in a muscle shirt and those ripped up pants. Go and change now!"

"Amy, come on. It's just a game night."

"Do I need to make my self clear? God, c'est comme parler á un enfant. It's like talking to a child. I'll go first. Don't eat everything."

"Kay. Why don't you choose something for me to wear?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

'_I just know I'm going to regret this.'_

30 minutes later the door bell rang. Wearing a blue dress with frills at the bottom and a small white bow in the back and baggy brown boots, Amelie finished putting all the snacks down and went to the door. She was surprised to see Punk Angel, Sasuko and the whole gang plus two new faces.

"PA, Sasuko, how are you? And everyone else?"

"We're fine. Sorry we're late. Imoto claimed he saw a bacon truck and some how we ended up somewhere near Iwa, the Rain village."** (is that it? To lazy to go and check) **

"I know I saw one." Choji defended before seeing the food and making a beeline for it.

"Moving on, Amelie this is Melody, Jackie's girlfriend and Shadow, Miki's boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet both of you. One moment, Serpent, de descendre ici maintenant! Tout le monde ici!" (Serpent, get down here now! Everyone's here!)

Serpent came downstairs in a white sweater and blue jeans and a ring on a necklace. Kin noticed it and said, "I love your ring."

"Thanks. It was a Christmas gift from Amy when we first started going out."

"Aww."

"Hey Melody, 'Aww' in the living room."

10 minutes later Sasuko passed the die to Serpent. In the game they were playing, Sasuko was in the lead with Serpent right behind him. "You are going to need to roll a double six to get past me." Sasuke said pushing PA's hair from her face as she was resting her head on his lap from his seat next to Serpent on the couch.

"Gimme the dice Sasuko and prepare to be beat!" he said shaking the dice and taking very long to throw it.

"Ok, you gonna roll?" Shika said

"It's my turn to roll and I'll roll anyway I want." Serpent, well, hissed. **(Get it? His name is Serpent and he hissed?)**

"Ok. Of course."

"Ok dice, if you wanna don't want to walk into the light; you better roll me a double six." He threatened and blew on the dice

Shika looked up at Temari from her seat on the arm chair. "Te-Miki, he's threatening the dice." Temari just patted her boyfriend's head from the floor where he was sitting.

"Come on Serpent, everyone's waiting!"

"Ok." When he opened his hand only dust came out which got everyone either sneezing or coughing.

"Sasuko, he pulverized the dice."

"Sorry, kinda hard on dice. Amy I think we need the steel kind."

"Of course sweetie." When Serpent turned away Amy mouthed to PA, "Kill me." Hinata smiled sympathetically

The next game Shika was in the lead when he handed the board with the arrow to Serpent. "Your turn."

"Let me just get my spinning finger ready. Ok now you know what colour we want. We want blue. Now you better get blue or I'm going to break you." Serpent said threatening his figure this time. Amelie just palmed her face in embarrassment.

"He's threatening his fingerer Jackie." Kin said from her spread position on the floor not far from Shika and Tema.

"Better the figure then someone living." He whispered back.

"Now you better spin right, or I'm going to put you in the hole."

"Hole?" Shika muttered to himself

"Now touch his head for good luck." He pointed the figure to Sasuko who reluctantly lifted his finger to touch Serpent's.

"Um, has he been in the hole today?"

"Not that I remember." Sasuke touched the figure very quickly and pulled away.

He laughed and gave Sasuke a smile that made him knew that he was lieing when he said it didn't go in the hole and began to wipe his figure with his handkerchief and asking the whole table who had hand sanitizer. When Serpent span the arrow, the arrow broke off and a second later, Neji's beanie was on the other side of the wall, being right across from the dancing and singing couple. Everyone turned to look at the beanie that was pinned to the wall. Naruto and Ino, who was sitting on Naruto's lap with her legs over one end of the armchair they were in, stared at Serpent.

"Opps?" Amy just sighed and pulled out another game. 5 games later they were down to there last one. The game was 'Sorry!' and Serpent was the first to hit the bubble to get a number. When he hit it, it broke. Sasuko just took the box and scooped up the broken pieces.

"Ok any idea of a game that Serpent can't break or Imoto can't eat?"

"Oh we can play Twister!" Lee yelled but all his friends yelled 'no!' knowing him and his competiveness for Twister.

"How about this?" Hinata stood up and moving Sasuke's hand from the armrest and sitting, "Let's talk and get to know each other."

Everyone agreed and went into silence waiting for someone to start. 30 minutes later, everyone was board when Hinata, still in her seat from on the armrest now being Sasuko's pillow, sprung up and said, "Did I ever tell you… oh wait I told you that one." Everyone went back into silence went Naruto said; "I remember… wait Lilly told you guys that one at the party."

"Ok this isn't working. Let's play 'What do you know?'" Neij suggested. That got everyone up except Serpent who didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"About what?"

"That's the name of the game, 'What do you know?'"

"Yeah and I said about what?"

"Ok Serpent listen, the name of the game we want to play is called 'What do you know?' get it?" Naruto asked slowly

"And I asked 'about what?"

"Sweetie, I know how to play it. It's fun." Amelie said before everyone could go crazy.

"Ok the object is the game is to ask your partner questions that you think he/she should know. The team with the most questions answered wins."

When the questions were layed out Amelie offered to go first.

"Ok sweetie. When is the anniversary of our first pas tu du together?"

All the excitement from Serpent's face disappeared. "Um, you mean the first time we did a pas tu du together?"

"It's the date! Just give us the date. Come on we'll telepathies."

"Ok. It was…June..ly..uary..ember..arch thirteenth..ty?"

"No! Serpent était le troisième du mois d'avril! Espèce d'idiot!" (Serpent it was the third of April! You idiot!)

"Ok since you two got it wrong it's our turn. Ok Sasuko, when was the date of the concert you opened for me?" Sasuke had a brief look of confusion then he brightened.

"June 4. Have to remember that." When he said that line he faced Serpent so he didn't see Hinata lift the cardboard until he felt the hit. Hinata flipped it over and showed he was off by 4 months and he got the day wrong.

"Oh well. Tadase, our turn." Ino got off Naruto and picked the cardboard. "What do I cook the best?"

"Trick question since you can't cook anything."

"Nar-Tadase!" Ino was so made that she almost called Naruto by his real name.

"Joking. Ok it's either ice or boiled water but the ice is never really frozen so my answer is steam." That actually got a laugh out of everyone except Ino who shut everyone up with a glare.

"Dobe, its peanut butter and jelly. I made you one yesterday."

"That's what that was? It had chunks in it so I thought I was tuna."

"Ok Neij let's show them how good a couple we are. What is my brother's Chinese name?"

"Xiaolin."

"What? No it's Xiao Lang! I told you that when you meet him." TenTen yelled smacking Neij with the cardboard

Kin picked up the card board and turned to Lee. "Ok my youthful cutie, what is my favourite yogurt flavour?"

"Oh that's easy pineapple. You told me yesterday."

"No I told you I was allergic to it when you offered me a piece of you upside down cake."

"Then peaches?"

"Oh good god, that's my brother! Do you listen to anything it say?"

"I'm too distracted by your beauty?"

"Wrong answer." Kin began to hit Lee repeatedly.

"Ok Melody, stop. Shadow, we we're apart for awhile but we know everything about each other. So out of me and my brothers, which one has a sleeping sickness?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh….Kankurou?" she just hit him.

"Round 2?" Serpent asked with his fiancée glaring at him. At the last round all the boys were counting on Serpent to get the last question right.

"Let's see if you can redeem yourself."

"Well I'm not using the telepathy I'm going by my gut." Serpent said hitting his stomach.

"Quoi que vous disiez stupides." (Whatever you say stupid)

"Ow."

"What is my dress size?"

"That is easy. I've had my hand on that body since we became dancers and lovers. It's a size six…" Amy was going to say right but Serpent wasn't far from finished, "teen!"

"QUOI! A SEIZE? J'ai, Amélie, une ballerine, je suis un SEIZE TAILLE? VOUS AVEZ PERDU VOTRE ESPRIT?" (WHAT! A SIXTEEN? I, AMELIE, A BALLERINA, AM A SIZE SIXTEEN? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?)

This made the girls lose it. If someone like Serpent, who had been with Amelie a long time, could get something like that wrong who know what else.

The boys were in the kitchen all staring at Serpent who was getting a bottle of water. When he turned around he saw everyone staring at him. "What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

Shaking his head Shika said, "We had to play that stupid game. If you didn't break all the others we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeah and now they're all mad at us." Naruto said "We should have played 'What don't you know?' We would have won at that."

"Guys come on, minor setback. They're woman so they have an emotional reaction. We just need to talk to them and make sure they're not emotional."

"I can't believe I lost Melody." Everyone turned around to see Lee sitting in a chair and rocking back and forth crying. "How am I going to get her back?"

"First take your little G string off and man up!" Sasuko said going over to him. Lee just looked up and said, "I wear briefs."

"Guys there's logical explanation even though we all know its Serpent. All we have to do is reason with them."

"Well we have to do something. I mean before Amy I went out with dozens of girls and most of them I fixed. But I can't go in there."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Well when Amy starts speaking French that's a sign for me not to go near her so Sasuko will do it."

"No I won't." Sasuke said sitting down in his chair next to Serpent

"Yes you will. I'm making someone scream tonight and if it 'anit Amelie…" to finish the threat Serpent grabbed the end of Sasuke's chair and dragged him towards him.

"Eww, Eww" Lee said still crying and rocking in his chair.

In Amelie's room she was cursing in French before picking up a box of chocolate prezaltes and eating them. She only ate chocolate on special occasions, after a great show, a romantic night with Serpent or if she was mad. Well you can guess which one it was.

"That man said I wore a size sixteen. Do you know what that looks on moi?" when every said no she screeched, "A circus tent with armholes!"

"I can't believe Sasuko didn't know when I started singing. It was 4 months before I meet him."

"What's unbelievable is that they don't know anything about us."Ino said

Kin putting earplugs in her ears said "I hate men."

Just then the door opened and Sasuke poked his head in. "Hi ladies.

"GET OUT!"

"Ok, feeling a lot of negative and hostel energy here." Sasuke said coming in slowly

Coming off the bed and walking over to Sasuke, PA said, "There is nothing you can say to make us feel better."

"Ok honestly we know you've never felt more disgusted, hurt and angry in your whole life…"

"GET OUT!"

"Even feeling it on the floor." Sasuko said stooping. Amelie came over and told Sasuke, "Tell that idiot who is named after the reptilian he is that he may need to find a new bride." With that she pulled off her engagement ring and put in the box of chocolate pretzels and shoved it to Sasuke. He just handed Hinata the box and said, "Ok girls listen. We haven't finished playing the game and we need to see if you girls know us better than we know you."

"Ok Sasuko. Serpent is just making this worst cause he knows nothing."

"Only way to find out. Just down the hall ladies. Please don't hurt me by the way."

When everyone was downstairs Serpent realised his fiancée had no ring until Hinata gave it to him, with chocolate shavings still on it. Pocketing it he picked up a card and faced Amy who still had a scowl on her face.

"Ok Amy, if I was going to take something off my engine, what wrench would I use?"

"The wrong wrench. Then you'd throw it at the engine which bounces off, hits you in the head and you come crying to me as always."

"Though you are technally correct, the answer is a monkey wrench. Tadase your up."

"Kay, Lilly what is my favourite ramen?"

"All?"

"True, but there is certain one I love among all, which is…?"

"Spicy ramen."

"No, miso ramen. We ordered it at lunch the other day."

"Looks like not knowing about your mates is a male thing." Amy just sneered at her boyfriend

"Ok Meiling, in the soccer team what position do I play?"

"Oh I know this. The one who catches the ball."

"You mean keeper?"

"Yeah."

Neij made a sound like a buzzer, "Forward or defence."

"Oh, I felt that," Ino said

"Ok Mel, what group am I in that has at least 10 people in it?"

"How should I know? Is it the photography club?"

"No Kendo. With Neij?"

"Whatever."

"Mik, what club was I in before I joined the populars?"

"Uh, detention?"

"Ha, ha. No, it was chess."

"Ok Punk Angel, let's see if you can prove me wrong about not knowing anything about you. When did my first single realise?"

"Um, um. You know that a stupid question. I'm feeling some very weird vibes and energy coming from this direction."

"No, no, no. Let me point out that to a singer this is a very important date. Lemme help you and throw you a little telepathy."

Hinata stared in his eyes and said, "June..ly..ruary..arch..ember.. ober..ruary..may..pril…nine..thy..th?"

"Wrong!" and Sasuke hit her on the head with the cardboard making some hair fall into her face which she pushed away with an embarrassed look on her face. "November 18. Last year in fact."

"See so you girls don't know everything about us." Serpent said. The girls had to agree with that. "So are we forgiven?"

"I forgive you Sasuko." Hinata said hugging Sasuke from the middle.

"I forgive you Tadase." Ino said giving him a kiss on the check

"Your forgiven Neij."

"So are you shadow."

"Of course I forgive you Jackie."

"Amy, what about me?" Amelie turned and asked, "Do you think I should forgive you?"

"Yes."

Hitting him with the cardboard Sasuke put down she said, "Wrong." And got up and left the room.

"Um, we better go. Serpent you should really get her to forgive you." Hinata and the others put their coats on and went to the front door where they found Amelie doing feet movement while holding on to the railing. Serpent went in front of her and went on his knees.

"Amy I don't get. Everyone got forgiven, including Naruto the dumbest out of all, no offence, but I can't? Why?"

"Because it kills me that the person I want to marry doesn't even know me."

"Ok so I don't remember when our first pas tu du was or your dress size and what was the other one?"

"My mother's name!"

"Hey I've been calling her the creature ever since I meet her, so I forgot." Amelie just groaned and sat on one of the steps with Serpent crawling on his knees to be near her.

"It kills that you know everything about cars, guys stuff and hip hop but when it comes to me you have memory laps."

"Well give me credit for the things I do know, like you saw a ballet movie and became hooked on ballet, you cry when you see sunsets that remind you of home, that you tug on your hair when nervous and when we dance together you always look at peace and happy. So will you please forgive me and take me back as your fiancée?" Serpent asked pulling out the ring, which he had cleaned before. She smiled, plucked the ring out of his hand and put it back on her figure.

"Je te pardonne mon gangsters peu." (I forgive you my little gangster.) "But I have one more question something you can't get wrong. Who do I love more than anything in the world?"

"Well," he stood up and moon walked on the other side of her and leaned on the railing, "Would it be a certain person name after a reptile?"

"Qui, you got it right."

"Aww. Well we don't want to interrupt this moment so we'll leave. Bye."

Day of the dance

A limo pulled up to the school and the door opened to reveal Hinata opening the door. As she came out everyone followed and went into the gym. Hinata, TenTen and Kin had on the turtle neck dress and the others had the strapless dress on. Shika, Lee, Choji and Neij had on the spell caster outfit while Sasuke and Naruto had on the devil outfits. Kiba also had the devil outfit on and Saukra had the strapless outfit. When she saw Sasuke with Hinata at his arm she almost blew a fuse. She couldn't help but be mad that Hinata was in a place she was once in.

'_What dose Hinata have that I don't?'_

Everyone talked about the maskqurade that was taking place a 11:45.

"the seniors from before said that if your mask falls off in the middle of the dance you may lose something important to you, though they say it's not true but at the end of the song if your dance partner asks to take you mask off the two of you will be together and when you exchange masks you'll be together forever!" Ino squeeled.

"Ino, I highly doubt that's true." Hinata said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"the part about losing something isn't. they wanted to make it more intresting. Pretty great huh?"

"yeah. So we going to stand here like lumps or go dance?" Tema asked. Lee, Shika and Neij lead their dates to the dance floor just as 'Baby it's cold outside' began. The others sat at a table and spoke among themselves. Sasuke was whispering to Hinata about his chances of getting his guess on who PA was.

"I told you, you need to figure it out yourself. I can't tell you."

"why not? I won't tell her."

"if it makes you feel better she could be right under your nose you know." Hinting that she was in front of him didn't do much since he dropped the subject. Naruto was talking to Ino about the maskqurade part.

"So you think it's rude to ask a girl for her mask before the dance even started?"

"With you never." Before anyone could say anything else Kiba walked over and kneeled in front of Hinata, "Sweet sunshine (Hinata means sunshine/ sunriase) please dance with me."

"Not a chance. She dancing with me." Sasuke said pulling her up and taking her to the dancefloor. When the time for the masks came they were the only couplethat didn't have on. They were to happy. Hinata's heart wouldn't stop beating and Sasuke was glad he had a girl like Hinata. He was more than sure she was Punk Angel. They were going to take a walk outside when a girl stopped them and said that they had to kiss.

"why?"

"look up silly."

They looked up and saw mistletoe. Blushing they turned back to the girl who got the message and disappeared. Cupping her cheek Sasuke pulled Hinata into a blissful kiss.

**This feels so short. Sorry for the long update and even though I said I was waiting for 4 more reviews, this dance group I'm in just did an amazing concert and I'm feeling giving. Also they only person who did review want to see how Sasuke would reacte when he found out Hinata was PA. oh BTW I'll be spending my winter vacation with my sis and I have exams, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post my stuff. Keep checking your e-mail for notices and don't forget to review. Oh and if I forget to tell you next time, Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So sorry this chapter is so late. I just started a new school and it's been a crazy week. Please enjoy this chapter. Oh look up Don't stand a ghost of a chance on DeventArt (sp?). Look for sasuhinasfan. Just type in my name and click the story. I think if you look for it you may not find it. Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10

Third person P.O.V

_**If the darkest hour comes, before the light**_

_**Where is the light**_

_**Where is the light**_

_**If the darkest hour comes, before the light**_

_**Where is the light**_

_**Where is the light**_

_**Where is the light? Yeah!**_

_**Ave Mary a!**_

_**Where did you go?**_

_**We did you go**_

_**How did you know to get out of world gone mad?**_

_**Help me, help me, let go!**_

_**Of the chaos around me, the devil that hounds me**_

_**I need you to tell me**_

_**Child be still, child be still, child be still**_

Decked in a red and black frilled skirt and a black two layered shirt with her winter boots from her concert and wrist length fishnet gloves, punk angel was doing a mini-concert at her school. In two days, the Juniors were going to the snow mountains for the trip. The school had asked 'her' cousin to ask her if she could do a performance for fund raising. They needed $600 for the snow outfits the school was going to give like they did for the Winter Wonderland. Boy did that idea work. Even parents bought tickets which allowed the school to earn $20,000 which h was enough to get the snow outfits and get better rooms. After bowing, she sat at a baby grand as Sasuko took the mic. Neij and 'Melody' (all of Hinata's friends came as their star selves) also came on with violins and the schools choir came on.

_**Tears of an Angel**_

_**Cover my eyes, cover my ears**_

_**Tell my these words are lie**_

_**It can't be true, that I'm losing you**_

_**The sun cannot fall from the sky**_

_**Can you hear heaven cry, the tears of an angel**_

_**The tears of an angel, tears of angel, tears of an angel**_

_**Stop every clock, the stars are in shock**_

_**The river would run to the see**_

_**I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye**_

_**I won't let you slip away from me**_

_**Can you hear heaven cry, the tears of an angel**_

_**The tears of an angel, tears of angel, tears of an angel**_

_**So hold on, be strong, everyday, hope will grow**_

_**I'm hear, don't you fear, little one**_

_**Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go**_

_**Cover my eyes cover my ears **_

_**Tell me these words are lie**_

Two days later

Hinata brought her suitcase down from her room. Putting the suitcase down, she pulled out her phone and made sure she had everything. When she was sure, she put her phone back into her in her coat pocket. Her coat was light purple with fake white fur all along edges. Under she had on a black corset dress with multi layered skirt under a blue long sleeve shirt. On her feet she had on long dark purple and black socks and black boots. Going into the kitchen, Neij, who was in a long sleeve black polo, tan cargo pants, was packing snacks for the bus ride. Hinata made her cinomm rolls, mostly for Choji.

"Neij, you ready to get behind the wheel?"

Zipping up the bag the food was in and standing up he said, "just get the stuff in the car. Let's get this over with." After they got in the van, Hanabi who was in the back with Hinata, said, "We are going to die."

"Shut up. Ok, everyone buckled up?"

"Just drive." Those were a wrong choice of words. Neij pressed down on the accelerator and they shot forward and then stopped short when he hit the brakes.

"Neij!" the main Hyuuga family yelled

"Sorry!"

At school in jeans and winter jackets, Naruto and Sasuke stood on the sidewalk waiting for the Hyuugas. Sasuke wanted to make sure his girlfriend got there alive and Naruto wanted to make sure the cinnamon rolls came alive.

"Why are you worried? Neij said he was good driver." Naruto said

"Neij said a lot of things that weren't completely true." To prove his point, the Hyuuga's van was driving up the road way too fast. Both boys moved as the car's front wheel went up on the sidewalk. Hiashi got out shakily.

"Ok. Never again. Never ever again." Hanabi opened the door and fell out. "Land! I shall never leave you!" Hinata just leaned against the car trying to catch her breath from screaming so much. Neij, cool as a cucumber walked to the trunk and said, "Sasuke, Naruto, quit standing there like statues and give me a hand." After getting their snow outfits, they got on the bus. The boys sat next to their girlfriends. Hinata opened her box to be greeted by her cinnamon rolls squashed and one was stuck to the cover.

"Like daddy said, never again."

"Hey Hyuuga." Both Hinata and Sasuke, who had a cinnamon roll in his mouth, looked up to see Saukra. Since I'm the Junior class president, I'm in charge of entertainment."

"Just because you're in charge doesn't mean you entertain. And considering that you can't sing or dance, don't."

"Fine. If you're so good, you do it."

Giving Sasuke the box and taking off her jacket she walked to the front of the bus.

"Ok everyone, Saukra wants me to entertain you. So I think I will. Hey driver, the karaoke machine working?"

"Yep. You have an iPod to plug in?"

"iPhone but same jack." Plugging in her phone she put on the instrumental for a song she wrote but had yet to record.

_**Crystal Ball**_

_**Drinking wine and thinking bliss, is on the other side of this**_

_**I just need a compass and a willing accomplice**_

_**All my doubts that fill my head are skidding up and down again**_

_**Up and down and round again, down and up and down again**_

_**Oh, I've had my chances and I've taken them all**_

_**Just to end up right up right back here on the floor**_

_**To end up right back here on the floor**_

_**Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel**_

_**Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell**_

_**But I'm not scared at all… hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm**_

_**The cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball**_

_**Sometimes you think everything is wrapped inside a diamond ring**_

_**Love just needs a witness and a little forgiveness**_

_**And a halo of patience and less sporadic pace **_

_**And I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes**_

_**Oh I've felt that fire and I've been burned**_

_**But I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learnt**_

_**I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learnt**_

_**Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel**_

_**Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell**_

_**But I'm not scared at all… hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm**_

_**Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball**_

_**Irony, irony, this hate and love, hate and love**_

_**What it does to me, what it's done to me**_

_**What is done…done**_

_**Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel**_

_**Broken mirrors and black cat's cold stare**_

_**Walk under ladders on my way to hell, I'll meet you there**_

_**But I'm not scared at all… hmm; I'm not scared at all**_

_**The cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball**_

_**Bout the crakes in the crystal, the crakes in the crystal ball**_

This encouged everyone except Saukra to sing PA and/or Sasuko songs. Poor **(not) **Saukra. Her popularity hit an all time low and Kiba, her only follower left was now doing a duet with the French exchange student, Sora. Finally they reached the hotel, Snow Hotel. Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei stood in front of the group of Juniors while Guy-sensei and Asama-sensei got the suitcases out of the bus.

"Ok guys on one floor, girls on the other. You are allow to go on the floor before 11:30 pm. After that, if you are seen there and your excuse isn't good enough, you will be punished." Kakashi-sensei said

Kurenai held up a box and said, "One by one, come up and pick a paper. On the paper there is a letter. people with the same letter will be a group. To make sure boys don't end up with the girls, the first 13 letters are for girls and the others are for the boys. Alright come up and get your letter."

The groups that include our characters are:

Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Sora

Ino, TenTen, YaYa, Kin

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Kiba

Neij, Choji, Shika, Kukai

Boy, Hinata almost died when she heard she got stuck with Sakura. At least she had Tema and Sora was really nice. When she got the room key, Sasuke told her that judging from the key number, she might be above his room.

Hina P.O.V

We were told that our luggage will be dropped off later. Tema, Sky (Sora told us to call her that) and Slut, I mean, Sakura, and I went up on the elevator to room 307. Opening the door, we stood by the door in awe. Doing that mini-concert was totally worth it. There were two king size beds, a balcony near one of them, in front of the bed was a flat screen T.V., a door near the TV lead to the bathroom that was fit for a queen. Sakura, who I guess was use to this, snapped out of it and said, "I get the bed near the balcony. If Sasuke's out there he'll see me in my…"

Sora didn't let her finish, "Saukra, you can't choose. Hinata has the key which makes her in charge." I swear I liked this girl more and more.

"Since there are 2 beds we'll have to share. Tema will be with me and Sora; sorry you'll be with Saukra. I'm sure the sofa will be comfy."

"I'll take my chances. So K-sensei said when we get our bags we can go out. Who's coming with?"

"We will," I said referring to me and Temari who nodded in agreement. "The boys will be there and we have a bet with them. We're going to snow board and they're going to ski. Group with the least amount of wipe outs wins." Before we could continue someone knocked on the door. Opening it, Ino was there with a huge smile on her face, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"The hotel has activities for us teenagers and tonight they're having a pool party!"

"No way! You're joking?"

"No. And get this, if you don't have a swimsuit, they have new cute swimsuits!" this lead me, Ino, Tema and Sky to start screaming in delight. From the corner of my eye I saw Saukra roll her eyes. When someone knocked on the door, we stopped and saw Asuma with an unlit cancer stick in his mouth.

"I'm here to drop off luggage. Sora, what are your bags?" he was pulling a trolley of luggage. I spotted my purple and black Hello Kitty suitcase and small blue duffle bag. Sora's were all green with key chains with a picture of her and her brother. Tema's were purple with a bedazzled 'T'. I was wondering where Saukra's own was when guy-sensei pulled another trolley with cherry blossom pink suitcases packed to the top. Our limit was two suitcases and another small bag, mostly a duffle bag or a tote bag. Saukra obviously didn't listen since I counted 4 suitcases and 10 smaller bags.

"Saukra, we're staying here for 2 weeks not months." Ino said.

"We only paid for possibly 3 bags for everyone. You have to pay for the extras." She went into her hand bag, Parda **(sp? I'm not a shopping fanatic),** and pulled her wallet and pulled out a platinum gold credit card. Not even my dad gives me his credit card. I have to earn it myself.

"Here, use my card." Her card! Yeah right, she doesn't even pay for her own lunch. I just rolled my eyes and opened my suitcase and pulled out my snow outfit. The girls out was a pink pants and coat with fake grey fur around the hood and they gave us snow goggles lined in green, scarves and ski and snowboarding gloves, both green. Our school symbol was on the scarf and the gloves. After dressing we went down the elevator and when we got to the floor under us and the doors opened the boys came on. The boys snow outfit was like the girls except it was green and the goggles, scarves and gloves were orange. The colours were actually the same colour as our old gym uniforms. When we reached the lobby, we went to the snow boards and ski rental stand.

"So you ready to wipe out?" I asked Sasuke as I rented a sky blue board with snowflakes on it.

"Not a chance. To the ski lift!" the first people to wipe were TenTen, Lee and Naruto. Sasuke had to be the best skier. I knew how to snowboard from a music video I did. That and I like snowboarding better. The next people to wipe out were Kin and Kiba (he and Sora joined us on our bet). As I shot into the air after going up a snow drift and did a 180, I saw Sasuke was right behind me. I looked like he wanted a race. Landing, I shot forward with Sasuke close behind. Neij was also behind us until Sora, who was right next to him sprayed snow in his face which caused him to trip and make himself into a snow ball until he crashed into a lone tree in the middle. It was Shika, Tema, Ino, Choji and Sora were left and girls were winning the bet. I saw the resting lounge up ahead when something hit the back of my board. Turning I Sasuke had slipped and his left ski against my board. I was able to stay upright but Sasuke wasn't so lucky. He fell back into Choji, who let go of one of his ski poles and it hit Shika in the face. I swear I almost fell over laughing! All us surving girls reached the resting lounge at the same time. We all looked back and saw the boys in a tangled mess trying to get up but their skies kept tripping kept tripping them. We faced each other and burst out laughing. The others finally came down and the guys started to help the others untangle themselves and the girls came towards us laughing. When the boys finally came down, we smiled and Kin said, "Last 3 boys wiped out which means we win. Now as betted, you guys have to spend a night at the girls' room. Most likely with your girlfriends"

TenTen continued, "You have to get past the teachers when coming back downstairs."

"Now one more run before we get ready for the pool party." After having fun in the snow, we went back to our rooms and got changed. We pretty much wore what we did at the Star party and Kin had on a blue one piece. Saukra changed her swimsuit from the black two pieces to a pink monokini with sparkly flowers. She later told us, when Sora said she was heading down early cause she forgot her hat and had to go buy one, that they were diamonds but luckily for her they were so small they weren't worth anything. We went to the basement and walked into an indoor pool. I felt like I was back at the Star Party. It was heated and they had all sorts of slides that lead to the huge pool. We ditched Saukra at the door and met the boys at seats that were near a food and drink stand.

"Nice seats guys." Kin mentioned as she took a seat on Lee's chair. I happen to notice Kiba was with us and was talking to Sora who was in a green tankine with a fishers' hat on her head. I also noticed that other than being in the same chair, Kiba's lap was a seat to Sora's crossed feet. As I took a seat in between Sasuke's legs, I turned and asked about our new addition, "He's not going to invite Saukra is he?"

"We thought he was but when we were talking bad about her when we coming down here he actually joined and when we meet up with Sora, he hasn't stopped talking to her."

"Huh. Oh yeah, Ino, what other activates do we have?" Ino, who was sort of a pillow for Naruto, went into her bag and pulled out a page and handed it to me. It was laid out like this:

10 December-Pool party

11 December-Scavenger Hunt

12 December-Masquerade ball

13 December-Fashion show

14 December-Festival

15-Truth and Dare game

16-Big campfire

17-Kerioke night

18-Movie night

19- Grand opening of teen club

We had four days after that so they didn't have much more interesting stuff.

"So we can snow board for the last 4 days?" Sasuke asked reading over my shoulder.

"We could go to the club." I suggested

"What we could do is go in water. Come on." Sora said throwing of sun screen spray to us. Apparently the place was hot enough to get sunburn. After getting Sasuke to put the spray on my back, we all went to the biggest slide. Kiba got cold feet when it was his turn

"Kiba, you're holding up the line. Move it!" Temari yelled. Sora went behind him and pushed him down. He fell down face first and Sora went in after him. We had races, played volleyball in the water and had a lunch of tacos and salad. After 4 hours, we finally went back to our rooms. The boys had to come with us to finish the bet. After showering and blow drying my hair I changed into a pair of pyjama pants with multi coloured snowflakes on it and a triple strap tank top under my dad's old high school sweatshirt. I opened the door to be greeted by Saukra in skimpy see through dress. I recognised it as lingerie. Oh dear god, what was worse was that sasuke, shika and kiba were still waiting for a free bathroom. In the bathroom, they had two changing rooms. Thankfully, Sora and I came out at the same time and sasuke and shika went in. sora's pj's were a green and white long sleeve top and shorts and her hair was in a over the shoulder ponytail. Tema's were purple with these little fans all over them. Poor kiba, he was left and he couldn't look at sakura in the face. She obviously wasn't happy since she threw her brush at him.

"Kiba what are you doing here?"

Rubbing his forehead where it hit, he said, "Lee offered me to join in the bet he and his friends did. Sora said I could pair up with her."

"You took the losers offer?"

"Yeah, so what?" I was surprised that he was talking like this. He was, like, sakura's gremlin. That and I thought he was scared of her

"What did you say?"

"Kiba, changing rooms free." Shika said coming out in a pair of green pyjama pants. When Kiba went in, Sasuke came out in a black short pants and a red shirt. I then turned to Saukra and said, "Is there any chance you'll sleep on the floor tonight?" she just screamed and picking up a short robe, put it on and walked out. I turned to Sasuke and said, "Sora and Kiba have their own bed now." When I said that Kiba came out in the same thing as Sasuke except the shirt was white and he had his favourite hoodie.

"Wait, what about Saukra?" he asked

"She's gone. Since you and Sora aren't going out you get a bed to yourselves. It's big enough so you two can get your own sides." That obviously suited him fine since he asked Sora what side she wanted. We all put our phones alarms on early so the boy could get away before the teacher come knocking on our door. When we went to sleep, Sasuke and I got the side away from balcony and Sasuke's chest became my pillow and from what I saw, Temari was wrapped around Shika. I fell into peaceful sleep with Sasuke's heartbeat my lullaby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUHINA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I squeezed my eyes and opened them 6 am. I reached over on the bedside table and turned off the phones on it. After that, I put my head back on the comfy pillow. Just when I was on the verge of falling asleep, the pillow moved. Wait, moved? Pushing myself up, I saw Sasuke awake and staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Morning Sunshine."

"Good morning. You guys have to go if you don't want to get in trouble." He reluctantly pushed himself up. I turned and hit Shikamaru. Temari got up but he stayed asleep. I hit him a pillow but it didn't work. We all got out of bed and Sasuke pulled at sheets, which caused Shika to fall out of bed. But after a minute or 2 and no noise from him except the soft snoring, it told us he was still asleep. Sighing I went and woke up Sora, who might I add was snuggling up to Kiba like a kitten who was asleep next dog.

"You have a brother. Wake Shika up." She went over to Shika and covered his mouth and nose. When he obviously couldn't breathe anymore, Shikamaru eyes popped open and shot up gasping for air.

"What the hell?" he gasped

"Sorry but you have to get a move on." Kiba must have gotten up in the middle of all the craziness since had their bags and was by the door. When they left we fixed the bed and Temari proceeded to question Sora about the snuggling.

"It was nothing."

"So you having Kiba as your foot rest was nothing?"

"I was resting and he came and sat on the chair. He said I was free to put my feet on his lap since his sister dose the same thing."

"Sure. So if we have to pair up with people for the scavenger hunt, will you pair up with Kiba?"

"He was just being nice since I'm new."

"Kiba's never nice to anyone except Saukra."

"Really? I met him, he was really nice."

"Let's just see what happens tonight." Temari said going over to her suitcase. I changed into skinny jeans and a long sleeve orange shirt that said Aero (). Temari had on a long sleeve back hooded shirt under a purple polo, black leggings and a jean skirt and Sora had on a short sleeve grey hooded shirt and grey cargo pants. She had a baseball hat on her head turned backwards. When we were finished changing and were going down for breakfast, Saukra came in with Adio by the hand. When she saw us, she stopped short but Adio smiled and said, "hey Hyuuga, Uchiha here? If not you wanna join me and Saukra for breakfast, if you know what I mean."

"Ew no thanks, I'll stick to eggs and bacon. Come on guys, the boys should be changed by now. Oh and Saukra, do everyone a favour and get the maid to clean and change the sheets when you done." We went to the elevator and when it opened we heard the others coming. Ino had on a white top over a huge blue sweatshirt big enough to be sliding off her shoulder and jeans with a small rip on the left knee. TenTen had on a white top, a soft pink jacket with a purple Chinese symbol on the back and white pants. Kin had on a black tank top and army pants. She also had on Skullcandy headphones. Yaya, a student council member who had blond brown hair that was usually in pigtails and brown eyes, had on a yellow polo and a jean skirt. We all went in and were talking about the scavenger hunt when the door opened and the boys came in. Sasuke had on a white and black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Shikamaru had on a green button shirt, a black vest and jeans. Naruto had on an orange shirt under an orange and yellow funnel shirt and jeans. Kiba had on grey jeans, a black shirt and a grey hoodie with earplugs attached to it. **(There are jackets like that if you already don't know that. I happen to have one). **Lee was in a green and orange shirt and slacks. Neij had on a grey jacket and cargo pants and a grey beanie too.Choji had a shirt from his family's bakery, (choji's last name) Snackz, green short sleeve shirt over it and green shorts. He was talking to Kukai, Yaya's boyfriend who was the school soccer star. He also had on a yellow polo and jeans. He had his trade mark green wristband on. Apparently they were talking about good eating habits.

"So I don't have to have a salad everyday?"

"No, that just makes you crave more. Ask Yaya." He said pointing to his girlfriend who glared at him.

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically.

Finally we reached the lobby and went to the restaurant when a girl with red hair and dark colour eyes with these little glasses came in front of Sasuke who was talking to me. Since he didn't see her until the last second, he almost knocked her down and put his hands on her arm to steady her. "Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh that's quite ok." She had said in such a flirty voice I almost thought she was flirting with him. Oh course I didn't know it until she put her hands on his arms, what I thought was to make sure she was still balanced when she started to rub her hands up and down his arms.

"Wow, you are really buff."

"Um, thanks. Are you ok?"

"I am now. Who are you with?"

"Kohona high. You?"

"Vampirea High."

"I can tell since you latching yourself on to my boyfriend." I muttered under my breath with my head turned to the side.

"What 'cha say Natz?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing!" I said with a fake smile on my face. Kissing his check I said, "We'll meet you in the restaurant kay?"

"No worries, be right there. Sorry again, bye." He side stepped the girl and walked over to me taking my hand. Smiling over my shoulder to the red (literally) head, I saw her with an upset look on her face. God it was like another version of Saukra. After a breakfast of pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, fruit and juice or hot chocolate we all headed to the arcade.

Third person P.O.V

Ino leaned against one of the games that was next to a pinball machine were Sasuke was currently playing a game.

"So Sasuke, what was with the red head? And boy do I mean red head. I though Saukra's hair was weird but wow! That takes the cake."

"You got that right. It looked like she put in way to many streaks. I just bumped into her and she thought I was her sole mate or something."

"Oh my god, did she really say that?" Ino asked popping a piece of gum in her mouth and showed the packet to Sasuke in question. Looking at her and nodding she unwrapped a piece and shoved it his mouth. When he finally got in his mouth he said, "no but she was feeling me up like I was a piece of meat."

"I heard something about 'buff'."

"My muscles." He said with a side shrug

"Ah. You did see that your girlfriend was as my mother would say, green with jealousy." Finally turning his attention to his best friend's girlfriend he said, "Hinata doesn't get jealous."

"Sasuke, perhaps you haven't noticed but Hinata's a little different. She has her hair down now, she doesn't stutter anymore and she's slightly dumping the punk look. No that's a lie, Hinata can never dump the look cause it's one of her best."

Sighing and turning back to his game Sasuke said, "You are crazy."

"Call me what you want but just do know that girl comes near you and openly flirts with you, someone is going to have to hold Hinata back and it's not going to me." She said pointing to herself.

"Again, you're crazy." Hinata came over with a huge smile on her face with Naruto grumbling behind her.

"What you lose this time?" Sasuke said finishing his game and leaning on it staring at his girlfriend and best friend.

"I lost to Hinata in Dance Dance Revolution. Though it was not my fault! It was techno and Hinata's cousin is a girl who can dance to techno."

"You said I could choose the song and I saw C-Bool - House Baby (Verano Remix), so don't yell at me." Hinata said

"How do you remember stuff like that?"

"Hello, _cousin _to girl who can dance to it."

"Whatever. I bet you can't beat me in a game of Street Fighter."

"You're on. Who wants to watch me and beat ramen boy?"

"I'm not missing this." Ino said.

2 hours later, everyone got changed for skiing. The teachers were having a small class for those who didn't know how to ski and the next day they were going to go over snowboarding. They group was going to help demonstrate how to move and then do a race for the class.

"Ok, the main thing you must do is keep your legs apart and move your hip not your legs. To move from left and right you lean to the sides got it? Hinata and Kin please demonstrate please." The girls skied down a small hill showing the correct movements. For fun when they skid to a stop they sprayed Kakashi-sensei with snow. Everyone was laughing behind their hands as the chemistry teacher glared at the girls who gave him innocent looks.

"Hyuuga, Tsuchi. You're lucky that the only way we can punish you is if we get into fights with any of the other schools."

"But what did we do? We're innocent." They said fluttering their eyelashes sweetly. He just dusted off the snow and told Kiba and Naruto to show what will happen if they did the wrong moves. Going down the same hill, both boys fell and slid towards Kakashi-sensei and knocked him into the snow.

"Inzuka, Uzamaki!"

"Hey, you did tell us to show them what would happen." Naruto said

After all the students tried it they all stood at the sides watching the race between the 'losers'. They were surprised to see Kiba and the new student with them. AT the sound of Asuma's whistle they all shot forward. The same thing accured to them like their race yesterday except Sasuke actually stayed up right but Sora shot in front of him. After the race everyone got to free time and the juniors decided to have an all out snowball fight. Some students from Vampirea High almost reported them when they got snow on them but they threw more snow at them that they joined in. soon it was time for the scavenger hunt. Everyone went into the lobby and waited for instructions. Hinata changed from her outfit from earlier into a red shirt dress lined black, white tights with black bows at the end, black arm warmers that allowed her to put her thumb in a separate hole and black and white boat shoes with red bows on them. In her hair she had a black heart clip and had on a Hyuuga flame necklace around her neck. A man in his twenties and grey hair that was pulled into a ponytail and glasses finally came up to the group of teenagers.

"Hi everyone! My name's Kabuto and I'll be in charge of you guys in a way. So everyone ready for the scavenger hunt?" everyone cheered and clapped in responses. "Great. So pair up! After that line up by the front desk and I'll hand out the first clue. All the other clues will be on one print out so don't take it please. Pair up." Hinata took Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the front desk. We got our first clue and went to the fountain in the lobby to read it.

'Creatures live in this place, sheltered by the shade of hundreds of trees.

I stay in the center surrounded by these.

Pink petals swirl around me in the nighttime breeze.

Do you know where to find me?'

"What dose this mean? There are no trees here."

"Wait, by the restaurant there was a koi pond with trees by it. On of them was a Sakura tree. Come one." Sasuke pulled his girlfriend to the koi pond. There they found a Sakura tree at one end of the pond. On the trunk was a notice, the next clue.

'You'll be coming here tomorrow for a special event.

The next clue is hidden in a place so obvious,

No one would even think of looking there.'

"Ballroom. The masquerade ball is tomorrow. Where's the ballroom anyway?" they went to the front desk and asked for a map of the hotel. They found the ballroom and headed towards it. They found it and were amazed at the beauty. It was twice the size of the schools gym and had a chandelier and at least 3 balconies. The lights had been dimed a little and they almost didn't see the next clue because of the ambiance. Hinata did a double take when she passed the door.

"Sasuke, look. I found it."

'You're almost there!

This is the last clue.

Go to the place that we fist saw you.

A picture where you have to go through huge gates,

And head towards the clock with a golden face.

Run up the stair case that is hidden

And that's the place where you will find me.'

After leaving the ballroom they looked all over for a picture of a gate where you could see a golden clock tower in the background. They almost gave up until Sasuke looked by the elevators and saw a long poster hanging down. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw it was the picture.

"Hinata, look. There it is." They moved the poster out of the way to find a door. Opening it they saw it lead upward. They went up but then the door closed. Light came on emulating the path. The higher they went, the colder it got. Hinata was freezing and was about to tell Sasuke when something dropped on her head. Pulling it of, she saw it was Sasuke's shirt. When she turned she was surprised to see that he had another shirt on under it.

"Put it on. I can hear your teeth chattering like crazy." Smiling she did just that. The sleeves were long but it didn't matter. As they continued to climb the stairs Hinata breathed in the smell of Sasuke. He smelt like lotion and mint and a hint of tomatoes. She loved it so much. They finally reached another door and opening it they were surprised to see Neij and TenTen being handed an invitation.

"Hey guys. A few minutes earlier and you would have been the winner." Tenten said. When she saw what was on Hinata she said, "Nice sweater. Raid Sasuke's closet?"

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry this was late. I just transferred to a new school and it's been way hectic. Please enjoy the chapter. Hope it isn't short for you. The magical curse chapter is coming next. Later peeps!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Aki666 said she/he is glad Kiba was getting a chance to redeem himself. Glad you're happy. Please enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 11

Hina P.O.V

TenTen, Neij, Sasuke and I walked down the stairs of the hidden passage way of the hotel. The scavenger hunt was over and TenTen and Neij won. Neij always won scavenger hunts so I wasn't surprised he won.

"So what did you guys win?" I asked

"Don't know. We haven't opened it yet. We will when we all meet up." We opened the door and entered the lobby. I was going to the elevators when Sasuke pulled me to the restaurant. When he saw my confused face he said, "You're still cold right?" I didn't realise it but I kinda was, so I nodded. We ordered 2 cups of hot chocolate, mine with cinnamon. We sat by the koi pond enjoying the silence and I put my head on his shoulder. Sasuke turned slightly so he could put his arm around me. I knew sooner later, I was going to have to tell him who I really was. I just hoped he already knew and didn't push me away. I opened my eyes to see Kabuto coming in our direction.

"Hi second place winners. Can I talk to you?"

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke asked in a joking manner.

"Right. Listen, day after tomorrow is the fashion show. I was hoping you'd be in the fashion show."

"Um, yeah sure. Can our friends come too?" I asked

"Sure. Spread the word. We'll talk about it the day of the fashion show ok?"

"Sure. Thanks for telling us."

"No prob. bye." With that he left. We finished our drinks and went upstairs we were all in Sasuke's room when TenTen opened the invitation.

'Congrats! You win. Now the fun really can begin.

Tomorrow is the night of mystery, a night that can really go down in history

You, luckily person, and your friends will treated like royalty

Dresses, tuxes, shoes and masks, you will be given them in numbers that are vast

Get ready to enjoy the evening. You are the winner to be treated like a king.'

"So basically, we get outfits to go the ball? Cool!" Ino yelled.

"It says in stars to come at 4 pm to begin getting ready." TenTen said before putting the invitation away. We talked until it was 5 minutes to 11:30. We all changed and went to bed. The next day we helped the teachers with the snowboarding class and of course we sprayed Kakashi-sensei with snow, who just glared at us. While we were taking a break we saw Kiba talking to Sora, even though he was also sitting next to Saukra. Oh did I mention that TenTen invited him and his new crush to join us in enjoying the prize? 4 pm finally came around. We went to the lobby were we meet up with Kabuto, who took us to 2 separate rooms. Us girls were in our own personal spa. They even did our nails. It took us about 2 hours, so when we were done, it was about 6 and the ball started at 7:30. We were browsing through the dress when I found the perfect one. A blue strapless number. It had a sky blue ribbon just under the chest and the dress was layered with 3 skirts and the last skirt also had lace on it. I found a pair of white wedges and the mask was blue with silver decoration around it and the ribbons holding it were sliver.

Temari had on purple strapless dress. The top had sequence on it and the bottom was in a tutu style. Her shoes were sliver heels and her mask was like mine except it was purple and it was lined with black sequence and was held with string. Ino's outfit consisted of one shoulder long royal blue dress with a sliver belt and heels and a blue mask with a laser cut swan on the left eye. TenTen light purple dress with extra cloth making a sort of belt and it was slightly backless and gold flats with a bird Mardi Gras mask that was held with a stick. Kin's own was a black dress. At first I thought it was strapless but then I saw straps that tied in the back of her neck and black heels with a mask that seemed to look like a sort of crown. The ends curled and it was tied by a black ribbon. Last but not least Sora's masquerade outfit was a multi-coloured dress with a sequences butterfly on the chest area, gold heels and mask that had black, purple and pink mixed in with white lining it and making designs on it.

We meet with the boys with the boys at the door of the ballroom. Neij had on a black tux with a silver waistcoat under his jacket and it matched his tie and he had a silver mask on. Naruto's own was black with a pale blue waistcoat and tie and a black half mask. Shika's own was a white shirt, green waistcoat and black slacks and his mask was black layered with gold. Sasuke's own was a black tux with a red waistcoat and tie with a black mask. Kiba's outfit consisted of a grey tux with a black shirt and a grey tie. His mask was a simple grey one. Lee's own was a white shirt, black slacks and orange waistcoat and bowtie. His mask was also orange. Last but not least Choji was in a black tux with a white bowtie. He wasn't wearing a mask.

"Hey Choj (his nickname) where's your mask?"

"I couldn't find any that suited me. Plus it'll be in the way of my eating." We all shook our heads. Some things never changed. We went in and saw students from Kohona high and Vampirea high too as well as other teenagers and a couple kids. When Kabuto saw us he had the DJ stop the music so he could announce the winner of the scavenger hunt, TenTen and Neij. After that the DJ played a slow song. Sasuke did an over exaggerating twist of his hand and asked me, "May I have this dance?"

"Why of course you may."

About 3 dances later, we were sitting at a table watch the others dance. We found out Choji found a date who loved the buffet as much as he did. At the moment they were dancing. I didn't know how well things were going to get even though they kinda got bad. The first thing was Saukra, who was in a really short dress with enough sequence that could be on Sora and Temari's dresses and a short skirt with pink heels and a really glittery butterfly mask. She stumbled, I'm serious she stumbled, over and struck a poise. Sasuke and I look at each other and then back to his ex-girlfriend.

"Saukra, what are you doing?"

"I'm showing off my beauty. Wanna dance?" to my utter disgust she was running her hands over her body when she said this.

"No thanks. I think that guy from Vampirea high wants to though." He said pointing to a tall blond boy in a black tux with a pinstripe blazer and a red tie with a rose in his breast pocket. His mask was a simple half mask that was red. Seeing he was in her file of what she considers hot, she stumbled to him leaving us alone. Just when we thought we were going to be alone, the red head who was feeling up my boyfriend yesterday came up. Is it to much to ask for a little privacy? She was in a blood red dress with a slit on the left side and black heels with a bat shaped mask. Why was I not surprised?

"Hey there cutie. Remember me?"

"Uh, yeah. I bumped into you yesterday."

"You know, stuff like that just don't happen by accident, it's fate."

"Ok?" Sasuke looked kinda scared and I'm pretty sure my face was a mask of rage. Did she not see the same girl who held his hand sitting right next to him?

"You and me. We were meant to be. Is so clear, how can you not see it?" ok that's it!

"Hey, can you stop flirting with my boyfriend? I already have someone to do that." She looked at me like she had never seen me before. I pulled my mask off so she could see my face. When she saw who it was she looked upset.

"You are the problem! Die vial beast and leave the love of us." Ok, was this girl from the 15th century or something? This girl obviously read way too much Shakespeare.

"Ok, I'm human like you, not a vile beast. I don't mind the two of you talking; I just think you're wasting your time flirting with a guy who's going out with someone."

"You don't belong with him. Our fates are intertwined. You can not stop our fate!" ok this was getting out of control.

"We are not in the 15 hundreds. Get a grip. I know the school you go to is old but god, really?"

"You will face your punishment soon! Beware!" with that she walked off. Everyone in our school or not, except those in Vampirea high, looked at the girl like she was crazy. If I find out that that girl is a bloodsucker, after staking her, I'm going to sue the hotel for not watching out for possible death traps. Seeing how I acted, Sasuke started to tease me about being jealous. When he was over doing it I went onto one of the balconies. It was cold but I stayed rooted there. Sometimes I really questioned how Sasuke could be Sasuko. I was beginning to regret coming out here with out a jacket when something was put on my shoulders.

"If you stay out here, you'll freeze." I turned to see Sasuke, without his mask, looking down at me. I looked the other way and said, "You didn't have to tease me so much you know."

"Oh come on Natz. You never get jealous. What did you expect me to do?"

"Act like a nice boyfriend and not tease me." I pulled my mask off and shivered as the cold wind hit the once covered part of my face. He just put his hand by mine and stared at me.

"What do I need to do to get you to forgive me?"

"You'd have to be really convincing and…." I don't even remember what I was going to tell Sasuke since he took my chin in his hand, turned my head to face him and kissed me. Damn him and his ridiculously good kisses.

Third person P.O.V

The losers headed up to their rooms listening to Choji talk about his new crush.

"Finally, a crush that isn't food." Naruto said as he loosened his tie.

"Ha, ha. But this girl, wow. I've never seen anyone eat ice-cream without getting brain freeze."

"We have. You." Temari said

"Again, ha, ha! Not the point, that girl is going to become my future wife."

"She can cook can't she?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, so?"

"In Food and Nutrition you said you'd marry the teacher cause _he _could cook." This had everyone burst out laughing while Choji glared at all his friends. They had gotten on the 2nd floor when the doors opened and Kabuto was coming on.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey Kabuto. When do you want us for the fashion show?" Hinata asked

"Um, when dose your school finish?"

"3."

"Great. You and your friends meet me at the lobby at 3:30. And 5 floor please." The boys got off and so did the girls on the 3rd floor. As Hinata wiped off her makeup Saukra stomped in screaming.

"Guy from Vampirea high ditch you?" Hinata asked as she wiped off the eye shadow.

"No, it's that stupid red head from his school. The one who said you were keeping her and Sasuke from being together. Though it's you keeping me and Sasuke from being together."

"Can it Slutra." Hinata said wiping her face one last time before putting her dad's sweatshirt on.

"Oh whatever. My point is that little b**** is trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"My boyfriend."

"Whatever! I already have you to deal with."

"You're no bottle of sunshine to be with either. We just have 2 weeks to deal with her you know."

"I don't care. I heard she's going to be in the fashion show tomorrow and so am I." Hinata just rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. Jumping on the bed where the other girls were she picked up her song writing book and wrote a line that had been floating in her head for a while.

'Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight'

"So, Sora? You and Kiba?" Temari asked

"Nothing happened."

"Are you sure. I could of sworn when I went to get something to drink that you two were making out."

Sora blushed red. "D-did not!"

"Ok, if you say so." Temari said shrugging before going back to her needle point. It was a picture of a weasel on a fan.

"You really enjoy that don't you?" Hinata asked Temari. Ever since she found out who to make them in Home economics she was addicted.

"If you losers could can it for a while, I'd like to go to sleep." Saukra said going to her bed and put on a sleeping mask.

"Let the bed bugs bite." Hinata said

"Why is she so mean?"

"Why is her head so big? Why is always snowing in the alps? Why is the sky purple in the morning? No one knows."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUHINA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get back here Kiba!"

"Go away Saukra!"

It was the next day and the gang was at practise for the fashion show. But Saukra was getting tried of Kiba's flirting to Sora, so she was chasing him away from her, literally. Just as they were turning the corner on the 5th floor, Saukra ruby tackled Kiba down. How she knew a ruby tackle, Kiba never knew. She was an only child and her father hated sports. Plus Ataski 4 wouldn't be caught dead doing anything that could get their designer clothes dirty. As they hit the floor, Saukra flipped them so Kiba could be at the bottom and she could pin him

"Alright talk Inzuka! Why are you flirting with the new freak?"

"Her name's Sora and unlike you she happens to be very nice."

"What?"

"Saukra, I've had a crush on you for the longest while but all you noticed was Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Then he wasn't even paying attention to you cause he loved Hinata but your to stupid to notice that. Now that I found someone who actually likes me you can't be happy for me. Why did you ask me to join the populars anyway?"

"Because every girl was looking at you and I want what they do. You're mine!"

"No I'm not! I'm not some prize just to be given and rewarded." Kiba would of gone on if he didn't hear the voice of his new crush filled with sadness and betrayal.

"Kiba? W-what's going on?" he saw Sora standing behind him and Saukra and knew how this could look to her. He could see the tears in her eyes. She turned around and ran off ignoring Kiba's yells of protest.

"Saukra get off!"

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying! Now get off!" he pushed her off and followed after his crush. Saukra had hit the floor pretty hard and stared after Kiba in shock. When she finally got over it she narrowed her eyes.

'Sasuke's going to have to wait. That French brat is going down!'

"Sora! Sora wait!" Kiba had been chasing Sora down the stairs until they finally reached the lobby where the green head went to the koi pond. Stepping on the stepping stones she went to the small island that had a lot of trees. Ducking behind a tree, Sora burst into tears. She didn't even care that her mascara, which she was forced into wearing, was running. When she had first meet Kiba she felt something but it wasn't until later that she realised it was butterflies. She got it every time he was around her heart beat went faster and she felt weak in the legs. But seeing what she did before it was obviously he didn't feel the same way, or so she thought. Kiba had lost her at the lobby and was looking for her everywhere. TenTen who was taking a break saw Kiba with a strained look on his face.

"Kiba? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Sora?"

"I think I saw her go in the direction of the koi pond. Why …."Kiba ran off the where she pointed "are you looking for her?"

Kiba carefully stepped on the stones and went behind the tree where Sora was wiping the streaked mascara off. When she heard him she gasped and turned to him.

"What do you want?" she said rudely

"Ok, I know you're upset but nothing happened."

"Why would I care?" she screamed before she quieted herself.

"Because I wanted to make sure that it didn't change this." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. I'm guessing you can guess what happened. Yeah, he kissed her.

When they went back to the room where they were practising, Saukra and Hinata were arguing.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, running from you maybe. Why do you care?"

"That green haired slut is stealing him from me!"

"If there's a slut here that's you _Slut_ra!"

Saukra was just about ready to pounce on Hinata when Sora jumped on the stage in between them. When Saukra saw her she screeched, "You! You're stealing my boyfriend!"

"I'm not going out with Sasuke, Hinata is."

"Not him, Kiba!"

"You don't even like him. He told me you never pay any attention to him."

"That doesn't mean he's free to date!"

"Um, you didn't ask him out, so I did. So back off." This didn't go well with her since she slapped Sora right across the face. When she turned to face her, she jumped on her.

"Get off of me you crazy b***h!"

They rolled everyway until they knocked Kabuto down who was standing at the entrance of the catwalk. When he stood up he whistled at a very high pitch.

"Enough! Get off of her!" Kiba came on stage and pulled Sora off of Saukra, who a bust lip and nail scratches on her face. Sora was cursing in French trying to get Kiba off of her.

"_Let me at the little slut!"_

"Sora, calm down!"

"_I'll calm down when I finished wiping her off the earth!"_

"Sora, everyone wants to do that. I think the fact you marred her face is enough." Stopping her struggling she shrugged and had Kiba let her go. Kabuto was scolding at Saukra for starting the fight.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to participate in the fashion show this evening."

"What? But she attacked me!"

"Only because you slapped her. Sorry Saukra, but that's the way it goes. You can leave now." Screeching she stomped away.

When everyone went to lunch, Ino asked Kiba how he understood what Sora was saying.

"I took French last year and I spent my summer vacation in France."

"I see. But Sora did you have to be so ruthless?"

"She asked for it. But whatever. Hey Hinata is it true your going to be singing at the fashion show?"

"Only for one category."

"But still."

"Yeah. Its anime cosplay. I'm going to be wearing a dress that Sakura wore in Cardcaptor Sakura."

"Which season?" TenTen asked

"The dress she wore in season 3 opening."

"Cool. I think I have to wear one of the costumes."

Around 8 in conference room 4, the fashion was starting. "Welcome everyone. Kabuto here, welcome to the fashion show. Staring the show is party wear."

_**Dancing in the dark**_

_**On My Waist, Through My Hair.  
Think About It When You Touch Me There**_

**_Close My Eyes, Here You Are All Alone Dancing In The Dark._**  
**_Tell Me Baby If Its Wrong To Let My Hands Do What They Want?_**  
**_Late At Night I Pretend We Are Dance-dance- Dancing In The Dark (repeat)_**  
**_Ooh La La. (repeat)_**

__Hinata was in a light blue sleeveless turtleneck, blue mini skirt, blue cork shoes and blue baby doll gloves._**  
When You Work On Me,  
Open My Body Up And Do Some Surgery,  
Now That You Got Me Up  
I Wanna Taste It  
And See Those Pocket Aces.  
I Wanna See Who You Are.  
**_Ino was in a purple tank top that showed stomach, jean shorts and purple wedges._**  
I Got A Sex Drive To Push The Start (repeat).  
On My Waist, Through My Hair.  
Think About It When You Touch Me There.  
Close My Eyes, Here You Are Dance-dance-dancing In The Dark!**_

**_I Like To Flirt To See_**  
**_I'm Only Talking To You If You Wanna Surf My Sea_**

__Sasuke had a grey collared shirt with the collar standing up, jeans and black shoes._**  
Now That You Got Me Boy  
You Know You Better Spice It Flavour It G-get It Right; Savour It**_

_**Wanna See Who You Are, Got A Sex Strap Push The Start (repeat)**_  
_**On My Waist, Through My Hair.**_  
_**Think About It When You Touch Me There.**_

Temari had on a strapless light purple shirt that covered the chest area, black skinny jeans with a sequence scarf belt and black boots._**  
Close My Eyes, Here You Are, All Alone, Dancing In The Dark.  
Tell Me Baby If It's Wrong  
To Let My Hands Do What They Want.  
Late At Night I Pretend We Are Dance-dance-d-dance Dancing In The Dark (repeat).  
Ooh La La (repeat)  
**_TenTen had on a long sleeve black shirt under a pink sweater dress and brown boots._**  
Tell Me Baby If It's Wrong..  
Dancing In The Dark..  
To Let My Hands Do What They Want.  
Dancing In The Dark! (repeat).  
Ooh La La (repeat)**_

Kiba had on a black shirt with a sliver cross, black jeans with chains, black leather jacket and combat boots.

"Now for casual wear."

_**Fly**_

_**In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.**_

**_Can you hear it calling?_**  
**_Can you feel it in your soul?_**  
**_Can you trust this longing?_**  
**_And take control,_**

__Neij had on a white Areostylpe shirt under a white hoddie which was layered by a black jacket, jeans and converse._**  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.**_

**_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_**  
**_Find a dream you can follow,_**  
**_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_**  
_**And the world's feeling hollow**._

__Shika was in a black shirt, green hoddie and cargo pants with green and black high tops._**  
Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,**_

**_Fly_**  
**_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_**  
**_You can shine,_**  
**_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_**  
**_And start to try, cause it's your time,_**  
**_Time to fly._**

__Sora had on a yellow shirt, jeans, a purple and white scarf and white boat shoes._**  
And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,**_

_**In a moment, everything can change,**_  
_**Feel the wind on your shoulder,**_  
_**For a minute, all the world can wait,**_  
_**Let go of yesterday,**_

__YaYa put on a pink off the shoulder shirt and yellow capries and flip-flops_**  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly**_

Adio had put on a black shirt lined with blue, cargo pants, bicker gloves and converse._**  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.**_

In a moment, everything can change.

Naruto was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, orange polo and black jeans with black flip-flops

"Dance clothes!"

_**Whoa oh!**_

_**I candy coat and cover everything that I'm still hiding underneath. It's been a long time. It's been a long time.  
A thousand faces looking up at me hands are pointing ceiling oh what a feeling.  
I've got friends in highly low places  
I'll stand up push it and push it up, can't afford to lose now.  
I've got friends in highly low places  
I'll go inside when I wanna party, grab a girl and dance (don't touch me).  
**_Hinata was in a black shirt under a purple sleeveless with a chain belt, white shorts, grey jacket, Rebocks and a wicker fedora._**  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all**_

_**Girl, who taught you how to move like that?**_  
_**At this pace your at you're going way to fast.**_  
_**I, I saw you from across the room**_  
_**It's me versus every guy it's your choice you choose.**_

__Sora was in a black and grey short sleeve shirt, dark red jeans with a white stud belt and chains, black arm warmers, a purple, black and grey shawl, white fedora and white knee high converse._**  
I've got friends in highly low places  
It's been a long time, it's been a long time  
and maybe baby you can rise above the rest and meet me yeah**_

_**Whoa oh whoa whoa oh**_  
_**Why do I put myself in these situations**_  
_**Whoa oh whoa whoa oh**_  
_**I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all**_

__Naruto was in a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up, an orange and blue vest and black wrist bands on each wrist and black low cut converse._**  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all**_

_**You're worth losing my self esteem**_  
_**Your clever words mean nothing more to me than a lot I've heard in a movie**_  
_**you're worth losing my, losing my, losing my self esteem**_  
_**you're not worth putting myself in these situations**_

TenTen had on a green off the shoulder shirt under a white tank top with purple flowers, black shorts and Chinese slippers.

_**Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all**_

"Anything wear, cause there was no category for these clothes!"

_**It's my life!**_

_**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud  
**_Neij was in a dark blue shirt under a black shirt, blue jeans with rips in them and red and black sneakers_**  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

(_**It's my life)**_  
_**My heart is like an open highway**_  
_**Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"**_  
_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_  
_**'Cause it's my life**_

__Kiba was in a long sleeve grey shirt, black jeans and black converse_**  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks**_

_**It's my life**_  
_**And it's now or never**_  
_**I ain't gonna live forever**_  
_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

__Ino was in a light blue off the shoulder shirt under another off the shoulder shirt but a darker colour, black capries, black wedges and dark blue baby doll gloves._**  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life**_

_**You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down  
**_Choji was in long sleeve turtle neck white shirt with the Japanese word for food, a green and red plaid funnel shirt, green short and red high top converse._**  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**_

**_(It's my life)_**  
**_My heart is like an open highway_**  
**_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_**  
**_I just wanna live while I'm alive_**

__The red haired girl had on a bra like top under a black leather jacket, a purple tripled layered skirt on top of tights and three inch heels._**  
(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
**_Kukai had on grey t-shirt, a sports jacket, jeans with a chain and sneakers._**  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!**_

A little girl about 7 and her 9 year old brother came on. The little girl was wearing a pink dress with a ruffled skirt, a rose belt, brown boots and a pink, red and white plaid trucker hat with a rose on it. She was also holding a pink bunny. Her brother was in a white dress shirt and jeans and was holding his little sister's hand.

"Now for the main event! The cosplay category. Please welcome Punk Angel's cousin, Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata came out in a white dress with puffy sleeves and pink lace on it. She had a pink chocker with a star charm on it. Her socks were white with one lace side that had a ribbon on it and pink flats with stars on them.

_**Dreaming, Dreaming**_

Ino had on the fairy outfit.

_**It's all right daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu  
kiseki datte okoseru  
Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge  
kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de deaeru hi o matteru  
DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga hiraku yo...  
**_Naruto was wearing a soul reaper outfit from Bleach._**  
IZA tonaru to nani mo ienai shaberitai no ni koe mo kiki takute  
kokoro ga ne awateteru  
aoi sora ni hikouki kumo tsunaida te ni waite kuru POWER  
doko datte yuke sou da yo kaze ni notte...  
**_Shika was in the outfit that Michi wore in Kamikchama Karin Chu._**  
It's all right daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu  
kiseki datte okoseru  
Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge  
kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de deaeru hi o matteru  
DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga hiraku yo...  
**_TenTen was in Meiling's Chinese outfit.

Neij was wearing Syaron's outfit from Cardcaptor Sakura. _**  
nandemo nai koishi de sae fushigi da yo ne houseki ni kawaru  
isshoni ne miteru dake de... minna hikaru  
**_Sora had on the Beat Jumper outfit from Shugo Cara.

Sasuke had on the Black Lynx outfit._**  
Top secret daisuki na DAISUKI na daisuki na  
shunkan ga fuete yuku  
tottemo chiisana CHIISANA chiisana tane ni natte  
kitto kokoro no doko ka de ookina hana ga saki hajimeteru  
DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite sekai ha hiraku  
**_Temari was wearing the transformation outfit Karin wore in Kamichama Karin Chu.

YaYa was in the Dear Baby outfit from Shugo Cara._**  
daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu  
kiseki datte okoseru  
Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge  
kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka de deaeru hi o matteru  
DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga hiraku yo...**_

Kiba was in the Samurai Soul

Kin was in Amulet Devil's outfit from Shugo Cara

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you and good night!" Kabuto took Hinata's hand and everyone bowed. When the conference room emptied, the gang was told they could keep the outfits they wore. As they headed upstairs, the red head stopped them.

"YOU! You have once again defied fate!"

"Oh not you again." Hinata said shaking her head pulling the clothes over her shoulder revealing her white and red tank top under a sleeveless orange layered shirt with white arm warmers, denim mini skirt and wedged saddles.

"You have defied the love that is to be for to long! Prepare for your trail!"

"Ok, listen. I am not in the mood to listen to you. I had a great fashion show and I just want to go to sleep."

"Silence!" she made more of emphasise by slapping Hinata across the face.

"What is this, a reality show?" Sora asked

"You are going to regret that." Hinata said shoving the clothes into Temari's hands. She then took the girl's arm, hooked one of her feet under the girls leg and tripped her. When she hit the floor Hinata said, "Ok vamp lover. I am not in the mood to deal with you. This is my last year before I become a Senior so do me a favour and leave me alone." The girl stood up and put her figure in her face. Hinata had half a mind to take that figure and break it.

"You want to be with my destined?"

"He's my boyfriend! I already have someone to do this with!"

"Fine. You and me, we shall do a series of test to see who is more suited to be his bride."

"Um, can I jump in here?" Sasuke asked

"NO! STAY OUT OF THIS!" both girls yelled

"Fine. Tomorrow at 1, I'll show you who the better boarder is."

"Fine. Names Karin by the way."

"Hinata."

"Punk angel's cousin huh? Well, she's not here to get you out of this."

"I don't need her. I'm going to win already." Taking her clothes from Temari she went to the elevator were the others piled on as well. When the doors closed Ino said to Sasuke, "told you so."

"Shut up. Hinata don't you think this is over kill?"

"That girl asked for a challenge and that's what she'll get. I already have Saukra. I do not need that crazy psycho bothering me."

"Again, told you so." Ino said ignoring the glare her boyfriend's best friend was giving her. "Nata, this is probably a bad idea. One of the people helping with the fashion show goes to Vampirea High. He said that that girl seems to be hooked on the oldies. Like Dracula and stuff. Her entire family went to Vampirea high so she's heard all the stories. That's why she's like that."

"Well, this girl is going to snap her out of it." TenTen shook her head and turned to her boyfriend, "I can see this ending badly."

"You're not the only one." Neij replied. Hinata angrily wrote in her book for the rest of the night. Sora was jumping on her bed waiting to see if Saukra would come back. When someone knocked, Sora jumped off and answered. The girl who was in the random category was standing there next to her brother.

"Here, this is the flyer for the activity for tomorrow."

"Thank you sweetie."

"Um is the girl who sang in this room?"

"Yeah. You wanna talk to her?"

"Please."

"Hey Hinata, simmer down for a second. You got a visitor." Hinata looked at the little girl who seemed to have a paper in her hand.

"Um, do you know Punk Angel?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin. She not here unfortunately."

"That's ok. I'll settle for you. You sing really good. Almost like PA-chan."

"If you only knew." Temari and Hinata muttered under their breath. Hinata signed the paper and gave it back.

"Thank you." She left the room with her brother and they went to the next room. They looked at the flier and saw that they were going to town for the festival the next day.

"Hinata please tell me your little compotation won't be very long." Temari asked

"Don't worry. I'll be done with that witch by 2 o'clock."

"You had better."

**I'm soooooooooo sorry 1, its late and 2, it's short. I had a bit of a writing/reading block. Whatever it's called. Anyway please review and can you look me up and DevientArt. sasuhinasfan is my name. for those of you who've read Don't stand a ghost of a chance, the next chapter is coming soon. For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of my other stories, if you have to wait for a while it's because I have a writer block or reader block if it's what you call it. Anyway, please PM me for ideas for Xiaolin showdown Naruto version. I had a small idea that butch comes over but that's all I got and I don't want to discontinue it. Please help me! And don't forget reviews, later!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry this is late. Was working on the chapter of My boyfriend's parent is a god. Just posted it if you want to read it. Man school is crazy and school almost over! Is it June yet? Please enjoy the chapter. It may not be the best, but please enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Sasu P.O.V

I sighed as my girlfriend and this girl, Karin, glared electricity at each other. Today they were doing their stupid test to see who was going to get me. Now I know how Kiba felt. This was ridicules. 

"Are you ready to repent demon?"

"When this is over, the first thing I'm making you do is get a life!" Hinata yelled. They were both in rock climbing gear and standing in front of the game room's rocking climbing set. They were already hooked up and I was holding their ropes waiting for them to stop arguing so we could get this over with.

"Ladies. Normally, I'd love having two girls fight over me but I'd like to get this over with. I'd love to go to my room so I can sleep before the festival."

"More like get your outfit together." Hinata said pulling her climbing gloves on.

"What. Ever. Look, can we get this stupid test over with?"

"Ino time us." When Ino nodded and I yelled go, they started to climb. Hinata was probably the fastest climber I've seen. She was almost as fast as PA. On our first date, we rock climbed and she beat me, twice. My thoughts were interrupted when the bell at the top rang. I looked up and saw Hinata won. I wasn't surprised, PA was her cousin. They came down and Karin glared at her.

"What's your next test? Or can we skip straight to boarding?"

"Oh god, Natz, this is crazy. I'm _your_ boyfriend. You're letting this stupid jealousy thing cloud your judgement."

"She wants a challenge and she's another version of Saukra. What's next?"

"We'll do your next challenge as you wish. But first, let's play a game of stake the demon!" the scariest thing happened next. She pulled out a stake and almost hit Hinata if I didn't pull her up.

"Are you crazy! You almost killed her!" I yelled. This girl was insane

"If I get you, I don't care!" she was crazy

"Sasuke! Do something!" Hinata yelled.

"What?"

"I don't know. Just do something!"

"I got her." Sora jumped on Karin's back trying to grab the stake. I gave Naruto the rope and Neij and I went to get a hotel official to stop that maniac.

"Kabuto! Kabuto!"

"Sasuke, you know you can't come here in rock climbing gear."

"Forget that, remember that red head 4 eyed girl? She's trying to kill me girlfriend!"

"Oh, let me get the security."

"You do that. You know where we'll be." We ran back in to see Hinata way higher and that crazy psycho climbing towards my girlfriend

"Ok that's it, I'm going up there." Thankfully I was in rock climbing gear and started to climb.

"Sasuke, get down from there! You don't have ropes on!" Neij yelled

"Tell me that after I save your cousin! Naruto lift her higher."

"Please hurry and get this crazy girl away from me!" Hinata yelled as she climbed up ignoring Naruto trying to lift her. I grabbed Karin and got her to let go of the stake.

"Karin, this is crazy! Calm down!" unfortunately, she lost her footing but thankfully she fell on Kabuto. But this cause Hinata to lose her footing and Naruto accidently let go of the rope and she fell on me. We fell until we hit something, or more like someone.

"OW!" pushing myself up, I saw we landed on Kiba and TenTen. "Are you two ok?"

"Fine. Sorry about falling on you." Hinata said getting up. The security grabbed Karin and when Kabuto was steady he said, "Karin, I'm afraid you are going to have to leave this resort. One of your teachers will accompany you. Hinata are you hurt?"

"Not really. But she tried to kill me!"

"Don't worry. Your inter school's payment will be paid in full and you can get whatever you want. Even if your not here, just call and I'll give it to you."

"Even if I need you to pay for something?"

"Believe it or not, my salary is huge."

"Awesome. Have a nice life you 4 eyed vampire freak." Hinata said in a happy way waving to Karin who was taken by the security. She still smiled even when I was glaring at her, holding my back, which was really hurting. "Oh come on. I won didn't I?"

"I'm glad you're ok, but you went over board."

"I wasn't the one who tried to kill someone with a stake."

"Ow." We turned to Ino who was holding her finger. "That thing wasn't fake. It's real."

"Ok never mind. I'm so glad you're ok." I said hugging Hinata.

"Let's go. Our school hasn't boarded yet, and I'm dieing to shred some snow." Temari said. That lead us to go and get changed and go rent the snow boards.

20 minutes later, as I was lifted into the air thanks to gravity, a group of Vampirea High students blocked the snow trail. I skidded to a stop and pushed my goggles up.

"Ok, what gives? You do realise some people won't stop in time right?" I said

"We wanted just to say thank you for getting rid of Karin. She was a true thorn in our side. Oh heads up." And for the second time that day, I was knocked down. This time by some passer-by.

'_Why dose the world hate me?'_

Hinata skid by me, dousing me in snow. I wiped the snow off of me and glared at my girlfriend who was laughing.

"Couldn't resist. So you never are going to believe this. I got a call from PA. Apparently she and _Sasuko_ have to do a radio interview. I called her and she'll be here soon."

"Great. I'll get Sasuko." As I boarded back to the hotel I thought she said, "And I have to get dressed." What did that mean?

Hina P.O.V

I got Temari help me put in the streaks. I was suppose to go through the back, go into a limo and come to meet Sasuke or Sasuko so we could do the radio interview. I put on a black cami, another black shirt that was held by a strap that wrapped around my neck, a red off the shoulder sweater with a heart design on it and it was ruffled at the end, a black mini skirt with the same ruffles as the sweater, black and white striped thigh high socks and black Chinese shoes.

"I still think you should have done a conference call." Temari said after she put my hair into small pigtails.

"Well how am I suppose to get the moron idiot of my boyfriend is not realising who I am?"

"Ok, whatever you say." My phone beeped. Opening it, I saw that Chiaki, my bodyguard, was out back. I pulled on a winter jacket with a hood. Before I left, Temari warned me to be careful. As I was heading to the back entrance, I texted Sasuke and told him to meet me in the lobby. I admit, the conference call probably would have been a good idea, but if he realises that Hinata is no where to be seen and PA is there, he might just realise who I am. As I came out of the limo when we drove to the front, Chiaki leaned down and whispered in my ear exactly what Temari told me.

"I know, I know. This interview will be over soon and then we'll see." We went in and thankfully, no one went crazy. Enough stars stayed here that people could treat them like normal people. I saw Sasuko lean against the check in desk. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt under a black short sleeve shirt with a silver design on it. He also had on black jeans, black and sliver high-tops, a black chocker and an orange scarf that went with outfit. When he saw me he smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked giving me a hug.

"Fine. Sorry you had to cut your vacation short."

"To see you, that's never a problem. So we have to go to one of the rooms. I got the key, come on." The room was like the rooms we were staying in except they had set up headphones and mics in it. Kabuto was in there and was messing with this huge bouquet of flowers. When he saw us, he knocked over a bowl, which one of the other helpers caught before it made a mess.

"Punk Angel, Sasuko Uchiha. It's a pleasure and an honour to meet you. Punk Angel…"

"Call me PA. Everyone dose."

"PA, your cousin happens to be staying here. Yours to Sasuko."

"We know. So when is the interview going to start?"

"In 15 minutes. Please sit." The interview went fine. But nothing from the idiot that is my boyfriend. I swear, the more he hangs out with Naruto, the more of a moron he is. I washed the streaks out of my hair when the door banged open. The irritated screech of Saukra filled the bathroom. I pocked my head out to see Saukra stomping around angrily.

"What is it now? Saw my cousin?"

"No, the fact you're alive. God I wanted to spend time with Sasuke."

"You are weird. Whatever, listen Karin is gone so now you can get your chance. Of course if I die." I said washing my hair out; not seeing, but knowing, that Saukra was scowling and possibly crossing her arms.

"You are annoying."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." After finally changing into a pair of sweats, I finished my song. "Simple and Clean. This is perfect."

The door opened and Sora came in. She sighed and fell on the bed. "Date with Kiba?"

"More like make-out session. But who's complaining. So what you doing?"

"Just finished writing my song. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure, go for it."

_**Simple and Clean**_

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"Wow. You're amazing. You sound just like your cousin. You two sound actually the same." I had been smiling then, but now I wasn't. No one ever noticed me and PA sing the same.

"W-what ma-makes you say that?" oh god the old Hinata was back. But could you blame me?

"Well I'm really good with music and I recognised you and PA have the same voice. If you two did a duet, I would never be able to tell the voices apart."

"R-really? Ha-had no i-idea."

"Are you stuttering?"

"N-N. No, sorry. Um hey can we talk later?"

"Uh, sure. See you at lunch." I ran to Ino's room where she, TenTen and Kin were.

"Guys, I have a problem. I think Sora is close to realising who I am. I sang one of my songs for her and she saw that my and PA's voice were the same."

"Do you think she'll realise who you are?" Kin asked

"I really hope not. I can not have my cover blown. It's only been a year and half."

"But if they find out who you are, don't you think you can get into collage easier?" Ino asked

"Ino, I want to go to collage by earning it, not getting cause I'm some superstar. L.A Talent Academy is one of the best schools and that's where my parents went and where I want to go. It's hard to get in there and I don't want the fact I'm one of the most popular stars in the world hanging over my head. I want to earn it."

"Easy Hinata, you're tearing up." I felt my eyes and realised Ino was right, I was tearing up.

"Hinata, we all know you want this and I'm sure if Sora dose find out and you tell her she needs to keep it a secret, she'd do it. I know she would." TenTen said, rubbing my back as I sat. I was really crying now.

"Hey, trust me, Sasuke will figure it out, Sora will keep her mouth shut and you'll be in L.A Talent Academy before they find out what you did." I gave a watery laugh. "We know nothing is going to change. Now let's wipe the tears and head to lunch." I gave another watery laugh and wiped my tears as we headed to the restaurant. We meet up with the others and sat at the table when Sasuke noticed my tears.

"Were you crying?"

"No."

Neij leaned forward, "Your nose is red. You _were_ crying."

"No I wasn't." they would of believed me if my voice didn't crack

"Yeah, not crying."

"Shut up Naruto. It was a girl moment." Ino said which shut them up.

"Ok, so can I get a basic idea what my girlfriend was crying about?"

"Just that I want to go to L.A Talent Academy. That's were my parents went."

"What are the odds? My parents went there too. I sent an early application there."

"Me too."

"Wow, the perfect couple." Temari said

We were passing the walkway by the koi pond we saw a girl with long brown wavy hair. She seemed to be arguing with some guy. He had shaggy black hair and a scar that covered his left eye.

"Hey isn't that Zuko and Katara?" Temari asked. I realised she was right. Katara was in my Chemistry class and Zuko and I had been locker buddies when he had transferred. When he had meet this group of kids we call GAang, he and Katara hit it off. They rarely argued so this was a sight to see.

"Katara just listen."

"I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone Zuko!" with that, Katara pushed Zuko in the pond. Gasps rose everywhere and there were a couple giggles.

"Ok, I'm I the only one who thought that was weird?" I asked

"Where's Aang?"Shika asked

"I think I saw him and Toph head to the arcade. Why?" Neij said

"I think I know what's up. Tema come with me." I went over to the pond where Zuko was cursing at the ceiling as he sat in the water. He was lucky that the water wasn't high. I knew him to be more of a fire person.

"Hey Zuko. Wanted to say hi to the fishes?"

"Hyuuga, this is no time for jokes. Are you here to make fun of me?"

"Course not."

"Then get me out of here!" I leaned and grabbed his hand and pulled him up and out.

"Dude, what happened? I thought you and Katara were the 'it' thing."

"We were until she accused me of cheating on her with Mai, my sister's best friend."

"Well, can you tell us what happened?"

"I went to the bathroom before I went to lunch and Mai attacked me. I saw Saukra and she just stood there smiling. I knew she had to of told Katara what happened."

"Right. Listen, you get changed and we'll help you get Katara back. I promise; I said if you ever need my help, I'll be there. I'm not going to back out now."

"Thanks. I owe you." As he walked off, I turned to the others and said, "Saukra is going down. This is going too far. Time to stop her for good."

Soon it was time for us to get ready for the festival. I put on a blue long sleeve shirt, jeans tucked into knee length boots and a black snow with a purple scarf. Sasuke had on a black hoddie with blue designs on it, jeans and sneakers and a brown parka jacket. Ino had on a blue sweater and a blue and white sports jacket, black tights and high tops and a blue scarf. Naruto had a dark blue long sleeve sweater, a grey vest, grey cargo pants and a blue and orange scarf. Sora had on a light purple long sleeve sweater under a short sleeve lace shirt, jeans and snow boots with a lace and purple scarf and a purple beanie. Kiba had on a blue shirt, a green sports jacket, brown pants, converse and a white scarf. Shika had on a brown turtleneck, grey jeans, snow boots, a black trench coat and a green scarf. Temari was decked in a purple and white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and purple sneakers and a pink scarf. Neij had on a grey shirt, jeans, a brown snow coat, grey hat and scarf. TenTen had on a black long sleeve shirt, pink cardigan, black skirt with leggings under it, a white snow coat with fake fur on it and a hat.

We all meet downstairs and I called Zuko over. He had on a black shirt, a red hoddie and jeans. His hood was up.

"SO what are we planning to do?"

"We're going to get Katara to stick around so that she'll have to listen to you. Where is she?"

"Over there. She's wearing the blue scarf." Katara had her hair out and was wearing a blue long sleeve top with a black ribbon on the back, red skirt with black lace, blue snow boots with black fur and a long blue scarf. I could see her necklace under the scarf; it belonged to her mother. Kinda like me and my mother's necklace. "I got her that scarf." Zuko said before he started to hit his head on a pillar while cursing his sister and Saukra.

"Zuko, calm down. The girls and I will get her to come to you, don't worry." Neij pulled Zuko away from the pillar when Kabuto came, calling us to get on the buses. Soon we were at the town and it was brightly lit by the lights from the festival. It wasn't as cold, but we still kept our coats on.

"Look, there's Saukra!" TenTen pointed out. There she was freezing in a pink hoddie and a white skirt. The only thing keeping her legs warm was a pair of thigh high socks and black boots. "Wow, she looks bad."

"Well maybe if she didn't try sabotaging my relationship I'd feel sorry for her." Zuko said. We then went to the water yo-yo stand. Toph, one of GAang people, was attempting to get a green and yellow one. Just when it latched on, the rope broke. Just when she paid for another one, Aang, her boyfriend, took it and got the yo-yo.

"Thanks Twinkle toes."

"No problem. Oh hey Zuko. You talk to Katara yet?"

"No. like she'd give me a chance."

"You might have a chance." I said pointing to her talking to what would be classified as a player; Jet Riders. Rumour was he was going out with Mai, who went out with Zuko. "Looks like Katara isn't happy she's within a 5 feet radius of Jet." This was true. Katara went out with Jet before he cheated on her with Mai. She never liked being in the same room as him after that. I heard Zuko was happy to beat the crap out of Jet when she found out about the cheating thing.

"Is he flirting with her? Ok that's it."

"Wait a minute Sparky. Wait and see what's he's saying and then you make you move." Toph said holding Zuko back.

From what I heard, he was telling Katara how glad he was that she and Zuko weren't going out anymore and how he hopes he could give him another chance. When he got no for an answer, he tried pushing himself on her before Zuko knocked Jet down and proceed to pummel him to death. I pulled Katara aside and said, "Now how do you want to break up with this guy? He's pretty much tried to kill Jet cause he's jealous." She look like she wanted to believe me but then said, "He's going to have to explain himself." With that, she walked off. I left Zuko to pummel Jet and went to look for Sasuke. I found him at the ring toss. He had already won all the girls a prize and he finished by winning a rabbit doll. He gave it to me as everyone split up.

"So what happened with Zuko?"

"Oh nothing much. I think he's still beating up Jet probably."

"Ah, I see. So what do you want to do?"

"Um well I wanted to go to the fairs wheel. But not now."

"Ok, lets head to the gypsy tent." We went inside and started to cough. This gypsy had to have a weak nose with all the fumes in here. Tears were streaming down my eyes like tear gas.

The gypsy, a 20 year old woman, came and waved us to the back section of the tent. "Come, come. I know, much fumes here. I apologize. The back will be better."

"Will it really?" Sasuke asked wiping his tears off with his coat sleeve

"Trust me." We went into the back and saw she was right. She gave us both a glass of water and sat us at the table with her crystal ball. "You both feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks. So what are you going to do first?"

"$10 for a palm reading, $15 for a look into your feature."

"I'll take a palm reading." She took my hand and stared at it.

"You hide a secret that could affect your relationship. He doesn't know," she pointed to Sasuke, "you fear it'll mess your chances for a better education. You…"

"I will give you $20 to shut it." I said.

"I see nothing more, sorry" she said, taking the money. Sasuke shook his head and leaned forward.

"Can I find out something, privately?"

"Girl, wait in snow. This only take a minute." I rolled my eyes and went outside. I stood there for about 10 minutes when Sasuke came out giving the gypsy her $15. "Oh by the way, I see a good happy relationship between you two. Keep each other close. It'll be the best thing for both of you." Right, whatever that meant.

We pretty much walked around in silence only speaking up to ask if we wanted to go to a stall. Finally we went into the fairs wheel compartment. We sat from across each other in silence. Not the awkward kind, the comfortable kind. I thought for sure he was going to asked what happened back at the gypsy's tent. He got up and sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"I hope this is ok with you."

"Of course. Couldn't be happier."

"Are you doing anything on Christmas?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I wanted to spend it with you. PA will understand."

"Dose she know you're spending it with her cousin, who you happen to be going out with?" I asked, pulling my leg up and lacing my fingers through his other hand.

"I have a feeling she'd really wouldn't mind." He said in this voice that seemed to say 'I know she won't mind cause she's with me.' Like I said before, right, whatever that meant.

"Ok, well I'd love to be with you on Christmas."

"Great. Now you know what we haven't done in a while?"

"What?"

"Kiss. Unless you'd rather not." I just smiled and leaned in, kissing him. My hand were threading through his hair while his hands were cupping my face. I felt him rub his thumb against my cheek. I was in bliss, of course we started to descend and we had to stop. As we walked towards the bus, fireworks started going off.

"We'll help Zuko right? I feel like he shouldn't be unhappy."

"We will. And I have a plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUHINA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What? We'll do what?"

"Well make sure that Katara listens during the truth and dare game today."

"Have you gone mad? She'll never listen."

"You don't know that Zuko."

"Yes I do. When she thought I was cheating on her, she didn't talk to me for days and ignored my every word."

"Before this or after?"

"Before! But that's not the point, this will never work."

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. You need to have a little more faith on yourself. It'll work trust me." Me and Zuko were grabbing lunch the next day. The truth and dare game was in 4 hours and Zuko was freaking out, thinking that his girlfriend would never listen to him.

"Ok, your right. I'm freaking out for no reason."

"See. Now, what are Katara's favourite flowers?"

"Water lilies, why?"

"Just asking." I was actually planning to send them to Katara after the game, saying how they were from Zuko. Hopefully it would work.

We walked back to the table where Choji and TenTen were arguing.

"Choj, that's a stupid idea."

"No it's not. Hinata, is daring someone to do the Barney song at the campfire tomorrow stupid?"

"Not really. That would be embarrassing."

"See! Told you."

"Ok, guys can we think on something a little more important? Like the dares you might have to give Saukra, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula, Zuko's psycho sister."

"Wasn't she in therapy?" Ino asked

"My dad bribed them in saying how she was fine." Zuko's dad was this billionaire. His uncle was supposed to take over whatever company but when his son died and he had no heir or wife, Ozai, I think his name is, took over. Bad idea that turned out to be.

"I actually have a brilliant idea. I found this slug by the door when we first got here. So what we'll do is…." Naruto whispered the plan to us. It _was _brilliant.

"Ok, we'll do it. So now we can get back to what the other dares will be." By 7 we all had good dares and questions.

I was in a long sleeve shirt with a UK design on it and black sleeves, a two layered purple skirt, purple thigh high socks and my favourite combat boots. My mother's necklace rested against my neck. Ino was wearing an orange off the shoulder mini dress with white shorts. Her hair was pulled back with a flowered headband that matched her dress. TenTen was in white shirt with a bow on the chest, purple and black plaid skirt, black thigh high socks and purple Robin Hood boots. Her hair was in braids but looped around with purple ribbons. Temari had on a purple top, black ripped ¾ pants and brown boots. She had an open fan necklace. Sora was in a black polo and yellow shorts. Perched on her head was a black, white and purple baseball hat. Kin was in a blue and white sports shirt and black jeans with chains. She also had a blue beanie on her head.

Sasuke had on black long sleeve shirt with red stripes down it and jeans. His family necklace was hidden by his shirt. Naruto had on an orange and black shirt and brown cargo pants. His father's blue crystal necklace hung around his neck. Neij had on a white shirt with the words 'I'll be the sky, if you be my star' under a white short sleeve collared shirt and jeans. His birthmark on his forehead was hidden by his hair, which was out. Shikamaru had on a cream shirt, jeans and a black jacket. He had a necklace with his family's symbol on it. Kiba had on a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. He had on several bracelets on his hand. Lee had on a green shirt and jeans. He had a wrist band on that said, 'Youth and Freedom!' Choji was in a green hoddie and jeans. His favourite bag of chips was in his hands.

We meet up with Zuko at the door of one of the spear rooms. He was in a red short sleeve shirt and white pants with red designs on it. On his wrist was a bracelet with a flame design on it. Behind him, in the room, I saw Katara looking at him. She was wearing an off the shoulder blue dress that was lined with fake fur and light blue leggings. Her sleeves were hooked through her fingers and her hair was out and pulled back by a blue headband.

"Ok look. When it gets to Katara, say something that will get her to get her back to you."

"How are you so sure it'll land on me?"

"I will, we'll make sure of that."

"Ok everyone. Let's start the game. I'll pass the angry bird around and when you get it, you'll go. And the first person is…"Kabuto threw it in the air and Sora caught it. "And your name is Sora right?"

"Right. Um Zuko, truth or dare?"

"Um, 1 that was fast and 2, truth."

"Is it true you and Mai made out and you cheated on your girlfriend Katara?"

"That's not true. Mai attacked me when I was going for lunch yesterday. Mai had her chance with me but she lost it when she cheated on me with Katara's ex-boyfriend."

"Well wonder what Katara thinks about that. Your turn."

"Ok Katara, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dear for you to listen to me about what happened with me and Mai."

"No need, I believe you." She was sitting across from her boyfriend, so she traded seat with Rual and kissed Zuko on the cheek. The word, 'Aww' went through the room.

"Person to who ever catches it." He threw it at the side of the room where some kid from Vampirea Academy caught it.

"Um ok, you." He pointed to Neij. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you're related to Punk Angel?" this got everyone who didn't know us started to whisper and stare at Neij.

"Yeah. Plus my other cousin Hinata Hyuuga." Then he pointed to me. This lead everyone to start asking a bunch of questions before Kabuto shut everyone up.

"Ok, Neij your next."

"Alright. Saukra?"

"Yes."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Here is a slug that has been dead for about 3, 4 days. I want you to kiss it."

"WHAT?"

"Oh sorry. I dare you to kiss it." Saukra sat way from us and screamed when Neij threw the jar with the dead slimy snail in it. She caught though. I was kinda hoping it would break on her.

"No way, I'm not doing it." This caused everyone from our school to start squawking like a children, including the ever proud Zuko and when I say everyone that included Slutra's little friends, Ty Lee, Mai and Azula. "Ok fine." She opened it and took out the snail. Grimacing she actually kissed it

"EWWWWWWWWW!" She ran right out of the room gagging. Zuko and I high-5ed each other.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. So who's next?"

"Catch whoever." Rual caught it.

"Naruto."

"Dare me."

"ok, I dare you to run around with a box of Lucky Charms yelling 'they're trying to steal me Lucky Charms!' you then pull out a marshmallow and yell 'marshmallow power!' when it doesn't work, yell 'darn it' and run off. Have two of your friends dress up as police cops for extra fun."

"Awesome. Hinata I dare you to kiss Kiba."

"I haven't said dare yet."

"You wanna choose truth and have to say what you do when we're not looking?"

"Kiba get over here. And I'm only kissing him on the check." The rest of the night kind went like that. I know Raul got the idea for the Lucky Charm dare from a story he likes called 'My Supernatural Life.' **(real fanfiction story. Look in my favourites for it)** Naruto had chosen me and Sasuke for the cops and Ino had asked some of the kids from the game tonight to help video tape it. Right now the girls and I were waiting outside Katara's room were the bouquet of water lilies sat waiting for her. She and Zuko came towards her room she shared with Toph and Suki, her brother's girlfriend. When she saw the flowers, she gasped and said, "OMG, where did these come from? Wait what's this? 'to my favourite girl. Hope you forgive me. Zuko.' Aww, Zuko thank you, I love them." I tried not to laugh when I saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Um, glad you like them? I'm just glad we're back together."

"me too." She leaned in and kissed him. We all awwwed under our breath. This was too cute.

Next day

I pulled on a pair of black slacks that belonged to TenTen and a white dress shirt. Neij threw a black police jacket to me. Sasuke was pretty much wearing the same thing as I was. Naruto was in that ridicules lepercon outfit. Ino had on a head set and was carrying a video camera.

"Ok, we'll start in the lobby and go crazy. I have someone everywhere so we won't miss a thing." When we got to the lobby, we stood by the front entrance while Naruto took his Lucky Charms from Kabuto. Naruto started to eat them loudly that Sasuke and I had to come over.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to eat your cereal in your room."

"They're after me Lucky Charms!" with that he ran off, with us hot on his heels. We knocked over a poor maid who had dirty towels in her hand.

"Sorry." I yelled over my shoulder. Naruto ran in one elevator, and we ran in the other. He had stopped one floor before us and we had to run down the steps to get to him. Well Sasuke jumped over the railing to get to the landing, but not the point. When he ran past the door, we ran out chasing after him and yelling for him to stop. He ran in to the snack room and hid behind the snack machine. There were 4 people in there, not counting the kid who was video taping. We couldn't get to him and he shot out aiming for the door. We almost caught him but he slipped through our fingers.

"Get back here!"

"They're after me Lucky Charms!"

We ran into an elevator but before we could corner him he ran out and waved at us through the glass doors as we went down. "That's not fair!" Sasuke yelled. When we got out on the lobby we saw Naruto by a ball room where some adults were having an auction. We ran in scaring the people. Naruto stopped and pulled out a marshmallow. "Marshmallow Power!" he through it on the floor but nothing happened of course. "Damn it!" he ran on the stage and was about to have me crash into an antique vase, when Sasuke tackled him.

"Caught him." Sasuke handcuffed him and we went outside laughing. Boy can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.

**Sorry it's late. Need to do the Magical Curse next, please review and check out my other stories on DeviantArt. Later!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm soooooooo sorry this is so late! I'm doing this play over summer and plus I was writing that other PRS story. Please enjoy this!**

Chapter 13

Third person P.O.V

"And breath." The yoga teacher instructed, in other words, you're done. Ino got out of her weird push up position. She knelt on her knees before she pushed back and sat Indian style. Before she could even get up, someone slammed the door open. Ino turned to the noise and stared embarrassed as her friends came in walking over, or on, people, not even being quite about it.

"Yo, blondie. Come on, we were suppose to meet the guys 2 hours ago." Sora yelled, thinking no one could hear her over her blasting headphones

"Excuse me, Miss. Yakmana?" the instructor asked glaring in her direction

"He, sorry. I forgot I was supposed to leave. I'll just go."

"You probably should." Ino got up and walked to her bag, picked it up and went out the door, her friends following her. "Did you guys have to be so loud?"

"Sorry. Naruto texting us, he worries you know." She knew that. Most of his life was one huge snow storm, Ino was the only thing that clamed it. Everyone went back to their rooms to change for their huge group lunch date at the fancy restaurant, which is why they didn't go as they were.

Temari changed in a pale purple long sleeve top under a red and gold Chinese tank top. She was also wearing a blue skirt with a yellow wrap over it with red butterflies on it and black ballet shoes. Her hair was in her normal four pigtails.

Hinata was wearing white short sleeve shirt under a red and black dress. On her feet were white wedge sandals and her hair had been curled and pulled back into a half ponytail.

TenTen had on a light blue and white sheer top and white mid-length skirt. Her shoes were blue sandals and her hair was left out pulled back by a thick blue head band.

Ino had on a black cami under a white tank top and a light purple skirt. She had on purple flats on her feet and hair was held back in a pony tail thanks to a white ribbon.

Kin had on a black dress with a halter strap wrapped around her neck. Her shoes were black boots and had her hair pulled back with her famous pink bow at the end of her hair.

Sora had on a black knee length dress with red stitching and a bow in the front. She also had on long black socks and boots. She also had a black and red small beanie on her head and arm warmers.

When they walked into the restaurant they saw their boyfriends. Choji unfortunately wasn't there; he had his personal date with the girl he met. They just sat there bored out of their mind till Naruto saw Ino.

"INO! THERE YOU ARE!"

"Naruto, shhh!" Ino whispered when she and the others walked over to their table.

Shikamaru had on a green dress shirt, dark green slacks.

Sasuke was in a red dress shirt, grey slacks and a grey blazer.

Neij was dressed in black dress shirt and white slacks. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

Naruto had on a white shirt, black slacks and a black blazer.

Lee was in a white dress shirt, blue slacks and an orange tie.

Kiba had on a white dress shirt, black slacks and a black blazer.

When the girls sat, Neij asked what kept them.

"Oh Ino forgot she was suppose to come here." Sora said, not so quietly.

"Shhh! Sora keep it down! We already got in enough trouble with what you're wearing."

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing, right Kiba?"

"You look amazing." He said looking at Sora like he had Saukra, but a lot gentler.

"Whatever, so what's happening with the camp fire tonight?" Temari asked

"I heard that we're doing it in the hotel. Something about they have a room with a fire pit in the middle." Sasuke replied

"Cool. I also heard that people get to sing as well." Naruto said

"Plus we get to watch that kid do the chicken dance to the Barney song. Remember, Choji dared the guy." Neij said

"I can't wait. I brought my guitar with me and have been dyeing to play it." Sora said

"Oh that's yours? I thought Hina brought hers with her." Temari said

Sometime around the main course, Sasuke was savouring the taste of scallops and shrimp fedachenii when a thought accrued to him, "Hey, what's up with Saukra?"

"Nothing, it's Saukra. Why? Your not getting feelings for her again are you?" Shika asked

"I hope not." Hinata muttered

"No, but for some reason, I haven't seen much of her as I thought."

"Who cares? She made our life hell and we made hers hell as well. I'm sure she'll find herself some new friends if that's what you worry about." TenTen said as she at a piece of lobster.

"Yeah, I guess."

Later, about an hour before the camp fire, Hinata went to go look for Kabuto. She found him by the lobby, signing something before handing it back to the man in front of him. On the back of his coat said, 'Spade's firewood. For all occasions!'

"Hey, firewood for the camp fire tonight huh?"

"Yeah. So what 'cha need?"

"Well is it possible you could bring me a huge empty can or something. My friends are going to sing a song and I need that."

"Uh, sure. We have an empty gasoline can, will that do?"

"As long as it's empty and cleaned. I'd hate to blow everyone up literally."

"Got it. See you in an hour."

"See ya." Hinata headed upstairs and when she got back to her room, the others were choosing clothes to wear "Hey Sora, could we borrow your guitar during the camp fire?"

"Yeah sure, what 'cha gonna sing?"

"Trouble by Punk Angel and Desu Sakura."

"Oh I love that song. Hey what do you think about this?" Sora asked holding up a shirt to her chest

"Not your style. Plus it doesn't really go with your hair."

"Ugg, this is what I get for having green hair. Black is the only thing that goes with it."

Hinata changed into an off the shoulder purple and white striped dress, a yellow sweater that didn't cover the shoulder with a black belt attached to it, black socks and her purple Robin Hood boots. Her hair was pulled back by a black tie. Ino had on a blue shirt under a pink double layered dress and blue wedges. Her hair had been wet and been in a bun, so when she took it out it had a slight wave to it. TenTen was in a white short sleeved collared shirt with a black bow, black jeans and white boat shoes. Her hair was in braids tied with ribbons. Temari was in a sleeveless black polo, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and black boots. She had a white headband holding back her hair. Kin yellow turtleneck, black jeans and a brown jacket. She had put a camo coloured headband in her hair. Sora had on a black and grey short sleeve shirt, dark red jeans with a white stud belt and chains, black arm warmers, white fedora and white knee high converse. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder

Sasuke had long sleeve white shirt under a short sleeve black shirt with red straps on it, jeans and his favourite converse. Naruto had on a tan tank top under a brown jacket, green cargo pants and black sneakers. Shikamaru put on a white polo, green jacket, deep brown jeans and sneakers. Lee had on a long sleeve white Chinese top, green pants and black Chinese shoes. Neij was wearing a green sleeveless Chinese shirt, white pants, Timberlake's and a green headband hiding his birthmark. Choji had on a red t-shirt with a white kanji for 'eat' on it and black cargo pants plus his favourite sandals. Kiba had on a blue short sleeve shirt and a grey long sleeve shirt, grey jeans with suspender straps and dark blue high tops.

When everyone meet up in the fire room- as they called it-Kabuto gave Hinata the empty can, which she handed to Naruto. There were benches everywhere. Everything was spaced out so people could sit where ever they wanted and not be in harms way of getting hurt by the fire. The fireplace was in the middle of the room and it was being barricaded by four blocks of wood, far enough that it wouldn't burn. When it seemed like everyone was there, Kabuto stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone thanks for coming. Well I know some people have been wanting to sing so, who'd like to go first? Oh and we'll be passing around marshmallow and chocolate to make smore's. So who wants to go first?"

Everyone was quite looking for the person who'd be brave enough to sing. One kid stood up and said, "I'd like to do my dare." He was the kid Choji dared to sing the Barney song while doing the chicken dance.

"Ok. Alright everyone, on 3. 1, 2, 3

I love you, you love me

Together we're a big family

With a big hug and a kiss from you to me

Let's get together and be happy"

The sight of the kid doing the chicken dance was ridiculous that people couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok," Kabuto said smothering the last of his laughs, "Who wants to go next?"

"I will!" Sora said unzipping her guitar case and pulling out a black acoustic guitar with stickers all over it. Sora took her green pick from the strings and gave a test strum. "Ok, I'm singing a song I wrote for my fav guy. He knows who he is."

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale, you were the prince**_

_**I used to be a damsel in distress**_

_**You took me by the hand and picked me up at six**_

_**Today was a fairytale x2**_

_**Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress**_

_**You wore a dark grey t-shirt**_

_**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down, whenever you're around**_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**Must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way, today was a fairytale**_

_**It must have been the way, today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale, you've a got a smile that takes me to another planet**_

_**Every move you make, everything you say is right**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale; all that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer**_

_**Nothing made scene until the time I saw your face**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down, whenever you're around**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**Must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way, today was a fairytale**_

_**It must have been the way, today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down, whenever you're around**_

_**I can feel my heart; it's beating in my chest**_

_**Did you feel it? I can't put this down**_

_**But can you feel that magic in the air?**_

_**Must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**But can you feel that magic in the air?**_

_**Must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way,**_

_**It must have been the way, today was a fairytale**_

_**It must have been the way, today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

People all around applauded and some cheered. Kiba pulled Sora into a one armed hug.

"Amazing! Who's next?"

Naruto nudged Hinata, who looked at him and nodded, "We'll go next. Sora if we can?"

Handing her guitar to Sasuke, Hinata, Ino and TenTen stood up and walked to the outside. "Ready guys?" Ino asked Sasuke and Naruto, who was perched on the tin can. They both gave thumbs up.

"Alright, we're going to sing the duet song 'Trouble' by Punk Angel and Desu Saukra.** (I know 'trouble' isn't a duet, but I felt pretty bad giving all the songs to just Punk Angel and Sasuko. So work with me here)**

_**Trouble**_

_Hinata_

_TenTen_

Ino

**All**

Sasuke started strumming, Naruto drumming in the same beat. The girls moved around the circle of people as they sang

_No attorneys  
To plead my case_  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space

_And my fingers  
Are bejewelled_  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town_

**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

_You think your right  
But you were wrong_  
_You tried to take me  
But I knew all along_

You can take me  
For a ride  
**I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide**

**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

_If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
'Cause here comes trouble)_

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space

**And my fingers  
Are bejewelled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now  
**  
_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
_  
**You can take me  
For a ride  
'Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide**

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
_I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
_**I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

_So if you see me coming_  
Down the street then  
_You know it's time to_  
**Go (go-oh-oh..I got) **

**Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town

Everyone applauded. At this time, drinks and things for smore's were being passed out.

"Ok, what do we sing next?"

"Campfire song song!" Choji yelled, his friends bursting into laughter.

"Hey, anything goes! And a 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!

Let's gather around the campfire and sing the campfire song

C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G!

If you think I can't sing it faster then you're wrong

It'll help if you just sing along

Bum, bum, bum

C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G!

C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G!

If you think I can't sing it faster then you're wrong

It'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G!

Patrick! C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G!

Squiward! ….. Good!

It'll help, it'll help if you just sing along

Oh yeah!"

Someone sang 'Close every door' from the musical 'Joseph and the multi-coloured coat' and Junior members of the Kohona Choir sang 'Any dream will do' which they had sung at the mini concert at their school to open for Sasuko and PA.

Sasuke took a bite out of his smore before feeding Hinata the rest. He whispered something into her ear before they got up and went over to Kabuto. Hinata whispered something to him before he nodded. As they headed to the door, Neij, TenTen, Ino and Shikamaru went with them leaving Temari singing 'I don't believe you' accompanied by Sora on her guitar and a girl from Vampirea High on her violen.

When they came back, someone was attempting to tell a scary story. They moved the stuff into place before sitting back down and listening t the rest of the story.

"Ok thank you Markus for that horrifying story," Kabuto said slowly, "um we have a bit of a treat for you. If everyone could face down stage right. Some of the students from Kohona high are going to put on a show for us." When they had turned they saw that instruments had been put out. Sasuke and Hinata went to their straits and plugged them in, same with Ino and Neij with their basses. TenTen turned on her keyboard/DJ stand and helped Kin and Temari plug in their violins and Naruto tightened a drum cover. Lee and Choji stood in front of them and said to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for your viewing pleasure Angels and Demons!"

_**Ave Mary A**_

_**Motorcycle's in the parking lot  
Revving their engines and it just wont stop  
Matches the noise screaming in my head  
Houston I think we got a problem**_

Where does everybody go when they go

_**The go so fast I don't think they know  
**__**We hate so fast  
And we love too slow  
London I think we got a problem**_

And when I think about it  
I just can't think about it  
I try to drink about it  
I keep spinning

Ave Mary A  
Where did you go  
Where did you go  
How did you know to get out of a world gone mad  
Help me let go  
Of the chaos around me  
The devil that hounds me  
I need you to tell me

Child be still  
Child be still

Broken hearts all around the spot  
I can't help thinking that we lost the plot  
Suicide bomber and a student shot  
Tokyo I think we got a problem

But for that they have gotta pill  
If that don't kill you then the side effects will  
If we don't kill each other then the side effects will  
Cape Town I think we got a problem

Ave Mary A  
Where did you go  
Where did you go  
How did you know to get out of a world gone mad  
Help me let go  
Of the chaos around me  
The devil that hounds me  
I need you to tell me

Child be still

If the darkest hour comes  
Before the light  
Where is the light  
Where is the light

If the darkest hour comes  
Before the light  
Where is the light  
Where is the light  
Where is the light, yeah

Ave Mary A  
Where did you go  
Where did you go  
How did you know to get out of a world gone mad  
Help me help me let go  
Of the chaos around me  
The devil that hounds me  
I need you to tell me

Child be still  
Child be still  
Child be still

_**U Ur Hand**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a **** fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see**_

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a ***k  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

_**Babe, I'm going to leave you**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, I'm gonna leave you**_  
_**I said, baby, you know I'm gonna leave you  
I'll leave you in the summertime  
Leave you when the summer comes a rollin'  
Leave you when the summer comes along**_

Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, I don't wanna leave you  
I ain't jokin', woman, I've got to ramble  
Oh, yeah, baby, baby, I will not be there,  
Really got to ramble

I can hear it callin' me the way it used to do  
I can hear it callin' me back home

Woman, woman, I know, I know  
I know it's good to have you back again  
And I know that one day, baby  
It's really gonna grow, yes it is  
We're gonna go walkin' through the park every day  
Hey, hear what I say, every day

Sasuke started the interlude with Hinata backing him up. Neij and Ino were jamming in time with the basses, especially when Sasuke started his guitar solo. Temari and Kin rocked back and forth as they played their part on their violins. You could hear the tune of TenTen's keyboards. You could see Naruto was having fun with his drums. As he slowed down, so did everyone else. Hinata, Ino, Neij, Temari and Kin waited for Sasuke to finish the measure before adding in their piece, Naruto backing them up. As Sasuke changed the pitch, he and everyone else played the same beat as Naruto sped up on his drums before they hit the max and ended.

The applause in the room was deafening. Sora clapped her eyes on Hinata. No one could really tell what was on her mind, but something was. Something that could change everything.

Everyone was heading back to their rooms, talking about what could happen the next night on karaoke night. Hinata was carrying her guitar case and was at the end of the group when Sora stopped so she could be next to her.

"You sang really good tonight."

"Oh thanks. You too, that song was so sweet."

"Thanks. You know back in France I was known for being able to tell voices apart."

"Really, you must be really good at music."

"Oh I am. I'm so good that I can tell either a) your cousin PA can't sing and you sing for her, or b)," Sora pulled Hinata away from the group completely to a secluded area, "You are Punk Angel."

Hinata stared at Sora in surprise and fright. "W-what on earth makes you think that I'm PA?"

"Well for one, whenever PA is around, you're never there but your sister and Neij are. And like I said, I can tell voices apart. The voices are exactly the same. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to tell anyone and I don't want anything in return." Sora left Hinata and walked away.

'_Wow, she must be really good if she could tell our voices are the same.'_

Hinata kept mulling this over, especially the next night as they watched Kabuto trying to work the karaoke machine. She was in a black dress shirt with the sleeves folded up, a white waistcoat, a black and purple plaid skirt, black knee-high high top shoes, and her favourite spade, heart, clover, diamond belt over her shirt and her matching bracelet. She was sitting in one of the many booths with her friends, Sasuke's arm around her shoulder.

"Hinata? Hey Hinata? Hinata are you even listening to me?"

"Hm?" Hinata looked up at her boyfriend, "sorry, I've been really spaced lately."

"Yeah, I can tell. Are you ok?" Hinata started to play with one of buttons on his white shirt. He also had on black jeans, sandals and a blue jacket tied across his waist.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, I promise."

"Ok. If you say so."

"Um, can someone please tell me how to work this thing?" Kabuto asked the audience. Sighing, Ino-who was in a black cami with a purple strapless bra over her outfit, purple mini skirt, fishnet stockings and purple boots-stood up and took the remote from Kabuto. Pressing a button, the screen came on. She went by the computer and loaded the karaoke program.

"There. It's not that hard."

"Oh, thank you. Now welcome to karaoke night. We have a list of songs we have. The books are being passed out now. I'll give you an hour to choose and then we'll get started."

Naruto, who had on a short sleeve white shirt, orange tie, orange shorts and white sneakers, took the book and started flipping through it. "So how about we start with a duet?"

Sora, who was in a black jacket, with one sleeve short, the other long, black shorts with a blue belt holding it up, with yellow suspender straps crossing and black and gold sneakers, said, "I have an idea. How about Hinata and Sasuke do a duet." Hinata glared at her from across the table. "Oh come on, I've never heard the two of you sing a duet. Please?"

"Well that song Keeping Secrets by Kicking Daisies is one of the songs. I know you love that song Sasuke."

"Well if Hinata wants to." Sasuke said, looking down at the girl next to him, who was still glaring at Sora, "Hinata?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Great, yo Kabuto! We got our first song!"

"Great, which one?"

"Keeping Secrets by Kicking Daisies, on page 40 song no. 302."

"Alright. Can we get our singers here please?" Hinata walked over the table and jumped over Lee, who was in a green shirt and green shorts, and Kin, who was in a black corset dress, arm warmers and combat boots, while Sasuke went the normal way.

"Natz, what's with you? You almost took Lee and Kin's heads off."

"Sorry, I'm just on edge. Someone knows something about me and now I'm thinking everyone else will figure it out as easily as the person had."

Sasuke shook his head confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Never mind, let's get this over with." Hinata said snippily before going on stage. Sasuke shook his head before following her on stage.

"First up, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga singing Keeping Secrets by Kicking Daisies."

_**Keeping Secrets**_

**Sasuke**

_Hinata_

_**Both**_

_Something's gotta be wrong with you_

_I can't seem to read your mind_

**Is what they say really true?**

**Or is just another lie?**

_Built up this wall just to tear it down_

_Was it worth your time?_

_Thanks to you, things are different now_

_You have turned yourself __**around**_

_**How dose it feel to be you?**_

_**You've got your eyes closed**_

'_**Cause all you do is see you**_

**But you'll never know**

_I've caught myself falling for you_

**I've stopped myself from being used**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets from you**_

_I'm not the one you thought you knew_

**This time the joke is all on you**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets form you**_

_All's fair in love and war_

_I'll fight to even up the score_

**The rules are fair**

**It's do or die, but knowing you, you'll never try**

_You lie to me, I'll lie to you_

_That's just what we do_

**I'll play this game just to prove you wrong**

**So I can prove you're not the **_**one**_

**(Hey!)**

_**How dose it feel to be you?**_

_**You've got your eyes closed**_

'_**Cause all you do is see you**_

**But you'll never know!**

_I've caught myself falling for you_

**I've stopped myself from being used**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets from you**_

_I'm not the one you thought you knew_

**This time the joke is all on you**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets form you**_

_Oh you'll never know, yeah you'll never know_

_Oh you'll never know, you'll never know x2_

**Oh you'll never know**

_I've caught myself falling for you_

**I've stopped myself from being used**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets from you**_

_I'm not the one you thought you knew_

**This time the joke is all on you**

_**I'll keep my secrets closed**_

_**I'll keep my secrets form you**_

"Alright. Who's next?"

"I will." Neij said, "Lee's coming up with me."

"Remember the name page 98 song no. 3009." Lee said

"Ok, come on up." Neij, who was in tan short sleeve shirt, brown short and his sneakers, and lee jumped up on the stage and took the mics.

_**Remember the name**_

_Neij_

Lee

_**Both**_

_You ready? Let's go_

Yeah! For those of you who want to know what we're all about, it's like this.

_**This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will**_

_**5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% reason to remember the name**_

He doesn't need his name up in lights

He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic

_He feels so unlike everybody else alone in spite of the fact that some people_

_Still think that they know him, but f*** 'em_

He knows the code; it's not about the salary

It's all about reality and making some noise

_Making the story and makin' sure his clique stays up_

_Means when he puts it down, tak's picking it up! let it go_

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks  
much  
_Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck  
Humbled  
through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
_That many misjudge him   
because he makes a livin from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the  
picture connects  
_**Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect**  
**He's **  
**only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach**  
**And now when it all **  
**unfolds, the skill of an artist**_

It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty  
percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've  
thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames_  
And I heard him  
wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped  
Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest  
verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots  
His  
stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin with S.  
Dot!  
__**This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will**_

_**5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% reason to remember the name**_

_They call him Ryu The Sick  
And he's  
spittin fire with Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort  
Minor with Tak  
_Been a fuckin annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a  
cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight  
years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's  
takin over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally  
dope  
_You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work  
with what he's got  
Makin his way to the top  
People think its a common   
owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand  
for an acronym?  
No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth  
_He'll get  
you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known  
around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred  
percent_

**Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so **  
**hard**  
**It seems like he's never got time**  
**Because he writes every note and he **  
**writes every line**  
**And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his **  
**mind**  
**It's like a design is written in his head every time**  
**Before he even **  
**touches a key or speaks in a rhyme**  
**And those motherfuckers he runs with, **  
**those kids that he signed?**  
**Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do **  
**it?**

_**This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will**_

_**5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% reason to remember the name**_

_**This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will**_

_**5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% reason to remember the name**_

Hinata kept spacing out. She needed to know that Sora wouldn't try anything.

**Wow, this seems so short. Sorry there wasn't more during the days but I just couldn't think of anything. Please review and I may write a Kickin' it! story. Just need help with the title. PM me if you feel in a helping mood. Thanks! Ugg, need to get my computer fixed! Need to read this 105 paged Degrassi fanfiction! Anyway, please review.**


	15. Chapter 14 sorry its short

**Do you have any idea how sorry I am that this is late? I had a bunch of other stories I was working on and everything just seemed to pile on. So sorry. Please enjoy, may be short.**

**Chapter 14**

Hina

I was sitting on a beanbag with Sasuke watching Kabuto fiddle with a projector. Everyone was in a meeting room were the movie night was being hosted. Tomorrow was the grand opening of the teen club and then 4 days later I'd be far away from Sora until January. She was messing with my head so much, that I didn't even realise Sasuke was talking to me until I felt his lips on my neck. I jumped and turned to him and saw his sad smile.

"Hinata are you ok? Ever since the camp fire you've been acting really weird."

"I'm fine." I told him kissing his cheek and cuddling into his side. I saw Sora looking at me and nodded her head to Sasuke. She told me last night that I really should tell Sasuke the truth. I wanted to but he'd hate me.

"Ok finally the thing works. Alright, drinks and food are at the table at the side. We start with a classic, Shrek." Oh god, I was goanna go crazy; I hate Shrek. Sasuke must have remembered since he pulled me up and to a more secluded place of the room. No one was there or could see us and boy was I glad. He supped down and planted his lips on mine, swiping his tongue on my lips. I opened up and almost moaned as he explored my mouth. As he pulled away I gasped for breath before pulling him back on my lips. I bite his lips causing him to groan quietly. We pulled away and I saw credits running on the screen. Had we been making out the whole movie? Wow.

"Ok, next up is Saw. I won't tell you which one though." Horror movie, god I hated them but nothing could pull my boyfriend from a good horror/gory film.

When the victim's chest was ripped from his body when he followed Jigsaw order to climbing with the hooks in him, everyone scream, me the loudest. Some people actually ran out of the room, totally sick. I had a stronger stomach but it was waning fast.

"Can I please leave?"

"Oh come on Natz, don't want to see the chick get burnt to a crisp?" Sasuke said teasingly. I just glared and left, the scream of the man following me. I sat by the koi pond and tried to keep the bile from coming up. The calming bubbling of the water clamed me and eventually I wasn't feeling sick anymore. I texted Sasuke and told him to tell me what the next movie was. When I had done that I contemplated when Sora had told me. She wanted me to tell Sasuke the truth but I had a feeling he wouldn't take it lightly if I tell him that I was the girl he was looking for all along. He'd be mad, I know it. A beep indicated a text and reading I found out they were toning it down with the Last Song, my fav movie. I could use a good cry. And a good cry I had, tears were pouring down my face and I was sniffling every 5 seconds. I was so sad when the father died. Then we watched a concert DVD before I was starting to feel tired. We went upstairs, just waiting for tomorrow. The opening of the teen club.

Third person P.O.V

"Sakura, come on, you're not the only one who needs to shower." This was it, the night of the opening of the dance club. Finally Sakura came out and went to her suitcase. They made a truce for that night, no fights, no pranks, no name calling. If they got in trouble they'll get kicked out and they were not missing this. Finally after throwing clothes everywhere, fighting for plugs for blow driers, flat irons and curling irons and make up, everyone was ready.

Hinata wore a white dress shirt under a black blazer, red plaid skirt, red plaid leg warmers and high-tops. Her hair was in a messy bun with the cross clips

TenTen had on a black short sleeve shirt under a red waistcoat blazer, black cargo pants, black sneakers and black rider gloves. Her hair was out.

Temari was wearing a black dress with green and purple designs on it, black heels and a chocker necklace that had a fan charm on it. Her hair was pulled in a bun.

Ino was in a white long sleeve shirt that covered her chest but showed everything else, green short shorts, yellow suspenders and brown boots. Her hair was in a half ponytail with a hump.

Kin put on a grey dress with dark purple spots and fake fur trimming the edges, black pumps and a fishnet bracelet. Her hair was held back by a black hippie headband.

Sora was in a black sleeveless shirt that had open stiches on the side, black skinny jeans with chains and a studded belt, black rider gloves with blue designs on it and grey sneakers. Her hair was in a high ponytail

Sakura was in a yellow off the shoulder dress under a green shirt, black leggings and ankle boots. Her hair was piled on top her head.

They meet the boys in the lobby and they all walked to the room the club was goanna be in.

Sasuke was in long sleeve black zipped up shirt, jeans and brown sneakers.

Neij was wearing a long sleeve cream turtle neck, jeans, a cream beanie and brown sneakers

Shikamaru had on a white shirt under a black jacket, brown jeans and brown boots

Naruto put on a black and orange t-shirt, black cargo pants and high-tops.

Lee green shirt, jeans and green and orange sneakers

Kiba black wife beater, grey hoddie, cargo pants and sneakers

Choji white shirt, green flannel shirt, jeans and sneakers

When they finally got through the long line, everyone, except Sakura, snatched a booth near the dance floor. A waitress came over and asked if they wanted anything to drink or eat. They ordered their drinks and chips and dip. They sat and talked about anything when Kabuto's voice came through the mic.

"Hell, hello, is this thing on? Testing, testing. Ok well welcome everyone to the teen's club!" this gained cheers all over. "Now let's get the party started!" the DJ put on 'Every part of me' by Sasuko and Punk Angel.

"Naruto, come on." Ino pulled Naruto of his seat and to the dance floor. The dance floor was eventually filled with dancing teens. Sasuke got up before holding his hand out to Hinata. She took it and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. Their dancing wasn't like what they did on stage but it was still full of life. That was until 'Party Rock Anthem' started to blast through the speakers. A circle was created and different dancers came in before tagging someone else in. When Naruto and Kiba were tagged, they pulled in their girlfriends and proceed to do the part during the bridge. Soon after the circle was closed in with dancers. About 5 songs later, the group went back to their table and ordered another round of sodas/water. Hinata shed her blazer and Neji pushed up the sleeves on his turtle neck.

"4 more days and we go home, can you believe it?" TenTen asked.

"I know. And it'll be Christmas soon plus a certain someone's birthday." Naruto said as everyone called out Hinata.

"I'm not doing anything special but PA is having a huge sleepover birthday party."

"I could always come over Hinata." Sora said. She was obviously trying to get Hinata to tell her secret, as usual.

"Sorry, I'll be with PA. I couldn't get you guys to come in, sorry."

"Oh that's ok. But that morning we are celebrating." Ino said.

"Ok, ok. So let's eat something shall we?" they ordered appetizers and went to one side of the room where they had a small arcade. They played a couple games, socialized with kids from the other schools and danced some more. The next four days passes very quickly and soon everyone was waiting in front the buses to take them home. The entire trip seemed to catch up with them and as soon as the buses were heading down the road, everyone knocked out; Hinata's head on Sasuke's shoulder, Temari's on Shikamaru's lap, Neji's on TenTen's, Ino on Naruto's shoulder, Lee leaning back on both seats and Kin lying on him and Sora sitting on Kiba's lap knocked out. Little did they know of the trouble that was to come.

**I know, I know, it's short. I'm sorry, but I've been so contained with my other stories I haven't really gotten any ideas for this, but don't worry next chapter we celebrate Christmas, and Hinata's bday. Please bear with me, plus with all my new classes at my new school I've been totally buried. Do you know I have about 2 projects to do, one due this week and we haven't even started. God, high school. Well please review if you have the heart, thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok next chapter is here. Really hope you like it and trust me, I made an attempt to make sure it wasn't short. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Hina P.O.V

It was so quiet, peaceful and nice. I was awake and it was Christmas but I wanted to stay in the warmness of my bed just a little while longer. I snuggled into my purple covers and closed my eyes when I heard my door open. I heard the small footsteps before the person was on my bed

"Hina wake up! It's Christmas! Dad's almost done with the ham and said we can open one present before we eat. I think I saw one from both Sasuke and Sasuko." I looked at my little sister Hanabi.

"Wait, one present from them both or one from each?"

"I only saw one. Think it's from them or him?" I already knew Sasuke was Sasuko now I just had to show him who I was. I got up and went with my sister downstairs to our revolving tree. Neij was there waiting for us sitting at the base of the tree. I got on my knees and tucked my legs under me. Hanabi sat Indian style next to me.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Neij asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I think we're forgetting something." My dad said bringing in a small box, a Santa hat planted on his head. He dropped the box in front of us and we pulled out our Christmas wear. Mine was Santa hat as a beret. Neji's was a beanie with reindeer's antlers on them and Hanabi's was a big red bow. "Well?"

"Merry Christmas!" we all said

"Now can we open the presents?"

"Yes, you can go first." Hanabi looked around for a minute before picking up a square shaped wrapped gift. She ripped the paper off to see a new amp. Great, insert sarcasm.

"Yeah! This one's from you daddy, thank you!" I glared at my dad who shrugged his shoulders

Neij looked around before grabbing a box and read the label, "To Neij from Dad." Neij's dad was in rehab for drug abuse and was doing pretty well. Neij went to visit him every Easter and always came back happier to see his dad was doing well. He opened the box and pulled out a video camera. "This is the new one I wanted. How's he know?" what he'd never know was that a certain pop star told her uncle what to get his son for Christmas.

"My turn." I pulled out a box and read the label to myself, "To Hinata from Naruto." I ripped to paper off and opened the box to reveal an orange hoodie with fox ears on the hood and a fox tail at the end. "Aww how cute!" I had wanted one of these but the one I wanted, a panda, was always sold out. Guess Naruto got me second best, not that I was complaining.

"Alright, hand me a present and then we'll eat." My dad said. Hanabi went to his stocking and pulled out a watch box with a bow on it. "And this is from?"

"The Hyuuga family. Open it." Hanabi said. He opened it to see a Rolex watch. "We know you needed a new one, so we all pooled in and got you this one. Now let's eat!" I pulled on my new hoodie while Neji brought in instruction manual with him, Hanabi going on and on about how she needed to schedule a rehearsal for the band. My dad cut the ham and we each took as much as we wanted. It was delicious, sweet, savoury ham making my taste buds go crazy. Last year we both ham and turkey, but the turkey was never eaten so we stuck it safe this year. The eggs and pancakes were good too. I just wished my mom could have been here. Every Christmas, from what I remember, she'd take me to the centre of the town where the big tree was and take me to the church that was near it. She told me if I ever kiss my beloved there, I'd be with them forever. Childish I know, but I loved it. I spread more strawberry sauce on my pancake when the phone rang. Being the closet, Neij jumped up and answered.

"Hyuuga residence, Neij speaking. Oh hey Inz," Ino, "Christmas party where? Lee rented out the penthouse at a hotel?" I jumped up and pulled the phone closer so I could hear.

"Lee's parents wanted to celebrate the New Year's early, you know since he's Chinese and all, so they rented out the pent house of the Fritz hotel. Everyone in the Junior class is invited. You two are coming right?"

"uh, yeah! We'd be crazy not to." I said, "By the way, tell your boyfriend I said thanks for the hoodie. I know he's spending it with you."

"Will do, meet us in the lobby at 7, kay?"

"kay, merry Christmas."

After she replied with the same thing, we hung up and told dad what Ino told us. He nodded at our plea to go. After we ate, we ran back to the tree. Hey I may be turning 16, but who doesn't like presents?

Our gifts went like this:

From Sasuke- for me a pair of personalized headphones and personalized case for my case, for Neij the whole box set of Vocaloid programs and for Hanabi a signed hoodie from Akatsuki 4. (Hanabi blew our eardrums out when she saw)

From Naruto- for Neij gift card at converse and for Hanabi a pair of boots

From Choji-for all of us gift baskets of our fav pastries from Akimichi bakery (yum!)

From Shikamaru- for me, an anime chess set, for Neij the box set of the Lord of the Rings books plus the movies and for Hanabi about 10 different headbands (which I know she needed)

From Kiba (surprisingly, oh what he's going out with Sora) -for me the most adorable dog plushie, Hanabi got a bear one and Neij a bird (he had a thing for birds)

From Lee-for me a blue Chinese dress (like one Toymoyo wore the first card captor movie), for Neij an antique sword and for Hanabi a cute Chinese shirt

From Temari- I got a jewellery set were the main focus was a sun charm, Neij got a personalized dog tag that had his name and nickname, sergeant crazy (he swore to kill her but I know he liked it), Hanabi got a cute charm bracelet and Temari actually got my dad tickets to see his favourite Jazz band.

From TenTen- I got a Chinese Calendar, Neij a cream long sleeve Chinese shirt and Hanabi got a book of Chinese fables

From Ino-I got these really cute purple flower earing that were attached to hops, Neij got a band sweatshirt and Hanabi got new strings for her guitar

From Sora- for me, Linkin Park's new CD, for Neij a DJ program for his computer and for Hanabi a gift card to her favourite music store.

From Neij-I got a globe chair, Hanabi got a new case for her phone and my dad got the head-set he needed

From Hanabi-I got a new black shirt and navy blue turtle neck, Neij got new cleats for soccer and my dad got a robe (Hanabi and I were in the mall and we just saw it. Hanabi was desperate)

From dad- I got $200 and new fingerless gloves, Neji got $300 and bicker gloves and a 'how to drive for dummies' (he defiantly needed that) and Hanabi got $100 and 2 pairs of baby doll gloves

And last but not least From Uncle-I got a new black and purple scarf, Hanabi got a red and white hat and scarf and Dad got a copy of his last testing results (he might be able to come back after Christmas)

At around 6:30 Neij and I got dress. I put on the new skirt and sweater from Hanabi, black tights and my knee length black boots. I pulled on my plaid jacket and put on my new scarf and meet Neij downstairs. He was wearing a white shirt under a tan sweater, brown coat, jeans and brown combat boots.

Neij drove us there and surprisingly didn't crash. We went to the elevator and went straight for the pent-house. We got there and everyone in the Junior class was there. We saw Lee and a green dress shirt, black waist coat, slacks and dress shoes talking with someone. When he saw us, he excused himself and walked over to us

"Guys, glad you could come. Merry Christmas!" he took our coats as we returned the greeting, "Everyone's by the pool table. Make sure and eat something. I have to go greet more guest. I'll be right there."

We walked to the pool table where Sasuke was lining up a shot. He hit the ball and hit the blue ball into a hole. I gave him a hug from behind.

"Whoa! Hey Hinata. Did you like my present?"

"Yeah thanks. So what are you getting me for my birthday?"

"I have to get you something for your birthday? That's a joke right?" he said with a smile on his face

"Ha, ha. You're such a bad boyfriend."

"I try. One sec." he hit the ball once more winning the game causing Naruto's jaw to drop. "Can't beat me dope. Now where were we?"

"Discussing my birthday." I pulled him to a love seat. I was tucked snuggly next to him when Sora called me over.

"Ok, now we need to talk about someone's little secret. You have to tell Sasuke on your birthday or at least give him a hint."

"I know, but what if it doesn't work out?"

"Sasuke's Sasuko and you are PA and you both love each other as both. I'm pretty sure he may not like it." I knew I was making up stupid and illogical statements. And apparently Sora thought so to.

"that's stupid. Look you'll tell him something. Oh and I will be at your PA party. My dad works with the company who will cover music and he got me in."

"of course he did. I'll try, that's the best I'm giving you ok?"

"good enough for me."

2 days later

Third person P.O.V

Hinata pulled on a black and red sweater under a yellow top that said 'cat love', a white skirt, black socks and a hat with cat ears on it. She ran downstairs to a 'happy birthday!' from her family

"thanks. I can't believe I'm 16 already."

"now you finally fit in with the Juniors." Neij teased

"at least I skipped grades. You almost failed 3!"

"Guys, come one. Let's clam down. This is Hinata's birthday so we can't fight with her. Now get ready to go out kay Hina?"

"why?"

"you'll see." The Hyuuga family drove to a building and when they got inside, Hanabi handed Hinata a beach dress and sandals and pushed her into a changing room. "When you're done changing, go down the hallway to the 3rd door."

'_ok, they are acting way weird. Better see what's going on.'_ After she put her hair into a ponytail and left her clothes in the changing room she walked to the 3rd door and when she walked in, she felt warm, like she was at a beach. There was no light so she called out.

"Hello?"

"Surprise!" the lights came on and she was showered with streamers and confetti. she was surprised to be a room that was like a beach. All her friends were there.

"OMG! What is this?"

"this is Luka Hikuri's personal beach. I called in a favour." Her dad said putting a hibiscus in her hair. "Now let's get the party started!"

Hinata went over to Sasuke, who was wearing a polo shirt and blue board shorts. "Hey Happy Bday Natz."

"thanks Sasu. I love it."

"I would hope so. So you don't mind I won't be with you this evening do you?"

"actually, you'll see me. You'll understand later. Now wanna dance?"

"uh, yeah sure." Ross Lynch's 'heard it on the radio' was playing through the speakers.

Naruto picked up two coconut cups and handed one to Ino. "How cool is this?"

"I know. I can't believe we are standing in Luka Hikuri's private beach. When I think private beach, this is not what I picture, not that I'm complaining."

"I know. Thank god Mr. Hyuuga is in the music business."

"Can I get your attention please," Mr. Hyuuga called, "Can I get Hinata and Sasuke up here please? I've been getting some pleas for a song."

When the two insisted not to, Ino started a chant of their couple name to get them up, "SasuHina! SasuHina! SasuHina!"

"SasuHina! SasuHina! SasuHina! SasuHina! SasuHina!"

"Ok, ok. One song, that's it." Hinata yelled as the couple took the mics Hiashi handed them. Neij put in an instrumental of a song their alter-egos sang

_**Me and You against the world**_

**Sasuke**

_Hinata_

_**Both**_

_**Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.  
**_  
_What I know right now is I came so far  
To my heart you got a key.  
I was lost then you found me.  
Through all the glamour.  
That's the lights and the cameras.  
Honestly, all you saw was me.  
You didn't care what they said.  
You stood by me instead.  
Together, we're a stronger team, oh._

_**Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.**_

**I know in my dreams, they say I'm crazy.  
No matter what, when you're around  
It feels like we both are certain  
It's the real thing,  
Nothing beats the feeling.  
Only our hearts can know.  
Who cares what they say?  
They can't get in our way.  
Two dreamers just dreaming o-o-on.**

_**Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.**_

_**We fight together.  
We're down forever.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We stick together and it gets better.  
Me And You Against The World.  
**_  
_**Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.**_

About an hour after, Hiashi called everyone over for presents.

Ino- a black tutu style skirt with chains

Naruto-panda hooded coat, the one Hinata wanted

Temari- personalized messenger bag

Shikamaru-Black and white fedora and a pair of Ray Bands

Neij- new skateboard

TenTen- Knee length black converse and black beanie

Kiba- belled choker

Choji- Sweatshirt from L.A Talent Academy

Lee- New iPod

Kin-iPod accessories

Hiashi-Her mother ring that went with her necklace

Hizashi- a portrait of her

Hanabi-wrist purse

Sasuke- Diamond encrusted 'Natz' necklace

"Hinata?" Hinata pulled away from the kiss she was giving Sasuke as a thank you for her present and looked at Sora who was in a black and grey short sleeve shirt, dark red jeans with a white stud belt and chains, black arm warmers, a white beanie and white knee high converse. Behind her was a boy that was the boy version of her, a boy with carrot red hair hidden beneath a baseball hat, a blonde teenager and a girl about Hanabi's age with long orange hair in a ponytail. "I want to say that getting you a present for Christmas was hard."

"but I liked what you got me. I was looking for that CD."

"oh well I'm glad. Bu I wanted to give you something a little personal for your birthday, so my brothers, my little sister and I are going to do a hip hop dance. Hope you enjoy."

She and her siblings went to the free space were there weren't any tables. Her twin stayed away from the group until the music started and 'stronger' by Kayne West poured through the speakers. He joined the group and the blonde boy took the centre, his moves like a robot's. most of the movement was with his hands. When he was done they all turned and Sora took her brother's place. Her moves were like the brother before her but she moved more on her feet. When she was done, they split so it would be two on each side and the red head took the middle. His moves were dependent on the movement his legs made. He took the younger girls spot as she took spot light. Her moves included hair flips and fast transitioning robot movements. The green head boy slid into place, his moves mostly using the upper body. Then each sibling took the middle to do one move that went with their technique." **(the URL for the video I watched to write this is on my profile.)**

That night Hinata, as PA, arrived at a dance club she rented out for her sleepover. She didn't have on her gloves but she had on the panda jacket she got that day, along with long blue sleeping pants and a white cami. There was a huge slide in the middle of the dance floor for mattress sliding. They were also going to be doing skating. Plus dancing, presents and a 5 layer cake. Amelie came in and gave her a bracelet with pointe shoe on it. Serpent gave her a pair of high-tops.

Everyone had so much fun sliding down the slide on the mattresses. It was like a water park but better. Sasuko went dare devil and slid down like it was skateboard, and he didn't fall. They had a dance compotation which Serpent won when he added ballet to his hip hop. They were all sitting by the stage they just had the dance compotation when PA asked Ameile to sing the song she sang in her singing debut.

"But that was so long ago."

"please Amy? I loved it so much and you promised you'd sing it on my sweet 16."

"Well I would but I don't have the music."

"Taken care of. Sora!" a familiar tune hit Ameile's ears.

_**Crowning Glory**_

_Ameile_

Temari

**Both**

_Some girls are fair__  
__Some are jolly and fit__  
__Some have a well-bred air__  
__or a well-honed wit__  
_Ameile went on the stage and started to dance_  
__Each one's a jewel__  
__with a singular shine__  
__a work of art__  
__with its own rare design___

_Dear little girl, __  
__you are terribly blessed__  
__But it's your heart of gold__  
__I love the best___

_And that will be your crowning glory__  
__your whole life through__  
__It'll always be your crowning glory__  
__The most glorious part of you_

Amelie stumbled when she heard the new tune. "Punk Angel, what is this? I can't sing to this!"

"1, this is payback for the Star Party. 2, Miki will help you." Miki, Temari, went on stage. She added her own flare to her ballet technique.

_Some boys can waltz_  
Some guys can groove  
_Strike an elegant pose_  
With the really hip clothes  
_Some seem to have no faults_  
But we never like those  
_No we don't_  
He'll praise your eyes  
_Your melodious laugh [ha ha]_  
**Call you more lovely than others by half**  
_The one who's right_  
My gorgeous prince  
_Will be honest and true_  
He'll believe in me too  
_And prize your heart of gold the way I do_

**He'll know that will be your crowning glory your whole life through****  
****Your love will see that it's your crowning glory****  
****The most glorious part of you and you****  
****and you****  
****and you****  
**Temaridanced to the slight hip hop dance.**  
****That will be your crowning glory****  
****Darling when they tell your story****  
****They'll call your heart of gold your crowning glory****  
****The most glorious part of you**

Sasuko waited by the bathroom PA told him to wait by. He wondered what she was planning and what Hianta meant by he'd see her. What did that mean? He felt like the answer was right in front of him but he couldn't see it. The door opened and PA walked out wiping something out of her hair. The streaks. His jaw dropped as it hit him.

"H-Hinata? Y-you're Punk Angel? Oh what am I saying, that should have been so obvious."

"Surprise. I couldn't take it anymore. Now we know we're not two timing anyone."

"Yeah. I'm so glad it's you. Now we have a little problem."

"what?"

"we are eventually going to have to tell the rest of the world."

"Yeah, I forgot about that."

**I know it's short, but at least it's longer then the last one. I feel this story may last 2 or 3 more chapters long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Next story: Xiaolin Showdown Naruto Version.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, please enjoy this chapter. I have a feeling it might be short. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 16

Hina P.O.V

I sat in our gym listening to our principal go on and on about how she hopes we stay disciplined, exile ourselves, ect., ect. You know, the stuff principals talk about when you come back to school. I muted it out, focusing on Sasuke rubbing circles on my bare shoulder. I was wearing a white shirt with one long sleeve one short, black shorts, thigh high socks, the high tops I got from Serpent, a pink arm warmer on the short sleeve side and a pink and black slack tie. Sasuke was wearing an orange long sleeve shirt, a green sleeveless vest, jeans with many belts and chains, red scarf, one cream arm warmer, red biker glove and red high tops.

I was bored out of my mind and I had the problem of figuring out how to tell the whole world of both mine and Sasuke's secret.

"Hey Natz?" I turned to my boyfriend, "any idea on our little problem?"

"No. This is too hard."

"Also our school will be having a talent show. We have many middle schoolers who would like to attend this school and we thought we'd take a piece of Punk Angel and Sasuko's concert and post it everywhere on the internet."

I shot up, catching Sasuke off guard, "I got an idea."

Third person P.O.V

Everyone stared at Hinata, "You want to reveal your secret at our school talent show?" Ino said

"Yeah, it's perfect. This school was voted the best school for everyone and a lot of people want to come here so it's perfect."

"Yeah, perfectly stupid." Sasuke said ignoring the glare his girlfriend gave him, "this is a bad idea. Just imagine what's going to happen when paparazzi gets a hold of this. Plus LA Talent Academy won't take you in for your skill, they take you because of who you are."

"Ok how about after we see if we get in for early acceptance?"

"Natz that happens in Summer Vacation, the talent show is in May. There is no way that we can do that."

Hinata sighed as she realised that Sasuke was right. "This sucks."

"Forget that for a minute. We will still enter the talent show right?" Temari asked

"I don't see why not." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke sweetie!" they all turned around to see Sakura in a one shoulder pink romper. "Hi honey." She said sitting in Sasuke's lap, twirling her hair around her finger. She shrieked when she was suddenly pushed off. She looked at Hinata, who had pushed her off with her foot. "What is your problem Hyugga?"

"I'm looking right at it. Back off from my boyfriend!"

Sasuke groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was his girlfriend V.S. Karin all over again. "Natz, once again, I'm your boyfriend, not hers."

"sorry, but she's the devil's daughter. Can't blame me."

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here!"

"I could care less you slut."

"oh that's it." Letting out a screech, she launched herself at Hinata. The two went rolling before Hinata kicked her off. Just as she was about to launch herself on Sakura, Sasuke grabbed her by her waist.

"Hina, Hina, easy. Calm down. You don't want Tusnada coming out here do you?"

"Just let me hit her, just once!" Sasuke pulled her into a hallway, "why is it you keep protecting her. It's almost like you still like her or something."

"Hina don't be ridiculous, I don't like her."

"Then why can't I hit her once? No one will care."

"it isn't right."

"'it isn't right'? Are fricking serious? I don't believe it, you still like her. I can't stand to be around you."

"Natz, Natz wait!" he called as Hinata ran down the hall, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hina!" Hinata opened her puffy eyes at the sound of her father's voice. She went to the nurse, faking to have really bad period pains and the nurse called her dad, which was why she was home early. "Get ready for your recording session." She sat up and stretched. Sasuko was supposed to be there, Sasuke was going to be there. She couldn't face him, not after what happened. She changed in a sleeveless green shirt, black shorts with suspenders, thigh high socks, instead of her regular fishnet gloves she put on purple and blue arm warmers, a black tie and her high tops. She put her streaked hair into pigtails with purple cross clips. They drove to Seed Recordings and Hinata went into the recording studio to see Sasuke behind the board wearing jeans, a blue shirt, green hoodie, a cross chocker and combat boots.

Hina P.O.V

I kept my head down as I walked into the recording studio and put on the headphones. I heard my dad's voice though them, "DJ Star and Luka will be here soon, want to go over your part?" DJ Star and Luka Hikari and I were doing a remix of Luka's song 'Till the world ends' I'll be singing the chorus over and part of the end while DJ Star would do a rap intro. Though she had her own radio show, she did singing and dancing. Before I could nod, both the girls came in. Luka had long pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a long black skirt with a slit and knee length black converse. DJ Star had long black hair with different coloured streaks in her hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white hoodie with a design with some shooting but instead of a bullet it was butterflies, black cargo pants with chains and high tops. They went straight to the booth and pulled on their headphones. "Ok girls, we'll do a quick run through then we'll get to recording."

I saw Sasuke do a couple things to the board before hitting play. The music started to pour from the headphones. I always made my mark but my eyes stayed on Sasuke. The guilt was starting to eat me up but he never looked up, not even a glance.

"Alright. Let's get recording. Ready Sasuko?" he still kept his head down as he nodded. I was so tempted to yank the headphones off and beat him with it. Then possible kiss him senseless till I hear from his lips that he dose still have feelings for Slutra then I'd just beat him again. I felt a slap on my back and turned and glared at DJ Star.

"don't glare at me. Your uncle was trying to get your attention. I think there might be something wrong with your headphones. Hey Sasuko, can you check?" I looked as he pushed himself away from the board and came in the room. He pulled the headphones off and unplugs the headphones, before blowing the jack opening. He plugged them back before giving them back to me. When he left the booth, Luka whispered to me, "Did the two of you have a fight or something? You two seem to ooze love when in the same room."

"you could say that."

_**Till the world ends (Remix)**_

_Hinata_

_DJ Star_

Luka

Till the world ends remix

_Chimpanzee's is hatin', but I take it all in stride  
Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side  
Told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied  
I ain't talking poultry when I say this chicken's fried_

Anyway Luka, why they so jealous that you teamed up with' me?  
Tell 'em they my son, yup, gyal 'em a mi pickney  
Anyway, burned Breadale'  
What's that? I know boyfriend Fatale

Sniff, sniff, cries, I done slayed your whole entire fucking life  
Oh oh, you got some Epsom Salt  
I done balled all day you ain't touched the court

What? What you tired? You need a break? You was hot when? Ricki Lake!  
  
I notice that you got it  
You notice that I want it  
You know that I can take it to the next level baby  
If you understood b***h, this is the remix  
Baby let me blow your mind tonight

_It's Luka losers, I'm DJ Star and that's Punk Angel!_

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More  
Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before  
C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor  
DJ What You What You Waitin' For..._

Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...  
  
Watch Me Move When I Lose When I Lose It Hard  
Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark  
You Notice What I'm Wearin'  
I'm Noticin' You Starin'  
You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Baby  
Hotter Than The A-list  
Next One On My Hit List  
Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight!

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More  
Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before  
C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor  
DJ What You What You Waitin' For..._

Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...  
  
_[Bridge:]_  
See The Sunlight  
We Ain't Stoppin'  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
If You Feel It Let It Happen  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends_  
_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
_  
Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh...

See The Sunlight  
We Ain't Stoppin'  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends  
If You Feel It Let It Happen  
Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends

I was waiting for my dad when Sasuke grabbed my shoulder, "We need to talk."

"I don't want to. Get off."

"Look," he grabbed my wrist, "what do I have to do to prove I don't like Sakura."

"Don't play dumb, if you didn't you would have let me get one hit? You keep protecting her and you were worried about her at the ski trip. Admit it, you like her!"

"Will you just be quite! I don't like her, why are you getting jealous?" he yelled at me, making me flinch

"I'm not being jealous, I'm being practical. You were never like this with me. Is it because we know who we really are now? Is that it? Was what you said at Angels and Demons true or just for publicity?" he stayed silent answering my question, "You are sick. I never want to see you again." I pulled my wrist away and was about to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder spinning me around.

The slap echoed through the room. I just slapped my boyfriend. Or more correctly, ex-boyfriend. Before he could see the tears, I pushed him down and ran off. I just put a new meaning to 'kick me when I'm down'

Sasu P.O.V

I stared at my ceiling when I felt a weight on my chest. I looked and saw my cat, Yuro, making himself comfortable on my chest. He closed his eyes and purred in happiness. I sighed and rubbed my cheek. I could understand why Hinata was mad at me. I can't believe I hesitated when she asked me if I told her I loved her for popularity. What was I thinking? No wonder she dumped me.

_**Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga**____**  
mune wo sasu nara**____**  
Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga**____**  
ima kikoeru ka? **_

I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID. What did Naruto want?

"Hello?"

"SASUKE UCHIHA! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU AND HINATA BREAKING UP? YOU USED HER FOR POPULARITY? WHEN I SEE YOU, YOUR HEAD IS MINE!"

"Dobe, how they hell did you find-OW!" Yuro was so freaked out that he dug his claws into me. He jumped off of me and ran out the room, "Damn, really need to cut his claws. And no I didn't. I hesitated, it was a stupid thing to do I know."

"You got that right. I was tempted to hang up on Ino and come to rip your head off when she told me. You had better fix this."

"I don't know how."

"Well figure out how or else Neji will kill you, if one of us doesn't first."

"More like if I don't first." I muttered but Naruto heard me.

"Don't tempt yourself. Now I think I have an idea. When's your next performance?"

"Uh, next week. MVAs, why?"

"When is the soonest you can book a recording studio?"

"Uh, I have one tomorrow, why?"

"I have an idea."

Time skip- MVAs

I watched Hinata stretch her limbs. She was on next and was starting with DJ Star and Luka with their song before going into her song 'Rolling girl'. She was dress in a thin strap off the shoulder black top, multi-layered black skirt, knee high black converse, grey bracelets and her fishnet gloves. Had I been going on stage with her, we would have matched. I was wearing a black muscle shirt, black skinny jeans, leather jacket, baseball hat, combat boots and black biker gloves. I felt some put their hand on my arm and tensed up. All week I avoided Neji and the others hoping no one would take an attempt on my life. I turned and sighed at the Naruto.

"Nervous?"

"of the plan and one of the others finding me, yes on both accounts."

"well we go on after PA. get ready."

_Chimpanzee's is hatin', but I take it all in stride  
Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side  
Told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied  
I ain't talking poultry when I say this chicken's fried_

Anyway Luka, why they so jealous that you teamed up with' me?  
Tell 'em they my son, yup, gyal 'em a mi pickney  
Anyway, burned Breadale'  
What's that? I know boyfriend Fatale

Sniff, sniff, cries, I done slayed your whole entire fucking life  
Oh oh, you got some Epsom Salt  
I done balled all day you ain't touched the court

What? What you tired? You need a break? You was hot when? Ricki Lake!  
  
I notice that you got it  
You notice that I want it  
You know that I can take it to the next level baby  
If you understood b***h, this is the remix  
Baby let me blow your mind tonight

_It's Luka losers, I'm DJ Star and that's Punk Angel!_

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More  
Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before  
C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor  
DJ What You What You Waitin' For...  
_

_**Lonely girl**____**wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite**__**  
**__**Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimawashite, kakimawashite**__****_

_**「**__**Mondai nai.**__**」 **__**to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushina wareta?**__****_

_**Mou shippai, mou shippai.**__**  
**__**Machigai sagashite ni shimawareba mata mawaru no!**__****_

_**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.**__**  
**__**「**__**Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu**__**」**__**to**__**  
**__**Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu**__**  
**__**Kotoba ni imi wo kanadenagara!**__****_

_**「**__**Mou ii kai?**__**」**____**  
**__**「**__**Mada desu yo, mada mada saki wa mienai no de.**____**  
**__**Iki wo tomeru no, ima.**__**」**____****_

_**Rolling girl**____**no nare no hate todoka nai, mukou no iro**__**  
**__**Kasanaru koe to koe wo maze awasete, maze awasete.**__****_

_**「**__**Mondai nai**__**」 **__**to tsubuyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta.**__**  
**__**Dounatta tte iindatte sa.**__**  
**__**Machigai datte okoshichao uto sasou, sakamichi**__****_

_**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai**__**  
**__**Watashi wo douka korogashite to**__**  
**__**Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu**__**  
**__**Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara!**__****_

_**「**__**Mou ii kai?**__**」**____**  
**__**「**__**Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru darou to.**____**  
**__**Iki wo tomeru no, ima**__**」**__****_

_**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai**__**  
**__**Watashi wa kyou mo korogari komasu**__**  
**__**Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu**__**  
**__**Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!**__****_

_**「**__**Mou ii kai? Mou ii yo. Soro soro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne**__**」**____**  
**__**Iki wo, yameru no, ima.**_

Hinata walked off stage when we were called on. I walked to the middle and said in my mic, "This song is for my girl Punk Angel. I hope she can forgive me and I hope she knows, she's the only girl for me."

_**As long as you love me**_

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**As long as you love me**_**[x3]**_****

We're under pressure,  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together,  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

**Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new  
****As long as you love me**

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me**  
****As long as you love me****  
****As long as you love me**

DJ Star came back on stage as the next tune started

_**Beauty and a beat**_

**Sasuke**

_DJ Star_

_Yeah, Young Money, DJ Star, Sasuko  
_  
**Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)  
What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)**

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do  
Cause...

Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete**  
****It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do  
**  
_In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Sasuko Uchiha, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for PA girl  
Beauty, beauty and the beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)_  
**Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock**

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do  
Cause...

When I got off stage I looked all around for Hinata. I at least thought she'd stay around. Then I felt a huge blow to the head, "OW!"

"that's for making me shoot my mouth off like an idiot." Then Hinata grabbed my jacket and pulled me forward, planting one on me, "And that's to say I'm sorry."

Music, can sure work the powers of love huh?

**Told you it'd be short. But still by all means, review. Maybe 2 chapters left, not sure. Still please review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 17 the end

**I think this might be the last chapter, I just free write this so maybe. So please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 17

Third person P.O.V

Hinata laid on her bed; her head nestled in her folded arms. She was going over her idea for everyone to know her secret but her friends still weren't on board with it. She pushed herself up and grabbed a remote on her bedside table and pressed play, turning on her IPod player on. Music poured through the speakers as she leaned back on her pillows.

_**Into the streets  
We're coming down  
We never sleep  
Never get tired**__**  
**__**Through urban fields  
And suburban lights**_

Turn the crowd up now  
We'll never back down  
Shoot down the skyline  
Watch it on primetime  
Turn up the love now_**  
**__**Listen up now, turn up the love**_

Hinata drifted in and out of sleep as she listened to the music. She barely heard her cell ring. When she did, she rushed for it and let out a rushed 'hello'

"_What the hell? Did you just run a marathon or something?"_

It was Sasuke, her boyfriend. "Ha, ha. Very funny. My music was on, I didn't hear the phone. What's up?"

"_Mrs. ____Tsunade__ called my house and asked if you and me could meet her tomorrow."_

"You and I, the correct wording is 'You and I'. But wait, why would she want to talk to us?"

"_No clue. Meet me at her office tomorrow in the morning."_

"Kay, love you."

"_Love you too. Bye." _

Hinata hung up and changed for bed. The next morning, Hinata pulled on blue tank top with a grey design pinned on, black and white arm warmers, a black skirt and knee high black converse. As she went down the steps, she put on her mother's necklace and the necklace Sasuke got her and a grey hoodie jacket. Neij drove her to school and she walked to the principal's office where she found Sasuke in a white shirt that said 'free hugs', a grey and blue sweater, black jeans and converse.

"Oh free hugs? Can I get one?" Hinata joked, hugging her boyfriend

"Do you have to ask? Come on, I'd like to see why we're called." The two walked into the office and the receptionist called the principal to let her know they were there.

"Ok, go on in you to."

The two walked in the office and took the two seats in front of the desk, "Hello Hinata, Sasuke. How are you today?"

"Fine, but Principal _Tsunade_**,** why were we called here?" Sasuke asked

"Well, yesterday I got a call from an old friend of mine. The two of you applied for early admition to LA Talent Academy correct?" at the nod she continued, "Well the headmaster is a friend of mine and he said when he saw your applications and heard your songs, he was impressed. Believe it or he has no idea who you are related to. He was hoping you could enter the school during your senior year. Would you like that?"

The two were surprised; they didn't expect that would be what they'd be asked.

"LA Talent Academy wants us? Are you sure he doesn't know who we are?" Hinata asked

"Positive which is weird seeing how you're extremely popular in LA but can't complain, can you? You get accepted for who you are not who your related to."

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other. This was a once in a life time opportunity. "Can we get a chance to think about it?" Sasuke asked

"Sure. He didn't ask for the answer till May."

As the couple walked to class the same thought ran through their heads, _'if I accept, can I tell everyone my secret?"_

Hinata stopped and asked Sasuke, "Wanna skip first period?" he gave her a relived smile. After hearing what he just heard, he couldn't with class and Sakura right now. The two snuck by the office desk that was near the front door and went to Sasuke's car. The two drove to the park and stayed in the car seeing how it was too cold to go outside. They sat in the backseat of the car, Sasuke leaning on the door and Hinata leaning on his chest. She played with his fingers while he kept his head on her shoulder.

"So you think we should take the offer?" Sasuke asked, his warm breath causing Hinata to shiver a little

"Well if we do, we could finally do what I wanted to plan."

"Natz, come on. People will not treat us the same if we tell. I don't like keeping this secret any more than you do, but we have to think how it's going affect us in the long run."

"But keeping this secret from everyone, I hate it. At first it was fun but now…"

"I know. Look when the time's right we'll tell but for now let's keep quite ok?"

"Fine." Hinata stayed quite, wondering how things would really be if everyone knew her secret.

The two got back to school around lunch. When their friends saw them they all started spouting out questions.

"Guys clam down; we just found out some things and needed to break free for a while."

"Well? What was it?" Naruto asked

"Well, ok you guys have to promise not to tell. So the headmaster of LA Talent Academy and Principal _Tsunade_ are old friends. Anyway, the headmaster has no clue who we're related to and…" Hinata trailed off

Sasuke picked up where she left off, "he offered us early admission."

"What!?" the whole table exclaimed

"I thought that wasn't until May. We're still in early February." TenTen said

"We know. Apparently our songs entries were so good he needed us like now. We just haven't accepted yet." Sasuke said, flinching when everyone yelled 'what' again

"Why haven't you accepted yet?" Temari asked, "Isn't that like your dream school?"

"Yeah but it's so sudden. We have until May to give our answer."

"That's when the talent show is?" Neji asked, bring a certain memory back to everyone's thoughts, "Do you think we can do it? Tell everyone?"

Everyone stayed silent thinking over their situation. "Let's wait." TenTen said, "Let wait and see what life brings us. But let's still sign up for the talent show ok?"

Every one nodded and then the bell rang. After school, decked in a pink tank under a black off the shoulder top, pink shorts, pink knee high socks and combat boots, her fishnet gloves having pink bows on them, Hinata went to Seed Recording to write a new song. She sat at one of the pianos writing on a piece of paper on the top before sitting back down.

_**I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless**_

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless

She stopped when she heard someone mockingly clapping. She turned to see Sakura, in a black mini dress and selittoes "Wow, not bad."

"Way better than you." Hinata shot back

"Whatever Punk."

"It's Punk Angel. What do you want? This room is off limits."

"Where's your cousin?"

"Which one you forehead freak? I have 3."

"Who do you think?"

"Hinata is at home, now get out and go away."

"Fine. I'll leave but I'll go your house to see your cousin."

"She won't let you in. She can smell slut from a mile away. Bye." With that Hinata turned back to the piano.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she walked out. She had this feeling like she was supposed to notice something but she couldn't figure out what it was. _'But I will know soon.'_

Hinata walked down the halls of Kohona High next to Temari. Her mind was all over the place. Temari looked at her as she trailed off her sentence.

"Hina, Hina? Hina!" Hinata jerked and then looked at the dirty blond girl.

"Sorry Tema. Wondering mind." Hinata said, running her fingers through her hair. She winced as one of the pink wrapping got caught in her hair. They were wrapped around black arm warmers she had on, that went with her white sleeveless, black jeans and pink and black converse. Temari was dressed in white frilly top, black skirt that matched the shirt and baby doll shoes.

"Ok what's wrong? It's been a week since you got the news from LA Talent Academy and you've been really spacey. What's up?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Sure, and I love Sakura Harano. Just tell me."

"Well, if we do decide to tell them who I am, would it change anything?"

"Well, do you want to tell?"

"Yeah and at the talent show would be a great place to tell but…Sasuke doesn't think it's a good idea."

"Well I kinda agree with him but what do you think?"

"I don't know. Guess we should just let life take its course huh?" as the two walked down the halls, Hinata singing the song she wrote the other day. She didn't see Sakura looking at her from around the corner.

"I know for a fact Punk Angel doesn't show her songs to anyone. I wonder what will happen if some people found out." She said a smirk on her face as she opened her cell.

When Neji and Hinata pulled up to their house, they saw it was swarmed by paparazzi.

"What are they doing here?" Neji asked before a few reporters saw them. The two got out only to be separated by the crowd of reporters.

"Hinata? Hinata is it true you stole Punk Angel's song?"

"Was it Punk Angel who stole yours?"

"Is it also true that you are going out with Sasuko?"

All sorts of questions were flung at her. Stolen song, dating Sasuko? What the hell was going on?"

"MOVE IT! OUT OF MY WAY! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER AND NEPHEW!" Hiashi came shoving reporters out of the way and grabbed the cousins by the arm before pulling them inside. They all sat in the kitchen trying to catch their breath.

"What the hell? What gives?" Hinata asked

"They think you stole Punk Angel's song or the other way around but your new song hasn't even been recorded." Hiashi explained

"The only way we can get out of this is if we have a press conference but we have one problem, Punk Angel and Hinata are the same person." Neji said

'_Why are things happening like this?' _Hinata thought.

She went up to her room and called Sasuke.

"_I heard what happened. How did something like this happen?"_

"No clue. All I know is I was writing the song and…Sakura."

"_What?"_

"Sasuke it was Sakura. She leaked it out. She came in when I wrote it and then she must of heard me when I was singing in the hallway."

"_Great, we know who did it but now we need to know how we can tell everyone it wasn't someone stealing __with both girls there.__"_

"I know, I know. We're running out of ideas. This just goes to show that we have to tell them."

"_Ok Natz, I know you want to but this may be a bad idea. Let's think about this. For now, we have to figure out a way to convince everyone this was a misunderstanding."_

"Wait, I have an idea."

Next day

Hinata sat on stage as Punk Angel with Eichi Koha.

"Welcome back, I'm here with Punk Angel who has come to reveal what really happened with the song one of them stole. Now PA, what really happened?" Eichi asked

"We actually both worked on it. I started it at Seed Recordings and when I got home I got stuck. For the first time I asked Hinata to help me. She must of sung the song without realizing it."

"Do we have proof of this?"

"She actually on the phone waiting to talk to us."

"Great, Hinata can you hear us?" a picture of Hinata came on the screens.

"Loud and clear." A voice came back. No one except Hinata knew it was TenTen. Thank god for her amazing grade in drama for copying voices.

"So what is your story?"

"What PA said, she came home and I could hear her frustration in her room then she came in my room. I made me promise not to tell anyone. Guess I sung it at school without realizing it. Sorry PA."

"It's ok, Hina."

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say everyone apologizes. So would you do us the honour of singing for us?"

"How about the song that started this?" Hinata stood up and went to the performance stage. The sliding glass opened to reveal Hinata's friends in their star personas. Ino had taken over for TenTen.

"Everyone please enjoy both mine and Hinata's new song, Fearless."

_**Fearless**_

_**I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless**_

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around___**  
I'm fearless**_

I got the upper hand now  
And you losing ground  
You never had to fight back  
Never lost a round

You see the gloves  
Are coming off  
Tell me when you've had enough  
Yeah

Ready for a showdown  
And we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange  
It put you into place  
You don't get the best of me  
Check it you're afraid of me

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
But don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless  
Hinata took the mic off the stand and then started to dance in the audience._**  
You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you**__**  
**__**But now you're in the background  
Watcha gonna do?**_

Sound off if you hear this  
We're feeling fearless  
We're feeling fearless

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
But don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
Hinata came back on stage still dancing._**  
I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back back from the dead  
(I'm fearless)  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless**_

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
But don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless

The applause in the studio was deafening, but Hinata knew this was only the beginning.

The next week, try-outs for the talent show started. While waiting for their turn, the group, minus Sora and Kiba, were doing what they seemed to be doing ever since they got back, argue whether or not they should tell.

"No." most of them said

"Are you forgetting what happened? Next time we might not be so lucky." Hinata shot back. Sasuke, TenTen and Neji were on her side while everyone else opposed.

"You've been doing this since when, the end of you sophomore year? Nata, you'll be fine. Plus if you tell you and Sasuke can kiss your early admissions goodbye." Naruto tried reasoning.

"Hey," everyone looked at Sora, who was helping with stuff on stage, "Your band is first then the group, you ready?"

"1 sec, we have to tell, end of discussion!" Hinata said before standing up to get her stuff.

"Sky, come on help us out here." Lee begged. Ever since they found out the green haired girl knew Hinata's secret, they tried to get her opinion as well. She was also on Hinata's side.

"Like we all witnessed, the last time was too close a call. She has to tell." The others groaned before getting up. After they were done setting up, Anko asked, "Alright, Angels and Demons, what will you be doing for us?"

_**It's my life!**_

**Sasuke**

_Hinata_

_Neji_

_**Everyone**_

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud__****_

_**It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life**__****_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks__****_

_**It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life**__****_

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**_****_

**It's my life  
And it's now or never**_**  
**__'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)__**  
**__My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive__****_

_**It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!**_

_**Remember the name**_

_Neij_

Lee

_**Both**_

_You ready? Let's go_

Yeah! For those of you who want to know what we're all about, it's like this.

_**This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will**_

_**5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% reason to remember the name**_

He doesn't need his name up in lights

He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic

_He feels so unlike everybody else alone in spite of the fact that some people_

_Still think that they know him, but f*** 'em_

He knows the code; it's not about the salary

It's all about reality and making some noise

_Making the story and makin' sure his clique stays up_

_Means when he puts it down, tak's picking it up! let it go_

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks  
much  
_Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck  
Humbled  
through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
_That many misjudge him  
because he makes a livin from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the  
picture connects  
_**Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect**__  
__**He's**____  
__**only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach**__  
__**And now when it all**____  
__**unfolds, the skill of an artist**_

It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty  
percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've  
thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames_  
__And I heard him  
wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped  
Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest  
verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots  
His  
stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin with S.  
Dot!  
__**This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will**_

_**5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% reason to remember the name**_

_They call him Ryu The Sick  
And he's  
spittin fire with Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort  
Minor with Tak  
_Been a fuckin annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a  
cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight  
years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's  
takin over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally  
dope  
_You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

_Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work  
with what he's got  
Makin his way to the top  
_People think its a common  
owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand  
for an acronym?  
No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth  
_He'll get  
you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known  
around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred  
percent_

_**Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so**____  
__**hard**__  
__**It seems like he's never got time**__  
__**Because he writes every note and he**____  
__**writes every line**__  
__**And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his**____  
__**mind**__  
__**It's like a design is written in his head every time**__  
__**Before he even**____  
__**touches a key or speaks in a rhyme**__  
__**And those motherfuckers he runs with,**____  
__**those kids that he signed?**__  
__**Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do**____  
__**it?**_

_**This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will**_

_**5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% reason to remember the name**_

_**This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will**_

_**5% pleasure, 50% pain and 100% reason to remember the name**_

"Alright. Go ahead and move onto your group performance." Sora and Kiba got on stage with mics for those who didn't have. They set them down before the music started.

_**Clowns (Can you see me now?)**_

At the beginning of the song, the group began to dance. **(I'm not going to describe it, you choose how it goes)**

_**Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?**_

All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea

Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?

Can you see?  
Can you see?  
See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share  
_**  
**__**See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay**_

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

_**Twilight (Cover Drive)**_

_Girls_

**Boys**

_Twilight_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight_

_Baby, I've known you for a long long time_

_I never thought that we would find_

_What we're holding in our hands_

_Lately, I've been thinking I should make you mine_

_Been thinking that we should define_

_What we are, what we are, oh oh_

_And you know I love to be in control_

_But recently I don't know what to do_

_I'm losing it over you, oh_

_Ooh la, ooh la_

_When you say my name_

_I can feel the flame getting stronger_

_Oh, let me hear you say_

_Ooh la, ooh la_

_We both feel the same_

_And I can't play this game any longer_

_Oh boy_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight_

_Closer_

_I love it when you lean in close_

_You touch my heart like you don't know_

_And I'ma show you, yeah I'ma show you now_

_And you know I love to be in control_

_But recently I don't know what to do_

_I'm losing it over you_

_Ooh la, ooh la_

_When you say my name_

_I can feel the flame getting stronger_

_Oh, let me hear you say_

_Ooh la, ooh la_

_We both feel the same_

_And I can't play this game any longer_

_Oh boy_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight_

**Yeah girl, I think about you all of the time**

**I love your smile and the way that you shine**

**Wondering how I'm going to make you mine**

**When it turns to night, I will make it right**

**So many things I've been waiting to say**

**Held in my heart for a day like today**

**I wanna hold you till the light fades away**

**I wanna hold you till the light fades away**

_Ooh la, ooh la_

_When you say my name_

_I can feel the flame getting stronger_

_Oh, let me hear you say_

_Ooh la, ooh la_

_We both feel the same_

_And I can't play this game any longer_

_Oh boy_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twilight_

_I'm loving this twi-lalalala lalalala twilight_

_Twilight_

_**Butterfly on my right shoulder**_

_Girls_

**Guys**

_**Both**_

_**Migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de**____**  
setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on x2**_

_warui yume ni unasareta watashi o hayaku okoshite__  
donna koto de mo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?__  
doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru kirei na__  
yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue-fumei da kara_

_nagai matsuge mikazuki AIRAIN mabuta ni nosete hikaru RIPPU_

_**migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de**____**  
setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on **_

_ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute__  
sabishisa o TOIRE ni hakidashite furuete matte'ru__  
oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite__  
shinken da kara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?_

_akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizutsuku tabi fueru PIASU_

**dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai****  
sou deshou? wakatte'ru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru****  
koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu****  
kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de RAKU ni shite yo**

_**kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa aijou soretomo Ah...**_

_koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu__  
kuruidashita watashi o tomete___**isshun de RAKU ni shite yo****  
dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai****  
sou deshou? **_** wakatte'ru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru**_

_**migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de**____**  
setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on**_

_**migikata ni murasaki chouchou**____**  
setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru**_

_**fukyouwa-on**_

Hina P.O.V

I walked down the halls looking at a business card. It was for the headmaster of LA Talent Academy. It was March already. Mine and Sasuke Valentine was great, dinner and a movie. Plus he told me he loved me as me, Hinata. But the deadline for our admission was looming over us. I had one month left till May to make my decision. Sasuke wanted me to make my own decision before he did and I kept wondering what would happen if I choose the wrong one. We didn't have chemistry so we had a free period since we didn't get a sub. I sat outside on the step railings and looked at the business card some more. I had to call him now. I pulled out my new Galaxy S3 and plugged in the headseat. I found it easier to do more things at one when I used the headset. I typed in the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello James Jacobs speaking."

"Hi Mr. Jacobs. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, you called my Principal, _Tsunade_ and informed her about the early admition."

"Ahh yes. You and your boyfriend both got early admission. So have you made your decision?"

Sasu P.O.V

I got off the phone with Hinata. She had called Mr. Jacobs and told him her decision, which meant I could make mine. I looked at the family portrait of me, Itachi and my parents. They meet at LA Talent Academy and stayed together ever since. Could it be the same for me and Hinata? I typed in the number and called. As I waited for Mr. Jacobs to pick up, I looked at the other picture I had on my table. It was a group shot of me and everyone else at Hinata's Sweet 16. If I said yes, could I leave my friends? Or if not, make the biggest mistake of my life.

"James Jacobs speaking."

"Hi Mr. Jacobs, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Third Person P.O.V

It was the night of the Talent show. Cameras were posted everywhere to catch the footage. Hinata and the others were setting up the instruments. They were going first and starting the show. Principal _Tsunade__came on stage and spoke, "Welcome to the first televised Kohona High Talent Show. First up, 3 of these people are related to the biggest starts out there, please give it up for Angel's and Demon's singing HERO'S COME BACK!"_

___HERO'S COME BACK!_

_Sasuke_

_Naruto_

___All_

_**Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni**__**  
**__**Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi**__**  
**__**Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori kutsugaesu**__**  
**__**Junbi iize are you ready?**__**  
**__**Karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping**__**  
**__**Taezu tsuki ugokasu call me kawarazu yuru ga nutsukamu story**_

_**Come on!**_

**Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da****  
****Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa****  
****Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)****  
****Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!****  
****Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down****  
****Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!**

**What you gonna do? What you gonna do?****  
****Taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu****  
****Deja vu yori mo gotsui shougeki ga****  
****Zenshin wo hashiri hanasan break it down****  
****Turn it up (**_**Turn it up**_**) hey kikoekka?****  
****Sakenda kinou made no koto ga****  
****Kawaru darou madaminu asu e****  
****Koborete afureta omoi no bun made**

**Machinimatta show time saitechiru shukumei****  
****Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue****  
****Agura kaiterya kyou nimo tsubureru****  
****Nagashita chi to ase onore de nugue****  
****Negai mo puraido mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo****  
****Nasake wo kaketerya dame ninaru ze****  
****Tamote potensharu mentaru men**

**Neko mo shakushi mo matta you na hiiroo****  
****Hitoban dake no goran, roman hikou****  
****Oo ii nee sonnan ja nee sa**_**  
**_**Kick on the corner mada tari nee ka?****  
****Itsumo to chigau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sa subete****  
****Like a taamineetaa****  
****Yon kai, go kai de tatsu hairaito **_**(fly high, yeah!)**_**  
****Isso kono ba de tsutaetaru zo**

_**Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da**__**  
**__**Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa**__**  
**__**Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)**__**  
**__**Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!**__**  
**__**Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down**__**  
**__**Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!**_

**Mou tashou no risuku wa kakugo desho****  
****Nanka korunda tte tatsu (get it on)****  
****Nare ai ja nai ze kami hitoe no sesshon****  
****Irikunda kanjou kidzukiageta kesshou****  
****Made in hyuuman no dorama no enchou****  
****Marude moesakaru yoshihara no enjou****  
****Endoresu saki mo korogaru nichijou****  
****Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto**

**Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken****  
****Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze****  
****Ikudotonaku tatsu kono ba no batoru****  
****Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru****  
****Ichiya niya no tukedakiba ja****  
****Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo furi na****  
****Hi no moe akogareru hikage wo shiru****  
****Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga real**

**Faito maido i'm proud****  
****Nanikarananima de mada ucchi yanai zo****  
****Yes ka no ja nai itsuka kou warau****  
****Nana kara patto kimeru iku ze aibou**

**Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki tonaru****  
****Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau****  
****Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau****  
****Subete sarau shouri to kansei**

_**Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da**__**  
**__**Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa**__**  
**__**Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)**__**  
**__**Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!**__**  
**__**Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down**__**  
**__**Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!**_

**Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da****  
****Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa**  
**Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)****  
****Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!**  
_**Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down**__**  
**__**Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!**_

After 4 more acts, they went back again, just the girls

_**Four Seasons**_

_Hinata_

**Ino**

_Sora_

**Temari**

TenTen

_**Kin**_

_**All**_

_Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone_  
**Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I will be OK**

_**Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de amai kage o motomete wa**_

I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
_I'll be alright me wo tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai wo I believe  
_  
_**Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido**_  
**  
Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
**Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara  
We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou  
Donna touku demo stay with me****

_**Haru no hanareru no yoru ni mukare ni kite  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
Aki no ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love yume no naka**_

_**Megareru toki wo kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mune no oku  
**_  
_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright_  
**Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...**

**Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright**  
_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me..._

_**Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright**_  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...

_**Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me...**_

As the group waited for their last act, they changed into different clothes.

Hinata put on a purple and black shirt under a low cut white dress and a black throw over. On her feet were knee high converse and on her hands were fishnet gloves. Sasuke was wearing a black and blue striped shirt, black jacket and black jeans with rips. His feet sported black converse while he wore a purple guitar pick around his neck.

Ino wore an off the shoulder white shirt with an orange cami under it and white shorts. She had gladiator sandals and her hair was out. Naruto wore a white shirt under an orange sweater, green cargo pants and high-tops.

Temari put on a purple frilly dress with black sleeves attached to it and black boots. Around her neck was a black chocker. Shikamaru wore a black shirt under a white ship up shirt and a green jacket, jeans and sneakers.

TenTen was wearing a purple shirt with a panda on it, ¾ jeans and purple converse. Her hair was in braids. Neji wore a whit hoodie, a black jacket and jeans. His jeans were tucked into his combat boots.

Kin wore a grey tank under a green vest, camouflage cargo pants and black boots. Lee wore a white shirt with a green tie and jeans.

Sora put on a long sleeve black zip-up top under a white hoodie that would of only covered the chest area, grey cargo pants and black and white sneakers. Kiba wore a red shirt and grey shorts. He sported high-tops and a rider glove on his right hand.

"Choj, you got this right?" Hinata asked

"Don't worry. Now go wow the crowd." Choji replied giving Hinata a fist bump before he went to the sound board and Hinata went on stage. He turned off the lights for the stage and when he was sure everything was ready. "Ladies and Gentlemen, 3 months ago we all had one question on our minds, Who really is Punk Angel? The question now is Who is Punk Angel and Sasuko really? Hopefully this answers your question." The lights were still out as the guitar started

_**Rockstar**_

_**Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you**_

Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out

you don't even know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a...

The lights came on and everyone gasped as they saw Hinata and the others in what would be considered their star gear. They left the streaks out but the stuff they had on suggested to everyone what they were trying to tell them, they were rockstars.

_**...rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star**_

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rocking it where ever we are  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
I really am a rock star!  
(Yeah I really am a rock star)

I am a rock star  
Whoa whoa whoa

"Hey everyone, that's right, I'm Punk Angel and Sasuke's Sasuko. If you don't believe us than listen up!"

**Sasuko/Sasuke**

_Punk Angel/Hinata_

_**Both**_

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo kawari nante hoka ni inain da karenaide ichirin no hana_

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozonda hazu ja nakatta basho ni ne o harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne**

_Tojikaketa kimochi_ **hakidaseba**

_Itami mo kurushimi mo subete o uketomeru yo dakara nakanaide waratte ite ichirin no hana_

**Ima ni mo karete shimaisou na kimi no mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute**

_**Kimi no chikara ni **_**naritain da**

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito o teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara_

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT…  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito o teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara  
Makenaide ichirin no hana_

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT…  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER **

_**Whoa oh**_

**Sasuke**

_Hinata_

_**Both**_

**I candy coat and cover everything that I'm still hiding underneath. It's been a long time. It's been a long time.  
A thousand faces looking up at me hands are pointing ceiling oh what a feeling.  
**_I've got friends in highly low places_**  
I'll stand up push it and push it up, can't afford to lose now.  
**_I've got friends in highly low places_**  
I'll go inside when I wanna party, grab a girl and dance **_(don't touch me)._**  
**_**  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all**_

**Girl, **_(Yeah)_**who taught you how to move like that? **_(you did)_**  
At this pace you're at you're going way to fast.  
I, I saw you from across the room  
It's me versus every guy it's your choice you choose.  
**_**  
**__I've got friends in highly low places  
_**It's been a long time, it's been a long time**_**  
and maybe baby you can rise above the rest and meet me yeah**_

Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all

Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all

_I can't take it all x2__****_

You're worth losing my self-esteem  
Your clever words mean nothing more to me than a lot I've heard in a movie  
you're worth losing my, losing my, losing my self-esteem  
**you're not worth**_** putting myself in these situations**_

_**Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh whoa whoa oh  
I keep pushing myself even though I can't take it at all**_

The crowd was going wild. Those who figured it out were telling their friends, "I told you so!" and those who didn't were taking advantage of their favourite singers being on stage. As they group ended the song, someone appeared on stage.

"M-Mr. Jacobs!" Sasuke and Hinata yelled. A man about average height with greying brown hair and tanned skin walked on the stage behind Principal _Tsunade_. "Oh crap, goodbye early admission." Sasuke said

"Well, I'm surprised. I thought you would of kept it a secret until you left school." _Tsunade_ said.

"Mr. Jacobs, look we know that we've already had experience on stage but you can't take away our early admission. Not even the others." Hinata said

"Huh?" Ino came up behind Hinata, "Hina what are you talking about?"

The star couple looked at each other before Hinata explained. "when we called we said we'd join but we wanted you guys to come with us. I mean truth or lie, you guys like performing don't you." The two let out a yell when all their friends jumped on them. "Only if we didn't lose the early admission."

"Of course you didn't lose the early admission." Everyone looked at Mr. Jacobs, "Stuff like his has happened before. Though I knew when I looked up some pictures of you. Really no one looks that the same without being twins."

"Ha!" Temari yelled, ignoring Hinata's glare.

Everyone got off the stage as the voting began. People crowded the group when they heard a familiar scream, "KIBA INZUKA!" came the shriek of Sakura Haruno, the school's slut. "How, how did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured it out when Punk Angel first came out and Sora told me. I'm not your puppet anymore Slutra, just leave me alone."

Everyone was called back on stage for the announcement of the winner

"ok everyone, we all enjoyed your performances. We will not count the last performance but I think everyone got a fair try to win. Now the winner is…" _Tsunade_handed the card to Mr. Jacobs

"Winner is…Angels and Demons!" everyone cheered and screamed. They did it, they won, in more ways than one.

"_So that's what happened?" Ellen asked the group of late teens_

"_Yeah, we all went to LA Talent Academy and we all graduated. Seed Recordings took us back. And here we are now, 5 years later." A girl with long blue purple streaked hair said. She was dressed in punk clothes._

"_Well think you can give us a song before you guys leave on your tour?"_

"_Yeah." The group got up and walked to the stage. "This is called 'Unstoppable' written by us, Angels and Demons. For those of you who don't know us, I'm Hinata, lead singer."_

"_Sasuke, lead guitarist."_

"_Neji, bassist."_

"_Ino, also bassist."_

"_TenTen, keyboards."_

"_Naruto, drummer."_

"_Kin,"_

"_Choji,"_

"_Lee,"_

"_Kiba,"_

"_and Sora, back-up singers/dancers."_

_**Unstoppable**_

_Hinata_

_**All**_

_Hard to take.  
The day you just can't catch a break.  
When it brings me down, I get right back up.  
Cause I'm powerful.  
An Incredible.  
Independent girl ready for the world, world, world.  
_  
_**Come on.  
Tonight I'm unstoppable.  
Incredibly strong-ong-ong-ong.  
Tonight I'm unstoppable.  
The world is calling me out, out, out.  
Don't wanna whisper.  
Wanna shout, shout.  
Come on.  
You know I'm unstoppable.**_

_When you're the girl, you want  
The moments ripe to pull a stunt.  
Yeah it's time to show what lies behind and front  
Get up on your feet  
Make a scene complete.  
Underneath the lights.  
Everything's all right, right, right, right_.

_**Come on.  
Tonight I'm unstoppable.  
Incredibly strong-ong-ong-ong.  
Tonight I'm unstoppable.  
The world is calling me out, out, out.  
Don't wanna whisper.  
Wanna shout, shout.  
Come on.  
You know I'm unstoppable.  
**_  
_Get out. Get out._  
_**Get out of your head.**_  
_**Get out. Get out.**_  
_And live instead._  
_Get out. Get out._  
_**In live is dead.**_  
_Get out. Get out._  
_**Get out alright.**_

**And that's it. For those of you who were a little confused, the entire story was told in an interview. It's over, finally. thanks to the 55 reviewers, 29 favs, 26 followers and the 1 community this story is in. also thank you to the 7,715 people who read it. I hoped you enjoyed it and please look forward to my other new stories. Bye!**


End file.
